Blue Destiny
by SilverRay
Summary: Disguised for 5 years in SOLDIER, she receives a promotion to the Turks. When her first mission opens up her past, she finds herself struggling with loyalty, friendship, and love. “It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves."
1. to a blueeyed hawk

Blue Destiny

He stood there shaking with nervousness keenly aware of the beads of sweat dotting his forehead. All around he could tell that the other SOLDIERS were just as nervous. On the stage before them, Tseng stood in front of them looking over the SOLDIERS First Class. His arms were crossed and face blank of all emotions. The harsh stage lighting made his appearance more serious and it brought out the navy in his uniform, the suit they all wanted to wear. He knew how anxious they were to find out if they would receive the promotion, but Tseng had no problem drawing out the process.

"I wish they would just get it over with!" Shingo whispered furiously to his friend beside him.

From all around him the other nervous SOLDIERS issued a collective shush. Embarrassed Shingo said nothing more. Drawn back into his thoughts, he thought of the five years it took to move to such an elite status of First Class. He wondered if he could make his family proud. With a smile to himself, he could see how happy his brother would be. Shaking himself a bit, he realized that he did not get a promotion nor would his brother be here to see him as a Turk.

"I understand this was a long and difficult process," Tseng began. All of the SOLDIERS became attentive, and Shingo's thoughts scattered as he hung on Tseng's every word. "It wasn't easy, but there were two clear stand outs." Everyone's spirit lifted as they realized that their chances of becoming a Turk were higher. A wave of excitement passed through the neat rows. Tseng paused once again and began pacing the stage before halting again in the same place. "When we began the interview process for promotion to Turk, we were looking only for one replacement."

His eyes scanned the neat rows of SOLDIERS dressed in formal uniform. The selection process had taken 5 days of rigorous tests both mental and physical. He had seen the exhaustion in their eyes although their bodies were as attentive as possible. "SOLDIER First Class…." There was a collective intake of air by all of the SOLDIERS as the nervous energy reached a peak. "Number 2542, Elena Oriel."

The SOLDIER standing beside Shingo tensed up and was still for a moment. A wave of shock ran through Elena and she was frozen with emotion. "Please come to the front Elena," Tseng called.

Elena did not move, still recovering from the shock of the most prestigious promotion possible in the ranks of SOLDIER. "Elena, go!" He whispered as he nudged her arm with his elbow. She shook herself from a daze and stepped out of the neat rows of SOLDIERS. Looking back at Shingo, she managed a nervous smile at him.

Satisfied that he saw someone moving in the ranks of SOLDIER, Tseng continued. "Continuing, SOLDIER 7685, Shingo Tsukino."

Startled, Shingo was frozen before he realized everyone around him turned to face him. He began to shake, realizing that he actually was the one Tseng called. His eyes still fixed on the stage, he saw Elena turn with shock to look straight at him. Her shocked face eventually melted into one of happiness. Seeing her excited face melted away the shock. On his own accord, Shingo left the neat rows of SOLDIERS. Behind him a large hole gaped where two SOLDIERS First Class once stood.

As he walked to the stage, applause followed. The SOLDIERS, although disappointed in not being promoted, held respect for Elena and Shingo. As Shingo approached the steps to the stage, Tseng called out "Dismissed," and turned to face Elena and Shingo with Rude stepping out from the back of the stage to stand next to Tseng.

"Congratulations," he said as Shingo stepped to Elena's side. "This is a very prestigious honor, and I hope you will treat your new duties with the passion and respect that it deserves."

They both nodded still speechless from the promotion. "Remove your helmets," Rude stated holding out his hands. With shaking hands, they both did as they were told. As Elena removed her helmet, she shook loose her short blonde hair neatly cut to her chin. Although being stuffed under her helmet, her hair always remained perfectly neat. Shingo, on the other hand, had his short hair pointing in all directions. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through his blonde hair.

Tseng carefully looked over the two new Turks, scrutinizing their faces for a moment. "From now on you won't need the uniform of SOLDIER. Two Turk uniforms have been dispatched to your quarters."

"We have arranged a meeting for you in two hours at the president's office," Tseng looked at the two closely for a moment before stepping back and putting his hands behind his back. "Dismissed."

The two turned to walk down the stage through the empty room both silent and speechless from the promotion. As soon as they walked through the double doors to the hallway, Elena let out of squeal of excitement. "Shingo! We're_Turks_. Both of us! Together!"

She grabbed Shingo's shoulders and shook them furiously. Surprised, Shingo allowed his head to bobble back and forth before pulling himself away. "Come on, Elena. We need to get ready," he said softly and calmly. The excitement of the promotion faded quickly.

"Come on, Shingo," Elena took his shoulder, knowing instantly what had changed his mood. "Your brother would have been proud." Shingo's head dipped a little as she hit right on what he had been thinking. "Your whole family would have been proud." She looked at the newly promoted Turk with concern.

He stared at the ground before nodding and lifting his head. "You're right. I just wish they could see me now." He forced a smile on his face. Today was a day to celebrate, not worry about the past. Looking at Elena he said, "Let's put on those new uniforms."

Elena squealed with excitement and threw her arms around Shingo in a hug. There was an extra bounce in her step as they wound through the halls of Shinra Tower still recovering from the abuse of Sephiroth and AVALANCHE. Low level workers scrubbed the blood off the walls and metal workers melted the smoothed the deep gouges in the walls. When they arrived to the elevators, they headed to floor 23 where they were greeted with rousing applause from their fellow SOLDIERS awaiting their arrival.

The two new Turks could not stop smiling as the SOLDIERS congratulated them shaking their hands and yelling furiously. By the time they reached their rooms, the crowd had dispersed, and Shingo waved to Elena as he stepped into his room and closing the door. His roommates had been waiting there with opened bottles of beer and a bottle of champagne sitting in a broken helmet filled with ice. Shingo couldn't help laughing as they passed him a bottle a beer. Although he did not favor his passed experiences with alcohol, he opened the bottle on a nearby desk and took a few sips out of politeness. His roommates roared with approval as he smiled sheepishly.

"I can't drink too much," he declared as they excitedly opened the bottle of champagne with a loud pop. He frowned a little as they poured him a glass brimming with bubbles. "I have a meeting with the president!" he protested as they cup floated to his direction and they excitedly encouraged him to drink. Shingo smiled guiltily knowing that he should not be drinking, but he took a sip of the bubbling champagne.

"Put on your uniform!" her bunkmate, Adam, shouted excitedly, and finished off his beer. He waved Zack to pour him some champagne into a mug.

Shingo baulked at the idea. Adam, Zack, and his third roommate Nick cheered him on enthusiastically. "No no!" Shingo exclaimed slightly panicked. "I don't want to get any beer on it," he explained calming himself. "I'd hate to smell like beer when meeting the president," and with a nervous smile, he took another sip of beer disguising the awful taste with a big grin. Forgetting about his uniform, his roommates clinked together their bottles in a toast to his promotion.

Putting down his glass of champagne, Shingo climbed up to his bed and saw his new Turk uniform waiting for him neatly folded on his unmade bed. He smiled and waved off the glass of champagne when Adam tried to hand it to him. Nick climbed up and sat next to him reeking of alcohol. Didn't they have duty later?

"I guess this means you're moving out," Nick huffed a sigh. "Little Shingo is a great big Turk now."

Shingo frowned a little as his roommate shed fake tears and jokingly cried into his shoulder. The youngest of his roommates and of most of the SOLDIERS, he had been picked on during most of his time in the SOLDIER service. Most didn't become First Class until they were at least 20. Shingo had worked his way in at the age of 16. Although he suffered through a lot of hazing in his earlier years, he eventually earned the respect of his fellow SOLDIERS through hard work and dedication. It was probably that same dedication that earned him the promotion to Turk.

"You won't miss me," Shingo replied, heaving the larger man off his shoulder. "You'll get over it."

"He'll probably take up all your space as soon as you move out until we get a new guy in here," Zack yelled from the other bunk as he dropped his empty bottle of beer on the floor and reached for another.

Shingo shook his head. He was never fond of the taste of alcohol, but always had one to make his roommates feel better as they almost always indulged a little too much. "Don't you guys have duty or something soon?"

Adam checked his watch. "In a few minutes actually." With that, he straightened his wrinkled uniform and let out a large belch. Shingo frowned a little. The had been caught recently slightly intoxicated during duty not too long ago.

"I hope you don't get caught," he said absentmindedly touching the navy of his new uniform. Frowning he fingered the tie for a moment. He wasn't sure if he remembered how to tie it.

"Eh the commander will forgive us. He'll be understanding," Nick jumped down from Shingo's bed and riffled through the messy closet for his helmet. "I'll spritz on some cologne to cover the beer smell." Shingo didn't respond and simply shrugged. He didn't think that would mask the smell enough.

As soon as his roommates left, Shingo unfolded his uniform and looked at it. As he slid off the SOLDIER uniform Elena came bursting into his room carrying a bottle of champagne in one hand and her tie in the other. "Shingo!" she cried frantically, "I don't know how to tie this!"

"Goodness Elena! Couldn't you at least have knocked?" Shingo nearly yelled, but calmed himself. "Close the door," he replied sternly.

Embarrassed Elena did as she was told and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Sorry, I was just so worried and panicked. Today's been a doozy." Her simle transformed into a grin a she took another sip from the large green bottle.

"If the emptiness of that bottle is any indication of your state of mind…" Shingo slid on his shirt and buttoned it neatly while standing in front of a mirror. "Can you pass me that jacket? I'll help you with your tie in a bit." He frowned a little, "Once I figure out my own."

Elena sobered up a little as she put down the bottle in the broken helmet with the other bottle of champagne. She watched as Shingo began to tie the tie with a face of intense concentration. "You know," she began a little tentatively. "Your brother would be so proud."

Shingo froze for a moment, staring at his expression in the mirror. He shook himself free of his memories of his brother. "I hope so." Finishing off his tie, he turned to help Elena with hers. "I wonder if he knows."

"I'm sure he does," Elena said with a smile and then ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Shingo stepped away and frowned at her. Looking in the mirror he tried to smooth his unruly hair. Glaring at Elena's reflection he said, "I'd love to see you figure this tie out for yourself."

"Aww geez, come on! I was just teasing," Elena pouted and threw her hands on her hips.

Shingo frowned and huffed a sigh. He could never stay angry at Elena for long. Pressing his lips in concentration, he took up her tie and started over again. "Now when you take it off, just loosen it so I don't have to do it again."

After dressing, the two Turks went to the 69th floor. Shingo convinced Elena to go up to the president's office early reasoning that their career would not be off to a good start if they were late meeting the president. Slightly panicked at being early for the first time in her life, she paced frantically up and down the secretary's office while Shingo stared at a painting of Midgar trying to ignore her rapid stomping and focus his rapid heart rate. He had never met the president before and was unsure of what to expect. He looked nervously at his watch.

"Do you want to sit or something to drink?" the secretary asked. Shingo turned around realizing that Elena had not registered that someone was talking to him. The woman perched on the edge of her chair behind a large desk smiled at Shingo and smoothed her green dress a little.

"No, no we're fine," he said frowning.

Undeterred, the woman batted her eyelashes at him and played with her pearl necklace. Shingo looked at Elena for help. The blonde had her back to him, and flustered, she was flailing her arms as she walked. Shingo looked at his watch again feeling even more nervous under the woman's gaze. It was almost five. Could they just go up without Tseng and Rude?

"Calm down, Elena," he looked up as Tseng's voice came from the doorway. The blonde woman stopped her pacing and huffed a sigh although she was out of breath. The secretary immediately spoke quietly on the intercom informing the president that they had arrived. "Elena, Shingo." Tseng nodded at both of them. They both saluted out of instinct. He frowned a little, "You don't need to salute anymore to anyone. You're both Turks now."

"President Shinra will see you now," the secretary said politely with a smile brushing her hair out of her eyes. She winked at Shingo and he was taken aback.

Tseng ignored the secretary as he led Rude, Elena, and Shingo up the stairs to the 70th floor. Looking back at the woman behind the desk, he saw her frowning as she crossed her arms and swiveled in her chair.

Rufus was already impatiently standing in front of his desk waiting for them and tapping his polished black shoes on the floor. He looked as if he were about to snap at Tseng, but didn't say anything as they stood in front of him. "President Shinra, I would like to introduce to you Elena Oriel and Shingo Tsukino."

Rufus approached the two and looked them over critically. Circling around Elena first, he inspected her face and her uniform carefully. Shingo could tell she was nervous because he had been her friend for a long time, but she doing her best to disguise it with a look of intense concentration and seriousness. "I'd like to welcome you into the service of the Turks," he said. He began pacing as he spoke, and it was obviously forced since he didn't like to make speeches except to instill fear. A welcome speech was not easy for him.

The nervousness transferred to Shingo as the president began walking around him. He tried to focus his eyes straight ahead instead of looking directly at Rufus. Even then he could not ignore the strong smell of cologne as the president stood in front of him. Rufus looked into Shingo's face scowling as he began pacing again. "I have a plan for this company that will make it stronger and more powerful than it ever was before. I expect full dedication and service to help me accomplish my goals." He emphasized his words by pounding his fist into his hand. Stopping in front of Shingo once more, he stared at him intently. "This business with AVALANCHE is not making me happy, and I expect you to spend all of your efforts into stopping them. I hope the two of you don't disappoint me."

Rufus's eyes drifted to Tseng and Rude. "Dismissed," he said and went to sit behind the desk. Tseng led Shingo and Elena out of the room.

"The first order of business is to make sure you are both properly outfitted," Tseng explained once they were out of hearing range. The secretary perked up once more when she saw the Turks coming down the stairs, but they walked past her. When they arrived at the elevators, Tseng pushed the button for the 30th floor. Elena and Shingo knew of it as the weapon's storage floor. When they arrived they entered the vault for SOLDIER issued weapons, but Tseng led them to the back corner where there was another door. He opened the door with a fingerprint and retinal scan. The door slid open to a much smaller room that was overflowing with a mess of weapons.

"This is the higher level vault with limited access to generals and, of course, the Turks. You won't be allowed access until we've had you trained for security clearances. If you ever need anything, let me or Rude know. We'll spend some time here now."

They watched as Elena and Shingo walked down the aisles of weapons haphazardly placed on racks and littering the floors. Occasionally they had to step over fallen spears and swords. Shingo's first stop was the material barrels sorted by color but occasionally a stray materia was found in the wrong barrel. Digging through the magic materia, he found a level 2 fire, a level 1 ice nearly at level 2, a level lighting 1, an unused gravity, 2nd level restore, and a deathblow. In the support materia, he found a level 2 all and an elemental materia.

Leaving the overflowing barrels, Shingo walked around looking at the racks of weapons. In SOLDIER he had spent a lot of time working with rifles and swords. He figured he would not stray too far from those two and went to look at the pistols. He found Elena standing there debating between two guns. "These were the best that I could find," she said and handed them to Shingo. One was obviously stronger and could allocated more materia. The other was for more basic use, but it was a decent gun. "Do you want one?" Elena asked. Her face was showing some strain of the long day.

Shingo reached for the one that could not carry as much materia. He knew that Elena preferred guns as weapons. Nodding, Elena began looking for armor as Shingo began looking for a reliable sword. A heap of swords greeted him when he rounded the corner. Some dangled precariously on the shelves, some were heaped on top of each other at all angles, and some were simply scattered all over the floor. He figured that no one came by often to clean. After picking up a sword, he would dump it on the floor if he did not like it. Fifteen minutes later, he unearthed a Heaven's Cloud. Surprised at the find, he could not put it down. What was such a fine sword doing at the bottom of the pile?

"Shingo!" Elena called from the a few rows away. Shingo went looking for her passing Rude and Tseng standing at the materia barrels. "I found two Shinra Alphas." She handed one to the blonde haired boy.

"Look at what I found!" he whispered excitedly, but the metal room carried his voice through an echo. He proudly held out the Heaven's Cloud. Although Elena was not fond of using swords, she knew a good one when she saw it.

She let out a low whistle. "That is a find."

Excited at the treasures they were finding, Shingo was determined to find more weapons. "I think I'm going to go find a knife," he said taking the Shinra Alpha Elena offered.

The knives were housed near the materia barrels. Most of them were on the floors rather than neatly placed on the racks designed to house the knives on the wall. Shingo picked two small knives to carry in case of emergencies. He looked up as Tseng approached. "I found a poison materia that you might find useful," he said.

Elena approached carrying her finds while trying to put on her armor to free up a hand. "Thank you," Shingo said taking the offered materia. He picked up another knife and handed to Elena as she was inserting materia into her new armor. "Just in case."

As Elena approached Tseng tossed her a Mystify materia. She looked at it excitedly and immediately allocated it to her armor. "Are you done now?" he asked, looking at his watch.

Shingo looked around him and spotted a small basket gleaming with summon materia. "Can I look at that quickly?" he asked while walking towards them. Tseng nodded and turned to look at Rude who was looking at gloves nearby. "Elena," Shingo waved her over. She huffed a sigh and began digging through the basket with her free hand. When she brushed by a materia, it lit up at her touch. The new recruits looked at each other, and Elena picked up the materia.

"It's an Odin," she said. Why did it light at her touch?

Shingo thought nothing of it and continued to dig until one lit at his touch too. Maybe it was the Mako. He held it up to the light. "Bahamnut?" he thought aloud.

"Time to go, kids." Tseng said. "One last stop before we take you to your new quarters."

Rude, Elena, and Shingo followed Tseng back to the elevators and he pushed for the 50th floor. "This floor is where my office and Heidegger's office is." He led them down the hallway with harsh lighting. They stopped at a door that read 'Turks' where a finger print scan allowed them to enter. Tseng turned on the light to reveal a selection of sunglasses sitting on his desk.

"Image is important to the Turks," Tseng explained, taking a seat behind his desk. "To maintain that image, I expect your suits to always be impeccable. Part of uniform, of course, is your sunglasses."

Elena, although tired, was wide eyed and excited at the thought of the final part of her uniform. She put on the closest pair of sunglasses and looked at Shingo. "How does this one look?" she asked.

"Um great," he replied absentmindedly, a little bewildered that something so small was so important…supposedly. He picked the simplest one he could find and tried it on to make sure it fit. Otherwise, he did not concern himself with it.

Rude had taken a seat on one of the two couches that were in the room. Shingo sat on the other side as Elena continued to try on the different sunglasses. He looked around at the sparse decorations and his eyes fell on a clock. It was already 10 o'clock? The meeting with Rufus was at 5. How did the time pass so quickly? Following those thought, Shingo tried to stifle a yawn. It had been a long day.

When Elena finally picked a pair of sunglasses, Tseng looked up from the files he was reading. "Rude will show you to your apartments," he looked at the other Turk. "I want you guys up and early to begin training. We'll meet at the elevators to floor 24. Dismissed."

Rude led them to the stairs that took them down one floor to the 49th floor. Plush carpeting and wood covering the walls were a stark contrast to the cold metal from the floor above. He stopped in front of a door that read 4922. "Shingo this is your room, Elena you're across the hall," Rude pointed at 4923. "Reno is in 4921, I'm in 4924. Tseng is further up the hall at 4950, though you'll have no business there." Rude handed them their new security cards. "Tomorrow we'll start basic combat and security training at six."

Shingo and Elena nodded as Rude left them and vanished into his room. "Goodnight, Elena," the younger Turk said as he opened the door to his room. She nodded in response, obviously tired from all the excitement and vanished into her own.

Inside his apartment there was a small kitchen, a two person dining table, and a couch. A short hallway led to a close door, which he assumed was the bedroom. On the table was a pile of his possessions. Too tired to care, Shingo did not even bother with the lights and simply dumping his new finds on the floor next to the table. He walked to the bedroom where a bed sat beside a nightstand adorned with an alarm clock and lamp.

Carelessly dumping his clothes on the floor, Shingo forgot how proud he was earlier to put it on and sat down on his bed. Shingo fiddled with the alarm clock until he set it for 5:30. Laying down he dimly thought of his whirlwind day before sleep overcame him.

-end chp. 1

So I'm rewriting this because of glaring errors and mistakes.

As a clarification, this has nothing to do with Advent Children or any Final Fantasy 7 spin offs nor will it include said releases in the future. It is based solely on the original game, and it will remain that way.


	2. and whether I go in my dreams

Blue Destiny

The constant blaring noise issued by the alarm clock finally dragged Shingo out of his dreamy haze. When he realized the blinking numbers read 5:45, he threw the covers off his body and jumped out of bed. He had fifteen minutes to get to the gym. Slightly frantic, he was not sure what he should wear or what to bring. He took several deep breaths to level his head and pushed his index finger and thumb against his temple. Training, that's what they were doing.

Not sure if he should find some other clothes or wear his uniform, Shingo looked at the heap at his feet. Tseng's emphasis on how important image was to the organization coupled with the fact that Shingo was not even sure he had any other clothes made him decide to wear the same uniform again. Sifting through his clothes, he found a long tangled heap of gauze and wound it tightly around his chest. He picked up his slightly wrinkled shirt off the floor and quickly tossed it on before climbing into his pants. Grabbing his jacket and tie, he wandered to the kitchen where he saw his toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the table. He was grateful that someone somewhere decided they were things he would need when he or she was moving his stuff. Quickly grabbing them, he dashed to the bathroom.

While rhythmically moving the toothbrush up and down, he carefully watched himself in the mirror, his head cocked to one side. He knew without a doubt that his brother would be proud of him and how far he had come from his first days of SOLDIER being the smallest, shortest, and weakest of the group. Now he commanded the respect of everyone in SOLDIER. His happy thoughts drifted away as he thought of how he had gotten tangled into Shinra.

Rinsing his mouth cleared his thoughts, and he went back to the kitchen, quickly grabbing his weapons and armor. First he slid the Shinra Alpha onto his arm and then placed the pistol at his waist. For a moment he considered bringing his knives, but he decided they most likely were not necessary. Tucking his sword under his arm, he walked out the door while allocating his materia. Outside he bumped into Rude carrying a bagel slathered with cream cheese in his gloved hands. They nodded to each other and silently made their way to the elevator.

"Did you eat?" Rude asked when the doors of the elevator slid shut. Shingo shook his head. He offered the new Turk half of his bagel, and the blonde took it without question. In mid chew he wondered if it were a good idea if they were going to physical training. It would be better to be hungry than to vomit if they did too much strenuous work. He shrugged. It didn't matter now.

When they arrived to the gym, it was empty of people except for Tseng. There were several training gyms on the floor, and Shingo was surprised that it was empty before realizing they had most likely reserved this one. Whenever he had gone to training sessions, the rooms were always crammed with people at all hours of the day. It felt strange knowing the entire gym was for their exclusive use. The weight of becoming a Turk was even heavier.

He dumped his sword and pistol on the ground and walked over to the mat where Tseng was conversing with Rude, the latter absentmindedly licking a bit of cream cheese off the side of his mouth. Tseng was looking at his watch as Shingo neared, "Elena's late," he said impatiently. Shingo checked his own watch. 6:02.

Elena came running in with a half-eaten slice of toast in her hand and her mouth full. "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed as she bowed her apologies to Tseng. "The mess hall was backed up on food, and this was all I could get. I didn't want to go through a day of work without anything to eat, but I didn't realize it would take so long. I'm so so _so_ sorry!"

"This morning we're working on hand-to-hand combat," Tseng said turning his back on Elena and walking towards the mat. Shingo glanced at Elena and saw the disappointed expression in her face. "Shingo you'll work with Rude, Elena you're with me."

Shingo put down his armor and knives before meeting Rude on the mat. SOLDIER training had included hand-to-hand combat, but his superiors had spent little time on it with him. Before he joined SOLDIER, Shingo had done some martial arts training. He knew when his brother joined SOLDIER that he wanted to be prepared to join if the opportunity ever presented itself. Before he arrived in Midgar, he had spent two years training with a martial arts master in his hometown.

Rude already had his fists raised and without warning moved in for a punch. His eyes were fixed on him as Shingo immediately side stepped and raised his arms. The position alone brought back memories of his training. Martial arts had always been good for him because size was not always an asset. A smaller person could take down a giant if he knew what he was doing. They moved around the mat as Rude continued on the offensive, throwing in jabs and punches while Shingo danced away and blocked.

"Go on the offensive," Rude barked impatiently.

Following his command, Shingo went for the stomach, landing a punch before Rude made him dart away with a swipe close to his head. Rude was surprised at his speed, which was remarkably fast but logical for his small size. His footwork was decent, but he wasn't going after his opponent with the strength he wanted. Distracted by his analysis, Rude was taken by surprise when Shingo moved his right leg back as if to retreat and landed a punch to his head with his left fist.

It took a moment for the older Turk to shake his head and refocus on his target. Rude intensified his attack, but Shingo ducked down and swept his legs out from under him. Before he could capitalize on his opponent's position, Rude grabbed the leg Shingo had put his weight on and dragged him down too. Not recovering from the fall, Shingo let Rude get the better of him. Quickly, Rude was bearing down on top of his opponent, and Shingo did nothing as Rude grabbed his throat signaling he would have been dead.

Rude stood up and extended a hand to help Shingo up. Dusting off his skewed uniform, Shingo heaved a sigh. "You're fast," Rude began, "but you need to work on your reaction time. Overall your combat is good. Strength is definitely an area you need a lot more work." Shingo's head was still spinning as he tried to take in Rude's words. He nodded gathering his breath back. "We'll start again from when you swept me down."

Slightly bewildered at how fast his training was going, Shingo tried his hardest to digest all of Rude's advice. The senior Turk went through the mistakes Shingo had made when Rude was on the ground. The amount of detail Rude described in each step surprised Shingo even further. From there, Rude explained what he should have done instead. Shingo attributed some of his surprise with not ever hearing Rude say so many words at once and before yesterday he had never heard him speak.

"Your speed is definitely one of your best assets, and it'll easily transfer to other forms of combat," he said when they were taking a water break. "Instead of not working on it because you're already good at it, you should make it better." He paused a moment thinking and adjusted his sunglasses, "Your technique is excellent," Shingo wasn't sure if he detected a bit of awe, "but strength will help you finish a battle faster. The stronger you are, the less stamina you'll need in a fight."

Shingo nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Can I wear something different next time?" He loosened his tie a little.

"When you fight, you'll fight in your uniform," Tseng said, coming over to where Rude was perched on a chair with Shingo leaning against the wall. He did have a point. "You'll have a fresh supply of uniforms in your room when you get back."

Elena sat down on the floor next to Rude, drenched in sweat as she picked up a water bottle and rested her head on the wall for a moment. Shingo checked his watch. It was already 11. He wasn't quite sure where the time had gone.

"Well, I think we'll break for lunch now," Tseng noticed Shingo looking at his watch. "We can meet in my office around 1 before we begin security training."

Elena led Shingo out of the gym leaving Tseng and Rude behind. As soon as the doors shut, Elena let out a groan. "My god I took a beating!" She exclaimed as they made their way to the elevator. She rubbed a sore shoulder. "How was Rude?"

"I learned a lot," Shingo rested against the wall as they waited for the elevator. He threw some punches in the air. Rude certainly knew what he was doing as far as hand-to-hand combat was concerned, and it elevated Shingo's respect for him. That and how he had managed never to have his sunglasses slide off during their bouts. "My body is a little worn out though," he sighed closing his eyes. Elena nodded in agreement.

The elevator came and they went up to their apartments. Shingo was not surprised to see his apartment nearly as empty as it was before. On the table, heaped with the mess he had left earlier sat a stack of fresh uniforms. He picked them up and dumped them on the floor in his bedroom.

Looking around at his unmade bed, he was curious if he would get a chance to go shopping for furniture or anything for that matter. A dresser was something he needed or hangers to hang up his uniform. The ones he had used during in SOLDIER had gone missing. Worrying about his apartment made him realize that it had been a long time since he had a place to call his own. He frowned a little at the thought. It had been a long time since he had been home. He sighed a little and began peeling off his dirty clothes wondering if he had time for a shower.

Examining the kitchen table again revealed that whoever had collecting his belongings from his previous quarters grabbed the rest of his toiletries and two towels. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a picture of his family lying down on the table. He picked up the frame looking at himself 7 years younger, just before his brother left for SOLDIER. For a moment he stared at the old picture and heaved a sigh before placing it on top of the towels. Walking back to the bedroom, he carefully placed it on the nightstand next to his alarm clock and ducked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he had finished showering and changing, he was knocking on Elena's door. It was 12 wasn't it? Shingo checked his watch again. 12:15! Why wasn't Elena ready?

Rude stepped into the hall. "Are you going to eat?" he asked taking in the scene before him.

"We're going to the mess hall as soon as Elena gets out here. She's going to be late once again," he knocked furiously once more.

Watching the frantic Turk amused the senior. "You don't have to eat at the mess hall now that you are a Turk. I'll show you where to eat. It's faster."

"Shingo! Stop that!" Elena cried as she flung open the door straightening her tie. "I told you I was coming."

The blonde boy frowned. "You didn't, and you're late again! I don't want to be late on your account." The two fumed at each other.

"I'm going to eat now," Rude declared and made his way to the elevator. Glaring at Elena, Shingo rushed to follow. The woman huffed a sigh and made sure her door was closed before following the other two.

After lunch in the officer's hall, the three went together to Tseng's office. It had been an awkward meal for Rude because he was not used to their company yet. Not only that, Elena ignored Shingo the entire time, and he did the same in return creating an uncomfortable silence. Sharing their company, Rude felt the emptiness of Reno's absence. Over the years, he had become accustomed to his perpetual company and mutual friendship. When they entered Tseng's office, he was surprised to see the person of his thoughts sitting on a couch pressing his hand to his bandaged forehead. Two folders sat precariously in his lap ready to slide off any moment.

Tseng looked up from the files on his desk at the rest of the team entering. "There's been a change of plans." Shingo and Elena followed Rude's lead and sat down on a couch as Tseng stood. "It's short of notice, but President Shinra wants us to follow Sephiroth. He was recently spotted in the valley between Kalm and the Midgar Marshes. We think he might be heading to Junon, and we're going to move there to continue our pursuit of him and AVALANCHE. We will be leaving at midnight tonight.

"In other news, as you can see, Reno has been released from the infirmary," Tseng continued.

"They shoved me out the door half fixed. The least they could do is give me something for this headache!" Reno snarled and sunk deeper in the sofa. His forehead was well bandaged along with his upper right arm, and his wrinkled half-buttoned shirt revealed thick gauze covering his midsection. He glared at the two newest Turks, and they were taken aback. "You guys got a bunch of nobodies to replace me."

Tseng ignored his words. "Reno will be helping you with light duty training until he is in better health. We'll continue your training in Junon, and Elena, you have your first mission."

Startled at Tseng's words, Elena did not initially react until he was waving a folder in front of her face. Shingo was also surprised. A wave of envy passed through him. Why wasn't he picked? He calmed himself after a moment. They probably didn't need all of the Turks for a simple mission. "You will go with Rude directly to the Mithril Mines to investigate whether or not Sephiroth has passed through. If we encounter him, you are to engage him. Shingo, Reno, and I will proceed to Junon where Heidegger will brief us on the situation there. I will meet you in the Mithril Mines later.

"Security training is optional for you Elena so you can get ready for your mission. Shingo, Reno and Rude will go through basic security training and information with you now. Let me know if you have any questions. Elena, you stay here while I go over the details with you. The rest of you are dismissed."

Reno motioned for Rude to help him up, and the silent Turk extended a hand pulling him off the couch. Shingo stood at the door and watched Elena as she pulled a chair up to Tseng's desk. He could see the nervousness in her expression, but Rude and Reno walked by him so he saw no more. "We're just going down the hall kid. Don't worry about your girlfriend," Reno limped down the hall favoring his right leg.

"She's not my girlfriend," Shingo with surprise and a hint of anger. The thought had never even occurred to him.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say."

Shingo fumed a little on the inside. If he were to have a girlfriend and he never would, it certainly would never ever be Elena, and this Turk, even though he was his senior, had no business in his relationship with Elena. He tried to settle the angry emotions inside of him. Although he had just met Reno, Shingo was already unhappy working with him.

A few doors down the hall, Rude opened a door that was obviously the security room monitoring all the cameras in the tower. Reno briefly explained all of the workings of the cameras and how to cycle through them. Every few seconds the images on the cameras would change. Slightly engrossed with the world going on in the screens, Shingo didn't notice Reno leaving until Rude nudged him. Reno led Shingo to a smaller room with four blank screens and video controls. Quickly explaining that the equipment was used for watching any video given to them, he demonstrated how to work the machine and how to review old footage. Afterwards, they left to an empty office where the two senior Turks explained passwords and security procedures.

Rude provided Shingo a folder of basic procedures, but made him memorize lists of passwords, which Reno shredded as soon as Shingo knew them to their liking. An hour or two later, they returned to Tseng's office, which was now empty to activate him for security clearances.

By the time they were finished, Shingo's head was whirling as he mentally reviewed the passwords. He let Reno and Rude guide him back to their apartments. "Hey kid," Reno called as Shingo was opening his door. "We're going to the bar to celebrate that I'm still alive. Do you want to go?"

He nodded tentatively still wary of Reno's cocky behavior. "Good," Reno said and disappeared into his room.

Shingo stepped into his own room and shut the door. He noticed a black duffel bag perched on top of the rest of his belongings on the kitchen table. Frowning, he realized he had not sorted through everything earlier. He took the empty bag and dropped it on the floor. Over the years, he collected very few belonging. The only things he had brought from home when he left was the photograph of his family and his father's watch.

He had just become accustomed to his apartment, and they were leaving again. Dropping the manila folder Reno had given him on the table, he went into his bedroom to collect the stack of clean uniforms. When he returned, he heard a knocking on his door and went to answer it.

Elena was standing on the other side, her face slightly flushed. "Tseng and I are going to eat at the officer's mess. Do you want to come?"

Shingo studied her face for a moment. "Dinner?" he asked, watching for her reaction. She colored further and he frowned. "Elena…" he began.

"Just dinner," she said with a reassuring smile.

He wasn't sure if Elena was getting herself into trouble. Feeling the weight of his clothes in his hand, he realized that he did not have time to sit around in the officer hall. He was worried about leaving Elena alone with pre-mission giddiness. He remembered his fist mission as SOLDIER First Class, and he had spent the entire day before the mission bursting with a mix of excitement and nervousness. He sighed. "I have to finish packing. Bring me back something."

Elena grinned, "Okay!"

Shingo turned from the door but paused for a moment. "Elena," he called after her. She turned to look at him. Unsure of what to say, Shingo felt flustered. "Never mind. I forgot." With that he turned and disappeared into his room and the door slid shut.

Sighing once again, he walked over to the empty duffel bag and dropped his neatly folded uniforms into the bag. The top few slid precariously threatening to fall off the pile. Refocusing his efforts on packing, he stuffed his toiletries into the bag. Going back to his bedroom, he picked up the picture of his family, and he carefully wrapped it with his towels before putting it on top of his uniforms. The rest of the bag he filled with his extra weapons. Just as he was zipping up the bag, he heard a knock on the door.

He opened it to find Elena and Tseng bearing plates of food. Shingo quickly grabbed one from Elena before she dropped it. "I had it, I had it," Elena frowned as she used two hands to carry the other plate.

"You're done already?" Shingo asked as he set it cleaner table.

"I wasn't too hungry," Elena shrugged as she took a seat at the table, pushing aside his folder and sunglasses. Shingo looked at his watch. 6:18. He wasn't sure where he had gotten the notion that he wouldn't have time to pack.

Tseng put down the plate he was carrying. "Elena, midnight. Don't be late," he said as he left.

Elena frowned at the closing door. "Am I always that late?" she asked.

"Yes," Shingo said before diving into the plates of food.

She watched unimpressed as Shingo demolished the food on the plates. Having been friends for 5 years now, she had grown accustomed to his enormous appetite and how quickly the youngest Turk could eat. She remembered Rude's surprise during lunch although she had spent it fuming at Shingo.

Idly pulling at her hair, Elena thought of how she had lost her appetite while eating with Tseng. She had felt a tangle of nervousness about her upcoming mission. The promotion to Turk was a huge honor but the weight of what she had to live up to constantly haunted her. When Tseng explained it in detail, the scouting did not seem too difficult, but the idea of engaging Sephiroth in battle twisted knots in her stomach. She hoped she did not have to fight with Sephiroth. No amount of training could ever prepare her for that.

Shingo stacked the empty plates on top of one another and sat back in his chair. "Nervous?" he asked, reading Elena's thoughts.

She nodded in reply. "I hope we don't encounter Sephiroth."

"I hope so too," he said opening the manila folder Elena had moved. "If you guys do, we're going to need promote more Turks."

"You have no faith!" Elena laughed. Shingo smiled in response. "I doubt anyone could survive a battle with Sephiroth," she mused aloud.

Shingo's smile melted into a frown. "I think someone did once…" he began not liking where his thoughts were going. Before he could stop the flood of memories, their weight came pressing down on him. He struggled for words. "In the Mako Reactor…"

Elena could see the memories passing through his mind. Concerned, she put her hand on top of his. "Don't worry about it," she said trying to sound as comforting as possible.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Shingo stood, smoothing his hair a little to help ground himself once more. On the other side of the door, Reno stood toying with his sunglasses with his left hand leaning against the doorframe. Rude waited in the hall behind him staring off at the elevators, and Tseng was not too far off with his hands in his pockets. "You two lovebirds ready?" Reno asked.

"_Lovebirds?_" Elena fumed. "Absolutely not," she finished firmly, using her most threatening glare on the injured red head.

Shingo's eyes threatened to set Reno on fire for a moment before he took a breath to calm his nerves. A smirk appeared on Reno's face. Willing himself to ignore the red head's words, Shingo said "Yeah, just a moment," and ducked back into his apartment to grab his gun and sunglasses, sliding the latter on top of his head before leaving.

The senior Turks lead the new ones to the elevator and out of Shinra Headquarters. It had been a while since either Shingo or Elena had left the tower having spent the past few weeks preparing for the test for to become Turks. As soon as they left the building, Shingo turned to look back at his home from an angle he did not often see. The marvel of glass and steel winked back at him reflecting the city lights. He sighed and frowned remembering that they were leaving that night, and he would be calling Junon home.

The bar they arrived at was only a few blocks away from the tower. Once they entered, a hush fell upon he customers mostly Shinra employees. Rude walked over to a round booth occupied by a few low-level managers. At his arrival, they scampered out of the booth and left the bar fearing more harassment. Nodding to Rude as he passed, Tseng took a seat at the center of the booth, the leather creaking. Rude and Reno sat closest to Tseng. Elena chose to sit next to Rude leaving Shingo beside Reno.

When they were settled, life returned to the bar as conversation trickled to life once more. A smiling brunette came to the table, but her eyes revealed her nervousness. "What'll y'all have to drink?" she asked, standing next to Shingo.

"A round of beer and hurry it up!" Reno yelled startling the waitress. She rushed away as fast as she could without being disrespectful. He settled back into the booth and silence descended on the table. Shingo frowned at the thought of drinking alcohol, but he did not want to be impolite.

Uneasy of the silent Turks, the nearby tables emptied leaving the bar mostly empty. The once bubbling happy hour had died into an early closing time. The waitress painted a smile on her face once more as she danced back to the table balancing a tray laden with bottles. "Extras from the owner," she said as cheerfully as possible and reached over Shingo to hand Tseng a bottle.

"A glass," Tseng said softly, crossing his arms.

Startled, the waitress nearly knocked over the bottle she was placing before Reno. "Of course," she remembered to smile as she disappeared once more. Slightly out breath, the waitress returned carrying five glasses and poured their beers into them trying to hide her shaking hands. Satisfied they needed nothing more for the time being, she went to stand behind by the bar and let out a long sigh of relief.

Tseng raised his glass and the others followed suit. "To Reno," he said, " and to our newest members." They clinked their glasses together.

-end chp. 2

Some notes if you're curious:

I simply replaced the existing story in my profile. A few people had set alerts to notify them of updates so out of deference I didn't delete the original. Most of the reviews are really quite old, but there's nothing that was not already told by the summary. Sadly you can't delete the reviews, but I hope they don't confuse you too much. I found so many mistakes and thought of a lot of new ideas that made the original is pretty outdated. Rather than working with what I originally wrote, I'm rewriting everything. The story is still the same, but the details are very different.

I'm testing out a new system of writing, which is interesting considering I haven't written anything except for papers in a very long time. I've been holding off on posting new chapters until I have finished the next one so I can make sure things remain fairly consistent. I find it easier to work with my imagination rather than panicking about continuity.

If you have some issues with this being Usagi centered or lacking in the adventure or romance it is categorized under, I ask you the bear with me. There is a lot in this story that has yet to unfold, and I hope you put your trust in me to lead you on a journey.

In reference to my other works, I don't really think I'll be continuing or finishing most of my stories, but I am particularly fond of this story and Dawn River. If you are interested in some of the others, I wouldn't get your hopes up too high. This one will probably be regularly updated at least through the end of the month because I am on break. Blue Destiny has definitely set off a flood of ideas, but otherwise, school is really too busy to have time for constant writing.

If you would like to post a review, that would be greatly appreciated. It has been a long time since I've put together any amount of fanfiction so I'm definitely interested in new voices, thoughts, and seeing how the world has changed in my absence.

Although I love your input, I hope you are understanding when I cannot accommodate every plot twist and pairing. I have planned out quite a bit of this story so it won't be easy to make every desire a reality. Right now, I am a woman with a plan, a computer, and a drive, but I definitely have an ear open to the reader's words.

We'll see how this adventures goes. I really would appreciate some insight into your thoughts as you read, but of course it is optional. I hope you spend a moment or two to leave a few words. I send my love to whoever has read even this much.


	3. the flame of the blue star

Blue Destiny

The lights of Midgar hid the stars from view leaving a black void above their heads. Two helicopters waited for them on the roof of Shinra Tower as Tseng led the Turks out into the night. As they neared, they were blasted by the high winds of the whirling blades, and all noise was lost in the commotion. Knowing they could not hear them, Tseng pointed at Rude and Elena motioning them to the helicopter to the right. The senior took Elena's arm guiding her through the whirlwind, and she looked back at Shingo with her hair flying around wildly. He remembered yelling something to her, but his voice was lost in the chaos.

When Reno grabbed hold of Shingo's arm, the blonde realized that they were also boarding the other helicopter. Clutching tightly to his duffel bag with one hand, Shingo used his other arm to shield his eyes from the vicious wind. He followed Reno and Tseng across the roof. Hopping in, the youngest Turk took a seat by the window across of Reno. As soon as Tseng closed the door, a strange emptiness filled Shingo's ears.

"I already gave these to Rude and Elena," Tseng said opening the duffel bag he dumped at his feet. He pulled out two phones handing one to Reno and the second to Shingo. "The PHS will allow us to maintain contact at all times."

Shingo opened up the phone. He had never seen one in person. The gadget was a little bulky, but it could easily fit into his pocket. Already programmed into it was the ability for messaging and a contact list with his coworkers' phone number. "Once we arrive in Junon," Tseng continued, "I'll find Heidegger. The two of you can locate our quarters. Elena and Rude will return to Junon in the afternoon."

"We're taking off," the pilot called from the front.

Tseng nodded to the pilot in silent acknowledgement. The helicopter lurched as it took to the air drawing Shingo's attention outside the window to the city below. As he watched, the roof of Shinra Tower slowly grew smaller and smaller as they gained height. Soon they were looking over the entire city of Midgar still bright with flickering lights at the early hour. Shingo watched as the people below shrunk and soon blended into the ground. Lifting his eyes, he watched as the other helicopter slowly drifted away and blended into the night.

Hearing Reno shifting in his seat brought Shingo's attention back to the cramp interior of the helicopter. It reeked of alcohol from the injured Turk's overindulgence. The smell burned in his nose. Although a normal man would be intoxicated beyond sanity, Reno was alert looking out on the wastelands surrounding Midgar, and he rubbed his bandaged arm in thought. Shingo watched his face in the window's reflection as his green eyes scanned the dark landscape below.

"You only had one drink," Reno said as he turned to fix his attention on the blonde sitting across from him.

Unfazed, Shingo simply replied, "I'm not fond of alcohol." It was a comment he had often heard.

His comment had grabbed Tseng's attention. All of the Turks since the organization's inception had enjoyed extensive consumption of fermented beverages, some to the extent of liver disease. Reno's surprise was written all over his face, "_Never_," he began, "have I ever heard of a Turk saying he didn't like a drink." Shingo was taken aback at how serious his seniors viewed his preferences. "I think we might have to fire you." The younger frowned at the thought, and panic slowly set in as he realized that years of his hard work would vanish.

"You take things too seriously," Reno's frown mirrored Shingo's, and he pulled on his ponytail in thought. "You'll be a raging alcoholic if your training is done properly."

Quiet soon descended on the helicopter as the conversation died. Shingo soon became accustomed to the dull humming of the machinery and the occasional words of the pilot. The vibrations of the helicopter made it too uncomfortable for him to try to sleep during the trip. He spent the entire journey looking out the window at the sea of darkness below. Occasionally he could see the flickering lights of lonely houses, but for long periods of time, the dark night stretched on uninterrupted. Tseng also stayed awake during the flight. To pass the time, he had remained vigilant checking on their surroundings and routinely questioning the pilot on their location and progress. Reno, on the other hand, slept soundly with his head tilted forward while cradling his injured arm. When they neared Junon, a smudge of grey appeared on the eastern horizon.

Shingo became more focused on the world outside of the helicopter as he saw the lights of Junon twinkling in the early dawn light. Junon was a familiar town as previous missions had taken him through there in passing as a SOLDIER. The terrain changed as they began descending into the city proper, and the airport came into view. Below, he could see SOLDIERS rushing around in preparation for their arrival. The helicopter hovered over the landing pad and gently began to descend. As soon as the helicopter jolted to a halt, Tseng threw open the door and leapt out ignoring the saluting SOLDIERS. He vanished into the terminal. Shingo stretched for a moment before leaning down to pick up his duffel bag and Tseng's forgotten one, and then he looked at the other Turk.

Having been asleep for the past few hours, Reno glanced at his surroundings in slight confusion. He noticed the youngest Turk waiting for him and gestured for him to leave so he would have room to stand. Outside in the early dawn light, Shingo felt strange as he watched the SOLDIERS salute him. Once again he felt the weight of his promotion as he realized that days ago he would have been standing there in the bright blue of SOLDIER saluting to the Turks as they passed. He was relieved when Reno joined him.

The red-head's eyes pierced through the closest SOLDIER. "Our quarters?"

Hastily saluting, the SOLDIER led them to the terminal building past the envious looks of his friends. The excited SOLDIER led them through the sleepy town past the dark buildings looming over them. The streets were dimly lit by the occasional streetlight, but otherwise the city was still and lifeless. The rest of the envious SOLDIERS followed the Turks until they reached the tram that took them to the upper levels. Once there, a tall brunette, greeted them with a salute. Reno did nothing in response.

"Heidegger has given you the morning to rest," the general said as she led them onto the tram and settled into one of the benches. "Reno, you are to go to the infirmary at 2 so they can check your condition, and Shingo, you have sword training at that time."

Exhausted from a long day and a lack of sleep, Shingo simply nodded. Reno appeared to have ignored Heidegger's secretary. Instead he spent the entire ride looking out the window with his arms draped over the back of his seat. His injured arm was bent slightly, and in that hand he dangled his sunglasses.

The brunette seemed unfazed smoothing the top of her wavy ponytail. "Shingo, I'm Makoto Kino, Heidegger's assistant. I'm pleased to meet you," she said introducing herself with a smile. The Turk managed a weak smile in return, but he realized it was probably more than she would get from the others. When the tram stopped, she led them out the door and towards the elevator. Reno followed her using his good arm to carry his duffel bag, and Shingo trailed behind burdened by the weight of Tseng's bag and his own.

The elevator took them up to the 5th floor with the floor the tram stopped at beginning the numbering process again. "These are your rooms here," Makoto said motioning to the doors on either side "Reno you're across from Shingo. Elena will be next to you, Shingo, and Rude will be next to Reno." Digging through the pocket of her officer jacket, the general unearthed security cards. Her bright smile did not waiver as she handed them the keycards, and her bright green eyes sparkled with more than Mako infusion. "These are already programmed for you. Now remember, you have to lock your doors when you enter or leave. They don't lock for you."

Shingo slid the keycard into the door, and when he removed it, he heard the lock click. Opening the door, he kicked in the two duffel bags. "Shingo," Heidegger's secretary began. The blonde turned to look at the woman. "I hope to hear good things from you. Welcome to the Turks."

Unsure of what to do, Shingo muttered his thanks and nodded his head slightly. With a salute, Makoto took her leave, and when the door shut, Shingo flicked on the lights. The Junon apartment was much smaller than the one in Midgar. The door led directly into a small room just slightly bigger than the family room in his previous apartment. A worn black leather couch was pushed up against the wall and not far away was a kitchenette that was just one person wide with worn hardwood flooring. It had a counter that doubled as a table with two bar stools tucked underneath it. Beyond the kitchen, a partially opened door revealed the bedroom.

Tired, Shingo dragged the bags to the bedroom and left them on the carpeted floor. Checking his watch he saw that it was 5:48 with the sunlight just beginning to slip through the closed vertical blinds. Stripping out of his uniform, he carelessly threw parts of it on the floor. Scratching his itchy side, he decided to remove the gauze that he wound tightly around his chest every day. Stifling a yawn, Shingo climbed into bed and wrapped himself in the sheets. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Reno was startled awake by the ringing of his PHS. At first he did not react, letting his dreams fade away, but he quickly snapped into awareness. Snatching it off the nightstand he saw that it was Tseng calling. "'ello?" he answered, stretching his arm above his head and winced when the pain reminded him that it was injured.

"I'm looking for my bag. It's not in my room."

The red head frowned and unconsciously rubbed his bandaged forehead. "I think Shingo might have it. Where are you? I'll get it for you."

"My room."

A click signaled the end of the call. Reno ran a hand through his hair and gently smoothed his disheveled shirt. Grabbing his jacket off the ground, he slid his feet into his shoes. Checking his watch he saw that it read 11:32 and frowned. He had hoped to get more sleep. In the hall, he knocked on Shingo's door, but received no response. Trying the door handle, it gave to his touch. The lights were on in the main room, but the owner of the apartment was nowhere to be seen. Turning, he saw a pair of pair legs resting on the bed half obscured by the corner of the wall. As he entered the bedroom, he was surprised to discover a small blonde girl lying on the bed hugging a pillow to her chest as she slept. He studied the sleeping girl and her surroundings. He noticed the discarded blue suit on the floor, but everything was untouched except for the bed where the girl had just barely draped the sheets over her hips. Reno pressed his lips tightly into an angry frown as his mind considered the situation.

"Shingo!" he roared looking around for the troublesome Turk. He wanted an immediate explanation as to why some girl was lying naked in his bed. He grew angrier at the thought of the young Turk indulging in the company of prostitutes. "What the _fuck _is going on here!?"

Startled, the girl leapt out of her sleep. "Reno? Wha-what's wrong?" the familiar voice confused Reno, and he creased his eyebrows. Narrowing his eyes into a sharp glare, he carefully inspected her face wondering how she had known his name. Her mako blue eyes widened in terror as she comprehended her situation. "What the _hell_ are you doing in _my room?!_" The girl screamed at him gathering the sheets to her chest.

Furious at being yelled at, Reno stalked to the bed and grabbed the girl by her hair. She cried out in surprise. "Who are you?" he asked with deadly calm his green eyes flashed with fury, but she refused to back down. He brought his face closer until their noses barely touched. "Where the hell is Shingo?" He emphasized his words by shaking her.

Noticing tears welling up in her eyes, his lips transformed into a satisfied sneer. "I'm Shingo," she whispered refusing to let a single tear slide from her eye.

His sneer faded as his face twisted with rage. "Fucking liar!" Reno roared. He slapped her across the face, but she didn't cry out only angering him further. The girl fell back at the blow, bringing her hand to touch her stinging face. The man pounced upon her pining her to the bed. "Where is Shingo and if you tell me he is a dead body in the ocean," he pressed his hand against her throat, "I'll make you wish you were never even a thought."

"Reno," she said gasping for air. She willed him to look at her eyes. "I am Shingo." Reno pressed his fingers tighter around her throat. "The bag," she whispered her voice strained, "in the towels, there's a picture."

The red head didn't believe her for a moment. He released her, unconcerned about a struggle if it came to one. Tearing open the bag, he grabbed the towels from the top, and a picture frame slipped out dropping to the floor with a clack. He picked it up. Wrapping the sheets around her body and still gasping for air, the girl struggled to speak. "I'm on the left," She paused for a moment. Struggling with her voice, she said, "Shingo died 5 years ago. I took his place in Shinra."

"Put on some fucking clothes," Reno commanded, anger still smeared on his face. He watched her as she grabbed the uniform off the floor. With one eye on her as she dressed, he pulled out his PHS. "Tseng, we have a situation in Shingo's room."

Within seconds, Tseng was in the room with his gun drawn. By then the girl had slipped on a shirt, but her trembling fingers made buttoning it a tremendous feat. "What's going on?" he asked taking in the situation.

"I found this girl in Shingo's bed, and he was nowhere to be found," Reno explained. "I questioned her, but she _insisted _that she was Shingo." He handed the photograph to Tseng. "She said Shingo died 5 years ago."

Sliding on the tie, the girl turned to face the two Turks. A look of confusion crossed Reno's face. "What the fuck?" he asked and ran his hand through his hair in thought. He had been convinced that there was no way for the girl's story to be true, but standing before him was the Shingo he had met the day before.

Tseng looked up at Reno's words. His eyes moved from the picture to the girl standing in front of them. She looked remarkably like the girl in the picture except for the length of her hair and her eyes. Even then she looked similar to the boy standing next to her in the photo. They had the same face and eyes. Something stirred in his memory. "Don't let her out of the room. We'll talk to Elena and Rude when they get back."

"Should I tie her up?" Reno asked as Tseng began to leave.

"No…" Tseng hesitated. He tossed the picture frame onto the bed. "It shouldn't be necessary. She's telling some truth, but I want to speak with Elena. I'm going to the Mithril Mines now. We need to sort this out immediately." With that, Tseng left, closing the door behind him.

Reno fixed his eyes on the girl before him, carefully studying her face. Frowning, he crossed his arms. Impatient to get to the bottom of the situation, he asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Usagi Tsukino. Reno, I _am—_"

He cut her off with another blow to the face. "I didn't ask for anything more."

She silenced immediately. Years of fighting and training in SOLDIER made her throbbing cheek feel like nothing more than the stinging it was. She had suffered through more. The pain on the inside twisted her heart into knots. She felt the worse as she realized the Shingo she had kept alive for so long was fading before her eyes. The words of Makoto floated back to her. She had forgotten to lock her door. Her carelessness had ruined years of hard work.

Still intensely frustrated, Reno stormed out of the room and hastily returning with a barstool "Get in the chair," he said firmly. As soon as she was settled in the chair he used the tie she had been wearing to secure her arms to the back of the chair. Until they had a chance to sort out what was going on, he didn't want to present an opportunity for her to escape. Walking around her, Reno closely inspected the girl. He tried to discern the similarities the girl had to the Shingo he had known only for a short time. The short hair was an obvious trait, but she looked exactly like the Shingo he recognized when she was in the uniform. If she actually was Shingo it would make sense, but her feminine physical traits prevented Reno from completely believing her words. He tried to calm himself realizing that beating the girl was not going to get any more answers. Reno stopped pacing and sat down on the bed across from her hearing the bedsprings squeak in protest. Relaxing, he rubbed the bandage on his forehead in thought.

"How did Shingo die?" he asked.

Startled at his question, Usagi didn't respond immediately. She was surprised at how quickly his anger and rage had faded. "Sephiroth killed him," she said softly. The tears were still pooled in her eyes as the memories began to haunt her again, but she refused to cry. "My brother left to join SOLDIER with his close friend, but he never made it into the program. Five years ago, Shingo was on a mission in Nibelhelm as a Shinra guard with another boy, Sephiroth, and a SOLDIER first class."

"What happened?" he was distantly familiar with the events of Nibelhelm, but at the time he had just entered the service of the Turks.

Memories swirled around in her mind, and Usagi took a moment to gather her thoughts. "It was night," she began slowly. "I woke up when I heard my mom and dad yelling and screaming from downstairs…" The memory came to life as she spoke.

Terrified, Usagi slipped out of bed dressed in a Shingo's old t-shirt and worn sweatpants. She rushed down the hall and froze when her mother's terrified screams reach a crescendo. Suddenly, there was only silence. Just down the stairs, heavy boots pushed on the old wooden floorboards, and they creaked in complaint. Usagi pressed her back against the wall feeling tears of fear sliding down her face. A smashing of glass startled her until she realized that there was heat coming from the floorboards. Panicked, she nearly rushed down the stairs, but restrained herself knowing that someone was lurking below.

The sound of footsteps faded slowly until she heard them crunching on the gravel outside, and she carefully crept down the stairs. The first thing she saw was her father's body lying across the kitchen. His face was frozen mid-scream. Her mother's body was lying beside him, but her head was slightly removed facing the other direction. "Papa, hold on," she whispered hoarsely rushing down the stairs. She tried to use one hand to stop the bleeding and grabbed his cold hand with her other. Blood splattered everywhere. "Hold on," she cried softly wiping the tears from her face with blooded fingers.

Flames flickering in her father's dim eyes startled her out of her grief. Looking up, she saw the house ablaze. Her crimson fingers grabbed hold of her father's shirt in fear. The fire crept closer hungrily devouring the old dry floorboards. Grabbing onto her father's arm, she tried to drag his body to the door.

"Usagi let him go!" she heard Shingo yell from the door. "Let him go! Get out of there!" In the firelight, she could see his tears reflecting the ravenous flames.

Reluctantly she released the dead man's arm following her brother's orders. Her hand brushed the watch that was still fastened around her father's pale wrist and she hesitated for a moment to remove it. "Usagi!" she heard her brother call to her weakly.

Looking up, she was screamed. A long blade pierced his chest, and he fell to his knees revealing Sephiroth standing behind him slowly removing the blade. Deadly calm was painted across his face as he looked at the terrified girl clutching the watch to her hand. "Fire," he whispered and flames splattered to life in front of her. Sephiroth smiled to himself and turned, leaving her frightened screams in his wake.

The blaze consuming her mother's body blocked any access to the door. Usagi's fear turned into panic. Frantically looking around, she saw a picture of her family sitting on a nearby table. The sight of her family's smiling face calmed her. Snatching the picture, Usagi bolted up the stairs. Half of the hall was engulfed in the fire that had crept through the floorboards. Turning around, she saw a window and smashed it with her elbow. Without looking behind her she dove into the fire lit night.

The fall had temporarily knocked her unconscious. She awoke to Zangan shaking her frantically, tears dancing in his eyes. "Thank god you're alive," he whispered hoarsely and pulled her into a tight hug. Having encountered so many dead villagers, he had feared the worst when he came across one of his students covered in blood.

"Zangan," she whispered, coughing up dust. "Shingo…my father…" she cried. "Sephiroth…he…"

Succumbing to her grief she allowed her master to comfort her. It took her a long time to notice the sharp pain in her left arm. Pulling away from him, she saw her arm was swollen and disfigured. The older man also took note. "Your arm's broken," he said wiping away the tears from his own eyes. Pulling out a shimmering restore materia, he cast cure to relieve her of some pain. He removed his cloak and quickly fastened a sling for her.

"I need to find Tifa," Zangan said urgently, helping her to her feet.

Usagi felt bruised and fragile, her head still aching from the fall. "Let me come with you," she used her good hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes.

"I can't—"

"Don't leave me here!" Usagi screamed. Struggling to her feet, she franticly grabbed onto Zangan's shirt. "Please don't leave me alone," she pleaded.

The martial arts master nodded not wanting to leave her to the mercy of Sephiroth wherever he was. Taking her hand he led her into the burning village square. The heat from the flames warmed their faces and every breath brought hot smoke into their lungs. "Stay here," Zangan ordered as he ducked into the fiery inn. From where she stood, Usagi could hear it creaking as the flames weakened its structure. The young girl looked around her, tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at her home. By now the roof had collapsed and she knew that in the doorway her brother's body was ablaze. Usagi willed herself not to cry. She needed to be strong.

Zangan returned shaking his head. "He killed everyone," he whispered hoarsely. Taking her hand once again, he guided her in front of the general store when Usagi noticed Cloud standing in the middle of the square.

"Cloud!" she yelled. Zangan stopped her when she tried to rush to his side.

Seeing what caught her attention, he called out, "Hey it's you! You're still sane, right? Then come over here and help me! I'll check this house. You check that one over there!"

Usagi still tried to pull away, but Zangan refused to let go of her hand. Realizing that danger could be lurking anywhere, he berated himself for leaving her when he went into the inn. "I can't, Usagi. I can't afford to lose you."

She took a deep breath of the smoky air caught off guard that her teacher cared so much. Nodding, Usagi followed Zangan into the general store. The shopkeeper was sprawled on the ground, his head rolled to the side blood slowly dripping from his mouth. Covering her eyes, Zangan held onto her tightly as he searched the store. Roaring flames blocked off the back room threatening to burn the old man if he came too close. Resigned that once again he found no one alive, he guided Usagi out the door. He only released her when they were back in the open air.

"Cloud?" Usagi called into the night. There was no response. Where could he have gone?

"I know some of the villagers went to the reactor because Sephiroth went towards the mountains," Zangan said reading her thoughts. "I can't leave you here. Are you strong enough to go?"

At thought of finding Sephiroth, Usagi nodded. The idea of taking revenge on the Shinra general gave her strength. They left behind the burning village to turn into ash and stepped into the cool night air as they made their way into the mountains. Looking up, she could see the stars winking back at her as the full moon cast a soft glow on the high peaks. The peacefulness contrasted sharply with the angry flames and chaos they had just abandoned.

Zangan gently guided her over the rocky paths. Their journey was slow and painful for Usagi. She often tried to use her broken arm to stabilize herself on the rough terrain and simply aggravated it further. By the time they reached the rickety wooden bridge, sharp pain pierced her arm all over.

The two looked warily at the frayed ropes. Just a few days ago it had broke when the Shinra group crossed it to go to the Mako Reactor. When the bridge broke, Shingo was separated from the rest of the party and laid unconscious for several hours. When he regained consciousness, he was severely injured wandering lost through the mountains for days, and when he returned to Nibelhelm, Sephiroth had locked himself in the Shinra library. For the past few days, he nursed his scrapes in the inn. At the thought of her brother, Usagi felt the weight of her father's watch on her wrist. Her mind narrowed to think only of her desire for revenge.

Determined, Usagi brushed past Zangan and set foot on the bridge. Startled, her master rushed to follow her. The bridge swayed and bucked under their weight. Constantly fighting for her balance, Usagi cried out in pain as her body tried to use her arms to steady herself. Zangan was instantly at her side with his arm on her back so she could use him for support. The journey across was difficult for the old master as he worried about his student's health and whether or not the bridge would give way under their weight. Once on the other side, a huge weight was lifted from his chest.

Inside the cave, Zangan patiently helped Usagi down the steps and ladders until they were standing in front of the reactor. Before the young girl could dash up the stairs, Zangan grabbed her hand. The last thing he wanted was for her to run headlong into danger. They slowly climbed up the stairs, and the old man led her into through the doorway. The inside of the reactor reeked of chemicals with the persistent whirling of machinery. The twisted pipes and dim lighting gave it a dark air. The old man helped Usagi negotiate the narrow paths and supported her as they climbed down the ladders.

"Cloud!" Usagi cried and ran past Zangan before he could stop her.

The Shinra guard was collapsed on his side with the Masamune's hilt pressed against his chest. Fresh tears welled in her eyes as she looked at her friend. "Usagi," Zangan began, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She couldn't hear him. Grief blotted out the world around her as the weight of the evening came crashing down on her. Just moments before, she had seen Cloud standing in the middle of the village square. Now he was dead. She had wanted to tell him so many things. Her thoughts drifted to her father and mother, finally resting on her older brother.

Zangan tried to convince Usagi to get up, but she refused clutching onto Cloud's blood soaked uniform. "Tifa!" he called, leaving Usagi. He slowly ventured deeper into the Mako Reactor where he found Tifa propped against strange pods. Rushing to her side, his heart sank as he saw her blood pooled around her body. Furiously shaking her did nothing to stir his student. Desperate and fearful, he checked her pulse and felt a faint heartbeat. Zangan let out a sigh of relief. He took off his shirt hoping to use it to staunch the bleeding and quickly cast cure. The spell did little to heal her deep wound.

"What a mess."

Strange male voices floated through the reactor. Startled, Zangan carefully gathered Tifa in his arms and walked slowly back to Usagi. Carrying his student greatly weighed him down, and he couldn't move as fast as he wanted. He was surprised to see the blonde girl standing at the edge of the path with a knife in her hand. "Usagi!" he called urgently, fearful of her intentions.

Without a word, she cut off the twin buns on top of her head and dropped her hair into the shimmering mako below. Relieved she was doing herself no harm, Zangan breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling was gone as he saw two Turks making their way towards them.

"Who are you?" one of them asked as they neared Usagi.

"My name," she said slowly, "is Shingo Tsukino."

The Turk nodded and took in the scene before him. The reactor was a mess with blood everywhere and broken machinery. When he got a call about a disturbance at the Nibel reactor, he did not expect a massacre in the village and a blood trail leading to the reactor. He frowned running his hand through his black hair. He noticed the guard on the ground with the Masamune still protruding from his back. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Cloud Strife. We were here investigating the reactor when Sephiroth lost his mind," Usagi said evenly. "We were both Shinra guards."

"Usagi," Zangan neared the Turks carrying Tifa's body close to his chest.

"Give me the girl," the Turk ordered holding out his hands.

"No!" the old master clutched the girl tighter. "She's dead. What more do you want from her?" he lied.

The Turk shrugged and turned to face his partner. "Look for anyone else. I'll deal with these two." The bald Turk vanished into the back of the reactor. Zangan tensed on hearing his words. "Get out of here old man."

"Usagi..." Zangan took hold of the girl's good arm, but she yanked it out of his grip.

"No," she said firmly. "Usagi's dead. I'm Shingo Tsukino, Shinra guard."

-end Chp. 3


	4. that lingers hung low

Blue Destiny

When Usagi finished, silence descended over the Turks. Resting his hand in his chin with his elbow propped on his knee, Reno stared off into the distance listening intently. It took him a moment to realize that she had nothing more to say. His green eyes shifted to look at the girl on the chair before him. A slight frown adorned her lips as she stared intently into her lap. Reno picked up the picture frame sitting next to him and looked over the photo once more. His eyes searched the face of the girl that smiled back at him.

The door to the bedroom opened slowly, and Tseng entered leading Elena and Rude with exhaustion carved into their face. Elena's face was twisted with panic, and when she saw Usagi, her face crumbled. "Oh Shingo," she hurried to Usagi's side.

"Shingo's dead," Usagi said softly with a hint of defeat.

Elena undid the tie that bound Usagi's hands together. Observing the girl's situation, Tseng's attention shifted to Reno. Standing up, the red head ran a hand through his messy hair and shrugged at the leader's questioning gaze. His leader did not ask him anything. "Elena confirmed Shingo's situation," Tseng slid his hands into his pockets, "and I remembered the day at the Nibelhelm reactor. Both Rude and I were called into the location."

After struggling with the blonde, the old man had carried away the dead girl. He paused at the ladder staring at the girl who said she was a Shinra guard before carefully climbing up leaving behind the horrific scene within the reactor. Tseng sat Shingo down to the side as Hojo and his laboratory assistants removed the dead and injured to the Shinra mansion. The greedy scientist made an attempt to convince the boy to come with him so he could fix his broken arm, but Tseng waved away to hovering scientist. He did not question the professor's scientific pursuits but he certainly did not trust him to simply take care of the injury. The last thing he wanted to do was hand over a healthy Shinra guard. Over the years he had learned not to trust Hojo. Tseng focused his attention on finding a way to get Shingo back to Midgar. When they left the reactor, he put the young boy into a helicopter to Costa del Sol. As the helicopter lifted off, Shingo's blood stained face had appeared in the window looking at the charred remains of the mountain village, and Tseng saw no more of him until they began scouting for a new Turk.

"I have a meeting with Heidegger," Tseng announced. "Everyone has the rest of the day off, but tomorrow we have training at 6."

With that he left the other four Turks standing in the small bedroom. "Does that mean I'm not fired?" Usagi asked quietly.

"I doubt you'll be fired," Reno said. He put his hands in his pockets feeling slightly remorseful. He certainly was not fair in his treatment of her, but he forgave himself under the circumstances. "Usagi," he began slowly. He opened his mouth as though he were to say more but clenched it shut. The issue was brushed from his conscience, and he waved her questioning gaze off him. Looking at his watched Reno saw that it was 1:49 and frowned. He still had an appointment in the infirmary. "I'll see you kids later." As he passed Rude, Reno put his hand on his partner's shoulder and vanished out the door.

The bald Turk who had been leaning against the wall stood up properly. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes looked over the youngest Turk. "Usagi," he began slowly. "You know that Cloud is alive right?"

Startled, she took notice of Rude not realizing that he had been standing there the entire time. She wasn't sure she heard him properly. "What?"

"Cloud and Tifa are both alive. Cloud is currently leading AVALANCHE to Junon. We saw them today."

The girl turned to look at Elena, and she nodded her affirmation. A wave of emotion crashed over Usagi as old feelings fluttered to life in her mind. Cloud was alive. Childhood memories danced through her mind and slowly she drifted off to Nibelhelm. She quickly quenched her thoughts and put a halt to her wayward emotions. They wouldn't remember her, she told herself sternly. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get in the way. "It…" she began slowly, "It doesn't matter." Usagi frowned at her own lie.

Rude shrugged, and without anything more, he turned and left leaving the two women by themselves. Elena carefully looked over Usagi. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine," the younger blonde waved off her hovering friend. "Go get some sleep. You've had a long day."

Knowing when to leave her friend alone, Elena nodded. With a heavy sigh, she too left the apartment. Once by herself, Usagi rubbed her temples trying to clear her mind. Although she had blown off the news of Cloud and Tifa, she knew that she really did care that they were still alive, and it began to eat at her. It scared her how much the news had stirred her. As if on cue, her heart began fluttering again as feelings and thoughts she thought were long dead came alive. With a groan, Usagi tore through her bag and grabbed her gun, sliding it into her holster.

She stormed out of her apartment, pausing just long enough to lock the door for the first time. Too impatient for the elevators, she found herself barreling down the stairs at full tilt startling innocent bystanders. Clearing her mind through the physical exertion, Usagi dashed onto the main level of Junon proper gasping for breath. Since she had passed through in the morning, the city had come to life with people bustling up and down the street. She quickly crossed the main thoroughfare lined with stores and ran to the wall overlooking the ocean.

The sea breeze rifled through her hair, but she didn't mind. Seagulls called overhead as they swooped to the beach below. Taking deep breath of the salty air, she stared at the horizon and imagined the Western Continent in her mind beyond the rhythmic coming and going of the waves. Turning away from the ocean, Usagi began walking along the wall taking in the smell of the sea and feeling her heart calm. She shoved her hands comfortably into her pocket. As she passed, startled couples scurried out of her way and mothers pulled their children close, but she observed none of it paying no heed to the world around her. Her thoughts were focused on the time before Sephiroth came to Nibelhelm and finally settled on the day Shingo left for Midgar.

When the day arrived for the grocery store delivery, her family had stood at the front of the crowd seeing off Shingo and Cloud. Having been good friends for their entire lives, Shingo naturally jumped on the bandwagon when Cloud brought up joining SOLDIER. Although Usagi's father initially protested his decision, he sent his son off with pride shining in his eyes. During the Wutai war, the cargo ship Kenji had been on sank off the shores of Nibelhelm when planes from Rocket Town attacked it. Kenji had been lucky to be found on the beaches by the quiet mountain town instead of the military base further north. The good-natured citizens welcomed him into the village whereas the Shinra airbase to the north attacked and killed the defenseless survivors. The fact that the war was finally over brought comfort to Kenji, and he had finally relented.

The cool autumn breeze tugged at her ponytails as Usagi stood shyly beside her father when Cloud came to say his goodbyes. Since Tifa's mother died, Usagi had turned to Cloud and her brother for friendship. They had become inseparable in those five years. "Hey, Usagi," Cloud began looking at the shorter girl. "You be careful now that Shingo and I are leaving. Don't get into too much trouble." A bright smile covered his face making Usagi smile in return.

Shingo released his mother from a tight hug and stood next to his friend beaming at his younger sister. He carefully slipped Cloud the large package he had been carrying under his arm. Laughing, Cloud handed the package to Usagi. "Cloud and I scraped together some money to get you this," her brother explained.

Surprised, Usagi took the gift without protest. "Can I open it now?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah of course!" Shingo said with a lopsided grin.

Furiously tearing through the paper, Usagi pulled out a sheathed sword. Pursing her lips in confusion, she asked, "What is this for?"

"It was Shingo's idea," Cloud laughed. "We're not going to be here to protect you from boys, so you'll have to defend yourself."

Usagi flushed. "That's never going to happen!" she said frowning slightly.

Cloud shrugged, "Just in case." He smiled at her passionate reaction.

"Thank you!" she whispered breathlessly a smile coming to her lips as she pulled her brother into a tight hug. He picked her off the ground for a moment and spun around once before setting her back on her feet with a laugh. Turning to Cloud, Usagi's smile quivered a little. He enveloped her into a tight hug and she buried her face into his shoulder hoping he wouldn't see how bright her face was. After a moment, she released him and watched as he gave his mother one last hug. Both mothers were wildly shedding tears as they watched their sons jump into the back of the delivery truck bound for Gongaga. The boys waved furiously as the truck pulled away and the villagers called their last goodbyes to the thirteen year olds. Soon they were nothing but a speck in the horizon.

Before she had sent them off, Usagi had insisted that the two boys write her often. They did as they were commanded, but Cloud's letters were always puzzling and vague. He would always talk about the city but he rarely spoke of himself or his job. She relied on her brother's letters for information on her former neighbor. Shingo wrote of their mutual disappointment on not joining SOLDIER, but they had tried to make the best of it. Eventually Shingo came to love working as a Shinra guard writing extensively about the people he saw daily, training, and his missions. He had convinced Usagi to journey to Midgar to get a job with Shinra. At first her parents were not happy with the idea of their youngest child leaving, but she reassured them she would be safe with Shingo. They relented with heavy hearts, and Usagi secretly began training with Zangan so she could join her brother as a Shinra guard.

A ringing noise startled her reminiscing. Usagi stopped walking to pull out her phone from her pocket. Frowning, she realized Tseng was calling. "Hello?"

"Usagi, I have a mission for you. Come to my office."

Surprise caused her eyes to widen. Bursting with excitement, the blonde turned on her heel and ran towards the tram startling shoppers as she flew past them. Traffic came to a halt as she dashed across the street leaving a trail of blaring horns. She mentally repeated the office number Tseng gave her ignoring the rest of the world around her, and when he had hung up the phone, Usagi was already flying up the stairs. Nervous energy drove her as she took the stairs two at a time until she reached the second floor on the third their. Panting for breath she halted to compose herself before entering Tseng's office. The butterflies fluttering in her stomach did not subside. With one last deep breath, Usagi opened up the door.

Much like their new apartments, Tseng's office was much smaller than the one in Midgar. A small green loveseat was nestled against a wall, and two small visitor's chairs were perched before his desk. The seats were a little bit worn. Tseng looked up at Usagi's arrival and nodded to her as she sat perched on the edge of her seat.

"Your mission," Tseng began as he slid several thick folders before her, "is very difficult, but you are the only one who can perform it."

Usagi was instantly overwhelmed and breathless once more. She was astounded that she would be chosen for this mission, especially if it were to be as difficult as he had said. Tseng continued unaware of her excitement. He opened the top folder and placed in front of her so she could read it. "You are to infiltrate AVALANCHE." She was startled as Cloud stared back at her from a photograph with bright blue mako eyes. "Given your connection and relation to Cloud and Tifa, we thought you would be most fitting for the job."

Tseng opened another folder. "We just began engineering the development of a robot. We didn't think we could have a human contact, but since funding already went into creating this machine, we're going to use it anyways," Tseng continued handing her the next folder. Written descriptions and notes of the robot filled the folder. Usagi flipped through the pages overwhelmed by the extensive writing. "The project is called Cait Sith, and it is currently under the supervision of Reeve, Head of Urban Development and Planning. You'll meet with him soon to go over the workings of the robot."

Nodding, Usagi picked up the other folders and shifted through them. They were filled with detailed information about each of the members of AVALANCHE. Pictures captured by the security cameras from Shinra Tower from the night Sephiroth killed President Shinra. The folder she was looking at was for an Aeris Gainsborough and it was filled with detailed information beginning when she was a baby. She quickly scanned through the profiles and notes while Tseng continued speaking.

"You are to begin extensive swordsman training tomorrow at 6 o'clock. Your records state that your weapon of preference is the sword so we are going to focus our attentions in that area. We don't know when AVALANCHE will arrive in Junon so I'm going to have Rude take you to be outfitted here. You need to be prepared for deployment at any time," Tseng checked his watch. "We are arranging to have plain clothes be sent to replace your uniform when you infiltrate AVALANCHE."

The door to the office swung open and Usagi looked up to see Rude entering, briefly nodding his head to the two Turks. He took a seat on the loveseat to wait for the meeting to be over. "Since Elena and Rude found AVALANCHE in the Mithril Mines, we have an estimated 3 days to prepare you for your mission before they arrive. After a morning training session, you'll meet with Reeve and his team as they explain to you how to use Cait Sith. That evening you'll have additional training," Tseng pulled out a sheet of paper from the bottom of the stack of folders and handed to her. It listed exactly where she was to be throughout the day. She frowned at how long she would be training and how busy she would be.

"Usagi," Tseng began his voice deepening with seriousness. He fixed his eyes on the girl before him staring intently into her eyes. "I understand that you have a history with Cloud and Tifa, but I must stress to you how important it is that you do not get attached to AVALANCHE during this mission."

"I understand," Usagi said without hesitation, but she felt her heart sink. It really was going to be a difficult mission.

The Turk leader studied her face carefully and nodded. "Dismissed," he replied turning away from her to face his computer.

Standing, Usagi collected the stack of folders. Rude waited for her at the door and held it open for her. The two made their way to the tram. Silence descended upon them as Usagi thought over what Tseng had said to her about the mission, and her stomach twisted into her knots. A jumble of emotions turned her upside down with her heart fluttering at the thought of seeing Cloud but sinking as she realized that she absolutely could not become attached. She berated herself for even considering rekindling her friendship. Her number one loyalty belonged to the Turks. Her insides were tangled with nervousness, excitement, and dread at seeing her childhood friends again. The weight of the mission was unbearable.

Rude led Usagi back to her apartment to drop off the stack of folders, and then they returned to the tram to go down to the first tier. The elevator took them to the fourth floor, and the older Turk led the girl to a weapon's vault. Flicking on the lights revealed a warehouse of weapons stored in neat rows and fixed carefully to racks. "You're to pick out a new sword and gun," Rude told her and followed her closely as she wandered down the aisles.

Junon was known for weapons superior to those found in Midgar because of its proximity to the Mithril Mines and access to the Western Continent. A well-known weapon's dealer located not far from Gongaga regularly shipped goods to the seaside city. As a result, the weapon's storage was maintained much better than the one in Midgar. Usagi stopped walking when she came across the swords neatly hanging from racks in order of size. Rude stood at a distance behind her watching her through his dark sunglasses.

The Heaven's Cloud she had found in Midgar was quite a prize, but she spotted an Enhance Sword sitting on the end. Picking it up, she felt its weight in her hand. Although it had a lower attack power, she preferred its linked materia slots. Usagi began wandering around the aisles passing staves, spears, and ninja stars searching for the guns and finally found them tucked away in a corner. They were carefully placed on shelves with boxes of bullets lining the lowest shelf. In order to easily carry a gun, she decided to ignore the rifles and focused on the smaller guns. The vault in Midgar only had Quicksilvers and Peacemakers, but the Junon storage had pistols and rifles of all sizes and strengths. Usagi's eyes scanned the shelves until she saw an Outsider sitting on a high shelf. She frowned unable to reach it.

Seeing the girl's plight, Rude grabbed the gun with ease. Usagi thanked him as he handed it to her but received no response. Looking it over she was satisfied with her find and told Rude she was ready to leave. When they reached the exit, Rude picked up a backpack sitting by the door and handed it to the girl. Inside was a supply of tents and hi-potions. He paused for a moment rifling through his pocket. "This is a gift from Heidegger," he said placing a piece of armor in her hand. A Minerva Band. "To welcome you to the Turks," he explained.

Together they returned to their apartments. When Usagi entered her apartment, she dropped her new sword on the floor next to the couch and sat down opening up the folder on the top of the pile. Rubbing her forehead, she began reading the profile. Cloud Strife, age 21. Date of Birth, August 19th. She frowned as she carefully studied his profile. The next page was filled with notes detailing his training as a Shinra guard and then continued on to the missions he was assigned. Some of it she had heard from Shingo's letters, but she did not know a lot of the details. The information ended with the incident at the Nibelhelm reactor, and newly printed pages picked up after a 5 year void explaining his roll in AVALANCHE accompanied by surveillance pictures from the Mako Reactor in Sectors 1 and 5. The last few pages in the folder were from Shinra Tower. He looked different from when she had last seen him with his spiky hair reaching new heights and his face having lost its youth. Usagi rubbed her chin as she looked at his mako eyes glittering in a photo from Shinra Tower, and her eyebrows creased in confusion. As a Shinra guard he would not have been subjected to mako infusion.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," she called out not looking up. She closed the folder and started a new pile. Pulling a new folder in her lap, she opened it to see Tifa's smiling face. Her heart dropped a little as she realized that Tifa was even prettier than when she had last seen her.

"Are you hungry?" Rude asked.

Usagi was startled out of her studying and looked at her watch. 6:27. Her stomach answered for her grumbling loudly demanding her attention. She frowned realizing she had nothing to eat all day. "Yeah," she replied throwing Tifa's folder on top of the large stack. "Is anyone else coming?"

He shook his head. "

The girl stood and ran her hand through her hair. It had been growing longer over the past few days now brushing the top of her ears. "I'm famished," she said stretching. "Where are we eating?"

"A restaurant."

Usagi frowned for a moment at his brief reply. "Not at the mess?"

The Turk shrugged and stepped outside as she followed. "They give us discounts," he replied as he watched her carefully lock her door. A smile tugged at the girl's lips as she understood why the restaurant would give them discounts. Silence fell upon the two as the senior Turk led her to the tram and down to the main level of Junon. The sun was setting over the ocean as they walked through the busy streets. Now rush hour in the city, the roads were clogged with honking cars and weary people scurrying along the sidewalks making their way home. Past several stores, Rude led the girl into a building and up the steps to a small restaurant on the third floor. He held the door open and followed her into the busy dining room.

The young hostess jumped as they entered hastily grabbing menus. "Two?" she asked with a shaky smile. Usagi's eyes shifted to Rude, but he made no indication he had heard anything. The girl led the two Turks through the dining room to a table by the window overlooking the ocean. Dropping the menus into the Turks' hands, the hostess made a hasty retreat back to the front of the restaurant.

Usagi scanned the menu picking out a soup and an entrée. As soon as the waiter deposited the breadbasket and water, she pounced upon the rolls pausing just long enough to slather butter on it before devouring it. Rude watched as she demolished the bread. The girl stopped eating only to place her order and soon the basket was empty. It was hastily replaced with a fresh basket. Before Usagi could finish the new bread, their food arrived. The meal continued in silence only interrupted by the waiter asking if their food was to their satisfaction, and every time they took a sip of their water, he was quickly at the table to refill their glasses. As soon as they were finished eating, the empty plates were cleared. Usagi asked for the dessert menus.

As she debated between the cheesecake and the chocolate mousse cake, Rude finally broke the silence. "How close were you and Cloud?"

Startled, Usagi nearly dropped the menu, but she quickly regained her composure and looked at the man sitting across the table. "We were…fairly close. Cloud was my brother's best friend." Her head swarmed as she considered elaborating further, but she turned her eyes back to the menu settling on the chocolate cake.

"You thought he was dead?" Rude asked.

Once gain Usagi was surprised to hear him speak to her. She nodded slowly, "The Masamune went through him completely. I didn't think anyone could survive that…" she trailed off as she remembered grabbing hold of his blood soaked uniform. She shrugged shaking off the memory, "I don't know how he could have lived. I thought Tifa was dead too when Zangan told Tseng she was dead. They both lost so much blood."

At the silence, the waiter appeared again to take their dessert orders. Rude asked for a cup of coffee, black, and Usagi mentioned the chocolate mousse cake. The waiter hurried away to get the coffee.

"Were you close to Tifa?"

Usagi propped her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand as she stared out the window in thought. Her fingers pulled at her lower lip. "We were close when we were younger, but when Tifa's mom died she became more distant." She shrugged. "After a while we both began training under the same martial arts master so we came into contact a lot. I wouldn't consider us friends though."

The waiter returned with the coffee and the slice of cake smothered in whipped cream. The conversation faded once again as Usagi plunged into her dessert, and Rude watched her carefully trying to distinguish any signs of nervousness. She was so focused on her food that he could not detect any of her emotions. Noticing his gaze, she offered him a bite of her cake, but he shook his head. Shrugging, Usagi ran the last bite along the plate to grab the remaining whipped cream. Nervously, the waiter returned and picked up her plate putting the check on the table as discreetly as possible before running away as fast as he possibly could. Rude checked the total and placed 20 gil on the table. He stood and Usagi followed his lead.

By the time they exited the building, the sun was only a smudge of fire on the horizon and night had settled across the sea city. The streets were weakly lit by streetlights that struggled to fend off the darkness and succeeded only to illuminate a small patch of the sidewalk. Rude led Usagi beside the ocean wall she had walked by earlier in the day. Once again the sea breeze ruffled her hair, and she smoothed it absentmindedly. As they walked they passed a couple that walked together hand-in-hand looking smiling at each other oblivious to the world going on around them. Usagi turned to look at the pair walking in the opposite direction. The girl laughed softly at something, and her companion brushed the hair out of her face. Smiling he pulled her into a kiss. The couple faded from view and Usagi let out a small sigh.

The tram was empty when they boarded, and it lifted them to the sixth tier. The rest of the journey to their apartments was in silence. As they neared, Usagi saw Elena standing in the hall knocking on her door clutching several shopping bags. "There you are!" the older woman said brushing her neatly cut hair out of her face. "Where have you been?" she asked.

"Dinner," Usagi replied fishing her key out of her pocket. Elena shifted her eyes between the two Turks but made no comment. Lugging her bags, Elena followed Usagi into the apartment.

She dumped the bags on the floor. "Tseng sent me out to get you clothes," she said rifling through the bag. "What do you think?" Elena unearthed a pair of khaki shorts and held them up before Usagi grabbed them.

The younger girl held them over her uniform and frowned. "They're so short."

Unfazed, Elena pulled out a large shoebox removing the top. "It's the style now. You wouldn't know because you haven't dressed like a girl in forever." Usagi took the tan boots from the box and inspected them. They were rather lightweight but had a good tread. "Your suit doesn't even fit properly now that you didn't put on that gauze." Elena handed the other girl a bra. "I guessed the size," she admitted.

Usagi looked at the undergarment and frowned dumping it on the floor next to the shorts and boots. The last item in the bag was a navy vest. The younger girl inspected it and shrugged. "I don't get a shirt?" she asked confused.

"You're using the shirt you're wearing. I ran out of money," Elena replied.

"Ran out of money? How?"

"Those boots aren't cheap," Elena began cleaning up the packaging and stuffed them into them empty bag. "You wouldn't understand. Things are expensive! You've been relying on your SOLDIER issued stuff for so long." She sighed and plopped down on the couch. Usagi cleared off the stack of folders and sat down next to Elena. "You okay?"

Usagi nodded forcing a smile and ran her hand through her hair. "I'm nervous and scared, but I _really _want to prove myself."

"I didn't mean that," Elena frowned. "I meant Shingo and AVALANCHE…"

The other girl sighed and leaned back into the couch. "I don't really know," she replied honestly with a sigh. "I don't know."

-end chp. 4

I'm sure you were all panicking at my extended absence. I was out of town without internet for about 6 days, but here is the latest chapter for your enjoyment. Although I could not upload new chapters, I kept writing so there will be consistent updates for a bit perhaps every week. We'll see how much writing I get done when classes start next week.


	5. of the hunter's moon

Blue Destiny

4:43 the watch read. The floor lamp next to the couch flickered softly as Usagi poured over a large folder on Aeris Gainsborough, the last of Ancients and a research specimen for Hojo. At first she was startled at how beautiful the girl was in her pictures. She couldn't imagine someone being so pretty after living under Hojo's hands. The experiment notes blurred in her vision and the girl rubbed her eyes. Resting the folder in her lap she stretched and stifled a yawn. Nervous energy prevented her from sleeping, and eventually she gave up on tossing and turning in bed. The wee hours of the morning flew by as she carefully read the profiles of all the members of AVALANCHE. She had spent a long time studying the information on Cait Sith and his development. The notes were incredibly technical, but Usagi forced herself to understand everything about the machine. It would be her partner during this mission

The girl frowned as she suddenly realized that she would be spending most of her day in physical training. A sigh escaped her lips as she realized that running on no sleep was not going to help at all. Usagi rested against the armrest scanning the page propped on her knees but her mind only half absorbed the information. Distracting thoughts floated through her mind as she thought of what Shingo would think if he could see her now. He would make fun of her for studying that was for certain. A small smile touched her lips as she remembered how passionately he had teased her about her laziness as a child. A lot of things had changed since then.

Usagi frowned as she realized her thoughts were drifting and forced herself to focus once more on the pile of papers resting on her knees. Lifting them up she became concerned when she realized that Aeris had spent many years in the lab at Shinra Tower before escaping at a young age with her mother. Having lived in the tall building, Usagi had known to avoid Hojo as much as possible because he was terribly grouchy and rude. She couldn't imagine what it was like to be subjected to his experiments as a child. It had to be a mentally scarring experience. Plowing through the reading she felt a sense of dread as the pages listed the numerous missions Turks had been sent on throughout the years to track down and capture the girl. According to the lists, Tseng's first mission was to find Aeris.

Those were the kinds of missions that she had hoped to avoid, but she wondered if she were any better to take on this mission to track and befriend AVALANCHE. Would this mission be a betrayal of the friendship she, Cloud, and Tifa once had? A headache came on as her thoughts veered away from the information she had been studying once more. She had left behind that life, hadn't she? The day in the mako reactor changed everything. Cloud and Tifa had been dead to her, and their friendship was probably just a distant memory to them. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had given her entire life to Shinra by taking on this mission. Maybe she had been too caught up in living Shingo's dream of SOLDIER. Maybe she had lost sight of herself in this life filled with fear of being discovered. Usagi's thoughts twisted in her head.

For some reason it was terribly difficult for her to sort through what was right and wrong. How devoted could she be to the organization? It certainly was a tremendous honor to be accepted into the Turks. Tseng had obviously seen something within her that was worthy. Doubts suddenly overtook her mind. Maybe they had given the job to the wrong person, but Tseng had said she was the only one for this mission. He was right but it wasn't because she was competent and actually qualified. Her old connections to Nibelhelm had given her this mission. Could she go through with it?

She thought of Tseng when he first became a Turk, and she wondered what went through his mind as he searched the slums for a girl that escaped from a laboratory. Did he have doubts or thoughts of morality? Thinking of the man she had come to know over her years at Shinra, she couldn't imagine him questioning his duties or assignments. Now he was incredibly dedicated and very efficient at his job. How had he felt when he was first handed a mission to track down a child and drag her back to Hojo's laboratory? Frowning, Usagi realized she probably would never know.

Berating herself for idling, Usagi picked up the papers once more furiously reading through them. Messy handwriting filled the last page, and it ended with notes on Aeris's escape from the tower with AVALANCHE. Usagi closed the folder and dropped it on top of the several folders on the floor. Stretching her arms above her head, she glanced at her watching. 5:23. Usagi rolled of the couch and walked into the bedroom to grab her uniform off the floor. Hopping into it, she decided she should get something to eat before training. As she adjusted her tie, she remembered to grab her new sword. Tseng had mentioned training with a master swordsman.

The hallway was empty when she stepped into it remembering to lock her door. Usagi was waiting in front of the elevator when she realized she had no idea where she should get breakfast in Junon or where she was expected for her training. She walked back down the hall to stand staring at the doors of her fellow Turks. The blonde debated which door she should knock on, and finally settled on Rude's door. A frown appeared on her face as she waited. She had no idea if he was even awake.

The door flew open startling Usagi. Rude stared back at her through his dark sunglasses as he finished buttoning his shirt. "I don't know where to go for training, and I don't know where to eat," she replied to what she assumed was a questioning gaze. Her face flushed as she realized how silly she must sound.

"Give me a moment," Rude replied indifferently and stepped back into the apartment. The door slid shut before it was flung open once more, and the bald Turk reappeared wearing his jacket and adjusting his tie. Usagi stepped out of his way so he had room to join her in the hall. The older Turk led the girl to the elevators where the one Usagi called earlier was still waiting. Going down to the first floor, Rude led her past the tram to an obscure cafeteria operated by two workers. Usagi grabbed a piece of toast and an orange while Rude chose a bagel and two packages of cream cheese. Sitting together in the empty cafeteria, they ate in a comfortable silence. After the uneventful dinner the night before, Usagi found that she did not mind Rude's company. In fact she enjoyed taking her meals with him. She checked her watch, 5:47.

Noticing her glancing at the time, Rude finished off his juice and stood. Together they went down three flights of stairs and entered a long hallway lined with gyms on either side encased in glass with many being filled by SOLDIERS up for an early work out. In the last gym on the right, they found Tseng, Reno, and a strange man with light blonde hair idly tapping a sword against his leg. Usagi immediately noticed that Reno's bandages were gone, and he rested against a wall cradling his arm.

Tseng nodded to them as they entered. "Rude you're doing light training with Reno. He's been cleared by the infirmary. Usagi you will be working with Haruka Tenoh. She is an expert sword master here at Shinra and known for training generals in sword fighting."

Taken aback, Usagi was surprised to discover that the person she had assumed to be a man was in fact a woman. She frowned. Haruka shook Usagi's hand, and the younger girl quickly looked over her instructor for the day. The woman was dressed in military attire, but nothing indicated her ranking. To train generals, Usagi figured this sword master must truly know a lot. "Your sword?" Haruka asked. The Turk unsheathed her new Enhance Sword and handed it to the woman. Haruka carefully inspected the blade and hilt. "It's nice. How much do you know about sword fighting?"

"What I learned in SOLDIER and a little more," Usagi replied.

Her teacher nodded thoughtfully and handed back the sword. "Let me see what you know," she said lifting her own sword.

Usagi instantly panicked at the thought of using steel for training instead of practice swords. Before she had a chance to ask, Haruka charged at her sword raised. The Turk spun out of the way using her sword to block Haruka's blow, but the sword master had more momentum forcing Usagi to scurry away. "Fight!" Haruka growled as she chased the girl down across the mat.

Their battle had drawn the attention of other people on the floor and a crowd of SOLDIERS gathered to watch the new Turk battle the sword master. At Haruka's words, Usagi forced herself to go on the offensive, and her teacher nodded approvingly. The girl turned on the ball of her foot and brought her sword in front of her charging at her teacher with her sword in front. Their blades clashed sending sparks into the air. Usagi swept underneath hoping for a swipe at the sword master's chest, but her blade met the other. Rebounding back to consider her next move, she switched her gripe on her sword and attacked with a stab.

Haruka's eyes taunted Usagi laughing at her simple fighting technique, and they implored her to try harder. Furious, Usagi redoubled her efforts and increased her speed, but her teacher stopped every blow with ease. They battled in silence except for the sound of steel meeting steel, and the sword master's eyes were fixed in Usagi's face. Her smile laughed at the young girl, which only infuriated Usagi further. Bored and unimpressed, Haruka finally knocked Usagi's sword onto the floor ending the bout. A frown touched the woman's face as she gazed at the Turk before her. "You need a lot of work. We need to go back to the basics."

"Basics!" Usagi cried out deeply offended. She had been one of the better swordsmen in SOLDIER, and her skill was only a touch shy of hand-to-hand. Knife fighting was most certainly her weakest area.

Ignoring her outburst. Haruka handed back the girl's sword. "Your technique is unrefined," the woman replied bluntly. "When you attack, you just swing your sword wildly. You fight like a child." The Turk's frown pulled further at her lips. "We'll start with your footwork," Haruka said ignoring her expression. "You're too clumsy. It is fighting, but you need to be graceful."

Blush coated Usagi's cheeks at her teacher's words. She was embarrassed that Haruka found so many flaws with her swordsmanship. The light blonde woman slowly began demonstrating proper footwork and technique. "Footwork is the core of your sword fighting. If you can't move, you're already defeated," she explained. "When you move, you just turn and run. Instead, you should glide and flow staying light the entire time, and you should never turn your back on your partner. It's like a dance." Usagi's mind slowly forgot about her earlier feelings as she closely watched the sword master move around the mat with sword in hand. "I can tell you're fast which is definitely an asset. You'll need grace to become a master."

Images of dancing ballerinas and women in ball gowns filled the girl's head, and she nearly laughed. Usagi was lacking pretty much everything related to grace. When she pretended to be Shingo, she had lumbered around as manly as she could until it became second nature, and even as a child she was terribly clumsy always tripping and falling. She focused her thoughts on ballerinas as she mimicked Haruka's steps. The older woman watched carefully, adjusting the position of her foot or hips. Some of the moves felt uncomfortable to the Turk's body, but Haruka assured her that as she practiced they would become second nature as she adjusted.

They spent the morning perfecting patterns and drills, and then began working with simple moves with the sword. Usagi felt like a child as she relearned almost everything, but Haruka made no further comment on how much work she needed. They conducted a fight in slow motion as her teacher broke down every move telling her how her sword should feel in her hand and the exact motion of each and every strike. By the time Usagi finished, her arm was ripping with pain at the amount of strength required to go through the motions slowly, and her legs felt strange to her. She trudged after Reno, Rude, and Elena, who showed up fifteen minutes late because she couldn't find the gym. Tseng stayed behind to talk to Haruka about her progress.

Elena was speaking passionately to no one in particular about how complicated Junon was compared to Shinra Tower. The two senior Turks walked in silence while Usagi trailed lost in thought and reviewing her lesson with Haruka. They finally arrived at a small café on one of Junon's busiest thoroughfares. Inside the tables were filled with couples and young families. The Turks paid no attention to their surroundings as they were hastily seated and silence descended upon the restaurant as they warily watched the new customers.

After their orders were taken, Elena asked Usagi, "What are you doing after lunch?"

The girl reached into her pocket and removed a crumpled piece of paper. Unfolding it, she scanned her schedule to see. "I'm meeting with Reeve about Cait Sith," she replied frowning. Following that she had a two hour break for dinner and then training again with Haruka. At that moment, her battered body reminded her of her morning session.

"Reeve's a good guy," Reno said jumping into the conversation. "He doesn't belong in Shinra."

Usagi was started at his interjection. She had expected for the meal to continue in silence except for interruptions by Elena. "What do you mean?" she asked.

The red head shrugged not answering her question, leaving Usagi puzzled, but she did not press him further. To fill the silence, Elena began babbling about her morning training with Tseng, and the younger blonde half-listened absentmindedly. Fatigue was beginning to set in from her lack of sleep the night before and turned her mind elsewhere. She began thinking of the people in AVALANCHE who she was to befriend. How would they like her? Aeris seemed like a welcoming person although Usagi was confident that she had to be mentally scarred in some respect after living under Hojo's microscope, but Barrett Wallace and Red XIII were big blanks. She wasn't sure what to make of them from the information she was given. Her mind drifted off to whether or not they would see right through her disguise. Cloud came to her thoughts, but the food arrived so she brushed it off.

The rest of the meal continued in silence only interrupted by the scraping of forks and knives. Usagi declined dessert because her stomach was unsettled with nervousness once again. Instead she watched Elena eat a slice of a coconut crème pie. When the blonde woman offered Usagi a bite, she shook her head, and a frown crossed Elena's face. She had never known Usagi to say no to dessert. Reno took care of the check and led the others out onto the street once more. From there he excused himself saying that he had a meeting with Tseng and vanished. Usagi glanced at her watch and realized she had 15 minutes to get to the lab Reeve and his team were working. She asked Rude to lead her there and without a reply he began guiding them to the tram.

She felt embarrassed that she had been using Rude as a guide practically the entire time they were in Junon, but she never had time to study a map. Frowning, Usagi realized she had no idea what Rude had to do the entire time he was here. When they arrived, Elena and Rude said goodbye before vanishing. She was left standing by herself staring at a door labeled "Lab 12". Nervously, she opened the door to find a small room buzzing with half a dozen people scurrying around a stout robot. She pulled aside the closest person in a lab coat. "Is Reeve here?" she asked.

The startled man wearing thick glasses swallowed heavily and nodded. He led her to a man in a suit with his hands deep inside the wires inside the stomach of the round robot. "Mr…Mr…" the man asked shaking furiously with nervousness.

"Usagi Tsukino?" Reeve asked standing and wiping his hands on the lab coat over his suit. "I'm Reeve, Head of Urban Planning and Development."

He held out his hand and the girl took it shaking it once. "Pleasure to meet you," she mumbled.

"I want you to meet my head assistant," he said waving over a tall woman with deep green hair. Usagi blinked wondering if it were dyed or her eyes were playing tricks on her. "Usagi, this is Setsuna. She's my assistant on this project."

Setsuna shook Usagi's hand and her eyes looked over her. The blonde wasn't sure if she was just confused by her hair, but she thought there was a hint of recognition in her eyes and her smile was one of secrets. "It's nice to meet you Usagi. I hope you'll take good care of Cait Sith."

Usagi nooded and allowed the two to take her closer to the robot. "This is Cait Sith," Reeve began showing her a sleeping cat curled up on top of a giant moogle. "He's composed of two parts. The cat itself is the mind and thought of the robot. He's programmed to have a personality and make decisions." Taking the crown off the cat, he found the activation button, and the cat leapt to life stretching and yawning. "The cat can function without control, although there are times when I'll assume control of the robot remotely. With him you can communicate directly with me if you need."

Reeve reached into his pocket and removed his PHS. "I can control the robot using my phone, but if you ever need help about anything, you can activate a direct line with me through Cait Sith by rubbing his whiskers. Give it a try."

The girl felt silly rubbing a robotic cat's whiskers, but did as she was asked. The mechanical cat stopped dancing as she neared and looked at her curiously. Her fingers brushed the plastic whiskers, and Reeve's PHS began ringing. Answering it, he said "Hello?"

Usagi jumped back when the cat instantly repeated his words in high-pitched voice. Reeve and Setsuna laughed at her making the cat laugh at her too, and she frowned. "We did amazing work with Cait Sith," Setsuna replied. "Normally, he'll talk and make jokes. We mirrored Reeve's personality so if he were to take control of the robot it would be a seamless change between the two. I'm sure you'll see when he's in action."

Reeve scratched his head uncertainly at her words and shrugged. "The moggle part is what actually walks and battles. The cat uses a horn to communicate with the bottom part." He closed the panel to the giant moggle he had been working on when Usagi arrived. He let the cat call out orders into a horn in his hand and the moggle slowly began lumbering forward. The cat held onto its ears still jumping up and down, "It's not very smooth yet. We're still working on that. We thought it would be easier to program two separate robots rather than one giant one," Reeve explained as the cat continued yelling. "The moggle doesn't talk, it merely follows the commands of the cat. Giving the giant moggle a personality would have been too much work so we scrapped that. We only had a short time limit."

"Aside from communication, you can send and receive information not just by talking," Setsuna said shutting off the moggle, and the cat frowned. "If you don't get a chance to use the speech function, you can write something with a scrap of paper and feed it to the moggle. He will scan and send the data directly to Reeve. Either way you'll always have direct communication with us."

"Does he need charging or anything?" Usagi asked as she gently touched the cat's head and he purred. It was soft.

"He should remain charged at all times, but if he ever runs low on batter, you can pull the cat's tail to activate a backup battery," Reeve rubbed his head a little. "The battery he has is rechargeable, and when the moggle moves he generates energy to charge the battery. Then the energy is transferred to the cat, usually when he's sleeping. To wake himself from sleep requires a burst of energy that sometimes runs out so you might have to activate the reserve."

Usagi nodded. She had read a lot of what they had told her from the notes, but hearing them tell her directly made a lot of things clearer. The cat looked up at her and meowed contently as she continued petting his head. She jerked her hand away startled when she remembered that it was a robot. It was all very strange.

"I know we'll be seeing a lot of you," Reeve said smiling for the first time. "If you ever have any questions, you can always ask."

"Remember to take good care of him," Setsuna said with a smile shaking her hand once more.

"Thank you," Usagi said but she wasn't sure why she was thanking them. "I'll be keeping in touch."

The blonde turned and left. At the door, she stopped and look back to see Setsuna and Reeve talking intensely while the cat danced from foot to foot on top of the moggle's head. The door closed behind her, and she slowly made her way back to her apartment. She stopped for a moment to stretch and yawn. Checking her watch she saw that it was 4:22. She still had two and a half hours before she had training again, but she wasn't hungry enough to eat yet. Once back in her apartment, she went straight to the bedroom and collapsed on her bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought about the cat robot once more. Sleep tugged at her, but she fought it off long enough to set her clock for 6:00. Curling up into a ball she ignored the fact that she was still in her uniform and wrapped herself in the sheets.

Her dream took her back to Nibelhelm when she was around 6 or 7. She and Tifa walked across the plains of Nibelhelm towards the beach, and three other friends followed. They were all yelling and screaming as they chased each other playing tag. A sudden growling startled the children. Usagi frantically looked around and her eyes settled on a Nibel Wolf not far away with teeth barred. She could hear the children around her screaming and running in fear, but she was paralyzed. "Usagi!" Tifa screamed. The wolf began running towards the small blonde.

The wolf faded from her mind as she found herself sitting on a rock outside of Nibelhelm near the mountains. Several years had passed since the pervious event on the plains. Snow had just began falling on the moonlit night casting the mountains in a beautiful glow. Her chin was propped on her hand as her hair tumbled around her with her buns undone. She didn't notice the cold as her mind drifted to some far away place. "Usagi," she shook her head at the voice. Turning, she saw Cloud and Shingo making their way towards her. "There you are!" Shingo exclaimed as he sat down next to her. "It's time for dinner."

Cloud sat down on the other side. Both boys were bundled in a jacket with scarves, mittens, and hats. "How long have you been here?" her brother asked.

"I don't know…I don't remember," Usagi frowned feeling embarrassed and silly, but neither boy took notice of her flushing cheeks.

The trio sat in silence looking at the mountains as the snow slowly drifted down. The snow and the cold slowly faded as she found herself sitting on the well, head turned upward to the starlit night. It was a warm and the air hinted at summer. "Usagi?" someone called from below. She looked down to see Cloud with a frown on his face. He disappeared as he went to the other side to climb up the well. Usagi heard him scampering around the well and he soon appeared beside her. Huffing a little, he sat down beside her. "I couldn't find Shingo anywhere. Do you know where he is?" Cloud asked.

"No, I came here after dinner," Usagi replied.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and time slowly erased the frown from Cloud's face. "It's a nice night," he said softly.

Usagi said nothing, but watched Cloud from the corner of her eyes. His face was turned to the sky above, and he idly swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the well. A small smile passed over her lips, but she turned her head in case he caught her. "Usagi! Cloud!" Shingo's voice cried out from below. They both peered over the edge of the well to see her brother waving frantically at her.

"Usagi," someone said softly. "Usagi."

The blonde woke up to see Reno standing over her with a frown. "You forgot to lock your door again."

Sleepy and confused, the girl could only blink at him. It took her a moment to remember who he was. "What time is it?" she asked sitting up slowly. Her dream stilled lingered in her mind.

"6:15"

Frowning, Usagi wondered why her alarm didn't go off. Looking at her clock, she realized that she had set the time but not turn on the alarm. She sighed. "What are you doing here?" the blonde asked as she straightened her skewed uniform.

Reno watched her for a moment before answering. "I wanted to see if you wanted dinner, but you were asleep so I decided to come back later. You were still sleeping. I know you have training with Haruka at 7 so I thought you should eat before then."

His words had certainly confused her. Why was he so concerned about her? She realized that he probably was concerned because she was the youngest Turk and still very new. He was probably just looking out for her, but she still couldn't place why she doubted he even cared. "I could go for something to eat," Usagi said pulling herself out of bed and stretching. After leaving the apartment, she let Reno guide her to the cafeteria she had eaten at that morning with Rude. It was filled with more people at the dinner hour, but no one paid them any heed. Usagi frowned as she found her appetite lacking, and Reno passed her a curious look as she only ordered half a sandwich. She quickly polished off her food and sat staring out a small window.

"Nervous?" Reno asked in mid chew.

A frown crossed her face. "Not nervous really just…" she struggled to find the correct word and ended with a heavy sigh. "I don't know."

"Do you have any doubts about the mission?" he asked with his attention completely focused on the girl before him.

Usagi was slightly startled by how intense his gaze was as if he were trying to search her mind. "Not doubts. It'll be weird seeing Tifa and Cloud again. I wonder how they'll react to me."

Reno pressed his lips together for a moment in a frown before picking up his fork to continue eating. "Hopefully, they'll be so excited to see you they'll ask you to come with them on their journey."

His intensity confused Usagi. Did he want her to do well or did he just want the mission to go well for the Turks? She brushed it off assuming his dedication to the Turks wanted her to succeed. When Reno finished his last bite and pushed away his plate, the blonde checked her watch. 6:52. "I need to go," she said excusing herself. She crumpled up the paper that had wrapped the sandwich and stood.

The red head didn't acknowledge her and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Usagi frowned as she looked at him and shrugged. When she was at the trash can, Reno said, "Have fun with Haruka," startling her.

Looking back at him, she saw that he hadn't turned to look at her. Without replying, she made her way to the stairwell.

-end chp. 5

I'm not as consistent with updating as I had hoped to be, but it is very busy at school again. Between two jobs and going to school full time and 9 hours of OChem lab, I haven't had time to write a single word. Here is an update though for your reading pleasure. Review if you have a chance because I know I haven't had a chance to read anything not from a textbook. I can understand not having the time. Phew.


	6. that hung between the night and the day

Blue Destiny

Five days had passed since she first began training with Haruka. Usagi was flopped upon her couch in a dirty uniform with cold towels pressed against her head as time slipped by during her lunch break. She had told Elena that she was going to shower, but her aching head kept her from doing as she had said. Over the past few days the intense training had battered her body, but Haruka had paid no heed. "We only have a short time to prepare you for your mission," she had growled when Usagi had complained of her aches and pains. Although her teacher had been harsh on her more often than not, she had eased up on her at times, which Usagi appreciated whenever she did. Haruka had told her that the training they were going through would normally take months, but Tseng had explained vaguely the time constraints. Determined to do what she was told, Haruka normally met with Usagi two times a day or if she had no other training the sword master demanded her at the gym from 6am to midnight. On those days she hardly saw the other Turks.

Sometimes Elena would wait up to spend some time with Usagi, but she was often too exhausted to hold an intelligent conversation. The older blonde would perch on a barstool talking about her day, while Usagi lazed on the couch in half consciousness. Other times the three Turks would drag her to the bar sometimes joined by Tseng. The past two days Usagi had fallen asleep at the bar or on her couch, and Elena had to go get Rude to drag her to her bed. No matter what hour he was always impeccably dressed in his suit, and it was something the newer Turks had yet to come to understand or attempt. Reno, on the other hand, was always unkempt and in disarray. Even though Reno had been cleared for light duty and training, they didn't want to press his arm too far carrying Usagi around Junon.

Usagi closed her eyes and considered drifting off to sleep, but a brief knocking on her door dispelled those thoughts. Wincing she called out, "Come in!"

Elena poked her head in and frowned when she saw Usagi sprawled out on the couch. "God you're so lazy!" she exclaimed sarcastically. She knew Usagi's training as of late had been much more physical than her own. Instead of sword fighting, Elena was improving her hand-to-hand combat and materia use. Along with that came security training and other less physical work. She learned to disarm bombs, open air fighting, battle tactics, and urban combat. Usagi found out that Rude was helping her with most of that training, and Reno assisted when he could or would just follow.

The older blonde sat at Usagi's feet and mockingly gave her foot rub that made Usagi scream. Elena laughed. She knew Usagi was horribly ticklish. "Geez Elena, you're a real bitch," Usagi scowled at her friend as she sat up, moving her feet as far away as she could from her.

"Come on, let's get food," Elena extended a hand to help her angry friend pretending the incident had never happened.

"Is anyone else coming?" Usagi checked her appearance in the full length mirror that was by the door. She looked like a mess. She briefly considered changing into a new uniform, but laziness began to convince her not to change. "Do you think I should change?"

A frown crossed Elena's face as she considered the girl's appearance. "Maybe. You look like shit," she replied honestly.

Shrugging, Usagi went into her bedroom and changed into a new crisp uniform. She had yet to do laundry because they had provided a substantial amount of uniforms. Frowning, Usagi realized that she would not be wearing her uniforms while she was with AVALANCHE. She emerged from her room fiddling with her tie, and Elena led her out into the hall. Together they went to the cafeteria on the first floor that she often frequented. The food was pretty good, but it wasn't anything outstanding.

It was only 5:25 when they finished getting their food. Usagi inhaled four plates of food before Elena had a chance to really start eating. All the training had caused the young blonde's metabolism to skyrocket even higher than it had been before. When she first joined SOLDIER, a lot of the other people had made fun of her for her small stature and called her scrawny. It had made her redouble her efforts to build muscle and improve her speed. She had even began eating more than ever before to gain size, but she still was not as strong or big as a lot of other SOLDIERS. Elena watched her friend as she stared out the window.

"How are you doing?" she asked vaguely.

"I'm fine, just tired," Usagi replied still looking at the sun setting over the ocean.

"Are you still nervous?"

The younger girl thought for a moment. "Not nervous so much…" she trailed off not sure what to say. "I just worry if they'll remember me. The idea of spying on my old friends feels strange. I hope it'll go okay…"

"You'll be fine," Elena said reassuringly. Her first mission had been of a completely different nature so she certainly could not say that she understood the girl's predicament, but she had faith in Usagi. During the time she had been in SOLDIER with the girl, she knew her to be competent enough to get missions done well and efficiently. This mission certainly different than any other she had been in, but she was sure Usagi had it in her.

"It's not that…I just feel…" Usagi frowned as she looked at Elena, "I feel like I'm being disloyal, but if I don't do the mission, I'm turning my back on the Turks."

Elena said nothing, and the other girl huffed a sigh. "I'm probably overreacting."

The rest of the meal continued in silence. Elena kept eating as Usagi stared out of the window lost in her thoughts. There were often times when she felt as though she could do little to ease Usagi's concerns, and this was certainly one of those times. She knew somewhat of her relationship with Cloud and Tifa, but it was one of the topics she generally avoided discussing. In fact she often found herself refraining from discussing anything from Usagi's childhood or past.

"I'm going to go," Usagi said standing finally breaking the silence.

Elena glanced at the time. It was only 6:04, but she assumed Usagi wanted to rest before going to train more with Haruka. With her mouth still full she waved to the girl, and Usagi disappeared into the stairwell. Her concerns about the mission had plagued her since she first received the mission. Every time she opened Cloud or Tifa's folder, her heart would begin pounding as she looked at their pictures. She had never discussed her concerns with Reno, Rude, or Tseng for fear that they would take her off the mission, and she certainly did not want that. Although it required spying, she wanted to see her friends in person to see for sure that they were still alive, and there was a nagging curiosity to discover if they still remembered her.

Arriving on the gym floor, Usagi headed straight for the same room the Turks used every day. The other rooms were jammed with SOLDIERS practicing fighting and working on drills, but the gym she arrived at was empty. Propped in the corner sat her Enhance Sword. She grew tired of dragging it around Junon only to return to the gym in a few hours so she began leaving it in the empty room. At first she had been concerned that someone would steal it, but she soon realized that no one would dare to steal anything from the Turks. That brought comfort to her.

Alone she began working on simple drills Haruka had given her to practice her footwork and technique. The sword master had been surprised with her progress. Even though she trained extensively with the woman, she still found time to practice on her own. On nights she couldn't sleep, she found herself in the gym fighting invisible foes and dancing across the mats with unseen partners. When she would work only on her footwork, SOLDIERS would stand outside the room staring at her in confusion, but when she practiced with her sword they were always in awe. By the time Haruka would show up, a huge crowd would gather outside the glass walls watching them fight. Sometimes she could imagine them talking about their bouts, and sometimes she could hear them laugh when the sword master knocked her sword out of her hands. At first it gave her motivation to work harder, but after training for so many hours she had learned to ignore them.

Usagi danced across the mat swinging her sword at her invisible foe. Concentrating on her feet, she glided around the room not notice when someone entered the room. When she had finished the drill, she was startled to hear clapping. Looking up, she saw Tseng standing at the doorway. "You've made a lot of progress," he said coming towards her.

Embarrassed, Usagi's cheeks flushed and she wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Tseng," she said nodding to him.

"Training is cancelled tonight," he said.

Her eyes widened, "What?"

"We're leaving tonight for Costa del Sol," he explained ignoring her outburst. "Cloud and AVALANCHE were discovered the other day on the cargo ship carrying Rufus and Heidegger to the Western Continent. Apparently they boarded on the day of Rufus's Welcoming Ceremony. We're going to try to pick up their trail from Costa del Sol. We leave at 9:00 on a Gelinka. I'll see you at the airport."

With that Tseng opened the door, he paused for a moment. "Don't bother packing too many uniforms. In fact, don't pack a lot. You'll be on the move a lot."

Usagi nodded and watched him leave. She looked around her at the empty gym, and her heart started racing. She laid down on the mat and stared at the bright lights and the whirling fan above her trying to slow her pounding chest. They were going to Costa del Sol to track down Cloud instead of waiting for him to come to them. Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths before sitting up once again. Blood came rushing to her head as she stood and gathered her sword before leaving. Glancing around at the gym she had spent so much time in during her stay, she huffed a sigh and made her way back to her apartment.

Tseng had told her not to pack much. Frowning, she grabbed a change of uniforms and stuffed them into the backpack Rude had given to her earlier. Looking around she packed the clothes Elena had bought her when she was first assigned her mission and the rest of her weapons and materia. There was still a bit of room in her bag. Carefully wrapping the picture of her family in a towel, she slipped it in and zipped it shut. She frowned as she realized that she was on the move again. Since becoming a Turk she hardly had anytime to call anyplace home. Frowning she missed the familiar comfort of having someplace to call her own, and she wondered if they would pass through the remains of Nibelhelm with Cloud and AVALANCHE.

A knocking on the door dispelled her thoughts. "Come in," she called. Rude and Reno appeared in the doorway of her bedroom carrying their duffel bags.

"We're going to the bar," Reno said.

"Right now?" Usagi asked checking her watch. 7:23. "Isn't it a little early to go drinking?"

He shrugged. "Anytime is a good time to drink. We're going to be on a plane for a few hours so we might as well have some fun. We'll head straight to the airport from the bar so bring your stuff."

Frowning, Usagi did as she was told. She strapped on her sword and flung on her backpack following the other two Turks out of her apartment. Locking the door behind her, she looked around. "Where's Elena?" she voiced her thoughts.

"With Tseng. They'll find us," Reno replied.

The three made their way down to the main thoroughfare of Junon. Rush hour was slowly fading and the crowds of people on the street were making their ways to the shops or restaurants. Everyone cleared out of their way as they walked towards the bar. Over the past few days, Reno had forced Usagi to join them at the bar after she had training with Haruka. It had taken a dent out of her sleep time, but she soon realized that she had such a difficult time sleeping that it didn't matter. At first she had been reluctant and refused every drink he had bought for her, but determined to make her into a proper Turk, Reno kept persisting saying that it was an essential part of her training. Eventually, she had found a beer that she liked brewed, ironically, near Nibelhelm. The two senior Turks led her down several stairs to the bar they frequented in the city.

It was empty except for some regular drunks. Once word had gotten out that the Turks came to the bar every night, most of the customers had vanished except those that were always so intoxicated that they cared little for life. "The usual," Reno said as they took a seat at the bar. The bartender nodded and pulled out the bottle of beer. At first he too had been terrified of the Turks, but they had done nothing to harm him except scare away the clients. They normally bought enough alcohol to at least break even for the day.

"To Costa del Sol and the beach," Reno said raising his bottle before taking a sip. Usagi and Rude said nothing in response and simply drank from their bottles. "So Usagi, you're stuck with me for a bit," the red head announced.

"What do you mean?" she asked polishing off her bottle. Something in her that night made her want to drink herself senseless. Reno was definitely a bad influence.

"Once we get to Costa del Sol, you're staying around with me until we track down AVALANCHE, and then when we find them, I'm the one to send you off," he explained with a wry smile. "Rude is going to set up Cait Sith in the Gold Saucer so he's going to be gone once we get there."

"How long do you think until we find them?"

"Maybe a day or two."

Usagi frowned and began drinking the new bottle the bartender had given her. "So for the last few days I'm with you guys I'm stuck with you?"

Reno frowned, but said nothing. He watched as she quickly finished yet another bottle. Silence descended upon the group and each nursed their own bottle. A drunk sitting a few stools away blabbered incoherently. "We should go on vacation at some point," Reno mused aloud finally breaking the silence. Rude turned to look at the red head.

"You just got out of the infirmary," Usagi said cocking her head to the side in confusion. Her face was already flushed and her blue eyes blood shot.

"So?" Reno shrugged his shoulders. "We should go somewhere far like Wutai or Mideel."

His frown passed to Usagi. "I guess I'm not going if I'm still stuck on this mission." The girl briefly wondered how long she would be traveling with AVALANCHE. A week? A month? Months? "You don't consider Costa del Sol a vacation?"

"No. We're going there on work, not for fun."

The blonde nodded. He had a point. "Maybe if you guys on vacation…I could join you? Get away for a little," she giggled a little before huffing a large sigh. "Oh well," her speech slurred a little.

They both passed concerned looks over her head. "Usagi are you okay?" Rude asked speaking for the first time that evening.

"Oh of course I am Rude!" a lopsided smile appeared on her face as she looked at the bald Turk. "You're cute!" she exclaimed giggling once more.

Reno frowned. She had never said that before, and then it dawned on him that the girl was drunk. Before the blonde laid seven empty bottles. How had she gone through so much? Reno realized he was not doing a good job keeping an eye on her. Usually Elena monitored her intake after she had over indulged their first night out together. The girl rested her arms on the bar and pressed her head against them "Oooh…my head," she moaned softly. The two Turks frowned at each other.

"Usagi are you sure you're okay?" Reno asked. He shook her lightly.

"Just a headache. I'll just put my head here," came her muffled reply.

The blonde was a ridiculous lightweight. At first they had joked about how little it took her to get drunk, but after she vomited up her entire stomach and went to training with a crazy hangover, they each agreed to keep an eye on her whenever she drank. Haruka had not been happy when she did not perform as well during training. Checking his watch, Reno saw that it was only 8:02. How did she go through so many bottles so quickly? "Hey you!" he yelled at the bartender who jumped at his voice. "Get me a glass of water and next time don't give her so much." He smothered the man with a dark glare.

The man quickly did as he was told and came back clearing away the empty bottles. He had never had one of the Turks yell at him. Scared for his life and his family's, he scurried to the other end of the bar hoping they would not bother him again. "Reno you're cute too…" she flashed a ridiculous grin at the red head. He handed her the glass of water and ignored her comment. "Everyone is so cute today. I bet Rude would look cuter if he didn't wear his sunglasses all the time."

With that comment she reached over to snatch off Rude's sunglasses. He reeled back. Usagi, who had misjudged her distance, fell into his lap knocking her forehead on his chin. Reno pulled the girl back up while Rude rubbed his chin with a frown plastered on his lips. Usagi was laughing hysterically frightening a drunk sitting nearby. "Owie!" she said through her giggles. "Oh Rude you're so silly."

"We've got to get her out of here. Damn I should have kept a better eye on her," Reno said standing tossing a wad of gil on the bar. He dragged Usagi to her feet who stood slightly confused. "How did she drink so much? This time last week she was telling me she hates alcohol."

Rude shrugged. "It's your fault. You wanted to make her into a real Turk."

"Yeah, but no Turk has ever been such a lightweight ever. Help me with this mess," the red head dumped the girl on Rude who took her with a frown. "She's ridiculous."

"Gaaoo? Owaaahooo!" Usagi cried with a laugh. "Shiny!" she exclaimed in reference to Rude's sunglasses and tried once again to steal them from his face.

Rude slid on Usagi's backpack, and picked up the blonde and flung her over his shoulder as she mumbled incoherently. Reaching down he picked up his own bag and followed Reno out of the bar. The red head checked his watch. Only 8:27. "Maybe we should just head to the airport."

The other Turk only nodded in reply and let Reno lead him through the city. Once they arrived, they sat on a bench in an obscure corner while Usagi raved unintelligently about how all the Turks were so adorable. Her companions sat in silence frowning at her antics and drunkenness. They were sure Tseng would not be happy with them much less Elena who was always overly concerned about the young blonde. "Rude! Rude!" Usagi sputtered as she latched onto his collar and pulled him close to her bright red face. "You're quiet!" she laughed, and he wrinkled his nose as he got a whiff of the alcohol on her breath. "And and Reno!" she said pulling on his sleeve. "You have pretty hair."

Reno frowned and brushed the girl off him. "Just sit back Usagi and breathe a little. I need you to sober up a little before Elena and Tseng get here."

"Sober up?" she asked confused, a small frown touched her red face. "But you wanted me to drink?"

"Yeah, that was before you got way too drunk," he replied waving her off and then crossing his arms.

Rude tugged on her shoulder lightly. "Usagi why don't you lie down a little? Maybe that'll make you feel better." A confused look passed over her face, and Rude patted his leg indicating her to put her head there. Usagi did as she was told and stared off into the distance for a moment before falling asleep. Although they didn't realize it, she had gotten very little sleep over the past few days. Her companions relaxed as her breathing became light and even. Together the three sat on the bench waiting for Tseng and Elena with the two senior Turks on either side of the girl as she laid across them. While she was quietly sleeping, Reno repeatedly checked his watch. 8:42. 8:44. 8:47. 8:51. 8:55. 8:59.

His PHS rang starling the silence that had descended upon them but did not wake the girl. It was Tseng. "Hello?"

"Where are you guys? You're late."

Reno frowned. "We're not late. We're sitting on a bench in the corner."

The line clicked as Tseng hung up, and Reno looked towards the entryway of the airport where he saw Tseng and Elena carrying their bags walking towards them.

"How long have you guys been waiting?" Elena asked as they neared. "Usagi's sleeping? Were you sitting there for hours?"

"No, no" Reno said brushing the blonde's legs off his lap. "Just half an hour. Usagi said she was really tired."

Tseng frowned a little as he looked over the scene. Shrugging he said. "Get her up. You're boarding now."

"Where are you going?" Reno asked.

"I'm staying with Reeve until everything is in order. I'll meet you there."

The two stood, Rude picking up Usagi. Elena picked up his bag that was sitting on the ground while he carried her towards the plane and sent a frown in Rude's direction. Something didn't seem quiet right with what they had told her. The Gelinka sat at the end of the runway with the airship on the other end off to the side. Although it was not completely functioning, the propellers were whirling furiously and bright lights shone on its metal exterior. Elena let out a low whistle as she saw the airship at night. Turning away from the scene, she followed the other Turks to the plane waiting for with two pilots standing outside. SOLDIERS took their luggage and took it into the cargo area while they boarded.

Rude carefully placed Usagi on a seat beside the window. The short journey to the Gelinka did nothing to disrupt her sleep, but she let out a small sigh as she nestled into her chair. "I'll sit next to—" Elena began.

"No," Reno interjected. "Rude will sit next to her. You'll sit here with me." He indicated to the opposite side of the plane.

Elena frowned deeply suspicious but did not question her senior. Taking her seat she gave Rude a dirty look before Reno sat down beside her. The leather seat crinkled a little as Rude sat down next to Usagi with a slight frown on his face, and he glanced at Reno who gave a sheepish smile and shrug. The bald Turk understood that his friend did not want Elena to find out that they had gotten Usagi drunk before boarding the plane, but he didn't understand why he had to tend to the intoxicated Turk. It was Reno's idea to go to the bar in the first place. There was no room to argue, but he made a mental note of bringing it up with the red head later.

The plane rumbled down the runway and took off into the dark night sky. Looking over Usagi's sleeping form, Rude saw the ocean below and could barely make out the waves in the moonlight. Noticing Usagi wrapping her arms around her body in her sleep, Rude took off his jacket and carefully tucked it under her chin. As soon as he moved his hands, Usagi grasped the collar close to her chin lightly wrapping her fingers around the navy fabric. Frowning, Rude crossed his arms and settled into his seat for the long flight to Costa del Sol.

end Chp. 6

I'll admit work has been slow on this story now that the quarter is halfway through. I just finished my last midterm today so maybe I'll get some more time. I hope you're enjoying this story. This story has one of the highest hit counts than a lot of my old stories with more chapters and more reviews. I would definitely appreciate a few more reviews to see what people think of it, but I'm just happy that people are reading it.

Lots of love.


	7. on a fantastic ride

Blue Destiny

Sunlight filtered through the window rousing Usagi from her sleep. A confused frown passed over her face as she looked around. Beside her sat Rude without his jacket and his sunglasses perched precariously on his nose threatening to slide off at any moment. Beyond him sat Reno and Elena resting their heads against once another. For some reason, she did not remember boarding a plane. Looking out the window, Usagi tried to recall the events from the night before remembering Tseng telling her that they were leaving for Costa del Sol and then Reno and Rude had appeared in her apartment asking her if she wanted to go out somewhere. She frowned her memory getting a little fuzzy.

Usagi peeled the large jacket she assumed Rude had put on top of her and tried her best to wrap it around his sleeping form. "You're awake?" he asked startling the girl.

"Yeah. Thanks for your jacket," she replied with a frown still touching her lips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay," she was slightly startled that Rude was saying so many words. Although they had spent a lot of time together over the past week, she still was not used to hearing him speak so extensively.

Her senior carefully looked her over through his dark sunglasses. "You had a lot to drink last night, and you were saying some strange things."

"What did I say?" Usagi asked surprised. She certainly did not remember drinking.

Rude did not respond causing her frown to deepen. Reno was no good, the girl decided. She was confident that it was his idea to go to the bar. However, she realized that she could not put the blame entirely in the red headed Turk. She probably had not kept track of how many drinks she had during the time they were at the bar. Usagi did not press Rude further and turned her attention to the world outside her window. The ocean stretched out endlessly below in all directions with the sun rising directly outside her window. The plane had most likely turned south as it neared Costa del Sol.

"Don't tell Elena what I told you," Rude said startling her thoughts.

The blonde sent a curious look in his direction. "She didn't know you were drunk. Luckily you fell asleep before she found us."

"She couldn't smell the alcohol on me?"

The bald Turk shrugged lightly. "I sat next to you so she couldn't get a good look at you. Just don't mention anything to her."

Usagi frowned a little but nodded anyways. Silence descended once more between the two as the blonde peered out the window at the unchanging scenery. Briefly, she wondered how long she would be in the seaside resort town. Whenever SOLDIER took her to the Western Continent, she never had more than just a glance at the town before her mission whisked her away elsewhere. Except for the days when she and her friends would journey to the distant Nibelhelm beach, she rarely spent time at the beach. Even in Nibelhelm, the snow that melted from the mountains would make the water too cold for swimming or more than just daring one another to run into the crashing waves. The currents brought warm water from the Southern Islands up to Costa del Sol making it warm and the water pleasant while the Junon and Midgar received the cold water and weather from the Northern Continent.

Land appeared on the horizon as a dark smudge, and soon the peninsula not far from Costa del Sol appeared as they approached from the North. Excitement jolted through the blonde as she realized they were nearing land. She could feel Rude hovering above her shoulder to look out the window too. The plane lurched as it began its descent, and she sat back in her chair. The change had woken Elena and Reno up, and the blonde woman called to Usagi waving excitedly.

"We're going to hit the beach!" a huge grin appeared on Elena's face.

"You are not doing anything like that," Reno said sharply frowning at her.

"Why? Come on Reno it'll be fun. We'll build sandcastles and go surfing…"

"You're on duty at all times," Reno said sharply silencing her. "While you're on duty there is no frolicking on beaches. We have an image to maintain, Elena. You and Usagi have training with me."

The finality of his words made her frown as she realized that there would be no fun in the ocean town. She was about to say something to Usagi when she realized that the girl was too far away and engrossed with the world outside her window. Shrugging, Elena lost herself in her thoughts plotting a way to enjoy her time in Costa del Sol. She could hear the noises of creaking gears from the plane as it adjusted for the landing. A short time later, she could see palm trees outside, and then with one final lurch the plane touched down rumbling down the runway.

The aircraft slowly made its way across the ground to the terminal where it came to a halt with a sudden jolt. There, the pilot tossed open the door, and SOLDIERS wheeled up the stairs. Several rushed in and went down the ladder in the back to the cargo hold to retrieve their bags. The four Turks made their way down the stairs into the bright hot sunny morning. Elena frowned at the heat tugging at her collar. She would not be comfortable in this weather during their stay especially in uniform. Usagi seemed to be the making the same assessment as she dug through her pockets to find her sunglasses.

"This way, sir!" A SOLDIER said saluting to Rude. The SOLDIER 3rd class promptly took off in a trot out of the airport area and up several stairs. From there they crossed a bridge, and he stopped in front of a door. "Heidegger is waiting inside, sir."

The bald Turk ignored the energetic SOLDIER and went into the villa. There Makoto was seated at a table going over a stack of notes. "Oh, you're here," she said standing raking her hand through her messy ponytail before saluting. "Heidegger is actually still sleeping, but why don't you guys make yourselves comfortable. Coffee, maybe?" All of the Turks declined. Caffeine ran a risk of making any of them jittery which could influence any combat especially firearms where it could affect their accuracy. The brunette frowned, "I'll have the cook start up breakfast," she said and vanished.

Reno flopped down on the couch and Usagi sat down next to him leaning her head back against the cushions. She was sore from the plane ride. Rude simply stood in the corner.

"I wonder where the bathroom is," Elena said as she poked around the closed doors. She found what she was looking for, and the blonde disappeared behind the closed door.

"What the hell happened last night?" Usagi demanded turning her attention to the red head beside her and fixed a smothering glare on her superior.

"What are you talking about?" Reno asked with an agitated frown.

"Rude told me I was drunk out of my mind. What did you do to me?"

"Rude!" Reno huffed and crossed his arms scowling. "I didn't do anything to you. _You _decided that drinking your brain into mush would be a good idea. Thank god you didn't decide to puke everywhere."

Usagai's frown mirrored Reno's and the conversation ended as the bathroom door flung open. Elena strolled out and looked over the scene before her. Shrugging, she took a seat beside Usagi just as Makoto returned balancing a plate of a dozen muffins and a pitcher in her one hand. In the other she clutched four glasses by her fingertips and a wad of napkins. "Well I couldn't find the cook, but I just popped these in before you arrived. They're still warm."

She put the plate down on the table and laid out some napkins. "None of you wanted coffee so I found some orange juice. I hope that's okay."

No one replied, but she was not expecting one. Taking a muffin for herself, she sat down once more at the dining table and shuffled through her papers continuing what she was doing before the Turks interrupted her. The four Turks polished off the muffins with Usagi eating the majority. As she finished off her orange juice, a door flung open violently bouncing against the wall, and Heidegger walked in smoothing over his green uniform.

"Rude, Reno," he said nodding to the two in turn. He glanced at the two women. "You must be Elena," walked over to the blonde woman and shook her hand, "and you must be Usagi." He hesitated a moment looking her over carefully from head to toe and finally nodded. "Come with me," he said leading the group into the bedroom.

"You'll be staying here while in Costa del Sol," he waved vaguely to his surroundings as he took a seat. "I'll be moving upstairs into the master suite. Cloud and company left Costa del Sol yesterday afternoon. They were seen heading in the direction of the Corel Mountains giving us at least two days at the most to meet them either at the Gold Saucer or North Correl. Rude," he said handed a manila folder to the man he addressed, "you'll be leaving in an hour to deploy Cait Sith. The helicopter will be at the airport. Usagi, you're leaving Friday at four o'clock in the morning."

The blonde nodded in response. Heidegger paused once more to consider the girl sitting before him. "Are you ready for this mission?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, sir," Usagi replied immediately. A surge of confidence that she did know she had fueled her reply. "I will not disappoint you."

The general said nothing and sat back in his chair. "You're all dismissed except for Rude. Training will commence in the basement."

Without waiting for the others to leave, Heidegger began talking to the bald Turk that sat beside him opening the folder and pointing to diagrams. The three Turks stood and moved towards the exit. Once in the doorway, Usagi looked back at Rude and Heidegger deep in conversation. It was her first personal meeting with her boss, but she really did not know what to make of him. The image he had instilled in the SOLDIERS was one of a powerful man who would not hesitate to crush anyone. She was confident that he still could do whatever he wanted, but the threat seemed less important. Shrugging at her thoughts, Usagi closed the door behind her.

Outside the bedroom, SOLDIERS were piling their bags. Usagi frowned at how pitiful her small backpack looked in comparison to the other three duffel bags. It was perched precariously on top of Rude and Elena's bags.

"Well," Makoto said interrupting her thoughts. "I finally found the cook if you would all like some breakfast. Today he is serving pancakes with two sausages each and eggs however you would like. Usagi? What will you have?" she asked with a bright smile.

"Two plates of pancakes, and two cheese omelets," she replied taking a seat at the table.

The secretary nodded and continued to take the orders of the other two Turks. "Do any of you know what Rude wants?" she asked with a slight frown. No one replied, and she shrugged not concerning herself too much with the issue. She disappeared into the kitchen once again to get their food together leaving silence behind her.

"You're leaving soon," Elena said with a sigh looking at the blonde sitting across from her. "It might be a while before I get to see you again."

Usagi frowned slightly at her friend's words. Who knew how long she would be gone with AVALANCHE. Elena had been her close friend over the past five years, and the thought of possibly being gone for months did not make them very happy. "It'll be different…and strange," Usagi replied.

Their brief conversation was interrupted as Makoto quickly returned bearing plates of pancakes, eggs, and sausages. Huffing a sigh, the brunette placed the plates down on the table. "There you go. After you're done, you guys will be free until 3 when you'll commence operations training in the basement." With a bright smile, the woman placed the last plate in front of Reno. "Heidegger should be out of the bedrooms in a little so if you'd like you can explore the town."

The brunette turned but paused for a moment. "Oh, Usagi, you have a physical tomorrow morning. It'll be brief. I'll give you a schedule for tomorrow. If you'd like lunch and dinner will be served in the villa so you don't have to worry about getting food in town. I'll see you guys later."

With that she vanished down the hallway leaving the Turks alone to eat. Although Usagi had polished off most of the muffins earlier, she quickly demolished the plates of food before her. Elena and Reno ate at a more sedate pace. When the young blonde finished her food, she sat back with a hand on her stomach drinking from her glass of orange juice. "Why do I have a physical?" Usagi asked the room at large.

"For more extended missions, we want to make sure you don't keel over and die," Reno explained with a mouthful of pancakes. "Brief ones like Elena's or Rude's don't really require much physical exertion, but you'll be traveling and battling and I don't know what." He finished off his words with a wave of his hand and continued eating.

Usagi nodded pursing her lips in thought propping her head in her hand. She really did not know what to expect. In fact she did not really understand what AVALANCHE was doing except pursuing Sephiroth. With a shrug, she decided not to worry too much and figured she'll find out as she went. Over the past day she had been trying her best not to think too much about her mission because nervousness would set in making her worry. "Do you think I'll get to see you guys at all?" she asked.

Reno shrugged taking a sip of juice. "Maybe. We're using you to track Cloud and Sephiroth so I'm sure we'll cross your path every now and then. Don't expect us to be friendly and chatty. We might have to attack you every now and then."

The thought of fighting her friends did not comfort Usagi and the nervousness she was hoping to avoid began to plague her. She understood that they had to help maintain her identity, but she wasn't sure she could attack them. Her head spun as she felt conflicting interests confuse her. She was spying on her friends, but sometimes she would have to attack her fellow Turks if they encountered one another. In the end whose side was she on? She felt incredibly silly for worrying so much about morality issues. Her job was to follow orders, and she decided that was exactly what she would do. No more questions, she told herself resolutely.

The bedroom door swung open and Rude stepped out into the main dining area. Noticing the empty place at the table and the untouched plate of pancakes, he took a seat in between Usagi and Reno. The other Turks silently nodded their greeting to him. "When do you leave?" Reno asked as he swirled the syrup on his plate with an already soggy piece of pancake.

"40 minutes," Rude replied while drenching his plate in syrup.

The red head nodded and continued eating for a moment before asking, "Where are you going?"

"Gold Saucer," was the terse reply. Rude frowned. He was not particularly fond of the amusement park severely disliking the obnoxious cheery music.

"Really?" Usagi asked surprised, her eyes widening. "I've never been there."

"It's not that great," Reno said. "The people there are fucking annoying."

Usagi frowned at his harsh reply and shrugged. "I'll decide for myself if I ever go there."

"You might actually," Rude said. "Depending on where we track AVALANCHE, we'll set you up at the Gold Saucer or North Correl."

"Seriously?" the blonde replied excitedly. "I wonder if I'll have time to watch chocobo racing or play any of the games..."

With a severe look from Elena, she shut her mouth. "Usagi," her friend said seriously, "you'll be on a mission. You won't have time to fool around."

Frowning, Usagi realized Elena was right. "Oh," she said softly remembering the enormity of her mission and all the nervousness she had felt over the past several days. Its weight and the seriousness of her mission weighed down on her further. "Maybe some day we could go on vacation there," she said hopefully.

No one replied and a silence settled over the table only interrupted by the clacking of forks and knives. As soon as Rude finished eating he excused himself from the table. Nodding to each of his companions, he rifled through his duffle bag pulling out a gun and sliding it into his side holster. With that, he exited the villa. As soon as the door slammed shut, the room to the bedroom opened and Heidegger strolled into the dining area. Without acknowledging the Turks, he disappeared into the hallway soon to be replaced by Makoto rushing to the bedroom he just exited. The brunette soon emerged carrying a stack of folders and papers returning the way she came.

A couple of maids hastily descended upon to bedroom as the Turks moved to the couch. Reno sat on one end resting his head on the armrest while Elena sat on the other end. Usagi laid curled up in between both of them. Although she was certain she slept well on the plane, she felt incredibly tired. She drifted halfway between awareness and sleep like her two fellow Turks until the bedroom door flung open with the maids leaving carrying bundles of sheets. "The room's all yours," one said brightly to the Turks, but frowned immediately as they all simply stared at her.

She scuttled away as the Turks got up and went into the room. There were only three full beds in the room. "You guys are sharing," Reno said as he laid down on a bed.

"Hey!" Elena cried out putting her hands on her hips. "Why do we have to share?"

The red head shrugged. "Usagi's leaving after tomorrow so you'll have your own bed then. Besides, Rude and I are your seniors."

The blonde bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything else. She kicked off her shoes and hopped into the bed. Usagi frowned as she looked at the other two Turks resting comfortably on the beds. She had slept soundly on the plane as a result of the alcohol she had consumed beforehand. Sleep, although desired, did not call enough to lure her under the soft covers. "I think I'll go for a walk," she decided.

Reno sat up propping himself on his elbows carefully looking at the girl. "Be professional," he said sternly before flopping onto the bed once more and turning his back to her.

Nodding, Usagi stepped out of the room quietly closing the door behind her. She had no intentions of running around Costa del Sol like an idiot. Her nerves were already on edge. She would be leaving shortly to find AVALANCHE. All her pervious thoughts and doubts came crashing down on her as she stepped out of the villa into the bright morning sunshine. She wondered if Cloud would remember her and that thought plagued her as she set out for a walk along the seawall.

The soft rhythmic song of the lapping waves settled her nerves as she neared the stairs to the beach. She frowned as she remembered Reno's sharp reply to Elena's thoughts of visiting the beach, but the ocean lured her down the stairs. She found a secluded rock underneath a pier to sit in the cool shade out of the scorching sun and heat. With a soft sigh, Usagi settled onto the hard rock and propped her elbows on her knees as she stared out at the water before her. Although the beach was relatively empty still, surfers dotted the waves in their colorful swimming trunks and lovingly polished boards.

A sigh crossed the blonde's lips as she wondered when was the last time she had felt as carefree as the surfers. Although the memories of Sephiroth's destruction of Nibelhelm were still bright in her memory, everything before that seemed as though it were in a haze as though dimmed by the vividness of the flames. She remembered Tifa and Cloud very well, and how separate the friendships had been. Resting her chin in her hands, she wondered how Cloud had found Tifa and the reverse.

In her memories, she remembered them very apart. She herself had never really noticed Cloud although he perpetually spent time with Shingo since their mother's had began talking. The first time she had really seen Cloud was when she was six. Snow had come from over the ocean threatening to drown the town in a sea of white. The first few flakes had just began to fall from the sky and the cold crept into ever crevice. Usagi had just left Tifa's house to make the familiar trek across the town square to her own warm home for the evening. As she had begun to walk past the well, she looked up to look at the looming structure and was entranced by the snow.

Snow was nothing new for the winters were filled with heavy snowfall, but in the gentle lights from the cozy homes the snow became something magical. She was struck by how gentle and softly the flakes fell just gently brushing her cheeks and stared at them as though she had never seen snow before. The blonde held out her hand to catch the flakes in her pink mittens and watched as they sat in her warm hand before gently fading away.

"Usagi?" a voice called out to her.

She looked up startled and saw Cloud walking towards her. The boy had spent a lot of time around Shingo, but she had never paid much attention to him. A look of wonder passed over her face as though she were seeing him for the first time. "Are you okay?" the older boy asked.

Usagi nodded in reply. "The snow is just so pretty," she said softly.

Surprised at her words, Cloud looked around him at the white flakes drifting out of the sky. His face reflected her wonderment as if he too saw the snow for the first time in all of its quiet beauty. "Yeah…" he tilted his head to the side and looked up into the clouds somewhere far above. "It's nice."

A smile crossed Usagi's face as he agreed with her. Together they stood in silence with their hands extended to catch the snowflakes and their eyes fixed far above as the snow grew heavier. A shiver shook Usagi, and her companion immediately took notice. "Are you cold?" Cloud asked frowning. "I'll walk you home."

The spell was broken and the snow returned to being just snow. Shoving his hands in his pockets for warmth, Cloud walked beside Usagi as they made their way back to her house. He stopped just outside the reached of the light flickering brightly beside the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned to look back at him. The boy stood with a small frown pressed against his lips rocking back and forth on his feet as he watched her. She smiled slightly and waved with her right hand before opening the door to a wave of warmth. Her mother quickly closed the door and fussed over the young girl and her cold cheeks. The snow, the cold, and Cloud were somewhere beyond the door in another world.

-end chapter 7

So I'm not actually done writing chapter 8 so I'm breaking with my trend of finishing the next chapter before posting. I know I'm very bad with updating, but this week I have two finals and next week is actually finals week. Hopefully, I'll be able to get a lot of writing done once I'm finished my finals and on spring break. I still have a lot of ideas, and when I'm walking to class or falling asleep I dream up my words.

This weekend I went to see the Distant Worlds concert in Chicago at the Rosemont Theater, which was probably the highlight of my life so far. I saw Nobuo Uematsu. He was literally 5 feet away from me at one point. I think the best moment of the concert was when he went to take his seat in the crowd and the theater gave him a standing ovation. I'll admit I cried during Liberi Fatali and The Opera was pretty much the highlight for me. I heard every song I wanted to hear including Vamo' alla Flamenco, Tina's Theme, and the Opera. I'm pretty sure I could die and be happy. There was a lot of driving, over 13 hours, but it was worth it.

I hope everyone is doing well and enjoying this story. I know this chapter was mostly fluff, but there will be a lot of substance coming in the next few chapters. I'd love to hear your comments if you have them. This story now has the 4th most hits out of my stories under the stories beginning with w's.

Lots of love.


	8. my horse's flanks are spurred

Blue Destiny

Usagi's thoughts were startled as she noticed a young girl no older than five peering at her from behind a lounge chair in her peripheral vision. Blinking, she focused on the girl who had a shy smile on her face as she stared at the Turk dressed in her suit sitting on a rock beneath a pier. One of her hands clutched the edge of the chair as she watched the blonde before her. A small giggle escaped her mouth as she realized she was discovered.

A frown crossed over Usagi's face. She could not discern why she would draw the interest of the child. "Hi," she called out tentatively.

The little girl laughed slightly, shaking her pigtails. Without replying, she turned her back and ran away from the pier into the warm sunlight. Usagi sighed and stood, brushing off the back of her pants. Stifling a yawn she stretched and checked her watch. 1:27. Kicking the dirt at her feet she looked around at her surroundings. The beach had begun to fill up with people laying out towels and setting up umbrellas. Children ran into the waves yelling and screaming as they hit the cold water. From a distance, Usagi watched the happy beachgoers as though they were in a strange world. With a sigh, she turned and scaled the stairs into the streets once more.

The town was bustling with life in the afternoon. Children ran through the streets passing a soccer ball, and the carefree adults laughed freely as they enjoyed the warm sun. No one noticed or cared about Usagi walking through them as though from another planet. The Turk was out of place in her suit when everyone else was scantly clad in bathing suits. She was too lost in the thoughts of her childhood to notice, and they were too busy to notice her. She scaled the steps leading up to the villa. Pushing open the door, she saw Reno and Elena pouring over several folders.

"What's that?" she asked taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Last minute details about your mission," Reno replied pushing towards her a folder labeled "Yuffie Kisaragi."

Usagi frowned as she looked at the thin folder. Yuffie's folder was lacking in detail most likely hastily prepared. "She was seen leaving town with Cloud and his group," Reno explained. "The only thing we really know is that she is from Wutai." The red-head pulled the folder from in front of Elena and placed it in front of the younger Turk. "Makoto also compiled a story for the time between the Nibelhelm incident to your meeting with Cloud. I suggest you thoroughly study this."

As though the mention of her name summoned her, Makoto entered the dining area bearing plates of sandwiches and a pitcher. "Lunch is served," she said brightly pushing aside the folders with one hand. "Let me know if you need anything else." The tall brunette smiled as she left the Turks alone, and in the distance they could hear her footsteps climbing the stairs.

With a sandwich in one hand, Usagi began studying the folder Reno had taken from Elena. She felt strange realizing that she would have to lie about her life, but realizing that she had lived the last five years in disguise, it was not so unusual. A vague thought passed through her mind that she would have to spend her life lying about her identity. The story compiled had her drifting to Gonagaga for a few months before journeying to Junon where she lived for a year. Afterwards she lived in Midgar for two years working as a waitress in a restaurant in Sector 3. The folder was incredibly detailed listing names of imaginary coworkers and a revolting description of her crummy apartment in the slums. Usagi frowned as she struggled to commit everything to memory.

The three Turks sat in silence shifting through folders of information on AVALANCHE. Elena and Reno were studying the additional information about the members that Usagi had already memorized thoroughly. The older blonde had a frown on her face as she carefully read over Tifa's folder. Since they would all be following Usagi's position and AVALANCHE, the other Turks were studying any information to gain an edge in possible battles. Sleepless nights made it easier for Usagi to learn all the details. Reno had already thoroughly read through many of the members' profiles while in the infirmary but was still trying to learn about the newest members. Eventually the red head closed the folder on Red XII with a huff.

He paused for a moment to look at the young blonde thoughtfully as she studied her storyline. He still was not sure how confident he was in her abilities to perform during the mission. His main concern was her attachment to Cloud and Tifa. There were times when he would ask about the two and a small frown would cross her face, which always drew his concern. Both Tseng and Rude were fully convinced Usagi was capable but most likely only because they had no other choice.

Reno's eyes shifted to his watch, which read 2:45. They still had time before they were to be in a basement. Looking over the two newest Turks, he was still doubtful about Elena too. The two were both overly concerned about their jobs when it came to their missions. Rude had told him that in the Mithril Mines, Elena had been too eager to please which lead to a slip up when she told AVALANCHE the potential destination of Sephiroth. In the end, it had not made much of a difference, but if it were to involve more sensitive material, it could be disasterous. Usagi shared some of the seriousness, but he figured that with time they would learn that missions were nothing special. He too had been constantly nervous and over eager at the beginning of his time as a Turk, but now he had slipped into apathy.

Usagi closed the folder rubbing her eyes. She berated herself for idling on the beach rather than taking a nap for the lack of sleep she had developed over the past few days began take a toll. Her eyes scanned the table as she stifled a yawn, and she noticed the last sandwich perched by itself on the side of the plate. She picked it up and finished it in three bites before washing it down with milk. The meal revitalized her, but she would need to find a way to get more sleep before heading off with AVALANCHE.

As soon as she set down her glass, Reno stood. The scrapping of the chair against the wood startled Usagi. "Operations Training," he said to the two women and stalked towards the basement. The blondes stood and rushed to follow him down the stairs leaving folders scattered and dirty plates on the table. The basement was poorly lit and slightly dank filled with unopened crates piled in a corner. Reno immediately went to a table that was placed under a lamp. Someone had set up the table rolled out maps anchored in the corners by paperweights. He took a seat at the table and the two soon joined him.

"Operations training revolves around planning for missions," he began looking over the map of a Mako Reactor. "What is important is utilizing people's strengths."

"AVALANCHE'S primary targets before they began searching for Sephiroth were the Mako Reactors in Midgar," Reno continued. "It is important to know the design of the reactors in case of future attacks. They're popular targets because the reactors are the core of Shinra. Most Reactors are similar in structure in Midgar. The Underwater Reactor in Junon is different and so is the reactor in the Nibel Mountains."

The red head sifted through the stacks of maps so he could show the younger Turks maps of the other two reactors. Usagi stared at the map of the Nibel Reactor with a frown tugging at her lips. It seemed so different in two dimensions drawn with lines rather than the one of her memory. She clearly remembered the sound of buzzing machinery in the dimly lit reactor with pools of blood…

She brushed the thought from her mind and focused as Reno outlined strategic locations for planning an assault on potential attackers. Soon he began questioning the newer Turks how they would coordinate an attack.

"How would you split up the team of Turks?" he asked Usagi.

She stared thoughtfully at the map of the Midgar reactors. "I would place you and Rude together and then me an Elena."

"Why?"

Usagi's forefinger and thumb pulled thoughtfully at her chin. "You and Elena have long ranged abilities. With pyramid, you could freeze the terrorists making it safer for Rude to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Elena is a pretty good shooter, and she's very good with status affects. She could thin out people before I had to fight them with a sword."

The red head stared at the girl in front of him. His sharp green eyes made her uncomfortable as though she had said something wrong. Elena carefully scoured the floor plans marking places they could use for cover. "Why not have everyone use guns? Wouldn't that be easier?"

The blonde did not reply assuming the question was rhetorical. Berating herself for being stupid, she had not even considered that scenario. "Well…" she began tentatively. Reno had not adverted his gaze. "I didn't say that wasn't a possibility, but if you had to chase someone down, you could always fall back on the close combat."

Her senior said nothing to her words and turned his attention to Elena. Usagi sat back in her chair with a soft sigh and rubbed her eyes. The dim lighting of the basement did not make studying the maps very easy. To conclude the session, Reno went over other Shinra sights throughout the world including a detailed explanation of Junon and its defense mechanisms. They concluded at 5:30 when Makoto interrupted to announce dinner. A frown crossed Reno's face as he was explaining the Sister Ray, but he simply closed the diagram saying that it had not been used since the Wutai War.

The three trudged up the stairs to find Makoto fussing around the dining table laying out silverware and adjusting the napkins. She smiled brightly as they neared. "Tonight we have steak with sauce béarnaise, garlic and rosemary potatoes, and string beans. There are biscuits and some wine too. I have dessert ready too, but that's a surprise." The brunette pulled out the chair for Reno and stepped away from the table. "I'll check back with you guys in a bit."

Still smiling to herself, Makoto vanished into the kitchen once more. Usagi wondered if there was really a cook in the villa or if the woman did all the cooking herself. The general's assistant always took so much pride in all of the meals that the blonde suspected that she prepared everything. Usagi poured herself a glass of wine while Reno stabbed at the meat. The three ate in a silence that was only interrupted by the scrapping of forks and knives. As usual, Usagi demolished her plate and hesitantly took additional helpings. She wondered to herself if she should slow down and give Reno and Elena a chance to grab more food. Her still empty stomach decided for her, and she helped herself to another heaping plate.

"When is Rude getting back?" Elena asked breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," Reno replied with his mouth still full of food.

The room slowly eased into silence once more before the older blonde interrupted it once more saying, "It feels strange without him here."

Her companions did not reply. Usagi's mind slowly drifted away to think about the past week in the company of her fellow Turks. A knot twisted her stomach as she thought about how soon she would be leaving them, but it did nothing to diminish her appetite. She wondered if all the training she had endured in Junon was worthwhile or would come in handy. Without a doubt she would have to fight monsters on the way to wherever they were going, but was such extensive training necessary? Would all the additional training on security and planning mean anything?

She thought of her mission to Gongaga, Corel Mountains, and other far off places. With a frown, she realized that she did not know where her travels would take her. AVALANCHE was pursuing Sephiroth, but where was he going? The thought that he was leading Shinra and AVALANCHE on a wild goose chase crossed through her thoughts and a smile touched her lips. The image of a Shinra general dragging around an entourage for his own amusement was outrageous.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked her friend.

Startled, Usagi wiped away the smile on her face. " Nothing," she sputtered and hastily shoveled the rest of her food in her mouth.

Elena shrugged and took a sip from her wine glass. "Are we going to the bar tonight?" she asked her companions.

Usagi's eyes instantly met Reno's across the table, and he pressed his lips into a slight frown. After a moment he turned his attention back to his meal. "We can if you want."

After a few more moments of silence, the clattering of forks and knives ended, and the three sat back cradling their wine glasses with the empty bottle sitting proudly beside Reno. Makoto returned to the table in a whirlwind removing the empty plates with a bright smile. "Was everything good? Did it taste okay?" she asked hastily before vanishing once more. She returned with a large bowl and three small plates. "For dessert we have meringues with a crème anglaise." Her smile still on her face, Makoto placed the bowl in the center of the table and passed out the plates to the Turks. "Does anyone want coffee?"

As before, the brunette received a collective no. With one last look over the table, she nodded satisfied to herself and vanished upstairs once more. Usagi hastily demolished the light and crunchy meringues on her plate and contemplated devouring more, but her full stomach protested. Reluctantly, she merely scooped the sweet sauce off her plate and sat back in her chair. Her cheeks were warm from the glasses of wine she finished making her slightly sleepy after the filling meal.

At last her companions finished and the three moved to the couch lazily sprawling out while they finished the last few drops of wine in the glasses. "Do you know what you're doing tomorrow?" Elena asked Usagi.

The younger fished out a folded piece of paper, the schedule Makoto had given with the fictitious story of the past five years of her life. Unfolding it she frowned. Her day would begin at 8 with breakfast before the physical at the town clinic. The rest of her day was filled with meeting with Heidegger and working with Reno to finalize details. She sighed softly and her heart pounded as she saw at the very bottom of the page at 4 o'clock in the morning she would be leaving. Closing her eyes, she folded the paper up and slipped it into her pocket once more.

"Do you still want to go to the bar?" Reno asked.

Elena shrugged. "We've got nothing else to do. You don't want to go to the beach."

A frown crossed the red head's face. He thought of replying to the blonde but instead chose to ignore her words. The beach was not a place he enjoyed with the bright sun and the crowds of people milling around. He was constantly on edge preferring the darkness and solitude of the bar. He found himself craving a cold glass a beer. "Let's go," he said standing.

Usagi hauled herself off the couch. If she had drank too much the night before, then she resolutely told herself to carefully monitor her intake tonight. The wine already made her warm and a little giddy and drinking more at the bar would not be a good decision. The sun was just setting over the mountains and the moon had already emerged casting a soft glow on the ocean. She paused for a moment in the cool air no longer warmed by the sun and let the breeze from the ocean ruffle her hair. A small smile crossed her lips as she followed her fellow Turks down the stairs to the rest of the town. Just down the street was the bar, and the three scaled the steps to into the lively interior.

Silence descended immediately as the three approached the bar and took seats on the stools. The people occupying the seats nearby quickly vacated the area hastily tossing gil onto the counter. Reno ordered for the three and when the glasses were before them they clicked them together. "To the Turks," Reno said before taking a sip and setting down the glass. His companions did the same and silence descended over the them as they were lost in their own thoughts.

The rhythmic blaring of the alarm clock stirred Usagi out of her sleep as Elena shoved her towards the source of the noise with an unhappy groan. Reno too emitted a sound resembling, "Turn that shit off." The young blonde did as she was told, sliding the alarm to off and rolling out of bed. With a quick stretch, she shuffled across the room to her pitifully small backpack and rifled through it before finding her toothbrush, toothpaste, bottle of shampoo and bar of soap. With those items in hand, she trudged to the bathroom for a shower before breakfast.

The night before was a little hazy, but she had complete memory over everything that had happened. The majority of the night passed while they silently demolished glass after glass until Elena cracked into a drunken stupor slapping Reno in the back and proclaiming how glad she was to have such wonderful comrades. Usagi could not remember the subject of her thoughts and merely assumed that it revolved around her upcoming mission. While she methodically brushed her teeth, she stared at her tired and worn expression. The alcohol had given her the best sleep in a while but left a foul taste in her mouth as she was too drunk to remember to brush her teeth the night before.

Her eyes searched the strange face in the mirror. Over the past week her hair had grown rapidly being ignored since Shingo had faded from memory. Every few days during her time in SOLDIER she was clipping and trimming her fast growing hair, but now it had grown just longer than her ears to frame her face. For the first time in years she looked as though she might be a girl. The normally disheveled and ruffled hair began to sort itself out with the new length transforming the face in the mirror.

Forgetting her train of thought, Usagi hopped into the shower to cleanse herself of the smell of beer and cigarette smoke from the night before. The smell was something she found rather repulsive, and the first morning after a trip to the bar she woke up wrinkling her nose in distain. Although she had been spending more time drinking as of late, she still was not accustomed to the smell and was glad to be rid of it. By the time she had finished showering, Reno and Elena had not budged from where she had left them, but the blonde simply assumed that they had nothing to do for the time being. She watched their sleeping forms with envy as she dressed, while longing to be under the soft covers once more.

Makoto was waiting at the breakfast table with a plate of omelets and muffins for Usagi. "Good morning," the brunette said brightly, her friendly and optimistic attitude never wavering in the face of the dark and brooding Turks. "After your physical at the clinic at 9, you'll be back here for a meeting with Heidegger. Lunch will be served here if you want to eat here, and then Heidegger wants me to fix up your appearance a little."

Usagi frowned in mid-bite unsure of what that meant. A small frown crossed Makoto's face mirroring the blonde's, the first Usagi had ever seen on the brunette. Nervously, the assistant raked her fingers through her messy ponytail. "He told me that he wants you to look a little more girly, but I think the only thing we can do is fix your hair a little. It's uneven…"

She fixed a smile once more on her face after taking a sip of coffee. "I'll go over with you and Reno what's going to happen when you guys leave, and then you have free time to do whatever you want." Makoto carefully looked over the younger blonde seated before her. "Are you nervous?"

Taking a big bite of food, Usagi merely shrugged brushing off the question as though she did not care, but secretly the nervousness was bubbling with her approaching departure. Satisfied, Makoto sat back in her chair cradling the mug in her hands. "Rude will be back some time, and I'm sure the four of you will want to go to the bar. I don't think I need to remind you not to drink too much. We want you in top condition when you encounter AVALANCHE."

Once more Usagi opted not to reply and instead continued eating. Checking her watch she saw that it read 8:35, and with a frown she realized that she had no idea where the clinic was. "Where's this place I'm supposed to get my physical?" she asked.

"When you go down the stairs, take the first left and go past the bar. It's the next block over."

Silence descended upon the two as Usagi polished off the muffins, and Makoto fixed her glasses on her face once more and shuffled through a pile of papers. Shortly afterwards, Usagi downed the rest of her orange juice and stood. Nodding to Makoto, she made her way out the villa and into the morning sun.

It was already warm in the seaside town even though the day had just begun. The Turk frowned as she fished for her sunglasses to dim the brightness of the morning sun. The town was still sleepy, but surfers already dotted the waves and a few people were jogging on the beach. The blonde made her way through the town following the directions Makoto gave her and eventually came to a small stone building only one story high with a small sign in front proclaiming it "Costa del Sol Clinic." Opening the door, she entered the clinic to be greeted with a small waiting room and a young woman at the desk.

"How can I help you?" she asked brightly.

"I have an appointment for a physical," the blonde replied glancing around her surroundings. The harsh fluorescent lighting was unforgiving, attempting to highlight every flaw in the small blue waiting room. The interior was very different from the warm sun drenched exterior.

"Your name?"

"Usagi Tsukino."

The girl studied the appointment book in front of her until she found her name with a small "ah ha!" She smiled at the Turk oblivious to who she was and said, "Dr. Mizuno will be with you shortly."

Usagi took a seat in a plastic blue chair and looked over the selection of magazines with little interest. They mainly revolved around families or house keeping, none of which would be useful to her. A wave of shock shook Usagi for a moment. It had been a long time since she considered anything remotely related to a family of her own. Obviously during her time in SOLDIER, she had not spared a moment in thinking about a future husband or children or a nice home in a country town. The sudden thought startled her. Did she even want a family anymore? As a child she had naturally assumed that one day she would fall in love and marry and have children of her own, but the notion of love or anything of the sort was so distant.

Her thoughts were scattered as the door next to the receptionist desk opened and a woman only a few years older than her stood holding a chart. "Usagi Tsukino," the dark haired woman called.

The blonde hurried to follow the woman and was led into an examination room. "If you'd take a seat," the woman waved to the examination table. Usagi was startled to see that the woman's hair upon closer inspection was a shade of blue, which she thought was unusual. Blinking rapidly, Usagi decided that she must be having problems seeing.

"I'm Ami Mizuno," the woman said taking a seat on a small black stool with wheels. She opened the chart and placed her glasses on her chin. "You're here for a physical?" Usagi nodded in reply. "Good…"

Standing, the doctor motioned Usagi over to a scale. "I'm just going to take your weight and height really quickly, and then we'll do your blood pressure. How have you been feeling lately?"

"Fine."

The woman nodded to herself as she wrote down Usagi's weight. "Are you from around here?" she asked startling the blonde.

"No."

"I could tell," she said with a small smile. "I usually don't get very many people in suits here. You can take a seat once more." After jotting down a few more notes she asked, "What brings you to Costa del Sol?"

"Work."

The doctor put on her stethoscope and began taking Usagi's blood pressure. "Oh. What do you do?" she asked distantly.

"I'm a Turk."

"Well everything's fine with your blood pressure. When was your last period? There's a calendar on the wall if you need it."

The lack of a reaction surprised the blonde, but she forgot about it as she frowned studying the calendar becoming slightly flustered. "Um…two weeks ago?" She struggled to remember what was happening. It ended on the first day of the Turks test. She counted backwards. "April 4th."

"Okay good," Ami fixed her stethoscope on the blonde's chest for a moment. "Now breathe deeply. Good." The dark haired woman scooted her chair away and jotted down more notes in the open chart. "How is it being a Turk?" she asked.

"Fine."

For some reason, Usagi found herself wanting to confide into her doctor all her fears and worries about being a Turk and her upcoming mission. She felt a longing for someone outside of the Turks to talk to and to pour her feelings and emotions into their listening ears. She knew that she could not talk to this woman about her job and her mission and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She couldn't tell anyone. Elena was a wonderful friend, but she waned to talk to a stranger about everything, someone different. Alas, she knew that no such person existed and although she would soon be in the company of old friends, she could not talk to them.

After more listening and questions and requests, the physical was over. "You're in perfectly good shape," the doctor said scribbling into the chart with a messy confused script. With a heavy sigh, the woman removed her glasses and stood shaking Usagi's hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Usagi," she said with a smile. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Costa del Sol."

"Thank you," the blonde muttered, slightly embarrassed with her doctor's friendly behavior. It was obvious for her profession because she dealt with strangers daily, but as a Turk she had become accustomed to people scurrying away in fear. The blonde was certain that there was another layer to their encounter. She found it strange that they hardly knew each other, but there was a connection as though they could be good friends if they had the chance. Brushing her thoughts from her mind, she made her way down the hall and left the clinic leaving behind a "Have a good day!" from the receptionist unanswered.

Life had been brought to the town since she had entered the clinic with people making their way to the beach before lunch. Usagi sighed as she realized that her time in the town was almost over. 9:38. She would have to meet with Heidegger soon. Slipping on her sunglasses once more, Usagi made her way back to the villa.

end Chp. 8

So I was on Spring Break last week without internet at my grandparent's place, but I made good progress on writing so things will keep moving for a bit. I know this chapter is fluff and the next one too, but really, a lot more is going to happen in the coming chapters. I promise.

Blue Destiny has made it to third on the hits chart out of all my fanfics, but it still has pitifully few reviews with only one for the last chapter. I hope one person isn't spending all their time reading it because it definitely isn't that good. I'd like to hear from you guys, but I'm so inconsistent that I can't really hold it against anyone. I will say that it would definitely help get chapters out sooner because sometimes I forget that I should post chapters that are written.

Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the Spring weather. I was in sunny gorgeous San Francisco with a week of blue skies, sun, and temperatures in the 60's, but I just got back to school where it's in the 30's! Oh no! It'll get better soon though.

Lots of love!


	9. by childish memories

Blue Destiny

Once inside the dim cool interior of the villa, Usagi saw that her companions had woken up during her absence and now dined on plates of pancakes while reading the newspaper. The normalcy of the scene surprised the blonde for a moment until Reno lifted his green eyes and fixed them on her face with a slight frown. "How was the doctor's?" he asked with his mouth still full.

"Fine," she replied taking a seat across from him.

The red head nodded and turned his attention once more to the headlines of the day. Usagi looked a the food laid out on the table and picked a butter slathered slice of toast for herself to munch on while she flipped through a discarded piece of newspaper. The section she picked up happened to be sports, which was not her favourite section of the newspaper. Neither baseball nor tennis interested her. With a sigh, she finished her toast and pushed the paper away.

"Busy day?" Elena asked. She fixed her eyes squarely on her pancakes, which she just pushed around her plate. She was lacking in appetite from overindulging the night before, and her nauseous stomach was not happy accepting anything she gave it.

"Sort of," the younger said stretching for a moment. "I'm supposed to be meeting with Heidegger before lunch." The blonde checked her watch for a moment 9:43. "I guess I'll be hungry before you, sleepy head."

"Hey," Elena began dropping her fork and plastering a frown onto her face. "You let me drink way too much last night. Now I've got a terrible headache. I _really _didn't want to get out of bed this morning."

"I had a lot too, and I'm functioning perfectly fine. Your own fault big girl," Usagi teased.

"Pshaw. Your definition of 'a lot' is like two drinks," Elena pushed away her plate and left the table to flop onto the couch with a groan.

Usagi waited just a moment before pouncing on the forgotten food and quickly finished the fluffy pancakes drenched in syrup. She was helping herself to a glass of orange juice when Makoto appeared. The brunette placed an overstuffed folder into Reno's hands before looking at Usagi, "Did everything go okay?"

The blonde nodded and handed her a copy of the doctor's notes from the day. The woman glanced over them with a satisfied nod. "Heidegger is ready for you."

Startled, Usagi took a large gulp of her orange juice before hastily putting down the glass and standing. She sent a concerned glance in Elena's direction as she followed Makoto out, but the older blonde had smothered her face into the soft cushions and took no notice of her friend's gaze. The two proceeded down the hallway to the stairs and entered a short hallway with one door at the end and another on the right, which Usagi assumed was the place Makoto had converted into an office. As she walked past, she saw piles of papers and folders strewn about a tiny desk and the floor. Makoto motioned for Usagi to wait, and the brunette knocked on the door.

"Yes," came the muffled reply.

Makoto ducked into the room for a moment before reappearing to wave Usagi over to her. Although she had met Heidegger once before as a Turk, the thought of facing his scrutinizing gaze by herself made her nervous. Her heart pounded furiously as she stepped through the doorway. The master suite was appointed with a large nearly made bed and several overstuffed chairs before a window looking out to the ocean. Heidegger sat at a desk with a small pile of papers but stood when the Turk entered. "Thank you, Makoto," he said gruffly waving away his assistant. "Have a seat," he said to the blonde waving to one of the chairs by the window.

Usagi did as she was told feeling her heart beating wildly in her chest. She had never spoken to Heidegger one-on-one before. The image she had of him from SOLDIER was a man that was quick to anger and quick to retaliate. He lived on instilling fear on his subordinates, and every SOLDIER knew to be on his best behavior when he was lurking around. The overbearing man grabbed a folder from his desk and took a seat across from her. "As you know, in the morning you'll be leaving to go to the Gold Saucer. We're having you leave early to make sure you will intercept AVALANCHE when they arrive. Trams run from the Gold Saucer hourly between midnight and nine in the morning. After that it runs every half hour. You'll arrive at the station at approximately six thirty. AVALANCHE will probably arrive two to five hours afterwards."

Heidegger laid on the folder out on the small table in between the chairs and opened it to reveal a small map of the Gold Saucer. "Reno will escort you to the Gold Saucer, and he'll leave you inside the station where you are to wait for AVALANCHE to arrive. You are to initiate contact with Cloud or Tifa as soon as you see them."

The seriousness of his voice startled Usagi but she found it in herself to nod. Her eyes scanned the tiny maps and understood what he meant when he said the station was the entrance. She was slightly bewildered because the amusement park was incredibly large. What if she didn't see them?

"Cait Sith is currently being deployed by Rude at Wonder Square. If they refuse to let Cait Sith join, it's okay, but you must become a part of AVALANCHE. We will find a way to establish contact with you."

Usagi nodded, her head whirling a little as she tried to process all of the information her boss was giving her. She was sure her heart would race out of her chest as she comprehended the seriousness of the situation and Heidegger's interest in its success. Not too long ago, she was nothing to him just another mindless SOLDIER in uniform, but now he was entrusting a mission to her to infiltrate AVALANCHE. She cleared her mind as she watched the general sit back in his chair and carefully looked over the young blonde before him.

"Do you have any questions?"

Her mind drew a blank for a moment before she asked, "Is there any information you want in particular?"

A slight frown turned his thick beard downwards for a moment as he thought. "We obviously want their whereabouts, and where they're heading," he paused for a moment. "We want to know anything that will give us an advantage in battle, weaknesses and strengths of each member. Scarlet and I are contemplating developing a robot or monster to decommission AVALANCHE."

Usagi did not like his phrasing of his last sentence. Decommission. Did that mean kill or just severely injure AVALANCHE? She did not raise her concern.

"Anything else?"

After a brief silence, Usagi asked, "How long will I be with AVALANCHE?"

Heidegger shrugged lightly, replying "Anywhere between 2 to 9 months maybe. I suppose even up to a year."

Usagi frowned. She had never been on such a long mission, and she wasn't sure how much she wanted to be away from her fellow Turks. Already the future separation weighed upon her, and she felt like she was distant from her friends.

Feeling that her silence meant she had no more questions, Heidegger said, "Tseng and I have full confidence in you, and we know you will be successful."

His words surprised her. She certainly did not expect words of kindness or encouragement but she managed to whisper a small thank you.

"Dismissed."

The general stood and shook her small hand in his giant one. Still whirling from his last few words, she quietly showed herself to the door. Once there she paused to look back at the burly man standing in front of the window looking out at the ocean and fishing through his jacket before pulling out a cigar. Usagi certainly did not know what to make of her boss, but she chose not to dwell on it, as she would not see him for a long time after this. She slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Taking a deep breath she walked downstairs, pausing for a moment to glance into Makoto's room. The brunette was not in the room, but Usagi found her clearing off the kitchen table asking the two Turks if they wanted lunch.

"Usagi," Makoto flashed the blonde a bright smile, "are you hungry for lunch yet?"

She shrugged and pushed Elena's legs off the couch so she could take a seat. A small frown passed over the brunettes face, but she hastily put a smile on her face again. "Just let me know when you guys are hungry. Oh Usagi, we can take care of your hair now if you want."

The blonde shrugged indifferent to the sequence of events for the day. Without saying another word, the general quickly left the room carrying a clutter of dishes. Usagi sighed sinking into the deep cushions of the couch and turned her attention to Reno who was sifting through the folder Makoto gave him not long ago. Her focus then turned to her grumbling friend lying half strewn across the couch. "How are you feeling?" the younger asked brushing the hair out of Elena's face.

"Gross," was the woman's terse reply.

Footsteps caused Usagi to look up, and Makoto was returning with an oversized towel and a pair of shears. "Ready?" the brunette asked pulling out a chair from the table with a loud scrape.

Usagi shrugged once more and moved to the offered chair. She wasn't sure if her indifference to everything came from general apathy or a reluctance to make decisions as of late. The lack of caring was a sure sign of a Turk she decided, and she was starting to acquire it.

Makoto wrapped the towel around the blonde's neck, tucking it into her collar. "I'm just going to make it more even," she said reassuringly as she doused her hair with some warm water. "We want to keep it long though." Usagi didn't reply as she felt the general tugging at her hair, pulling it this way and that followed by nothing as she snipped away the ends. For a brief moment, the brunette stood in front of the blonde tugging at the front of her hair to cut some bangs. The job took about ten minutes before she was done, and Makoto stood in front of the blonde looking over her work. Elena had pulled herself into a sitting position to watch, but a frown constantly pulled at her face as she cradled her stomach.

"What do you think?" Makoto asked Elena.

"It looks good, better than before," Elena shrugged and flopped back onto the couch once more.

"Go check yourself out in the mirror," the brunette excitedly motioned Usagi to go to the bathroom and began cleaning up the small clippings that littered the floor.

Flicking on the light, Usagi was once more confronted by a stranger in the mirror. Makoto had evened out her messy hair giving it a tidiness that never existed. The uneven hairs were made uniform creating a layered bob with side swept bangs. Usagi bit her lip in thought as she contemplated her image. The cut wasn't as severe or as neat as Elena's hair, but it had a sort of softness to it. Her hair still retained its own personality with an occasional clumping of hair turning its ends in a different direction. The blonde found herself perpetually touching the smoothed and even hair. It was very different from the tousled mess it normally was.

"Do you like it?" Makoto asked appearing in the doorway.

"It's nice. It's really different. I've never had hair like this."

Growing up her hair had always been long and her mother had put it into buns with trailing pigtails. Once she had lumped them into just two buns, and they were so large she looked ridiculous. Since the night in the reactor, her had always been unruly and short with nothing in between the two. "Thank you," Usagi said softly unable to tear her eyes away from her reflection.

Makoto vanished from the doorway to be replaced by Elena. "It looks good," she said to her friend. "We're almost matching now."

"No, not really," Usagi replied stepping away from the mirror. "We're just really similar. Are you feeling better after watching Makoto cut my hair?"

Elena frowned, "No, not really. I just don't want to do anything…"

The sound of the front door opening drew the girls' attention, and they looked up to see Rude walking through the door. "Hey," Elena called leaving Usagi to flop back on the couch. "How was it?"

The Turk shrugged and rubbed his forehead before taking a seat across from Reno at the table. Elena did not let his lack of reply bother her and instead closed her eyes pressing her hand to her forehead. Usagi took a seat next to Elena and nodded to Rude. As soon as she settled into the cushions, Makoto returned in a whirlwind asking if Rude wanted anything to eat. At his nod, she vanished to hastily return with a platter of sandwiches cut into triangles and a pitcher of lemonade. Unable to refuse food, Usagi came to the table and looked over her choices settling on a Chicken Caesar Sandwich. Elena reluctantly joined her and picked at a club sandwich. Deciding that putting food in her stomach might be for the better, she tried her best to finish it off and washed it down with the cold lemonade.

Usagi longed to ask Rude questions about Cait Sith and Gold Saucer, but the worn look on his face made her reluctant to bother him. The sandwiches soon vanished with Usagi eating the majority, and Rude disappeared into the bedroom leaving her no comfortable opportunity to question him. She made a mental note to ask him later and sat back in her chair looking out the window at the ocean waves coming to the beach. Makoto hastily returned to clear the plates and leave behind a dozen vanilla cupcakes with a buttercream icing. The three picked at a few in silence.

After finishing half of one, Elena stood and stretched. "I'm going to go for a walk," she announced. "I've been in here all day."

Before Usagi could voice her decision to join her fellow Turk, Makoto returned with a thick folder. "Okay," she began taking a seat in between Usagi and Reno, "we're going to go over the last few details about the mission."

With a small frown of disappointment, Elena turned and left the villa by herself. As she opened the door, a small gust of warm sea breeze blew into the villa and the sunshine filtered in brightening the room for a moment before the door shut once more locking out the beautiful sunny day.

"As you know very well by now, you'll be leaving at four tomorrow morning to go to North Correl. The helicopter will land at the outskirts of the town around six thirty, and the two of you will make your way to the tram station to the Gold Saucer." The brunette opened her folder and produced a schedule. "The tram leaves at seven o'clock going to the Gold Saucer every hour until nine when it will run half hourly."

She paused for a moment patting her jacket pockets and feeling the top of her head. With a small "aha!" she found her reading glasses and slipped them onto her nose. She glanced over the schedule before continuing. "AVALANCHE will arrive to North Correl anywhere from nine to noon. We don't expect them to be much longer."

"Are we certain that they'll stop at the Gold Saucer?" Reno interrupted.

"Yes," Makoto replied. "After leaving the Correl Mountains, the only place they could access is the Gold Saucer because to move to the Southern part of the Western Continent requires crossing a river which is impassable on foot. Dio has regular shipments of food and other things from that area and if they want to continue traveling south then they'll need to jump onto a truck at the Gold Saucer. The ferry doesn't accept foot passengers."

Not quite completely satisfied with her response, Reno sat back in his chair and crossed his arms going over her words once more. "During the tram ride, Usagi, you are to change to plain clothes."

"Why not before?" Usagi asked.

"The people of North Correl don't like Shinra, but they won't mess with the Turks. To ensure your safety and safe passage to the Gold Saucer, we want you in uniform. Rude has already informed Dio that you will be arriving so you should have no problem entering. At that time, Reno will leave, and Usagi you will intercept AVALANCHE as soon as you see them."

"Do I have to stay at the station at the entire time?" Usagi asked with a small frown. "Wouldn't that be a little suspicious?"

"Make up something if anyone asks, but no one should bother you. We need to make sure that you meet up with AVALANCHE, but we don't know their exact arrival time," Makoto replied. Turning to the red head she continued, "You'll return to Costa del Sol until we receive information about where to head to next."

Usagi tuned out Makoto's words as she continued talking to Reno and sat back in her chair checking her watch quickly. 2:37. Heidegger had already brought up most of the information so not much was new. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she suddenly realized that by this time the next day she would see Cloud. Nervousness struck her anew, and Reno turned his gaze on her for a moment. She was certain that the pounding of her heart had to have drawn his attention, but his eyes turned away to look out the window.

"Do you guys have any questions?" the brunette asked scattering Usagi's thoughts. The two Turks did not reply. Satisfied, Makoto stood and collected her folder together. "You guys have the rest of the day off to do whatever you want. Dinner will probably be around six thirty." With that she left one last time disappearing with the sound of footsteps going up the stairs.

"I think," Usagi began slowly, "I'm going to take a nap."

Reno shrugged and moved to the couch saying no more to the younger Turk as he opened up the large folder and scanned through the pages. Usagi said nothing more as she made her way to the bedroom. Cracking open the door, she saw that the curtains had been drawn by Rude who laid on his side across the furthest bed. To her surprise, she saw that his sunglasses were sitting on the nightstand. For a moment, she wondered if he were still awake, but did not venture to his bedside although she was curious what he would look like without his sunglasses. Not wanting to bother her fellow Turk, she kicked off her shoes and dumped her jacket on the floor before crawling into the bed. For a moment sleep seemed very distant until her eyelids began to droop. She struggled to keep them open for just a little longer so she could loosen her tie.

-end Chp. 9

A very boring and dry chapter I know. I suppose I could have simply skipped or rewritten most of this, but I decided not to do so. Next chapter will be more exciting or so I think.

So this quarter life has been going swimmingly for me I suppose. Class, work, and whatever other life I might have is going okay. Hopefully that means I will have time to update and write more frequently. I do have a lot of readings to do for my classes, but I'm okay with that.

Lots of love.


	10. the moon in a silver bag

Blue Destiny

"Usagi…hey Usagi…"

The soft voice slowly pulled her out of slumber. Her dream faded from memory as her eyes blinked open. In the dim light of the sunset filtering through the curtains, she could see Elena standing over her with a hand on her shoulder. Taking a moment to recall her surroundings, Usagi propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the clock. 6:23. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?" she asked her throat slightly parched.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon. I didn't think you would want to sleep through it," came Elena's soft reply. She too sighed and then sat down on the bed as the springs creaked angrily in complaint. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just haven't been sleeping well lately so I wanted a nap before I left," Usagi said straightening her tie once more and smoothing her hair. She was shocked that it wasn't all over the place as it usually was, but she then remembered that earlier Makoto had fixed her hair a little.

"I mean," Elena began with a small frown. "Are you okay with everything?"

Silence descended upon the two as Usagi thought over her response. "I think I'm okay," she said slowly. "I think I'm ready."

Elena nodded and her frown faded to be replaced with a reassuring smile. "Well I'm sure you're starving. You better get up soon." She offered a hand to help her friend out of bed, and Usagi took it. Once standing she stretched. After making sure her tie was not crooked, she waved Elena out of the room.

As soon as she was alone, Usagi sat back down on her bed and rubbed her temples. She had lied to Elena. Nervousness and anxiety twisted her stomach into knots and dinner did not sound appetizing. She wanted to just hide in her bed and sleep hoping that she would never have to leave for her mission. Her heart pounded as she thought of Cloud, and her stomach did flips as she thought of Tifa. Apprehension made her head ache as she contemplated all the new people she would have to meet and befriend.

With a huge sigh, she pulled herself off the bed and grabbed her jacket that lay in a crumpled heap at the foot of her bed. Flinging open the bedroom door she saw the other three Turks sitting at the dining table. She took the empty seat between Reno and Rude. Soon Makoto appeared carrying a roast chicken. "Dinner is served," she said brightly placing the chicken in the center of the table. She disappeared once more to return with steaming bowls of buttermilk biscuits, dressing, and peas and carrots. The last item to be placed on the table was a gravy boat. The brunette paused for a moment in her flurry of serving dinner to carve the chicken before vanishing once more.

Dinner passed in silence except for the clinking of glasses and silverware upon the plates. When the last biscuit had been consumed and only the bones of the chicken remained, Makoto returned to whisk away the dirty dishes clearing the table of everything save the wine glasses and a fork. She returned carrying a mascarpone cheesecake and small plates. "It's delicious. I promise," she proclaimed as she sliced into the soft cake. "I made one for Heidegger too, and he nearly finished it by himself."

After giving each of the Turks a slice of cheesecake, she cut an extra piece for herself and disappeared. Between the four of them, they were able to eat three fourths of the cake, but soon their stomachs refused another bite. Sitting back in their chairs, they cradled the last of the wine in their glasses. As Reno finished off his glass, he put it back on the table and said, "We should go to the bar tonight."

"Don't you leave early in the morning?" Elena asked with a slight frown.

"Yeah, but Usagi's leaving us for a while. We should get a good drink in tonight. Who knows when she'll get to a bar again," Reno replied.

Usagi did not reply, but in her mind she protested Reno's decision. She could barely eat her dinner and dessert. The idea of going to the bar where she would be pressured into drinking was not pleasant and the only outcome she could see for the night is puking in the bathroom. The combination of nervousness and lots of alcohol would not have a pleasant conclusion. With a sigh, the blonde stood and flopped onto the couch. Elena soon joined her, but Reno and Rude sat at the table talking softly.

"Oh that cheesecake was delicious," Elena said stretching.

"Yeah…" Usagi replied distantly. She sighed and rested her head against the soft cushions.

The two sat together in a comfortable silence, and Elena soon drifted into sleep after the filling meal. Usagi was left alone with her thoughts. Once more she went over what would happen the next day and reviewed everything Makoto and Heidegger had told her. She felt as though she were waiting to take an exam. Spending hours upon hours training and studying, she wondered if she would be ready to meet AVALANCHE. She thought for a moment recalling every member of AVALANCHE and important life information. The ones that drew the most concern were Barrett, Red XIII, and Yuffie. She was not sure how to approach them, but everyone else she was certain she could easily befriend. Usagi made a mental note to try to find out about Aeris's past, and the blonde had a nagging curiosity about Tseng's connection to her.

Her mental journey was disrupted when Rude leaned over her and Elena. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

Usagi looked at Elena who had comfortably curled up on the couch. She gently shook the sleeping girl. "Elena. Elena get up."

Slightly confused and groggy from sleep, Elena looked around slightly bewildered. "Why? What's wrong?" she asked sleepiness evident in her voice.

"We're going to the bar," Rude said stepping back so the two could get off the couch.

Reno stood at the doorway looking at his watch causing Usagi to glance at hers. 8:18. Elena stretched for a moment before following the rest of the Turks out the door into the cool moonlit night. They made their way down the street into the dim lively bar. Although it was still early, happy beach goers had filled the bar with bright conversation and loud laughter. As soon as they entered, silence descended upon the room, but the Turks paid no heed to the eyes looking their way. As soon as they choose their seats at the end of the bar, life trickled slowly back into the bar first with a tentative laugh and small conversation. Reno barked to the bartender their orders and the flustered man hastily complied laying out the glasses of beer.

Usagi frowned at her drink but took a sip. She decided that she would make the glass last as long as it could to prevent herself from over indulging. The four sat in silence as each cradled their own glass, Elena and Reno drinking the fastest and Usagi the slowest. Time passed slowly as the beer disappeared to be quickly replaced with new glasses, but Usagi had not finished one.

"What's wrong with you?" Reno asked a little loud.

Startled by his voice, Usagi nearly dropped her glass still half full. "Nothing," she replied with a frown. "I just don't really feel like drinking tonight."

The red head snatched her glass away and downed it finishing it off with a frown. "It's warm. That's disgusting. Hey you!" he yelled at the bartender, and the frazzled man quickly whisked away the empty glass to produce a new glass brimming with beer topped off with foam. Reno slid the glass to the blonde. "You better drink this one fast or I'll be pissed," he threatened and turned his attention to his own.

Elena was the first to slide into a drunken stupor having finished off the most beer with a significant lead. "Usagi," she began with a large intake of air putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Her bright red face and slightly blood shot eyes served as evidence that she was drunk beyond belief. Elena normally did not show her alcohol intake until she was completely trashed. "I'm going to…miss you so much!" At the end of her short sentence, her voice quivered a little, and she heaved another large sigh.

Her companion frowned at her. "It's okay Elena," Usagi said patting her friend on the back, which succeeded only in knocking the blonde into the bar and nearly tipping her glass of freshly served beer. Elena responded by placing her head in her arms and saying something unintelligible.

"God what a ridiculous drunk," Reno complained.

"I'm not ridiculous!" Elena yelled louder than intended as she lifted her head. "We don't know when we'll see Usagi again. She could be gone for like…" she paused for a moment trying to think of a word, "centuries!"

Absentmindedly flailing her arms, the blonde nearly took out Usagi and her glass. Quick hands from the younger blonde saved the beer from tipping over, but when Elena saw Usagi's hands on her glass she cried out, "Get your own! This one's mine," and proceeded to gulp down half of it.

"She's so wasted," Reno said softly shaking his head. "Hey! You haven't touched that fresh glass I got you," he frowned as he saw Usagi's still full glass.

"Elena's a wreck. She's going to make a mess of this place," Usagi replied frowning taking a sip from her glass to satisfy her companion.

"Usagi, Usagi…" Elena began putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder once more as though trying to steady herself. She paused for a moment staring at the ground. "I'm going to…" Usagi frowned concerned that Elena was announcing that she was going to puke, "I'm going to…I'm going to miss you so much!"

Drunk as fuck, Usagi concluded, and Elena proceeded to reaffirm her assessment. Tears began to well up in the elder's eyes and her voice quivered as she continued.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she began sobbing. "You're going to be gone…SO long!"

"We've got to get her out of here," Reno decided polishing off his glass and tossing a wad of gil on the bar without counting.

"I'll take care of her," Usagi said trying to get Elena to stand. She was thrilled with the idea of just getting away from the bar and smoke and Reno carefully watching her beer intake.

"No," Reno interrupted resolutely pushing her back into her stool. "You're going to finish that beer and one more," he dug through his pocket to produce a few more bills and threw them in with the rest. "I'll take care of Elena, and Rude is going to make sure you do exactly what I said."

Pausing to pat Rude on the shoulder, Reno led Elena out of the bar just as she began to go to tears. Usagi sighed and slid over one stool to sit next to Rude tentatively taking a sip of her drink. After sitting in silence for several minutes, Usagi asked her companion, "How was the Gold Saucer?"

He shrugged. Usagi assumed that was his reply and turned to stare at her nearly full glass once more.

"It was obnoxious," Rude said startling the blonde sitting next to him. "I hate the music, and I hate kids."

"You set up Cait Sith in Wonder Square?" she asked.

He nodded. "He's acting as a fortune teller right now. I think Reeve will assumed control over him tomorrow morning, and you'll be engaging with him."

Usagi sighed and took a sip from her glass. "Nervous?" Rude asked. The blonde nodded in reply and took one more sip. She was surprised that she admitted to being nervous to Rude, but brushed it from her mind as she took another tiny sip. It would be a while before she could find the way to stomach this glass and another.

"You don't have to finish that," he said as though reading her thoughts.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

After polishing off the rest of his glass, he took hers and finished it. Standing he made his way to the door, and the blonde followed closely behind. Instead of turning right to head back to the villa, Rude precede straight heading for the beach. Usagi was slightly surprised but did not question. Her companion did not strike her as the beach going type, but as though reaffirming her thoughts, he stopped by the stairs top of the stairs instead of going down.

Along the white sands young couples walked hand in hand and a group of teenagers had started a bonfire further down the way. Usagi came up to his side and rested her arms on the wall as she took a deep breath of the cool salty air. The waves drifted back and forth from the shore with the rhythmic sound of the water coming up across the sand, and light breeze pulled through her hair as sea gulls called from a distant place. She was struck by how bright the full moon was in the night sky sitting high among the stars without a single cloud in the sky. It felt like forever since she had seen the moon as lovely as it was tonight.

The two stood in a companionable silence at the wall not venturing down to the beach below. Usagi found that she did not mind because she was not fond of getting sand in her shoes and was perfectly content where she was. She turned to Rude to comment on the beautiful night, but she was startled to find that his gaze was not on the ocean but on her. Surprised, she inhaled sharply as her head became very light, and with that breath, all her previous thoughts about the waves and the moon and the soft white sand vanished from her mind. The undulating waves became nothing but distant music, and the moon only existed to illuminate the face before her.

Her bright blue eyes tried in vain to search his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses hoping to discern anything that could be on his mind. She decided that her concern was not merited and something behind her had caught his attention. Before that thought could secure itself in her mind and her attention could once more focus on her surroundings, Rude carefully hooked his forefinger under her chin to turn her face to him once more.

"Usagi," he said softly causing her heart to leap and twist itself into a knot. She was not sure how it was possible for heart to be pounding so hard and so loud when it felt as though someone had just grabbed it in her chest, and a sharp intake of air caught itself in her throat. "Usagi," he said once more causing her eyes to search his face, but she could not detect anything. "Be careful." Usagi thought she was shaking as she listened to his words, but her mind was so muddled that nothing seemed to make sense. "Don't get attached."

He brought her face closer until their noses were only inches apart. She was certain that her heart would burst out of her chest at any moment.

"Come back..."

She thought she heard him whisper "to me" under his breath, but she was confident it was simply her whirling head with a creative imagination. With that, he released her from his grip and brushed past her heading straight to the villa. She turned to follow him with her eyes, but found she did not have the energy to walk with him. He did not turn to look back at her. When he was out of sight, she found it within herself to produce a heavy sigh, and clutching to the wall with one hand, she turned to face to night sky once more.

After staring out at the endless ocean for about half an hour, Usagi decided to return to the villa once more. When she entered the dark building, she carefully tiptoed into the bedroom. Elena was sprawled out across the bed, and looking at her sleeping friend, Usagi did not have the heart to move her. It was already 1:47, and she knew that sleep was out of the question. The jumble of emotions mixed with a heavy dose of nervousness would make sleep impossible. Reno, however, was sound asleep, and Rude laid in the furthest bed with his back to her. Usagi carefully crept out of the room once more and flopped onto the couch.

She spent the early morning hours staring at the moon drifting across the starlit sky until it vanished overhead heading for the west. Thoughts of AVALANCHE passed through her mind, and she wondered how Cloud and Tifa were spending the night deep in the Correl Mountains. Did they ever think of her since that since that night in Nibelhelm? She frowned realizing that they probably assumed that she had died like the other villagers. Would they be happy to see her?

Wondering about them would do nothing to answer her questions, she decided. Usagi turned onto her side to look at the shadows transforming the rest of the room. Strange distorted parallelograms from the shadows of the window frame covered the table and chairs, and the soft carpet created strange textures with its own shadow. Every time she tried to shut her eyes to find comfort in sleep, her eyes would open once more unable to even contemplate rest. After hours of being plagued by anxiety and sleeplessness, the door to the bedroom opened, and she sat up to see Reno turning to close the door behind him. Usagi looked at her watch. 3:38. Time had slipped by while she struggled to sleep.

Hearing movement, Reno settled his bright green eyes on the blonde on the couch and made his way in her direction. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

"Yes and no," she said sitting up so he could take a seat on the couch. "Elena was hogging the entire bed, and I didn't want to bother her in case she puked."

Reno nodded. "She wasn't awful, just depressing."

"I'm sorry. I kind of feel bad," Usagi replied surprised at how much she was telling the red head.

"Eh," Reno pulled himself off the couch and made his way to the kitchen table where Makoto had left a few muffins for them to eat before they left. "You'll see her soon enough."

"Do you think so?"

"We'll be following you once you leave so we'll probably run into you. We just can't be too friendly. Do you want a muffin?"

Usagi frowned. Nervousness had taken care of any appetite she might have had, but she realized that it would be a while before she would get a chance to eat. Anything at the Gold Saucer would probably be too expensive. She pulled herself out of the deep soft cushions and helped herself to two muffins. The Turks sat in silence until they were finished eating. Usagi tiptoed into the bedroom one last time to gather her small backpack and paused for a moment looking at the sleeping forms of Elena and Rude. She wanted to tell them goodbye but decided against waking them. Reno had said they would probably run into each other sometime soon.

The two Turks left the villa and made their way to the airport where a whirling helicopter was waiting for them. A couple of SOLDIERS helped them through the whirlwind on board the aircraft. Once the door was shut, Usagi felt her head spinning from all the noise even though it was muffled. With a jolt, the helicopter lifted off and the town grew smaller and smaller. They slowly made their way towards the Correl Mountains and from the high altitude they could see the sun rising over the ocean. Soon the endless blue ocean faded from sight, and the mountains filled the landscape below.

-end Chp. 10

I'm posting this a lot earlier than I intended (like Sunday) because I felt bad for two crappy filler chapters that I just couldn't bear to part with and toss. So here's one with a little bit more excitement.

Lots of love!


	11. the sun in a golden cup

Blue Destiny

Dawn slowly reached the mountains as the sun began its ascent into the sky. From high above, the shadows formed by the morning sun shining on the trees far below created strange and unusual textures. Throughout the mountain range, little houses could be seen standing on their own surrounded by tall trees only connected together by roads chiseled into the Earth. Soon a village of tents appeared below in a valley of rich green grass hidden between the mountainous slopes. Lacking in sleep but determined to impress Reno, Usagi stayed awake looking out the window the entire journey. She wanted to look vigilant, prepared, and anything but incredibly nervous. The sun was still close to the horizon when the helicopter started its descent. Outside the window, the tents on the outskirts of North Correl whipped wildly in the window. Some people filtered out from their canvas homes to see what was going on and were greeted with the sight of a Shinra helicopter descending in their midst. Angrily, they yelled and jeered, and some of the children picked up rocks hurling them at the helicopter. Usagi flinched when one the window, but it caused no damage.

"What a lovely welcoming…" she said frowning as the helicopter touched down with a jolt. The wind caused by the whirling blades scattered dust everywhere causing the villagers to turn away and shield their eyes.

"They're no fan of Shinra, but there's nothing to fear," Reno grabbed the handle of the door and flung it open.

Once the mob saw Reno standing outside the helicopter, they quieted. Usagi hurried after him snatching up her backpack and emerged into the morning sun. As the Turks approached them, the villagers backed away and allowed them to pass through unharmed. Although they out numbered the Turks, the residents of North Correl feared further injury from Shinra and thought better of attacking the two. They also knew very well that it was better not to mess with the Turks.

The blonde and the red head moved past tattered tents and small groups of people whispering amongst themselves with a fearful eye on the two. Eventually, they passed the last of the villagers and arrived at the tram station to the Gold Saucer where the operator was announcing that the tram would be leaving soon. 6:59. Reno made Usagi run across the creaky woody platform to board the tram, and as soon as they were inside the bright blue doors slid shut. No one else was inside.

"Are you going to change?" Reno asked as he sat down on a wooden bench near the front.

"What? Now?" Usagi replied slightly bewildered.

The tram took off with a loud puff of steam and the mountains soon opened up to the desert. "The tram ride is twenty-five minutes long. I guess you can wait a little, but you might as well change now. I've already seen you naked anyways," Reno replied with a slight frown and a shrug of indifference.

Usagi blushed. He had a point. Gathering her things, she moved to the back of the tram, modesty preventing her from changing near Reno. Sliding off her pack, she took off her blue jacket and then her tie. She rummaged through the bag to pull out a pair of shorts and the vest Elena had bought her. Kicking off her shoes she flung off her pants and hopped into the shorts before sliding into the vest. Satisfied she dug through her things to find the boots that Elena claimed were very expensive. She moved to the front of the tram and sat next to Reno while she put on the boots. They were very comfortable which be useful on the very long journey to wherever she was going.

"What should I do with all my stuff?" she asked holding up her pants and jacket.

Reno frowned. He had nothing that he could use to take them with him. "I guess you should just hold onto them or just toss them. We can get you another set later."

Usagi shrugged and shoved them into the small backpack. Silence descended over the two as they floated over the desert. Below she could see animals milling about, but she was not sure how anything could possibly survive in the heat and sun. Her nervousness had subsided as the journey continued, and she looked at her watch. 7:18. Reno would be leaving her soon, and then she would be alone. Her heart sank a little.

Soon the Gold Saucer neared, almost blinding as the gold paint reflected the morning sun. Usagi felt her heart begin pounding at record speeds, and she was certain Reno was simply politely ignoring the sound. Darkness slowly descended as the tram pulled through a tunnel into the station. She could hear the muffled lively music, and the bright lights came into view as they slowed. Steam billowed out as it came to a stop. The door to the tram slid open and the two Turks stepped out. Reno paid no attention to his surroundings, and Usagi stopped looking around as nervousness began to set in again.

Reno brushed past the guards monitoring the entrance of the amusement park. He assumed that they would let him in as a Turk, and they did. Usagi closely followed him biting her lower lip. Her nervousness was reaching a peak and her stomach was beginning to feel nauseous. She hoped the feeling would go away soon. As they entered the main gateway of the park, small groups were leaving Ghost Square returning home before the amusement park became too busy. Nevertheless, the bright lights and cheery music continued playing as they walked out to the tram with sleepy children rubbing their eyes. Reno led Usagi to an obscure corner away from the families passing through.

"I'm going to leave now," he said softly carefully scrutinizing the blonde's face. "Are you okay?"

She nodded tentatively not trusting her voice, but when she lifted her eyes to look at her senior's face, he could see how she really felt. The red head frowned. It was natural to be nervous especially with such an important mission, but what bothered him the most was how vulnerable she seemed to be. What had happened to the strong and defiant girl he had ruthlessly interrogated in Junon? For the first time in the short period he had known her, Usagi appeared helpless. His frowned deepened as he found himself unable to conjure up anything to reassure her.

With a heavy sigh he said, "You know…I think…" In his mind he berated himself for even opening his mouth in the first place. He checked his watch. 7:27. He had very little time to get back to the tram. "I think you'll do fine on this mission."

"Really?" came her small reply.

A frown tugged at his face as he looked upon her staring up at him like a child. What had happened to the confident girl that disguised herself as her brother? What had happened to the strong fighter and witty Turk he had come to know? He found himself wishing that she were the girl he had grown to like, completely unafraid and strong. "Yeah," he said not voicing his actual thoughts. "You know, you make a really good Turk." Reno smiled to himself in surprise and confidence. The words flowed so easy for some reason, and he was pleased that he found a way to produce them.

"You'll be fine. Just keep a level head," turning to look at the blonde beside him he saw that her gaze was still riveted on his face as she hung onto every word he said. For the first time he noticed how young she looked, her face still smooth not yet hardened by the work of the Turks. He frowned at his realization. It would change soon enough.

A small frown tugged at her lips. She looked up at him, the fear and unease still shining bright in her eyes. The reassuring words that had flowed so easily just a moment ago faded away, and Reno was left with simply the desire to be able to make her feel better before he left.

"Be careful," he said softly shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't get hurt."

Usagi opened her mouth to say something, but Reno had already turned and vanished through the entrance. She moved to stand in the doorway starting out in the darkness beyond the light from the station. When he was passed the light that filtered through the doorway, he turned and looked back at Usagi. She was looking in his direction lost, alone, and certainly out of place in the excitement of the Gold Saucer. A part of him wanted to stay just a little bit longer to look at her gentle face and conjure up words of reassurance to placate her nervous eyes, but he knew he had to leave. Without wasting anymore time, he headed straight for the tram dashing through the doorway just before door shut. Many of the families that he had seen leaving Ghost Square were on board, but no one noticed him. A loud whirling indicated the tram was preparing to leave with a large cloud of steam. Reno settled down on an unoccupied bench at the back of the tram. Half an hour later, the tram arrived at the North Correl station.

He blended in the middle of the crowd as they descended the stairs and into the town hoping to hide himself from the townspeople. He certainly did not want to draw their attention like the two had earlier in the morning. Reno's thoughts were scattered when suddenly he saw a blonde man with an oversized sword strapped to his back leading a large black man and a familiar bartender heading towards the tram station. When they passed, he turned to see where they were going and saw a fierce lion and the Cetra accompanied by a ninja standing at the bottom of the stairs. Soon they disappeared from sight, and he was lost following the crowd out of the town.

Usagi stared at where Reno had left for a moment. Nervousness set in further and she began walking around the main square thinking of familiar SOLDIER marching drills hoping it would make the feeling disappear. Noticing people staring at her she felt slightly awkward and decided to sit at a bench in an obscure corner. The next tram would not arrive at the Gold Saucer until 8:25. Looking at her watch she saw that it was only 7:40. Nervous energy caused her to look around at her surroundings often. As she watched, people happily appeared out of the tubes and would run across the square to hop into another portal or families would drag their suitcases out towards the tram.

Cloud and Tifa once more took over her thoughts as they often did as of late. She tried to recall the last time she had seen the two to occupy her mind, and obviously the last time she had seen Cloud before Sephiroth came to Nibelhelm was when he left to go to Midgar. The last time she had spent with Tifa was a week before the Shingo returned. They had training with Zangan as they did every week. Tifa had been a very strong fighter, Usagi recalled. She wondered what had happened to her after Zangan had taken her from the reactor.

Time passed slowly as Usagi scanned her surroundings every time she heard someone come through that station only to realize that the next tram was nowhere near to arriving. At 8:23, Usagi found herself checking her watch yet again with her heart began pounding wildly, and she listened for the tram's arrival with a mix of eagerness and dread. At last she heard the puffing steam and jumped to her feet. She waited and waited for someone to appear in the doorway, but time slowly tricked by and no one came through. Heaving a sigh she sat back on the bench resting her back against the wall. Soon she heard the sound of the tram leaving once more to go back to the Correl station. Looking at her watch she saw that it was precisely 8:30. Maybe this next tram would bring AVALANCHE to her.

Tired of sitting, Usagi began pacing once more ignoring the curious looks she got from the people passing through. There was only a small trickle of people still as the day wore on, but she saw more excited people hop through the chutes on their way to the next exciting destination. Already she had grown tired of the cheery music and the bright lights. She wanted to be away from this place. Now she understood why Reno and Rude were not fond of it. 9:24. Wanting to relieve herself of the questioning stares, Usagi turned her attention to the map of the amusement park. She had briefly glanced at the floor plans during her meeting with Heidegger, but here she could find out what each square contained. Beyond the station she could hear the large steaming noise, but she ignored it. Knowing her luck she would be waiting until noon for AVALANCHE's arrival.

The loud noise of footsteps caught her attention, but she did not turn away from the map trying to figure out what Speed Square was. A roller coaster? Shooting game? She didn't understand.

"Wow! Let's have fun!" a bright and melodic voice called out excitedly. "I know this isn't the right time to do this. Hey, Barret, cheer up!"

At the sound of the word "Barret", Usagi was instantly attentive, but she still did not turn away. Barret Wallace was the leader of AVALANCHE until Cloud joined as a mercenary and the group began pursuing Sephiroth. Her brain whirled at full speed. Was it possible that they were here? Her heart pounded, and she was certain it would tear through her chest like a locomotive.

"……I ain't in no cheery mood. So jes' leave me alone," came the low disgruntled reply.

Usagi turned to see who had arrived. Her breath caught in her throat and it felt as though her body stopped functioning. Her pounding heart stopped beating and her head could process nothing. Her eyes instantly found Cloud and Tifa standing close together with small frowns on their lips. They both had their eyes fixed on the brunette in a pink dress.

"Really? That's too bad," Aeris replied placing her hands on her hips causing her thick braid to sway. "Let's go!"

Tifa quickly approached the brunette and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to where Usagi was standing. The blonde watched the two as though they were in a movie and she was only a spectator in another universe. "Wasn't that a little harsh, Aeris?" Tifa whispered furiously, her face creased in a frown.

"Just act normal when this happens," the Cetra replied with a smile.

A bit frustrated at Aeris's reaction, Tifa wrinkled her eyebrows. She was certain that at times Aeris was out of her mind. Didn't she understand that Barret needed his space? She rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh reminding herself that Aeris did not know Barret as long as she had. Suddenly, she took notice of a blonde standing behind Aeris. Her face looked so familiar, but Tifa could not place where. "Excuse me?" she began tentatively approaching the girl. "Do I know you?"

It took a moment for Usagi to realize that the brunette was addressing her. "Tifa?" she asked surprised. She was shocked that Tifa would remember her, and her heart began beating once more as a wave of emotions crashed over her. Anxiety took a backseat as relief mixed with joy and surprise took over. "Tifa Lockheart?"

"Usagi!" Tifa quickly closed the small distance to pull the girl into a hug. They held each other for a moment trying to organize the jumbled emotions, and Usagi found herself biting her lip to keep back tears. Although she had thought about this moment for a long time, everything was still unexpected. All the previous thoughts and concerns dissipated, and the only thing she could focus on was the fact that Tifa was alive.

The two finally pulled apart. "Your hair!" Tifa exclaimed tugging at Usagi's blonde locks. "It's so short."

"I know, it's different," Usagi replied with a smile taking comfort in the old familiarity. Tifa was, as she had expected, still the prettiest girl she had ever seen, but her face was more worn and a little thinner than she remembered. The carefree days of childhood had faded long ago. Still her smile was as bright and welcoming as Usagi had remembered.

"Usagi?"

She turned on hearing someone saying her name. Cloud stood close by looking at the two women reuniting. Usagi felt her heart begin pounding at full speed once more as she searched his face. It was unreadable as he carefully looked her over as though not sure she was actually standing there before him. He looked almost hesitant and unsure of what to do.

"Usagi," he said once more as though reaffirming to himself her existence. Taking two steps he pulled her into a tight hug and spun her around. The girl could not stifle the laugh as the feeling of childhood took her by surprise. "You've gotten really heavy!" he exclaimed as he turned one more time and set her down still holding her tight. He buried his head into her shoulder for a moment. "I thought you and Shingo…" he trailed off, and pulling away he studied her face. "Is Shingo…" he began hopefully.

"No," she said softly as she pressed her lips into a frown. "I…he…that night…" she began fumbling for words. Although she had lived with his death for a long time, at times it felt strange that she was not Shingo, and the events of his death were still difficult to discuss. All thoughts and emotions drained from her mind and all she could focus on was the strange emptiness that was life without her brother.

"It's okay, Usagi," Tifa said putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. As Usagi inhaled, she felt the emptiness being replaced with life, and smiled at her friends once more. She was taken aback at how closely Cloud was studying her, and she was certain that he would instantly discover that she was a Turk spying on AVALANCHE. Doubts flooded her and her heart began pounding furiously once more. She knew Cloud would pick up on her nervousness.

"Usagi," he began slowly, "what happened to your eyes?"

Usagi was taken aback. She had completely forgotten about the Mako infusion, and Makoto had not explained this in the story. Her brain froze in panic as she struggled to come up with an excuse or explanation or something! "After…after," she began certain that the two would see through anything she said, "After Sephiroth he…Zangan and I went to the reactor, but my arm was broken. Then the Turks came," the thought of the Turks reminded her of the mission and everything she had to do. She was certain she would just pass out from being overwhelmed by emotions and responsibility. "The Turks came," she forced herself to continue, trying to believe in the words she said, "and Hojo was there. They said they were fixing my arm, but…I don't really understand what happened. They took me to the mansion, and I don't remember anything after that…"

Her reply was satisfactory enough, and the two silently mulled over her words nodding to themselves. Previous dealings with Hojo had certified him as crazy so they ate up her words although she was certain that her response was incredibly flawed. "Cloud…" Usagi began softly after taking a deep breath to calm herself. At the sound of her voice, his attention was set firmly on her once more. "Why do you have Mako Eyes?"

A deep frown crossed his face, and Tifa looked at her in alarm. "I was in SOLDIER remember?" he said, "SOLDIER First Class."

Usagi opened her mouth to question him further, but a severe look from Tifa caused her to click it shut. "Oh Usagi! You need to meet everyone," the brunette said brightly abruptly changing the subject. Tifa took her arm and led her to the rest of AVALANCHE that had watched the reunion from a distance. She quickly passed Usagi a look as though to say, 'We'll talk about this later.'

"This is Aeris," Tifa brought her first to the brunette with whom she had been arguing.

"It's nice to meet you," Aeris smiled brightly at the blonde. "Cloud, Tifa, and you all childhood friends! That's wonderful."

Half unsure of Aeris's words and half indecisive of whether or not to correct her about the technicalities of their relationships, Usagi simply smiled at the flower girl. Her initial conclusions of the Cetra were correct, and she was really as nice as Usagi had thought she would be. Still, all the information on her time with Hojo made her concerned, and the Turk still wondered about Tseng and his mission to track and find her.

"It's been a long time since I've seen Cloud and Tifa," Usagi replied finally thinking of a response. "I thought…I thought they were gone," she said softly. It seemed strange that she had even thought they were dead after seeing them before her completely alive and healthy now.

Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder as though to reaffirm that he was actually standing beside her. "Here's Red XIII and Yuffie."

"Usagi," Red XIII began, "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Although she knew that the lion research specimen could talk she was taken off guard. She jumped back exclaiming, "He talks!"

The rest of the group laughed at her, and she felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "It's okay," Aeris said with a smile. "You should have seen Yuffie when she first found out he could speak."

"Hey!" the ninja exclaimed with a frown. "In my defense, I've been around the world and back, and I have yet to see another animal talk."

"Tifa, do you know where Barret went?" Cloud asked.

Everyone looked around in search of the large man, but he was nowhere to be found. "No I guess he must have gone off somewhere…" Tifa replied with a frown. "I hope he's okay. Maybe we should look for him."

"If we do it would be better if we split up," Red XIII suggested. "We could cover more ground if we do."

"Yeah…yeah we would," Cloud rubbed his chin in thought. After a moment he looked squarely at the young blonde girl they had found in the square. "Usagi, do you want to come with us?"

"To where?" she asked. Her heart did a slight flip relieved that she had accomplished the most difficult part of her mission.

"Well, I don't really know where," Cloud replied scratching his head. He felt slightly silly with not knowing where they were actually heading. "We're trying to find Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Usagi exclaimed as surprised as she possibly could manage. She was uncertain how good her acting skills were. A lot of the information they would tell her in the coming days would be things that she had studied from their files, but she reminded herself that she could not reveal that she knew everything already.

"We found signs of him in Shinra Tower," Tifa explained. "We've been trying to track him down, and we actually found him when we were crossing the ocean from Junon. We don't know where he is now though. We're hoping there's some sign of him around here."

"I'll come," Usagi replied without hesitation. "I've been on my own for a while. It'll be nice to be with friends for once." She smiled at the people around her, but inside she felt her heart drop as the lies flowed easily from her mouth.

"Okay great," Cloud said with a smile. "Let's split up so we can find Barret. Yuffie and Red, you guys start at Chocobo and Event Square. Tifa and Aeris you go to Ghost Square and Round Square, and Usagi and I will go to Wonder Square and Speed Square. Afterwards let's meet at Battle Square."

A small frown passed over Tifa's face, but a bright smile quickly covered it. "Okay. Off we go!" she said looping her arm through Aeris's and the two quickly leapt through the chute to Ghost Square.

Red XIII and Yuffie left with less enthusiasm, and soon Usagi found herself alone with Cloud. "Let's go to Speed Square," her companion decided and led her to the chute. "I'll go first," he said and with a big jump he vanished into the chute.

Usagi frowned at the opening with mild concern, but not wanting to keep Cloud waiting she followed. Wind blew past her, and she found herself standing on her feet with a doorway illuminated by light before her. She could see Cloud standing at the end looking for her in the dark passageway, and the girl ran to meet him. When she came closer, she saw a frown etched on his face. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"I'm not really sure how that works…" Cloud replied but shrugged off the thought.

A few people stood around the square talking, but not many people were up and about at the early hour. "Maybe we should just ask around," Cloud said. He wasn't sure the best way to describe Barret. The gun arm, he decided. He approached the group of people and asked if they had seen a big man with a gun arm. They stared at him in confusion, and he assumed that they hadn't. After a while the people dissipated as they made their way towards a small line for the ride. "Where have you been?" Cloud asked breaking the companionable silence.

"Mainly Junon and Midgar," Usagi said recalling the information from her file with ease.

"Midgar? Where? When?" her companion asked slightly bewildered. He stopped walking, and his eyes widened in surprise as he looked her over.

Usagi frowned a little thinking and doing the math of time. "The last four years, maybe three and a half. I was in Sector three waitressing for most of the time."

"Sector three," Cloud said slowly mulling over her words. A light silence descended upon the two as they continued to question the people they saw.

The two eventually came to a very muscular man dressed in very little. Usagi was slightly repulsed by the amount of muscle and decided that he had to be on steroids. She had seen many muscular people in SOLDIER, but the use of steroids was prohibited. No one ever grew so grotesquely muscular. She had been the butt of many jokes for no matter how often and how hard she worked out, she never truly showed any muscle growth. After a few months, she gave up on the regime of protein shakes and long hours at the gym resigned to the fact that she would never be muscular enough for her fellow SOLDIERS.

"Excuse me," Cloud began approaching the man. "Have you seen a large man with a gun arm?"

"Hey boy!" the man said excitedly as Cloud came closer.

Usagi looked at her companion to see a frown on his face. "Boy?" he asked.

The scantly clad man paid no attention to the blonde's words. "How is it? You having fun?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, he continued, "Mmm, so, you ARE having fun. Well, good, good for you boy."

Flustered, Cloud sighed. "My name's Cloud. And stop calling me boy," he replied slightly agitated and indignant at being called 'boy.' After serving years in SOLDIER he had definitely moved past being a child.

"Mmm? Me?" the man began to answer a question not even posed, "I'm the owner of the Gold Saucer. The name's Dio. Just call me 'Dio.'"

Usagi frowned at the exchange wondering if to become to owner of a ridiculous cheery amusement park you had to be slightly rude and incredibly self-absorbed. She certainly did not find his behavior charming. She put her hand on Cloud's arm hoping to calm him a little. To her relief, her companion took a deep breath and relaxed a little.

"By the way, boy, do you know what a 'Black Materia' is?"

"What is it?" Cloud replied shortly.

"Ha ha ha!" His harsh laugh was grating to the ears, and Usagi found herself frowning. Cloud took her hand and began to move away, but Dio would not let them leave saying "that, I say, that's a good one, boy! But it's not good to lie. You can't fool me."

"Why d'you ask me?" he asked Dio.

"Well, a while back, a boy your age came in and asked me if I had a 'Black Materia'. I thought you might know who he was, seein' as how you're both about the same age."

Usagi thought his logic connecting the two people was slightly flawed. She was certain that there had to be a lot of people around Cloud's age, but Cloud instantly became attentive turning to face Dio once more. "Did he happen to have a black cape?" he asked urgency slipping into his voice.

"Why yes, yes indeed. And a tattoo on his hand that said '1'."

"Where did he go!?" Cloud asked frantically looking around as though the man they were discussing would materialize at any moment.

Dio laughed once more. "I have no idea," he said. Worthless, Usagi decided. "Well then. I say, stop by the Battle Arena if you like, boy. You'll probably like it. Many of my collections are on display there. Ha ha ha."

A dead end, Cloud decided, and done with talking to the man, he led Usagi away from him finally. "What a waste of time," he said angrily.

"Do you want to go to Wonder Square?" Usagi asked. "Maybe we can play some games for a little bit."

Her companion took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Yeah, maybe that'll be good."

Together the two turned to go to Wonder Square running through the tunnel into the darkness only to find wind whistling through their ears. Soon they were tossed out into brightness. Usagi blinked looking at her surroundings and looked back at the chute behind her. She was not sure how the amusement park transported people from place to place, but she was not fond of all the running, jumping, and being tossed into the air. She realized that they had arrived at Wonder Square, and her heart began pounding once more knowing the Cait Sith was here. She had been relieved when Cloud decided on his own to visit Wonder Square. Trying to relax, she reminded herself that Cait Sith did not need to join AVALANCHE. It would just be better if he did.

The subject of her thoughts appeared before them, the moogle lumbering across the square as the cat called through his small megaphone, "Hey you!! What're you lookin' so down for!?" The moogle came to a halt before them. "How 'bout it?" the cat asked. "Want me to read your fortune!? A bright future! A happy future! Oh, but don't hold it against me if it's not a great prediction! Oh, so sorry!" the cat took off his crown and took a bow. "I'm a fortune telling machine. The name's Cait Sith."

"You can only read the fortune?" Cloud asked.

The cat leapt back in mock surprised. "You kidding!? I can find missing things, missing people, anything!"

Usagi thought Reeve was making up a bunch of bullshit but did not comment. A fortune telling machine? Finding things and people? There was no one any of this was anywhere close to legitimate.

"Then can you tell me where a man named Sephiroth is?" Cloud asked seriously. His companion rolled her eyes. The recent revelation that Sephiroth was here made Cloud gobble up Cait Sith's words, but Usagi did not say anything.

The cat leapt to its feet and said, "Sephiroth, right!? Okay, here goes!!" He grabbed onto the moogle's ears, and it shuffled back and forth in a slow and clumsy dance waving its arms around. When it stopped, it coughed out a piece of paper and held it up for the Cloud to take.

"Ordinary luck. It will be an active fortune. Give into the good will of others, and something big'll happen after summer," Cloud read. He frowned at the slip and looked at the cat, "What—what's this?"

The cat's whiskers turned downward as though the cat was frowning. "Huh? Let me try again." Once more the cat grabbed onto the moggle's ears and shook them. Slowly the moggle did another dance and coughed up another piece of paper for Cloud.

"Be careful of forgetfulness. Your lucky color is blue?" Cloud frowned and Usagi fought to stifle a laugh. "Forget it," her companion said angrily. He took hold of Usagi's arm and began to make his way to the stairs.

"Wait, wait give me another chance!" the cat pleaded into his megaphone. "Wait! Let me try it again!"

"Come on, Cloud," Usagi chimed in, and Cloud stopped. "Just one more try? He's so cute!"

With a sigh he relented and for a third time the moggle did a silly clumsy dance before coughing up a scrap of paper. "What the!?" Cloud exclaimed as he read it.

"What? What is it?" Usagi asked trying to lean over his arm to read it.

"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear," Cloud read quietly.

The cat sat on its hind legs contemplating the response. "I don't know if it's good OR bad! This's the first time I ever got something like THIS. Then shall we?"

"What?" the two asked in confusion.

"As a fortune teller, I can't help but think about this. If I don't see what it leads to, I won't be able to relax. That's why I'm going with you!"

Cloud was about to say something, but Usagi cut him off saying, "Oh Cloud please, can he?" she decided she must be acting ridiculous. She began petting the cat, and it purred happily in response. "Look how cute he is!"

The blonde man's face softened as he looked at Usagi and the cat. Finally, he shrugged and turned away. "Fine, whatever," he said tersely. "Let's go meet everyone." Without waiting for their reply he hopped into the chute for Battle Square.

Usagi pulled her hand back and looked down at the cat. "That was the best you could come up with?" she asked with a frown.

"It worked didn't it?" the cat replied.

"I suppose so," she said with a sigh.

"Good work, Usagi," the cat said licking its paws. "Let's go."

Leading the cat on the dancing moogle, Usagi jumped into the chute going to Battle Square. Wind swirled past her, and she landed on her feet. In the distance, she could see Cloud heading for the doorway of light ahead, and behind her she could hear the moogle lumbering after her.

-end Chp. 11

This was a whopping huge chapter for me with a lot of dialogue and a lot of words. I've been revising this chapter over and over to make it perfect since it's one of the most important thus far. This chapter was actually the one that I wrote before I decided that I made a mess of the earlier chapters and I should rewrite the entire story. It's kind of exciting to come full circle and sort of be back where I began.

Well I'm halfway through the quarter. I've been doing a lot of reading because I'm taking a few political science classes. I haven't managed much time to work on chapters, but I whipped together most of this one over break. I just finished the next chapter over the weekend so it might be a little bit before I can get much work done on chapter 13. I'm going to try to get some writing done now. I hope you're enjoying everything so far. I'm trying to get a move on the story a little since I've been dreaming up later scenes, and I'm eager to write them.

I'd like to send out a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far including but not limited to:

Link Strife who gave me my first review after rewriting and supporting me after I stopped writing for like 5 years.

Taeniaea who wrote a very encouraging review. I love all the ae combinations in your name. It's very pretty. This is incredibly dorky, but I love writing the ae in combination when they a and the e are connected. It's just so pretty.

MoonBunny777 who was incredibly kind to be so supportive for so many chapters.

Crazy Lady who was supportive even though I have tests and schoolwork. I know how depressing! Thank you so much for all the reviews for all of the chapters I've whipped together.

BananaFlavoredWolf3 who has such a cute name and guess what? I love Rude too. I think he's a really cool character in the game that kind of gets overlooked. I guess that's why I wanted to develop the Turks a bit as people and an organization. They trigger important events, but you only get an inkling of who they are.

Someone interesting. has an incredibly mysterious name, but thank you for your review! I suppose I should have elaborated on Usagi's hair for a while, but I just sort of assumed that everyone would know her hair was short. A huge mistake on my part, but everyone likes a small surprise every once in a while.

Umiki who was so kind to say that my story has a sort of originality. I'm never really sure if my stories are any original (god knows my old ones weren't very but let's not get into that) but it makes me really happy to know that they are a little. There are so many stories out there I'm sure someone has written about everything!

I hope the weather is lovely wherever you are. I like it when it's sunny and warm with a light breeze. That's perfect spring weather for me.

Lots of love!

PS. Five gold stars if you can tell me how this chapter title and the previous are related off the top of your head. I know google exists, but a star anyways if you bother to look it up.


	12. oh hurry

Blue Destiny

The first thing Usagi noticed was the significant lack of people unlike all the other Squares they had visited already. An eerie silence filled her ears only mildly diminished by the cheery music that seemed distant and muffled. Cloud frowned when he saw the robotic fortune teller appear behind Usagi but did not comment. "I wonder if anyone else is here," he wondered aloud looking around the deserted square. His frown deepened when he saw a Shinra SOLDIER standing in front of the staircase, but shock covered his face when the SOLDIER dropped to the ground. The three rushed to his side. Cloud fumbled to find a pulse.

"Dead?!" he cried out in alarm.

Before his companions could stop him, Cloud took off in a mad rush up the stairs. "Cloud, wait!" Usagi cried after him, but he did not hear her. She turned a concerned look to Cait Sith. The cat said nothing, and unsure of what else to do, Usagi ran after Cloud.

He had not ventured further past the top of the stairs carefully examining a nearby body. "Did Sephiroth do this?" he wondered aloud as they approached. "No, it's not him. They've all been shot. Sephiroth would never use a gun."

As Usagi neared, Cloud suddenly stood and blocked her path. "Usagi, don't look. They're—"

"Cloud it's fine," she said brushing past him. Turning to look back at him for a moment, she saw that a deep frown fixed itself on his face as he looked at her. Her response was most likely a little harsh, but a lot of time had passed since she needed his protection. Although the sight was gruesome, it certainly would not be any worse than watching Sephiroth stab her brother. Usagi looked away to observe the scene before her. All around bodies littered the arena, most of them still and cold in pools of blood, and bullet were scattered everywhere. The sound of groaning drew suddenly drew her attention, and the Turk began searching the bodies for the source of the sound. Movement caught Usagi's eye, and she turned to see a woman lying across the desk in a pool of blood struggling to sit up while holding her chest. Usagi came to her side and fumbled through her pockets to find a restore materia.

"What happened?" Cloud asked as Usagi tried to tend to her wounds.

"Ugh—ugh ugh—a man with a gun on his arm," she whispered weakly.

Usagi pulled away suddenly in alarm. "A man with a gun on his arm?" she asked a note of fear entering her voice. Barret Wallace was much more dangerous than she had anticipated. Dread passed through her as she wondered what she had gotten into by joining AVALANCHE. She sent a worried glance in Cait Sith's direction, but the moogle cat team was inspecting one of the bodies.

"Hold it right there!" a voice boomed through the room. The three turned to see Dio stalking towards them with Shinra SOLDIERS. "And stay quiet!! Did you guys do this!?"

"N-no, it wasn't us!" Cloud replied frantically.

The muscular man did not hear his words and came closer glaring at the group. " I must have been wrong," he said with a frightening seriousness.

Usagi was certain that his gaze was fixed on her, and her heart began pounding rapidly fearing that he would expose her. Did Tseng or Rude describe her to Dio when they were preparing for the mission? Did he think that she did this? She did have gun on her, but it hadn't been used. The bullets wouldn't match up, but would they bother checking?

"Hurry and run!" Cait Sith yelled through its megaphone. "It's gonna get ugly."

With that the robot brushed past Cloud and Usagi dashing up a short staircase into the Battle Arena. "Hey!" Cloud called after the cat and ran after him, and Usagi did her best to follow.

"Hold them!" someone yelled. Behind her she could hear the heavy footsteps of Dio and the SOLDIERS following close behind. Fearfully looking back, she saw raw determination on Dio's face and knew that they were doomed.

They ran through the arena to a dead end room. The three frantically searched their surroundings for an escape but none was to be found. Usagi could feel her heart pounding from a combination of physical exertion and fear, and the sound of her own breathing was loud in her ears. "That's as far as you go," Dio said as he led his entourage into the room.

"Wait, listen to—" Cloud began.

No one would listen and the ground began to shake violently. Robots appeared, and before the three could do anything to fight them off, they snatched them up and secured them. The floor rumbled as a part of it opened up to revel a hole leading into darkness. The robot carrying Cait Sith leapt into the hole. Although Usagi fought against hers, the bonds of metal were stronger than flesh, and soon she was plummeting through the air. Her throat was raw as she could feel herself screaming, but she could not hear her own voice over the sound of the air rushing past. The world faded into darkness.

"Usagi…"

Slowly she blinked her eyes open only to be blinded by the brightness of consciousness. Cait Sith leaned over her and both the moogle and cat looked at her with concern. Satisfied she was awake, it backed away so she could sit up properly. The blonde looked around at her surroundings and saw Cloud lying not far away. She made her way to his side and frowned when she saw that he too had passed out during his journey. Some of his spikes were crushed under the weight of his tilted head and his clothes were sandy. Gently she shook him. "Cloud," she said softly trying to pull him up to a sitting position. "Cloud, wake up!"

His eyes fluttered open and for a moment she was taken aback by the glow of Mako infusion. She calmed herself and asked, "Are you okay?"

The blonde nodded and pulled himself away from the girl. "Where are we?" he asked as he stood dusting off his clothes and straightening his hair.

"A desert prision," the robot supplied. "Corel prision."

"A desert prision?" Cloud asked looking around. The description was accurate.

"Yup, a natural prison in the middle of the desert surrounded entirely by quicksand," the cat replied shielding its eyes from the sun with one paw and adjusting its crown with the other. "I heard that once you get in, you never get out, but, there was one special exception."

"Well," Cloud said slowly, "we might as well try to find a way out."

The three began walking past a mound of twisted rubble and soon a large figure appeared ahead. "Barret?" Cloud wondered aloud. As they neared they saw that it was the former AVALANCHE leader, and he stood with his back to them looking at his gun arm. "Barret…did you really…" Cloud began.

"Stay back!" Barret said sternly making the three stop in their tracks. "This's something I gotta deal with. Jes' leave me alone."

With that he stalked away. "Whew!" Cait Sith huffed. "That's one of your friends? He sure looks dangerous."

Usagi sent a frown to Cait Sith, but the cat merely shrugged at her. Reeve was better at blending in as a confused individual who had happened upon AVALANCHE than she was, but she felt that he was trying a little too hard and would give himself away.

"Would Barret actually attack people?" Usagi asked looking at her worried friend.

Cloud instantly shook his head. "Barret would never hurt anyone like that. He was angry, but…" he trailed off with a sigh. "At least I hope he didn't."

Usagi put her hand on Cloud's shoulder, and he took a deep breath closing his eyes to clear his mind. "I'm sure it's okay," Usagi said reassuringly. "Let's find Barret. I'm sure he has an explanation."

Her companion nodded and led them through a broken fence. All around strange characters lurked about with an eerie glint in their eyes. As the three walked past, the prisoners looked at them with a strange hunger. Usagi found herself edging closer to Cloud, but he took notice of his surroundings intent on finding Barret. Silently, Usagi wondered what Cloud had meant when he said that he had been in SOLDIER. The question of his mako infusion still nagged at her, but there was no explanation. Tifa's severe look and attempt to silence her caused Usagi concern. Was something wrong?

There was a lot wrong, she decided. She was lying out of her ass pretending to be someone she wasn't, but what was she? She was a Turk pretending to be an ordinary girl to spy on her childhood friends. Was there something more to it? She shook her head furiously to clear her thoughts, but they were effectively removed when she walked straight into Cloud's back.

"Let's get out of the sun," he decided and made his way to a shabby looking house. Usagi did not protest feeling warm in her button up shirt. Secretly she wished that Elena had not spent all of the money on the comfortable walking boots. For a moment, Usagi contemplated rolling up her sleeves but decided against it. The sun was so bright and harsh she wanted some protection, as she had nearly none in the tiny shorts. The Turk found herself longing for her uniform.

The three ducked into the dim cool interior of the house only to find Barret standing there looking at his surroundings. At their arrival, he turned on them with his gun armed raised, but as soon as he saw Cloud, he lowered it. "Didn't I tell you not to come here!?" he asked angrily.

"Ju—just hold on for a second!" Cait Sith pleaded trying to be the voice of reason. "We just want to talk! You'll understand if you just hear us out!"

The large man raised his gun arm once more, and the three barely managed to turn away before he began firing. Usagi was surprised to find herself knocked to the floor, but she did not dare to open her eyes as she could feel bits of wood and upholstery fly past her. Breathing became difficult as Cloud's weight on top of her pressed her chest against the floor the smell of sweat filling her nose. She could hear his ragged breathing and feel his heart beating furiously against her back as she struggled to shield her head with one arm. After what seemed like minutes, the gunfire ceased, and Cloud pulled himself off the small girl extending a hand to help her stand. A sheepish expression passed over his face as he scratched his head, but she quietly thanked him for his concern. Heaped on the ground was a strange foul smelling prisoner riddled with bullets.

Barret looked down at his gun arm once more and heaved a heavy sigh. "Didn't want none of ya to get involved," he said softly.

Suddenly the door flung opened at everyone hastily armed themselves at the sound, but soon Aeris walked through saying, "Hey that's Cloud's line! It's too dangerous. I can't let you get involved…'blah, blah blah!'" She threw her hands into the air for emphasis.

Usagi nearly laughed at the fairly accurate description but checked herself when she saw a frown come to Cloud's lips. As a child, Cloud had been her second over protective brother. Still there were times…

"Yeah," Tifa agreed softly slightly distracted but she shook herself, the confident Tifa Lockheart returning. "We're already involved in this," she said firmly giving Barret a stern look as though to say there was no way he could keep them from away.

Nodding, Aeris added, "We saw you and hurried here. Barret, just tell us what's going on."

"You guys…" Barret turned away unsure of what to say and grateful for his friends' concern.

"I heard," Red XIII began slowly, "that the murders at the Battle Arena were done by a man with a gun-arm. Was that you?"

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone waited anxiously for Barret's reply. After a moment, he said, "There's another man that got a gun grafted into one of his arms. It was four years ago…"

The large man launched into the story of how he had discovered Shinra's attack on Correl. Usagi had read about the events in his file as it had eventually lead to the formation of AVALANCHE. Once Barret's origins had been determined, Shinra had placed records of the events of Correl into his folder. Otherwise, the story had never been publicly released just as the story of Nibelhelm remained a secret never to appear in a Shinra newspaper. A small article on an obscure page listed Sephiroth's death in the Nibel Mountains, but the vague story mentioned nothing of his crazy rampage on the sleepy mountain town. Correl's disappearance into flames received not even the slightest footnote in the most obscure article, and instead it vanished without so much a word devoted to why.

The blonde shifted her eyes to look at Cloud. Her childhood friend was listening intently to Barret's story occasionally nodding. He had not changed very much from the mission to Nibelhelm. His spikes were a little taller, and his face a little slimmer. Nevertheless, he was the Cloud she had come to know all those years ago, still a little overprotective, still slightly quick to anger, but still Cloud. She could not help but wonder if she still had the same place in his heart as his best friend's sister, or if now after being reunited, he had put her someplace different. Perhaps maybe now…Usagi frowned at the train of her thoughts and shook herself a little to clear it. His eyes still nagged at Usagi, and she remembered the shock of seeing them in the picture and then in person. What had happened to him in those 5 years between the Nibelhelm incident and now?

"From then on, I couldn't use my right arm no more," Barret said with a sigh bringing Usagi's thoughts to the present. "I was depressed for a while. But then I threw away my artificial arm and got this gun grafted in," the large man held up his gun arm looking at the sun glinting off the bright metal. "Got a new right arm to get revenge on the Shinra, who took everything away. Back then, I heard the doc say there was another man who got the same operation as me. But, his was the left arm."

"But Dyne's injury was the same as yours, right?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah, that's right," Tifa chimed in hopefully. "He was deceived by the Shinra, too. He'll probably join us to fight against the Shinra."

A frown crossed Barret's face as he contemplated Tifa's words. "I wouldn't bet on it," he said slowly. He shook his head to himself. With another heavy sigh he continued, " I gotta 'pologize to Dyne before I can rest in peace. An' that's why, I gotta go alone."

"Do whatever you want," Cloud said with a heavy frown, "Is that what you want to hear? Well, I can't let you do it. Because, if you die on me, I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Barret, this isn't the end," Aeris said softly coming to stand beside the large man. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Weren't you going to save the Planet?" Tifa asked.

"Shit!" Barret yelled startling Aeris. The young brunette backed away from the large man with a slight frown. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Barret continued, "Tifa, you oughtta know by now."

Tifa sighed and a small frown adorned her lips as she said, "That's all right. I'm not so different from you."

Aeris nodded slowly as she thought over the events. "That's easier to understand. It's you, Barret."

After a moment of silence in the room, Cloud stood and stretched. "So there it is, Barret," he said. "So I guess it'll be Barret, me, and…" he took a moment to look over his companions. His eyes settled on Usagi for a moment, but he frowned shaking his head slowly to himself. Finally he made a decision. "Yuffie."

The young ninja nodded as she checked her equipment. Soon the three left with Cloud sending one last look into the dark room from the doorway. As soon as the door clicked shut blocking out the bright sunlight, those that remained tried to relax, but the lurking prisoners outside were interested in the newcomers. They would pass by poking their heads in the windows, but the dim interior prevented them from seeing much. With a large sigh, Usagi flopped onto a dusty and somewhat grimy bullet ridden couch. It certainly was not comfortable, but it was a place to sit which was enough for her. Following her lead, Tifa took a seat beside her.

A very awkward silence descended upon the room as both Nibelhelm girls longed to ask questions about one another but were unsure of how to start. Finally, Usagi dared to ask, "How's Zangan?"

"Zangan?" Tifa replied somewhat startled. After getting over her initial shock at the mention of their martial arts teacher, she sighed. "I never saw him."

"What?"

"He took me to Midgar where his friend was a doctor, but I didn't wake up before he left. He just vanished," Tifa said looking into her lap. For a moment, she picked at the hem of her skirt.

"He couldn't have taken you straight to Midgar. There was too much blood. You would have died," Usagi said with a frown.

"Well I guess I left out a few things," Tifa replied with a small smile turning her attention back to her companion. "I think we went to Rocket Town first where they patched me up a little and then to Midgar, but I don't actually know."

Usagi sighed a little and looked at Red XIII and Aeris sitting at the other couch. The brunette was resting her head on the lion humming to herself idly playing with a clear glass marble. Cait Sith sat in a corner by himself half deactivated. The cat was sleeping on top of the moogle, but the moogle was ready for action occasionally waving his arms and pounding a fist into an open hand. Usagi lowered her voice as she turned to Tifa. "What happened to Cloud?" she asked.

A look of alarm passed over Tifa's face once more as she scanned the room. Satisfied that no one was listening to their conversation, in a small whisper she replied, "I don't know. He thinks he was in SOLDIER, but I don't remember him ever being in Nibelhelm."

"He was there," Usagi whispered hastily. "He visited my family." Memories of clutching Cloud's blood soaked uniform filled her memory with the whirling machinery of the reactor. "He was in the reactor and the square and I remember…"

"Okay," Tifa placed a hand on Usagi's arm to calm the girl before she drew the attention of their companions. "He was there. I believe you," she said as reassuringly as she could manage, but a small frown still dotted her face and her words were tinged with doubt. "But SOLDIER?"

Usagi leaned into the couch once more. "No, Shingo and Cloud were Shinra guards. Cloud wouldn't have been subjected to Mako infusion."

"Shinra guard?" Tifa asked her frown deepening. "I don't know. It's not that important. What's important is that you're here with us."

With that the subject of Cloud's mako infusion was dropped to Usagi's dissatisfaction, but she realized that Tifa did not have any answers. Instead she decided to steer her into other questions that she had been thinking about over since she had first opened their files. "How did you find Cloud?" she asked.

"He was just there at the Sector Seven train station," a distant note touched Tifa's voice as she mulled over the memory.

"Where has he been since Nibelhelm?"

"I don't know," Tifa replied. "I've never been able to get a straight answer. Usagi," she began slowly, "I'm kind of worried about Cloud like he's been holding something back."

Holding something back. Usagi thought over the brunette's words. Would she be able to get the answers from Cloud? Out of the corner of her eye, Usagi looked at the girl sitting beside her as she played with the end of her ponytail. Tifa, she decided, was still incredibly beautiful. The blonde longed to ask where Tifa stood with Cloud. Friends? Distant childhood acquaintances? Perhaps something more? The thought of that made her heart drop a little. It would be difficult to stomach, but if it were so, she would have to redouble her focus on the mission. A small sigh escaped from her lips as she leaned into the couch drawing Tifa's attention.

"I'm glad you're safe," Usagi said with a small smile trying her best not to reveal her thoughts. "That night in the reactor, I thought you were dead."

"What happened?" Tifa asked curious to hear her companion's account of what happened. She had never been able to get a full story of what happened, and Cloud had only been able to provide few details.

The blonde's smile dropped a little as she thought the best way to phrase what happened. "Zangan and I went to the reactor to find Sephiroth or anyone that was still alive. When we got there, I saw Cloud with the Masamune through his chest. I thought he was dead," her voice trailed off for a moment. "There was so much blood."

Tifa put a reassuring hand on Usagi's arm refocusing her thoughts. "Zangan found you further back. The Turks came to collect the bodies or clean up, and they tried to take you away. Zangan refused to give you up saying that you were dead, and I believed him too. He left with you, and I never saw him again."

It was strange telling the story she had lived with for so long, and it seemed almost childish now looking upon Tifa perfectly healthy and alive. The brunette smiled at Usagi, and the blonde heaved a small sigh.

"What happened to you?"

Usagi was startled at the question addressed to her. "I had broken my arm and conscious, so the Turks wouldn't let me go. Hojo came with a lot of people in lab coats saying that they were helping with the injured. After that, I don't really remember," she trailed off unable to think of anything to elaborate without revealing too much. Her thoughts returned to the lie she had told earlier in the station, but she decided against bringing it up again lest they question her about it too much.

A comfortable silence descended upon the two as they waited for the return of Barret, Cloud, and Yuffie. Across the room, Aeris and Red XIII were dozing in the heat. As the day wore on, the shadow of the window drifted across the dusty floorboards revealing the sunlight that was bringing in the heat. Usagi tugged uncomfortably at her collar and sleeves trying to cool down as the sun grew warmer. Although she wanted to, the blonde did not venture outside. No shelter from the bright rays and the strange prisoners kept her indoors although the vague promise of a breeze was tempting.

Beside her, Tifa rested against the uncomfortable couch cushions trying to keep her long hair away from her face and neck by loosely piling it on top of her head. Beads of sweat dotted her forehead as she tried to fan herself with her hand. Just when the heat becoming completely unbearable, the door to the house flung open, and everyone within jumped to their feet. Yuffie and Barret slowly entered the room squinting from the light adjustment. Usagi let out a small sigh of relief and flopped back on the couch.

"Where's Cloud?" Tifa asked worriedly.

Barret pointed his gun arm upwards. "Up. He's trying to get us out of here."

"How?" Aeris questioned, scooting Red XIII off the couch to make room for the new comers. The feline, although slightly unhappy about being moved, did not complain and sat on the floor pausing for a moment to scratch behind his ear.

"Something about chocobo racing," Yuffie replied with a shrug.

Usagi sighed softly casting a glance at Cait Sith who was still half deactivated. More waiting in the heat. An uncomfortable silence filled the room as everyone glanced worriedly at Barret, unsure of the events that proceeded. Tifa sent a discreet look to Yuffie, but she simply shrugged half waving as though to indicate they would talk later. The brunette frowned wanting to know answers immediately. Finally, unable to wait any longer she stood with a stretch, and the hair she had pulled to the top of her head wildly tumbled about her. "I need to get out of this dusty building," she said giving a pointed look at the ninja.

"I'll come with you," Usagi said unrolling her sleeves for some protection from the sun. "Maybe there's a breeze outside."

No one else chimed in, and the two stepped out the door. After a moment, Yuffie followed. The shadows outside were narrow still after just passing midday, but the three tried their best to stand in a small sliver of shade on the side of the house away from the door. "So what happened?" Tifa asked impatiently.

"Dyne killed himself," Yuffie replied wiping her short hair from her face.

"What!" Tifa cried out, but instantly lowered her voice as she eyed some strange characters lurking not far away. "Is Barret okay?"

The ninja shrugged. "As okay as he can be."

"So what happened exactly?" Usagi chimed in tentatively.

Yuffie looked over the blonde for a moment still wary of the newcomer. "I couldn't really hear what they said because Barret made us stand back," she began leaning against the wall. "Dyne started shooting at Barret. Cloud tried to help, but Barret told him not to. They fought a little, and when they were done, Dyne jumped off a cliff."

"Oh no," Tifa whispered softly.

"Yeah, it sucks," Yuffie nodded in agreement. "So we went to see some Coates guy and he said we could get out if Cloud won a chocobo race."

"We all can get out?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know. I sure hope so," the ninja replied with a frown. "This place is a dump."

Silence fell upon the three for a moment as Tifa and Usagi mulled over the events. "Well," Tifa said finally, "we better head back in."

They returned to the dusty bullet ridden house to find Barret sitting on the couch beside Aeris with his head propped in his hand staring at his gun arm. Instead of returning to her previous seat, Tifa sat on the armrest and put a comforting arm around his shoulders, but he did not seem to notice. The other two girls flopped on the couch previously occupied by Usagi and Tifa. The blonde took some comfort in the realization that Barret Wallace was neither incredibly dangerous nor filled with murderous intentions. Still, she had yet to find a way to win over his trust. Looking over at Tifa and Barret, she wondered if it would be necessary to befriend the large man to complete her mission. She needed information on AVALANCHE'S whereabouts and any information that might come in handy. Perhaps this information about his relationship with Dyne would be useful. Usagi made a mental note to relay the information to Reeve or Tseng when she got a chance.

Her thoughts were scattered when the door flew open to reveal a strange tanned and very worn man standing in the doorway. Barret was instantly to his feet, "Mr. Coates?" he asked.

"Your friend won the race, and you're free to go," the man replied not entering the room. "Dio gave you all a gift. Follow me."

They did as they were told. The procession wound through Correl prison, and other inmates gathered behind them to see what was causing the commotion. The leering prisoners made Usagi nervous, but they did not dare to come any closer with SOLDIERS at hand around Mr. Coates. Still, the hunger in their eyes did not diminish. Soon they came to a fence where a shiny three shiny red vehicles were parked reflecting the bright desert sun. Excitedly, Aeris was dialing on her PHS to talk to Cloud. The first thing Tifa did was hop into one and turn on the air conditioning, letting the cool air blow the sweat from her face. She heaved a sigh and waved Usagi over.

"Oh this feels so good," Tifa said with a smile.

Soon, Cloud appeared walking towards the group. To Usagi, exhaustion seemed evident in every step, but she said nothing as he neared. "Okay guys," he began. "Sephiroth is heading to Gongaga."

Usagi sent a look at Cait Sith, and the cat nodded in return. "We're splitting up into three groups. Aeris and Usagi, you're with me. Barret, Tifa, and Red will form one group, and Cait Sith and Yuffie will be the third. Let's try to get to Gongaga tomorrow afternoon, and we'll spend the next night there to consider our next move. Let's go."

Cloud made a beeline for Tifa ignoring everyone else's actions. Pulling her aside, Usagi watched as the brunette leaned closer to the man to catch every word he said. His arms were crossed with his back to Usagi as he spoke softly, and Tifa nodded at his words occasionally saying a monosyllable word in reply. Words like "okay" and "yeah" passed through her lips several times, but nothing further. Finally, he turned away and made his way back to Usagi and Aeris while Tifa looked on from where she stood. Barret's large booming voice shook her from her thoughts, and she hastily hopped into the buggy before it took off into the desert sun in a somewhat southerly direction.

The blonde man put his hand on Usagi's shoulder when he came to his party, the last to leave. "Are you okay?" he asked the girl.

Nodding in reply, Usagi longed to ask him so many questions, but did not dare with Aeris standing so close. "Good. Do you guys mind if I drive?" he said with a small smile coming to his mouth as he looked over Dio's gift.

"No," Aeris replied eagerly climbing into the back seat. "I'm just glad to be out of that place finally. It's so hot!"

Usagi considered taking a seat in the back, but Cloud waved her to the front. "We can take turns," he assured her. "If you want a nap, you and Aeris can switch."

"Are you sure?" Usagi asked sitting beside Cloud as he fiddled with the controls. "I can drive some if you want."

"Are you kidding me? This thing looks like a blast," he said with a grin. "I love driving."

"As long as it's better than your baking," Usagi replied.

Her companion scoffed and started the engine. Soon they were flying through the desert sending clouds of sand in their wake, but inside the buggy, silence prevailed as Aeris dozed lightly in the back seat. Usagi looked at Cloud in concern, but his eyes were fixed on the road before him as he was lost in his own thoughts.

-end Chp. 12

So I hope it hasn't been too long, but I've been finding time to get some work done on this story. Summer isn't too far away, well a month away, but I'll have a lot of time to write this summer so hopefully, I'll get a lot of work done then. I feel like my story moves in waves with peaks of excitement and lulls of blah, but I hope it's not so bad.

Let me know what you think!

Lots of love and thanks to Crazy Lady and Taeniaea for the reviews. I hope everyone is enjoying May so far.


	13. where by water among the trees

Blue Destiny

Dusty sand stretched endlessly in all directions painting the world a drab beige. Hours passed drifting by lazily providing no relief from the unchanging scenery. The most she had ever hoped to gleam from the landscape was a passing creature or a rock, but otherwise sand filled her vision. Usagi did not know how Cloud could bear to drive for so long in the unchanging scenery after the exhaustion and excitement at the Gold Saucer. Not once did he attempt to break the silence that hung heavy in the air only amplified by the dim buzzing of the buggy as it rolled over the sand. Only when she thought she could bear the monotonous scenery no more did a smudge of green appear on the horizon stirring a hope that she had never felt deep in her chest. Finally, reprieve from the desert.

All through the afternoon, Aeris dozed on and off in the backseat occasionally sitting up to look out the window, but she did not dare to say anything. When she would rustle in the back, Usagi would turn to look at the brunette, but they did not say a word to one another since they met in the station. The blonde was still unsure of what to make of the Cetra. She seemed incredibly kind, waving off Usagi's concern with a smile, but the unknown of how the Cetra and Cloud met made her uneasy. She wanted to ask them but thought that now was not the time to do so.

Already the sun had made a steep turn for the horizon as the day dipped into evening lighting up the remaining stretch of sand in a deep golden color. Finally, they crossed into the green grass which was so rich in color it made the blonde's mako infused eyes hurt, and the colors appeared brighter than ever before. Soon they were enveloped in the bright green as they made their way to the river that separate Gongaga from the Corel desert. They came to the shallows that the buggy could cross without the ferry. The rocky crossing was treacherous to pass on foot, but the buggy glided over the slippery rocks with ease. The crossing only took ten minutes, and soon they were rolling over the worn path to Gongaga.

When the shadows grew longer and orange began to tint the sky, Cloud finally broke the silence. "It's getting late," he said pushing his back into the seat to stretch. "I think we should stop soon."

"We should be passing through some forests soon," Usagi replied looking over her companion. "Maybe we should stop there."

Taking the Turk's advice, Cloud turned the buggy into the shelter of a clump of trees so they could camp for the night. Night was just beginning to creep over their heads as they stumbled out of the buggy stretching and yawning from the long journey. Cloud wasted no time in preparing for the night. "I'm going to find some firewood," he said as he vanished into the forest.

Aeris opened the trunk to retrieve their packs. "I guess we should get started on food," she said with a smile.

A dull rumbling from the blonde's midriff made the Cetra laugh. Usagi frowned slightly embarrassed. "Sorry," she muttered as she helped the brunette remove their belongings. As they rummaged through Cloud and Aeris's things to find food that they bought in Corel, Usagi finally realized that she had nothing to eat that day since she had left Costa del Sol. Nervousness and worry had caused her to forget her hunger for most of the day. She found herself longing for the beef and chicken and rich cheesecake that Makoto had served for dinner, but her heart dropped when Aeris pulled out cans of soup.

"I know it's not much, but it's pretty tasty," Aeris said as though reading her thoughts. "Cloud really likes the beef stew."

The secret bit of information that Aeris knew and Usagi did not peaked the blonde's interest. She felt slightly envious that Aeris knew such a trivial fact but focused on the question that had been bothering her the entire day.

"How did you and Cloud meet?" Usagi asked as she opened a can and dumped it into a small pot.

A smile crossed the Cetra's face as she thought back on the memory. "A few weeks ago, I was tending to my flowers in my Church," she laughed lightly. "I guess I should explain myself a little better. I lived in Sector 5, and there's a church not far from my house that I like to visit. I started planting some flowers there. One day, I was watering them, and the someone comes crashing through my roof!" she smiled to herself at the thought. "Cloud just fell through the sky, and that's how we met."

Usagi could not stifle a small laugh at the absurd story. "I know it's crazy," Aeris replied.

"What's crazy?"

The two looked up to see Cloud returning with a small collection of branches and twigs in his arms. He dumped them close to where the girls were sitting.

"How we met," Aeris replied.

"Oh yeah," Cloud paused for a moment passing a hand through his hair as he drifted back into the memory. Shaking himself, he began to light a fire for the wood.

"And that's how Cloud became my bodyguard," the Cetra continued breaking the silence.

"Bodyguard?" Usagi asked slightly confused. For some reason, something stirred in her memory that she had read in Aeris's file.

"The Turks were after Aeris," Cloud explained, "so I said I would protect her and take her home."

"And I still owe you a date," Aeris replied looking at Cloud pointedly with a slight smile.

Usagi felt herself bristle with jealousy. Calming herself, she tried to reason that it was a very Cloud thing to do stepping into the role of a protector to help a poor distraught girl home. Cloud the champion and knight in shinning armor. Still, she wanted to keep that for herself something special to connect Cloud to her forever. Strange childhood emotions began clouding her mind as she watched her companions move around the camp. The sting of jealousy did not abate as she reasoned with herself. She certainly did not need protection anymore especially after years of SOLDIER training. Over the past five years, no one had been there to care for her. Still a part of her longed for the protection that Cloud and Shingo had provided when they were younger.

Soon the food was warmed through and Aeris began ladling the stew into small tin bowls. A comfortable silence descended upon the three as the fire crackled. Although it was not cold, Usagi found herself taking comfort in the warm blaze. After she finished off her bowl, Usagi asked, "Why were the Turks after you?"

It was a question she already knew the answer to, but she was still curious about the Cetra. With a small smile, Aeris sat back for a moment leaning against a tree. "I'm an Ancient. They say I'm the last remaining Ancient so they've been looking for me so I can take them to the promise land…" The brunette shrugged for a moment and smiled, "The promise land is a mythical place so who knows if it actually exists. I don't know why they really want me."

Usagi was not really satisfied with the last bit, and she was certain Aeris knew why the Turks were so intent in capturing her. There had to be something more with all of the research notes that Hojo had written indicated that it had to be more than some promise land, but she did not want to press the Cetra too much on the subject. "I guess the Turks are pretty scary," Usagi replied. The words felt as though there was a strange tinge of irony. It was an image, wasn't it? Underneath the blue suits they were all still human.

Aeris shrugged, "They're not all so bad."

"What do you mean?" Cloud interjected sharply with a note of disbelief.

"Well," Aeris began slowly. "I mean they're scary because they were always chasing after me, but it's not always so easy for them. Like Tseng, he's the leader of the Turks now, but in the beginning, he was scared and nervous."

"How do you know?" Usagi asked setting her bowl down so she could focus on the Cetra's words.

"Tseng's first mission was to try and get me. I suppose I was around twelve or so, and my mother and I had escaped from Shinra Tower. They sent Tseng to get me," she smiled a little thinking back to the memory. "He was so nervous and scared…" she drifted off for a moment before heaving a heavy sigh, "but he's different now."

Usagi couldn't imagine Tseng nervous or anything but completely serious about his job. A comfortable silence filled the camp when Aeris finished her story. After Cloud finished the last bit of stew, he stood and stretched. "I found a small spring not too far away. I'll clean everything up."

"I can help," Usagi eagerly jumped to her feet and picked up the dirty pot.

Cloud did not refuse her help, and in silence the two made their way through the dense humid forest. They made their way past large waxy leaves and in the distance they could hear animals skittering through the tall trees. In a small clearing, they came upon the spring quietly gurgling water in the still night. Between the trees, Usagi could see the full moon peering down at them, and her heart began pounding rapidly as she thought back to the previous night at the beach when…

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked interrupting her wayward thoughts.

Usagi realized that she had been standing in place staring at the moon lost in her thoughts for some time. An embarrassed blush covered her face as she quickly busied herself trying to wipe away the memories. "I'm fine," she muttered dumping her dirty bowl into the spring and scrubbing it with her fingers. At first the cold water stung her hands, but intent to keep Cloud from noticing her blush, she worked furiously. Her companion questioned her no further as they worked with the sound of splashing water filling the air. As she set aside the first clean bowl, Usagi finally broke the silence. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

"What do you mean?" her companion asked pausing for a moment to consider the girl beside him.

"Still overprotective, Mr. Knight in Shinning Armor," she replied with a slight smile.

A small frown passed over Cloud's face. "Not really," he said turning his attention back to the last dirty bowl.

Usagi sat back resting against a large rock for a moment carefully watching him work. He had grown a lot more muscular than she last remembered, and in the darkness of the night, she could see the bright glow of mako infusion in his eyes as he worked. Thoughts of the night in the Nibel reactor plagued her mind. "I thought you were dead," she said softly drawing his attention once more.

"What?" he asked with a frown.

"Sephiroth stabbed you with the Masamune. There was so much blood. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really," he replied honestly, setting the clean dishes by the shore. "I just remember confronting Sephiroth. I was angry and sad…"

"I was too," she said.

Cloud placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder with a small smile as he sat down beside her. "I'm glad you're here with us." The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes. Sitting so close to Cloud made Usagi's head spin a little, and she dared to sneak glance at him. The man was focused on the moon high above the clearing. Usagi tentatively lowered her head to rest upon his shoulder. She heard him turn to look at her, but she did not meet his gaze. Together they sat in silence as the forest quieted settling into night with the sound of the spring gurgling lingering in the background. Finally, tired of sitting in one place, Cloud slowly got to his feet and extended a hand to help the girl stand. "Let's head back."

Taking the offered hand, Usagi stood collecting the clean dishes, and together they made their way back to the camp where Aeris was laying out her sleeping bag beside the fire. Cloud and Usagi set the dishes beside the fire and began rifling through their packs to find their sleeping bags. Usagi remembered seeing a few tents in the pack Rude had given her, and after much digging, she pulled out a SOLDIER issued slim fold sleeping bag. The thin blue package folded out to a full-length sleeping bag, but even though the material was thin, it was incredibly comfortable. Someone had explained to her how the material worked, but all she knew was that it was a welcome sight after the exciting morning and long afternoon traveling.

Cloud watched her laying out her sleeping bag with a slight frown. "Is that a SOLDIER sleeping bag?" he asked.

"This?" Usagi replied with slight surprise. Her heart began pounding. "I don't know. I bought it in Midgar." Once more the lies began pouring from her mouth. "Is it from SOLDIER?"

"I don't know. It looks like the ones we used in SOLDIER," Cloud replied with a shrug.

The girl looked at the slick bright blue material. She had only used in SOLDIER, and it probably was distinctively Shinra. She hoped that there was no Shinra logo on it and that Cloud would think nothing more of it. The man shrugged and turned away to tend to his own sleeping arrangements. Without waiting for further questioning, she climbed into the sleeping bag and turned her back to the fire. Usagi decided to save herself from future interrogations by dumping out any other possible SOLIDER issued items from her pack, and it was then that she realized that her uniform was still in her bag. Tomorrow, she decided, she would get rid of anything that would obviously connect her to Shinra. After hearing Cloud slip into his own sleeping bag, she relaxed a little and turned to lie on her back looking up at the stars that peeked through the treetops. After the exhausting day, she found herself unable to sleep finding herself longing for the company of her fellow Turks and the navy uniform she had grown accustomed to over the past few weeks.

The chirping of the birds woke Usagi as the sun's rays began piercing through the canopy. For a moment, she tried to recall her last thoughts before sleep called her into darkness, but the memories escaped her. Sitting up, she looked around the camp to see Aeris still sleeping comfortably with her back to the blonde, and her braid in disarray. Cloud's sleeping bag had been overturned, and the blonde was nowhere to be seen. After a moment of rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Usagi stretched for a moment and flung off the sleeping bag. Taking a half burnt stick, she poked at the cold embers hoping to stir up any remaining flames although she doubted that there was any life in the black soot. The blonde tossed the half burnt stick into the remains of the campfire and decided to hunt for some fresh firewood to occupy herself until Cloud reappeared or Aeris woke.

While pulling on her boots, Usagi felt a grumbled in her stomach and heaved a sigh. Being so far away from Costa del Sol, she knew that Makoto would not bring her freshly baked muffins or syrup drenched pancakes. At the thought of food, her stomach rumbled louder. The most she could hope to look forward to on the road would be a piece of bread or perhaps some wild fruit. Maybe if she was lucky, Cloud or Aeris would produce another can of stew, but she longed for the delicious food Makoto would bring to the table every meal. Before she left the camp, Usagi decided to snag the clean pot from beside the campfire to gather some fresh water.

Since it was still morning, the heat and humidity of the forest had not grown to be too oppressive. The blonde did her best to find her way through the woods, but the terrain looked different in the light of day. Along her way, she would occasionally find branches and twigs on the ground and she scooped them up to bring back to camp. Soon she could hear the gurgling of the spring not too far away, but she proceeded slowly. Nearby she could hear the rustling of leaves, and slightly concerned for her safety, Usagi decided to draw her sword.

The noise grew louder as she neared the edge of the water. Closer to the source of the spring she could see the branches of a tree swaying violently up and down as leaves scattered everywhere and dropping into the water below. As she crept around the shore, she soon saw Cloud swiping at the branches with his sword. As she came closer, she could see him attempting to grab green-yellow fruits as they dropped from the branches. "What are you doing?" she asked as she neared, although she could guess.

"Mangoes," Cloud said, pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He handed the few fruits he had gathered to the blonde girl.

Usagi looked at the fruits in the brightening morning sunlight. The idea of fresh mangoes for breakfast was delicious, and her previous thoughts of muffins and pancakes faded away. After her companion caught the last fruit he swiped down from the branches, he took out a knife and cut a mango around the pit offering part to the girl. Usagi eagerly bit into the soft orange fruit but started suddenly as the juice started running down her chin. Embarrassed, she hastily wiped her chin with her arm, but she was relieved when she saw that Cloud was too engrossed in eating the fruit to notice the mess she made. When she finished her portion, she tossed the colorful skin onto the forest floor, and she went to the edge of the spring dumping her sticky hands into the water. Remembering the pot she had carried from camp, Usagi filled it with water and collected the firewood she had found during her journey to the spring. In silence, Cloud and Usagi returned to the campsite where Aeris was rolling up her sleeping bag.

"There you guys are," she huffed a little as she finished tying up her bag.

Cloud explained that he had gone into the forest to find something for breakfast and cut open a mango for the Cetra while Usagi tended to starting the fire. Once the small flames began burning, she placed the pot of water she carried back from the spring on top of the blaze and took another piece of mango to eat. When the water began boiling, she quickly took the pot off the fire and let it cool for a moment before pouring it into a bowl to drink. "How far are we from Gongaga?" Usagi asked as she tentatively tested the temperature of the water.

"A few hours probably," Cloud replied looking up into the sky for a moment. "We should probably head out soon."

With that, he turned and began cleaning up his sleeping bag. Setting down the bowl of water, Usagi turned and did the same, stuffing the slim sleeping bag into her pack and tossing it into the trunk. She was certain that her Turk uniform hidden at the bottom of her pack was wrinkled beyond belief, but she felt no regret and simply reminded herself to dispose of it as soon as possible. After extinguishing the campfire, the three set off towards Gongaga with Cloud driving once again. Usagi insisted that she could drive for a portion of the journey, but he refused her help. Instead she sat looking out the window as the forests drifted by mixed together with open plains. Finally, they bumbled along the poorly paved road marked with a sun-bleached sign pointing to Gongaga.

-end Chp. 13

So I know I've been terrible with updating. In between midterms, papers, 30 hours of work, and needing to sleep, I haven't had much time to write, but here's an update to keep someone occupied over Memorial Day weekend. I have my first day off since like April or so. Hopefully, I'll get a lot of writing done, but I have events with my boyfriend's family. I'm not complaining. I'm going to eat Skyline…delicious!

If it brings you any comfort, I've been dreaming up scenes for later in the story while I daydream in class. I promise this summer I'll make rapid progress on this story starting June something, but over the next two weeks I have more papers, finals, and moving into my apartment. Goodbye dorm life! Hello kitchen! So after this weekend, I won't get much work done, but I'm hoping I can crank through another chapter or two over the next few days.

I hope everyone is enjoying the end of the school year! Yaaaay! Congratulations to anyone graduating. My high school graduation kind of blew, it was like a hundred degrees Fahrenheit, and not a lot of fun being outside.

Okay! Lots of love. Hopefully, you'll hear from me again soon.


	14. the delicate stepping stag

Blue Destin

As the car rumbled along closer and closer to the town, the dirt road became narrower and narrower until it formed a walking path. Cloud steered the car into a small dirt parking lot where a lone delivery truck was being unpacked for the weekly delivery to the general store. Even though Usagi had suggested taking turns driving and insisted that she could drive for a portion of the journey, the man refused to relinquish the driver's seat. Aside from the girl's occasional interruptions, the drive had continued in silence as they dove deeper into the lush foliage on the road to Gongaga. As they neared the town, they passed by small farms growing fruit, coffee, and sugarcanes.

When the buggy came to a stop, the three tumbled out stretching and yawning from the long drive, but no one else had arrived yet. Usagi checked her watch. 1:36. The other parties had most likely left later in the morning but would arrive soon. She looked to Cloud who was holding his PHS contemplating whether or not to call any of the others. Noticing Usagi's gaze, he said, "It's still early. Let's find the inn."

The three set off along the dirt path to the town with Cloud leading the three. Occasionally they would see rustling in the underbrush, but they paid no heed to the frogs that hopped from branch to branch singing to each other. However, Usagi noticed a strange flash of red in between the leaves as they neared a bend, and she could hear voices floating through the air. Cloud slowed his pace as they came closer. "Is someone there?" he asked himself aloud.

"Hey, Rude," Usagi froze as she heard Reno's voice. "Who do you like?"

A long silence ensued, and Usagi could feel her heart racing within her chest. Reno and Rude were here? How? Trying to slow her heart, Usagi reminded herself that Reno had told her that they would be following her and AVALANCHE. Reeve must have contacted Tseng letting him know that they were going to Gongaga.

"What are you getting so embarrassed about?" Reno huffed with a tinge of annoyance. "Come on? Who do you like?"

Finally, realizing the subject of the conversation, Usagi felt a blush tinge her cheeks as she remembered the night in Costa del Sol. No, she told herself firmly, it was nothing, but her skipping heart made her think otherwise. Thoughts of the waves coming and going from the beach with the moon illuminating his face took over her mind as she remembered the feeling of his finger under her chin. In vain, she tried to remind herself of the mission and Cloud who was standing right beside her. She was certain that her companion would pick up on her thoughts, but as she turned to look at him, she saw that he was slowly edging up the path as quietly as possible hoping to get a glimpse of the two Turks.

"…Tifa," was the response that Reno finally extracted from the Turk.

Silently, Usagi berated herself for thinking anything of the single moment she had shared with Rude. Her heart dropped as her thoughts began to run wild. Tifa, of course, was a logical answer. She was strong and incredibly intelligent. Usagi frowned. Why did she ever think that Rude would be interested in her? Of course not. She was a fellow Turk and certainly was not comparable to the beautiful brunette. Refocusing her thoughts on the situation at hand, the blonde buried her emotions. The three edged closer to the crossroads where the Turks were standing.

"Hmmmm..." Reno frowned pulling at his chin and carefully looking at his companion. "That's a tough one. But, poor Elena. She...you..."

"No, she likes Tseng," came the terse reply.

"I never knew that!" the red headed Turk replied running a hand through his hair. "But Tseng likes that Ancient…."

Usagi turned to look at the brunette beside her, but Aeris had turned away. Cloud also sent a curious glance to the Cetra. "What are they talking about?" he whispered.

Before either of his companions could respond, Elena came up and stood beside Usagi. "It's so stupid! They always talk about who they like or don't like," she said rolling her eyes. Usagi stared at her friend completely baffled and bewildered. What was she doing! "But Tseng is different…" the Turk trailed off looking at Usagi. After a brief pause, Elena realized what was going on and the predicament. Her eyes widened as she stared at Usagi, and running towards the other two Turks, she cried, "Ah! Oh no! They're here! They're really here!"

Reno turned to look at the frantic Turk, and his frown deepened. Instinctively, he reached into his jacket to draw his nightstick. "Hmm….Then it's time..." he said, his eyes focused on Usagi. The gaze was cold and unfriendly, completely different from any other time they had been together. She knew that with that singular look, he was reminding her of his mission and duty. With a single nod, she found herself reaching for her sword. "Rude..." he said slowly with deadly seriousness. "Don't go easy on them even though they're girls."

"Don't worry," Rude replied and through his dark sunglasses, Usagi was certain that his gaze was also fixed on her. Her heart began pounding louder in her ears threatening to overwhelm her mind. "I'll do my job."

"Then, we're counting on you," Elena turned to look back at Usagi. "I'll report to Tseng!" After a moment of hesitation, the blonde vanished up the path deep into the forest.

Reno fixed his gaze from Usagi to Cloud, and Usagi was certain his green eyes would pierce straight through her friend. "It's been a while," he said pounding his nightstick into his open hand. The intensity of his voice startled Usagi. "Payback time for what you did in Sector 7."

The sound of Cloud drawing his large sword rang through the forest. She knew that he would not back down from a fight. "Out of our way," he replied with equal seriousness.

"I don't like being taken for a fool."

Cloud raised his sword, and Aeris quickly took a position to his right arming her staff. Usagi could feel her palms growing sweaty as she clenched her sword tight in her hands. She had only sparred with Rude once and that was in hand-to-hand combat. Should she go easy on him with a sword? Would Cloud know if she was attacking with less ferocity?

"That's as far as you go," Rude raised his fists and dashed in to attack Usagi.

She knew that he was setting the tone of the battle for her reminding her that she was to fight, not to dance around and play. She brought her sword arm around to block his blows and her SOLDIER training instantly took over. Brushing aside his punches, she turned to deliver a high kick to his midsection.

"Usagi!" she could hear Cloud calling out her name, but she could see Reno dashing up to him for a strike with his nightstick. The sound of Cloud's sword meeting the nightstick echoed throughout the clearing. Rude gave her no chance to observe the duel with the other Turk leading an onslaught of punches that she stumbled back to dodge. Not far away, she could hear Aeris cry out as Reno turned on her with a lightning attack holding his own against the two. The Cetra quickly healed herself. Usagi took several swipes at Rude but only halfheartedly, and Rude did the same.

After a few minutes of dancing around each other with the occasional attack, Rude suddenly redoubled his efforts and his attacks became stronger and faster landing several punches and kicks. Usagi found herself unable to keep up with his attacks and constantly struggled to dodge his punches until he finally knocked her to the ground causing her to drop her sword. She could hear Cloud calling her name in the distance, but her world narrowed as Rude pined her down holding her throat. She struggled for air trying to heave the stronger and heavier man off her while her sword lay just out of reach.

Rude leaned closer to her, his sunglasses perched precariously on the edge of his nose threatening to fall off at any moment. Usagi found her heart racing unsure what he would do to her to solidify the reality of the fight. His breath was heavy on her cheek, and she could only watch as he raised his arm to pummel her with a crushing blow. Hoping to diminish the pain and escape without a broken nose, Usagi turned her head trying to squirm as far away as possible, but the blows came as whispers as her senior said, "Don't forget..."

Usagi dared to open her eyes to meet the gaze that pierced her from behind the sunglasses. The grip on her throat loosened just a hair to allow her to gasp just barely enough air. She could feel his eyes searching her sweat-drenched face. He leaned closer and in the softest whisper, he said, "Come back to me."

Her mind whirled from the pain of his assault and the confusion from the words she had heard that night. What did he mean? she wanted to ask, but she found herself unable to speak. Her eyes questioned, but she knew that he neither could nor would give any answers. With his free hand, Rude dared to brush her dusty bangs out of her eyes.

Suddenly, Rude was knocked off her, and she sat up to see Rude and Cloud tumbling over the dirt road, Cloud's sword discarded not far away. Scrambling to her feet, Usagi snatched up her own weapon and turned to see Aeris battling Reno on her own swinging her staff as he stumbled back blocking with his nightstick. Turning to see Usagi approaching, Reno hastily sent Lightning her way causing her stop momentarily as pain tore through her body. Dropping to one knee, Usagi paused to catch her breath and regain her strength. She could hear Aeris casting cure and she felt the pain being replaced by energy and strength. Raising her sword, Usagi turned to attack Reno.

Unlike his companion, Reno did not hesitate to spring into battle. All the training with Haruka took over as they danced around each other and their weapons met with loud clangs. Occasionally, Reno would get through her defenses with a painful jab or a slap across her chest, but she too managed a few swipes tearing through his rumpled shirt and cutting through the sleeves of his jacket enough to just barely scrap skin. Aeris also began a frantic assault on the Turk, and together the two drove him back down the dirt path until Reno danced out of their reach. "We may be retreating," he said, his bright green eyes fixed on Usagi, "but... we're still victorious."

Without hesitation, Aeris ran to help Cloud in his fight against Rude tossing his sword to him although it was incredibly heavy. Cloud was barely holding his own in hand-to-hand combat. Not wanting to dawdle too long, Usagi hastily followed, but before the three could surround the Turk, he stepped back in retreat. With one last pointed look at Usagi, he turned and followed Reno. As soon as he was gone, the blonde found it within herself to produce a sigh and sit down on a nearby log holding her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked kneeling down before her to inspect the bruises forming on her face and neck with a restore materia in hand.

"I'm fine," she said brushing off his concern. Usagi longed to be alone to sort through the events that had just happened, but she knew she would get no privacy.

Aeris sat down beside Usagi rebraiding her disheveled hair. "Hey," she said finally huffing a heavy sigh, "something seems wrong, like they knew we were coming."

Usagi could feel her heart begin to race once more as the threat of being discovered took hold. "They followed us..." Cloud said slowly, "but there weren't any signs of it. Then, that means..."

The Turk was certain that her heart would burst at any moment.

"A spy, maybe? No, no way," Aeris replied with a heavy frown.

Cloud stood up rubbing his chin for a moment before saying, "I don't even want to think that there's a spy... I trust everyone."

"I don't think there's a spy," Usagi said finally grasping a cohesive thought. Cloud's attention was immediately fixed on the blonde as he listened to her words intently. "Maybe they had some sort of business in Gongaga," she said uncertainty clouding her voice. "Maybe they just happened upon us."

"Yeah, maybe…" Cloud replied slowly.

Standing, he offered a hand to help Usagi to her feet and then Aeris. Dusting off her dirty clothing, Usagi longed to go to the inn. The Turks no longer in their way, the three stood confused in a crossroads without signs. Frowning, Cloud decided to go to the right, and they soon came upon a ruined reactor. Usagi let out a low whistle at the sight.

"I wonder what happened," Aeris said softly.

Curiosity got the better of the three, and they made their way into the remains of the reactor. They were met with the sight of twisted metal tangled together and charred from high heat. They could only imagine what caused the destruction. The sound of wind swirling caused Usagi to turn her head upwards, and she saw a helicopter descending in their midst. Cloud yelled her name, and together the three ducked into hiding behind a clump of metal. The sound grew louder and louder until the helicopter landed, and soon they heard the crunching of feet.

"It's Scarlet, Head of Shinra Weapon Development," Cloud whispered to Usagi.

During her time in SOLDIER, she had seen the ruthless blonde plotting dangerous weapons, and of course she had seen the Junon cannon numerous times. Somehow behind her somewhat promiscuous exterior, there was a calculating mind bent on destruction. They could barely see the visitors between gaps in the shards of metal, but they could hear Scarlet rifling through a pile.

"...Hmph! This isn't any good either," the woman's voice echoed through the cavernous reactor. Her displeasure was amplified by the sound of a collision. "You only get junky materia from junky reactors. This reactor's a failure. What I'm looking for is big, large, huge materia. You seen any?"

"...No I haven't seen it. I'll get on it right away." Usagi recognized Tseng's voice.

"With Hojo gone, the Weapon Development's been getting a bigger budget," Scarlet replied with a slight laugh.

"I envy them."

Without seeing them, Usagi knew that Tseng's response was only out of courtesy. She had no idea what Tseng was doing out with Scarlet, but she knew she would find no answers. Although she had been away from her fellow Turks for only a couple of days, she felt as though a long time had passed since she had worn her uniform.

"But, even if we make the perfect weapon, could that stupid Heidegger even use it?" After a moment, the woman laughed which was so high pitched it was grating on the ears. Usagi felt Aeris flinch beside her. "Oh... sorry! I forgot Heidegger was your boss! Ha ha ha! Let's go!"

The footsteps trailed off into the distance, and soon they could see the helicopter flying high above. Cloud stood up and brushed off his dusty clothes extending a hand to help Aeris to her feet. "Big, large, huge materia? An ultimate weapon? The perfect weapon? Just what are the Shinra up to...?"

His companions shrugged, and Cloud wandered to where Scarlet had been rifling through the twisted metal to unearth a Titan materia. Usagi let out a low whistle when he held up his find the summon materia shining brightly in the dim interior of the reactor. He tossed the materia to Aeris who held it up to the light before equipping it to her armor.

"This materia certainly isn't worthless," the brunette said. She was not sure why Scarlet would discard such a valuable piece of materia, but she certainly would not complain.

The three set off back to the crossroads where they encountered the Turks before going down the left fork where they found Yuffie and Cait Sith making their way towards the town. Aeris called to them, and the two stopped to see who was coming. Yuffie waved excitedly as Aeris dashed to catch up to them, Cloud and Usagi following at a more leisurely pace. The Cetra was already talking excitedly about the events of the day as they made their way into the small somber village. Soon they arrived at the small inn tucked away in the furthest corner of the village. Reserving two rooms, the girls piled into one while Yuffie explained how boring the journey to Gongaga was, but she spoke excitedly of finding out that Cait Sith had a Manipulate materia.

"It's really rare!" she exclaimed. "I wonder if he'll ever let me borrow it."

The two parties settled into their rooms while Cloud called Tifa from his PHS. The brunette insisted that they were only a short distance away, and they had a slow start. Slightly unhappy that part of the team had not arrived, Cloud paced outside the inn until the three arrived. While he was occupied, Usagi found herself sitting on a bed in the guys' room pulling on Cait Sith's whiskers. After a short moment, the cat bristled a little sitting up on his hind paws. "Yes, Usagi?"

Reeve's voice was distinctive no longer disguised behind the purr and squeak of the cat. "We encountered the Turks at the crossroad to Gongaga," the blonde said smoothing over her disheveled hair. "There's a lot of suspicion of a spy."

"Lay low for a while," came the reply, "and don't make contact unless its urgent."

With that, the cat curled up in a ball, which Usagi assumed signified the end of the conversation. She was slightly dissatisfied with the brief conversation and instructions, but did not know what else to do. Hearing a commotion outside the room, Usagi slipped out to investigate, and the sight of Barret, Tifa, and Red XIII lumbering into the small inn greeted her. Cloud walked beside Barret with a genuine expression of relief. Although this AVALANCHE business was a mess, Usagi felt comfort seeing Cloud at ease with his companions.

Following a small dinner provided by the inn, Usagi decided to sit outside in the cool spring air. Moisture was still heavy in the air, but after spending quite a bit of time in the jungle, she found that she did not mind it as much as she did initially. Following the devastation of the reactor, the town was quiet and desolate with many of the villagers mourning the deaths of their loved ones. No one bothered the newcomers, but they seemed started by the occasional laughter or excited conversation. Although some time had passed since the explosion at the reactor turned it into charred metal, many still grieved the loss.

After sitting alone for a while, Aeris joined the blonde on the small bridge she was perched upon. "It's a nice night," Aeris said softly finally breaking the silence.

"It's been a long time since I've been to Gongaga," Usagi replied.

"Really? I don't remember ever being outside Midgar," the Cetra said with a slight frown. "My first boyfriend was from Gongaga."

"Does he still have family here?"

"I don't know."

Silence filled the place of their words as the girls sat back watching the sun slowly drift below the line of trees. "I met him like I met Cloud," Aeris said finally. "I was trying to get away from the Turks, and he found me."

"What was his name?"

"Zack. He was in SOLDIER like Cloud. I wonder if they knew each other," Aeris trailed off. For some reason, something stirred in Usagi's memory at the name. There was a bit of a blurb in Aeris's file about Zack, but there were few words devoted to the mysterious SOLDIER.

Usagi passed a glance at the brunette beside her. The Cetra was lost in her thoughts kicking her feet above the small pond. "What happened?" the blonde asked.

"He went missing around 5 years ago during a mission."

"I'm sorry."

The brunette laughed a little. "It's okay. We weren't serious," she replied. "I mean I liked him, but he was older. Elmyra didn't like him very much because he was in SOLDIER."

"Were you in love?" Usagi asked tentatively.

Aeris looked at her companion in slight surprise. "I don't know," she replied after a moment. "We went on a few dates, and I know he liked me a lot. I don't think it was love." After a brief pause, the Cetra asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

"No," the blonde replied. With a small laugh, Usagi continued, "I haven't even been on a date before. I wonder what it's like to be in love."

The sounds of the night filled the silence between the two. As the last rays of the sun vanished over the treetops, birds called to one another as the chattering of insects filled the air. A nagging curiosity began to eat at Usagi as she mulled over her recent conversation with the brunette. After a moment she asked, "What are the Turks like?"

Aeris laughed lightly for a moment. "Why do you ask?"

"I mean, I don't understand why a SOLDIER would protect you from the Turks. They both work for Shinra."

"Yeah," the brunette replied thinking for a moment. "I don't really know. The Turks are sort of scary. They're almost inhuman. Zack was different."

Inhuman. Usagi mulled over the Cetra's choice of words and disagreed. She could give her the benefit of the doubt. From the outside the Turks were definitely scary kidnapping and chasing down little girls in the slums of Midgar, but underneath that exterior they were humans with feelings. A voice echoed in her head in contradiction. Did she have any qualms with spying on her old friends leading them into dangerous battles and unseen danger?

"I guess the Turks are scary," Usagi said with a small sigh idly smoothing her hair in thought. "You said Tseng was different last night."

"I see him differently," Aeris replied, "but I think it's because I knew him before he really became a Turk. The first time I met Tseng he had just been promoted." After pausing for a moment, she continued, "I was twelve or so, and he followed me home from school. I didn't realize it. I had forgotten about Shinra, but I guess it took them a little time to find me."

"Why didn't he just take you?" the blonde asked listening intently to her companion's words.

"I don't know. When we got home, he just came in and talked to my mom for a while. I didn't want to go back. It was scary what they did at Shinra."

Usagi could hear a distant note creeping into Aeris's voice as she reminisced. The blonde leaned closer to her companion hoping she would reveal something further, but the Cetra simply smiled mournfully. "After a while, Tseng came back, but he didn't try to take me to back to Shinra. He showed me the church, and we'd talk there because no one would bother us there. We'd talk about him being a Turk and how I liked flowers," a small smile grew on her lips before she heaved a sigh. "Eventually, Tseng stopped pursuing me, and they sent Rude and Reno after me. That's when I had to start fighting them off, and I met Zack."

After a brief pause, the brunette turned to her companion and asked, "What was Cloud like when you were kids?"

The blonde sat back for a moment thinking of how best to answer the question. "He and my brother were best friends."

"Shingo?" Aeris interjected.

"Yeah," Usagi replied slowly slightly surprised that the Cetra recalled his name when she was talking to Cloud in the station. It felt strange hearing his name. "Cloud and I didn't really become friends until I was seven or so. I used to hang around Tifa a lot, but after her mom died, she became a lot more introverted. Cloud was just like having another big brother," Usagi felt her voice gain a nostalgic note as she drifted off into her memories. "If someone would tease me, he would beat them up. We were always together, and then one day he and Shingo decided to join SOLDIER. I was going to join them in Midgar, but…"

"…Sephiroth," Aeris finished for the girl.

"Yeah."

Silence descended upon the two as they each were lost in their own thoughts and memories until darkness blanketed the sky. After sitting in the dark for a long time, eventually Cloud came out looking for the two girls. Through the glow of the dimly lit doorways, he found them above the small stream and stood at the foot of the bridge. "Usagi, you, Red, and I are heading out early tomorrow. Aeris, you'll stay here with the others until we find some sign of Sephiroth."

Usagi stood brushing off the back of her shorts. "There's no sign of Sephiroth?" she asked slightly confused.

"Yeah, I don't know. None of the villagers have seen him," Cloud replied pulling at his chin in thought. "We're going to head west towards Nibelhelm, and if we find anything we'll call everyone else. It's pretty cheap staying at Gongaga, so we'll have everyone stay here for a while."

"Is there anywhere between here and Nibelhelm?" Aeris asked as Usagi helped her to her feet.

"There might be a town or two. I don't really know. I think Red said there's a place called Cosmo Canyon a ways away, maybe a day's drive. I'm taking Red because he seems to know the area a little. We better head to bed, Usagi. We're going to leave early."

With that, the blonde man made his way back to the inn. Usagi began to follow, but after a moment she turned to look back at Aeris. The Cetra was standing on the bridge with her head turned to the sky. For a moment, the Turk considered calling out to the brunette but hesitated not wanting to startle the brunette. Instead, she hurried to catch up to Cloud. As she neared, he slowed and turned to look at her. "Why do you want me to go with you?" she asked as she came to his side.

A small frown passed over Cloud's face as though he had not contemplated the question. After a brief moment, he said, "Someone has to keep an eye on you. Besides, Shingo wouldn't forgive me if I let anything happen to you."

For a moment, the man considered the girl standing before him in the glow of the lamp by the inn door. Usagi was slightly surprised at his concern, but Cloud shook himself. With a small smile, he said, "Let's go to sleep. We're leaving at five."

-end Chp. 14

So I know it's been a long time since I've updated, and I honestly feel very terrible. I stayed up very late finals week writing papers and studying, and then I had to move out of my dorm and into my apartment. I thought I would have time to update when I got home, but there was no internet there! AH! I'm cursed! I am admittedly without internet now in my apartment back by school, but I'm doing my best to leach for the summer to save money.

Either way, I'm not anywhere close to setting up my apartment to be properly habitable. It's sort of hard to get everything together on your own especially when you have to piece together Ikea furniture when the stuff weighs more than I do. I have been writing so there will be another update soon (unless there is no internet once again…). I forgot to comment in the previous chapter that Chapter 12 had the most reviews since I've began working on this story at 4. Yaaay!

Okay, I prepped myself to write at least another page before I go to bed. I hope everyone is enjoying his or her summer break. I'm not fond of the hot weather, but I'm surviving. Classes start on Monday but my apartment is a wreck with half of everything I own still in boxes and cardboard boxes threatening to take up all walking space. What's a girl to do?


	15. let me sing into your ear

Blue Destiny

The red cliffs would be beautiful if it were not for the pesky creatures that kept harassing them as they tried to investigate the broken buggy. Rather, Cloud poked around under the hood while Usagi and Red XIII attempted to shoo away the curious monsters that emerged as the setting sun amplified the red in the cliffs with an orange glow. Usagi never dealt with mechanics and left Cloud to investigate, and Red XIII stated that the only time he had been in a motor vehicle was when he was captured and in transfer to Midgar.

"Fuck," Cloud yelled as he slammed the hood shut and kicked the buggy.

A frown crossed Usagi's face at the outburst, but made no comment lest she antagonized him further. "Cosmo Canyon is not too far away," Red XIII suggested. "Maybe an hour's walk. I am certain we could find some assistance there."

"Yeah maybe. I'll call the other's to see if they can come meet us there. If we can't fix it, maybe we can squeeze into the other buggies."

While the blonde flipped open his PHS and walked a distance away, Usagi frowned at the sun setting on the horizon. In an hour, it would be dark, and she certainly did not want to wander through the creature-infested cliffs without light. Setting up camp would not be much better because they would have to alternate watch to keep an eye on the curious nuisances. Cloud soon wandered back to his companions heaving a sigh. "They're leaving Gongaga now, but it'll probably be a while before they get here," he said with a frown.

"We should get started," Usagi suggested fetching her pack from the trunk. She tossed Cloud his bag as she said, "It's going to get dark soon."

Her companion grumbled in agreement, and the three set off through the canyons following the bumpy and poorly paved road. Silence descended over the party as they walked, and Usagi was grateful for the boots Elena bought her. The journey to the point where the buggy broke had been mostly uneventful while they camped one night in the forest. Instead of mangoes for breakfast, they feasted on bananas Cloud stole from a small farm. At first, Usagi had been appalled about the thieving, but Cloud insisted that he had not taken many. Red XIII did not share the same breakfast, and instead, he lurked into the forest to hunt for something to eat. Usagi did not ask what he ate.

No one tired as they hiked along the road slowly moving upwards through the cliffs. However, creatures often waylaid them, some looking for some sort of dinner and others simply harassing them as entertainment. Usagi felt a wave a relief as they saw the lights for the town in the distance up a steep cliff. Unable to contain himself, Red XIII was soon bounding up the stairs in excitement calling out, "I am home! It is I, Nanaki!"

"Hey, Nanaki!" a man replied as the feline neared the top of the stairs. "You're safe! Come on, and say hello to Bugenhagen!"

"Nanaki…?" Cloud asked aloud, but Usagi simply shrugged.

Red XIII disappeared into a doorway up another set of stairs. As Usagi and Cloud neared the gate to the town, the man at the top of the stairs stopped the two. "Welcome to Cosmo Canyon. Are you familiar with this land?"

"No," Cloud replied.

"Let me explain," the man said waving to his surroundings. "People from all over the world gather here to seek the Study of Planet Life. It's full capacity at present, so I'm afraid I can't let you enter."

Reappearing at a landing, Red XIII called to the people below saying, "They helped me some when I was on the road. Please let them in."

With that, the feline continued his journey up the stairs. The guard turned his attention back to the newcomers and said, "...Oh, is that so? You helped our Nanaki? Please, come in."

"Who is Nanaki?" Cloud asked, curious about the new name applied to the former scientific specimen.

"Nanaki is Nanaki. That's his name," the guard replied.

Realizing he would get no answers to his question, Cloud led Usagi into the quiet town. For a moment, they stood in the town square looking at the towering cliffs of the city illuminated by a bright fire, and unsure of where else to go, they followed Red XIII's path up the nearby stairs. As they journeyed through the cliffs and caves, they ventured into shops and paths chiseled into the stone looking for the feline. Eventually, they found the big cat, and seeing their questioning looks, Red XIII said, "Here is where I was... I mean, ...this is my hometown." Pausing for a moment to scratch behind his ears, he continued saying, "My tribe were protectors of those who appreciate this beautiful canyon and the Planet. My brave mother fought and died here, but my cowardly father left her…I am the last of my race. "

"Cowardly father?" Cloud asked with a frown.

"Yes. My father was a wastrel," Red XIII replied with out a hint of anger or bitterness as though it were a casual comment. "And so the mission I inherited from my ancestors, is to protect this place. My journey ends here."

"Hey! Nanaki--! You're home!"

The voice of an old man floated down to the visitors. Instantly attentive, Red XIII called back, "Coming, Grandpa!" With that he bounded away up the stairs.

Tired from the long journey by buggy and then the hike to Cosmo Canyon, Usagi longed to check into the inn. The rest of the climb up to wherever Red XIII was going did not look very appealing. "I think I'll try to find the inn," she told her companion.

"Are you okay?" Cloud asked, concern clouding his face.

Pressing a small smile to her lips, she replied, "Yeah. I'm just a little tired."

After looking over his companion carefully, he finally nodded and said, "I think we'll just need one room tonight, but we'll deal with finding another one tomorrow when the others get here. I'll call you in a little." With that, the man bounded up the stairs taking two at a time until he disappeared into another doorway. Heaving a sigh, Usagi began her descent back into the town square making her way to the closest doorway. Once inside, she saw a bar springing to life in the early evening and, to her relief, stairs leading to the desk of the inn.

Trudging up the stairs with her backpack, she inquired if there were a room available, and the innkeeper led her to a small but comfortable room. Taking a moment to flop onto the bed, Usagi heaved a heavy sigh before rolling onto her stomach. Although she had only been with AVALANCHE for four days, she felt as though it had been ages since she had been in her uniform. The thought of her uniform peeked her memory of the wrinkled crumpled heap at the bottom of her backpack, but she was too tired to think of what to do with it or where to dispose with it. Instead, she rifled through her pocket. Satisfied with the amount of gil she had, Usagi made her way down to the bar once more.

Taking a seat at a lonely table close to the entrance, Usagi ordered her usual beer to ease the stress and exhaustion of the journey thus far. One beer, she told herself firmly. After some time and forgetting her rule of one beer, Cloud passed through the entranceway, and he immediately spotted the Turk. A deep frown crossed his face as he saw her nursing her bottle with a red face and blood shot eyes. He stalked his way to her table and took a seat across from her.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a tinge of anger.

The girl was taken aback at the tone of his voice. "I'm having a beer," she replied slightly puzzled.

"How much do you drink?" He demanded, his bright eyes piercing through her own. "Are you an alcoholic?"

"No," Usagi frowned at the question. She wasn't quite sure if she was. Would the regular indulgence of a Turk be considered alcoholism? Shaking her head, she quickly pieced together a story. "It's not always easy being alone so I drink once in a while," she replied. Simple and somewhat truthful.

A frown was still pressed into Cloud's lip, but it softened slightly. He reached over and plucked the bottle away from the girl and took a sip. Before she complained, he returned the bottle to her hand with. Waiving over a waitress, he ordered himself a beer while contemplating the girl across from him.

"How long are we here?" Usagi asked hoping to divert his attention.

"Two days or so. They'll get the buggy tomorrow morning and start work on it. I think everyone will be here tomorrow night," Cloud replied.

Usagi mulled over his words. She wasn't sure what she could do in this town for the entire day. Her thoughts drifted away for a moment as the waitress returned with the beer for her companion. In silence, they drank together. After she finished off her third bottle, Usagi asked, "Do you ever dream of Nibelhelm?"

Slightly startled at her question, it took a moment for her companion to reply. "Sometimes," he said slowly. "When I do, there's always the fire. Sometimes, I'm standing in the doorway of my house, and sometimes, I'm looking for you and Shingo and Tifa…"

Usagi nodded slowly. "I always see my parents and the fire. Sometimes I see Sephiroth killing Shingo." She paused for a moment at the thought of the memory. In a small voice, she said, "I really miss Shingo."

Cloud reached across the table and took the girl's small hand in his own. Usagi found herself surprised at the concern in his voice when he replied softly, "I do too."

Light splashed across her eyes from the slit between the curtains blinding her as she opened them. With a groan, she rolled over hugging the pillow to her chest as she stared at a perfectly made bed. Blinking for a moment to regain her vision, Usagi remembered that Cloud had slept in the other bed. Sitting up, she saw that her companion was still asleep flopped onto his back with one hand over his head pressed into his crumpled blonde spikes. His other hand rested on his bare muscular chest. Running a hand through her tangled hair, Usagi stepped out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Memories of her dreams floated back to her as she brushed her teeth staring at the eyes of her reflection. The machinery. The blood. The Masamune. Usagi shook her head vigorously to clear it placing her thoughts solely on cleaning her teeth. For a moment, she was startled with the realization that her hair now just barely brushed her shoulders. How did it grow so quickly? With her free hand, the blonde touched the ends of her hair as if seeing it for the first time. Taking the strands into her hand, she tried to shape them into a ponytail, but as shorter hairs peeled off in every direction, she realized she would look ridiculous in public. For a moment, she was surprised at how her lengthening hair framed her face making her look more and more feminine. It was strange being herself, simply Usagi. No SOLDIER. No Turk uniform. Just Usagi.

Rinsing her mouth, Usagi tiptoed back into the bedroom to gather her clothes to change in the bathroom. Peeling off an oversized shirt and the long gym shorts that she acquired during her time in SOLDIER, Usagi hopped into her tiny shorts and buttoned up her long sleeved shirt. Slipping back into the dimly lit bedroom, she sent a glance to Cloud still sprawled out across the entirety of his bed. Tossing her sleeping clothes onto her own bed, she stepped up to the side and looked down at her sleeping companion.

In the few rays of sunlight that slipped between the two curtains, she could see the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. For a moment, she contemplated waking him, but there was nothing for them to do in the town. Instead, she decided to let him sleep. Turning away, she slipped through the door pausing for a moment to let it fall shut quietly. Below, she could see a few of the inn patrons taking breakfast in what used to be a lively bar.

Making her way down the stairs, Usagi took a seat at an empty table paying little attention to the other people sitting around her. Soon a waitress appeared bearing a cup of orange juice as her loose robes swayed around her as she said, "Today we have omelets, pancakes, toast, and fruit."

"I'll have all of those," Usagi replied as she took a sip of the orange juice.

The waitress walked away, and the Turk was left alone with her thoughts. She wondered where Sephiroth was, but she certainly was grateful that they had yet to encounter him. Reeve had her told her not to make contact unless it was urgent. What was urgent? Did a delay from a broken buggy constitute urgent? A frown crossed her face as she felt unprepared and unsure of what to do in her mission. Keeping an eye on AVALANCHE was not quite as terrible as she had thought it would be. She had yet to make any deeply disturbing decisions of morality, and spying did not feel like spying. Instead she felt as though she were traveling with friends, which was not too far from the truth.

Friends? Her frowned deepened at the choice of words. AVALANCHE was the enemy, and she was there to spy. There was no friendship in spying, but she felt so at ease, so safe. Usagi reached for another sip of orange juice wishing it were a beer but simply trying to calm her swirling mind. She could not trust AVALANCHE, she resolutely told herself. There would come a time when she would return to Shinra as a Turk, and her companions certainly would not consider her a friend when that day came.

"Here's your food," the waitress returned bearing several plates. She carefully laid them down on the table. "Enjoy," she said before leaving the girl alone.

Without hesitation, Usagi dove into her food clearing her mind. Idly listening to the conversation around her, she tore through the pancakes and demolished the toast before she noticed Cloud walking towards her. A bemused smile danced across his face as he neared. "Some things don't change," he said as he took a seat across from her.

The Turk frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You still have quite the appetite," he replied reaching across to steal a slice of banana.

"And you still spend too much time on your hair," she said with a frown looking at his now perfect spikes.

Her companion chose not to reply. The waitress reappeared to place a glass of orange juice for Cloud on the table. After taking his order, she vanished leaving an amiable silence in her wake. The man watched the girl with a small smile as she ate slowly calming herself from her usual breakneck pace devouring food.

"What did you do when you left Nibelhelm?" Usagi asked trying to make small talk.

"I don't really remember what happened," Cloud said picking at her fruit once more.

"You don't remember?" the girl asked confused.

He shrugged ending the brief conversation. Usagi frowned deeply dissatisfied with his vague answer. The waitress soon returned with Cloud's food. Since Usagi had polished off her meal, she began picking at his food. When the plate was clean, Cloud sat back studying the girl sitting across from him. His concern and the intensity of his gaze made her uncomfortable, and she found herself squirming. "What are you doing today?" Usagi asked hoping to divert his attention elsewhere.

"I'm going to go see how the buggy is doing in a little bit," Cloud said running a hand through his hair. "I'll probably do some shopping. I heard that there's a lot of useful materia around here. I don't know. What are you going to do?" he asked in return.

"I might go for a walk. I heard someone talking about a beautiful and strange forest nearby."

It was Cloud's turn to frown. "It's supposed to be really difficult to get there and really dangerous. I wouldn't go," he advised.

"I don't know," Usagi replied. She certainly had forgotten how overprotective he was, but she was certain she could handle the forest.

"Tell me if you go anywhere," Cloud said sternly as he stood. "I'm going to check on the buggy." With that, he walked out of the inn, leaving the Turk sitting alone at the table.

Finishing off her orange juice, Usagi sighed unsure what to do with her day in the town.

"Excuse me," a voice startled the Turk and she turned to see a girl in elaborate robes standing beside her with a perplexed expression. "Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I don't think so," Usagi replied. She certainly had never seen the girl before.

Long black hair cascaded around her as she contemplated the Turk. "I'm certain I know you," she insisted. "My name is Rei, Rei Hino. Are you new to Cosmo Canyon?"

The Turk frowned slightly at the girl's interest in her. Had she not already explained that she had did not know her? Why did she stick around? "Yes. We're just passing through," she replied simply hoping her terse answer would end the conversation. She wasn't sure why she was being so short to the stranger, but a strange feeling took over her heart as if getting to know Rei would bring about something terrible. Much to Usagi's dismay, the girl took a seat where Cloud had eaten not long ago.

"I'm sorry," Rei said with a small smile. "I really feel like I know you. I'm a priestess here."

"Priestess?" Usagi echoed doubtfully.

"I'm a protector of the Flame of Cosmo Canyon," she stood her robes rustling as she did. Rei waved for the blonde to follow her outside the inn to the main square. Even though it was day, the bonfire in the middle of the town burned brightly. "The Flame of Cosmo Canyon represents the fire of knowledge and the life of the planet. Since the founding of Cosmo Canyon, the fire has never been extinguished."

Although the priestess spoke passionately, Usagi listened to her words as though she were telling a tall tale. She nodded absentmindedly unsure of why the girl was still bothering her, but the longer they stood together, the more she felt the connection that she knew the priestess from some time before.

"The story goes that during the creation of the planet, the planet created WEAPONS to protect herself," Rei continued as she led Usagi close to the fire. She sat down on the stairs leading to the raised platform on which the flame burned, and she motioned for the Turk to sit with her. "The Cetra were guardians of the planet too creating materia to store their knowledge."

The priestess held up a summon materia glittering brightly in the light of the flame and glowing from within. Usagi was taken aback for a moment thinking of the time she had found the Bahamut materia, but she did not say anything although questions ran through her mind. The more that Rei said the more Usagi wanted to know more.

"This is the Phoenix materia," her companion said distantly. "I became a priestess after they discovered my abilities with fire. Gaia made the WEAPONS to come alive if her life were to be threatened, but there is no record of the WEAPONS. It's all legend," she shrugged lightly.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Usagi asked unsure of where Rei was going with her story.

"The Cetra stored the power of magic in guardians or goddesses similar to the WEAPONS. Sometimes people think that I am a guardian. I think that maybe you're a guardian too," she replied blatantly. "That's why I feel like I know you. Can your materia light up like this?" the priestess asked holding up the Phoenix materia. It seemed to glow brighter.

"No," Usagi replied without hesitation. Honestly, she was not too sure about the priestess. Maybe she was crazy. She had buried the Bahamut materia at the bottom of her pack afraid that it would light at her touch if she were to hold it. Did that mean something? Usagi found herself doubtful of the girl's story and being a guardian. It seemed rather absurd. The Turk felt the urge to tell her companion that she was crazy.

Rei did not reply for a moment and a sad smile touched her lips as she said, "I'm sure it's just a fairytale, but I just kind of hoped maybe…" her voice trailed off.

"Tell me more about the WEAPONS," Usagi said with a smile hoping to learn more.

"Well the WEAPONS were given the ability to combat any threat to the planet," Rei began excitedly eager to share her knowledge with an attentive ear.

By nightfall, the town was alive with energy and excitement of the arrival of AVALANCHE during the early evening. Many of the members were eager to learn from the elders, and they found scholars who took them to enormous libraries. They babbled unceasingly overflowing with knowledge to share. Aeris was intent on learning more about the Cetra while Barret discovered the properties of Mako and why Shinra was so determined to find more. Yuffie went to the materia store first. Unsatisfied with the selection of materia, she wandered around town until she spotted a brightly glowing magic materia tucked on a back shelf of the item shop. The ninja spent the majority of her time arguing with the shopkeeper to give her the materia, but he resolutely refused to relinquish it.

After spending the entire day in the company of the priestess, Usagi found herself sitting at the bar nursing a beer in the company of Tifa and Aeris. Although Tifa was not the scholarly type, Cosmo Canyon had knowledge for everyone, and the bartender had found shelves of ancient martial arts exercises and techniques. "He explained to me how every person has a guardian protector animal sort of thing," she said excitedly. "I think mine is a dolphin. I'm not sure, but I feel it."

"I wonder what my guardian would be," Aeris mused absentmindedly twirling her clear materia through her fingertips. "Maybe a bird of some sort." Shaking herself, the Cetra turned to the Turk. "What about you Usagi?"

"What if instead of having a guardian, you were the guardian?" the blonde frowned at the abstract phrasing of her hypothetical question.

"Guardian of what?" Aeris asked her attention set on the conversation. She leaned forward looking intently at Usagi.

Slightly surprised at the intensity of her gaze, Usagi simply replied, "Magic?"

"I don't know if there are guardians of magic," Tifa replied somewhat doubtfully. "Someone once told me that magic was the knowledge of the Ancients."

"That's true," Aeris chimed in, "the souls of the Cetra exist within the Lifestream, and although they're dead, their existence is preserved. There are places where the Lifestream is exposed on the surface and Mako can pool and condense to form materia carrying the knowledge of the Cetra."

"The priestess said that Gaia created guardians of magic to protect the wisdom or power of the Ancients," she said with a confused note in her voice as though unsure of her words. "I guess maybe to protect the souls of the Cetra in the Lifestream? Protect the Lifestream…?" her voice trailed off as she became more and more doubtful of what Rei had told her. "I don't know. It still doesn't really make sense to me."

Her companions shrugged unable to answer the Turk's question. Usagi sighed. Although the priestess had told her so many things, none of it was believable. The only thing that made sense was the sounds of the planet crying. Usagi had doubtfully listened to the stories of the guardians and WEAPONS and materia, but when Rei took the Turk to the top of the Canyon she told her to listen carefully. There she had heard the agonized wailing of the planet crying out for help in a thousand voices. It was an unbearable sound bringing tears to her bright eyes. Nearly lost in the cries was a single voice that sang above. It was peaceful and hopeful beckoning her to follow it, but before she could act on the urge, Rei asked her a question ruining her concentration.

Usagi decided that Cosmo Canyon was a strange place. After finishing the last drop, the Turk pushed away her bottle in mild agitation. Silence descended upon the three as each was lost in her own thoughts. Usagi looked at her watch. 10:57. Noticing her gaze, Aeris finished off her tea and asked, "Is it time to go?"

The blonde nodded and stood with a small stretch. The three girls shuffled out of the warm and lively bar into the cool night air. High above, the moon waned but still shone brilliantly, and in the center of the square, the Turk could see the silhouettes of their companions gathered around the Flame of Cosmo Canyon. The warmth of the fire beckoned her quickly across the square. The other members of AVALANCHE were already seated there, but Cloud had not arrived yet.

The Turk took a seat beside Aeris, but the move did nothing to disrupt her thoughts. The only thing Usagi could think about was the way the Bahamut materia lit at her touch so long ago in Shinra Tower. She wondered if Elena ever used the Odin materia she had found. The Turk felt a nagging desire to unearth the summon materia to see if it would glow in her hands, but she was unsure what it would mean. A part of her told her that she should forget all of this nonsense and focus solely on the mission. Mission…? Fears and concerns of spying had faded long ago, and now she felt as though she were simply journeying with AVALANCHE a part of the motley organization.

Her thoughts faded away as she saw Cloud approaching the steps by the fire. His eyes immediately found hers as he neared, and he made his way to her side. Usagi made room for him to sit beside her and he gratefully took the seat heaving a heavy sigh as he stretched out his legs.

"How are you?" he asked after a moment turning his bright blue eyes on the blonde beside him.

"I don't know," Usagi replied honestly.

A concerned look passed over her companion's face as he carefully looked her over. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. It feels strange knowing that maybe I do have some purpose in life as me…as Usagi," she said slowly. Her lips turned downward for a moment as she contemplated those words. "Maybe there is a place for me somewhere even if I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Cloud asked drawing her attention to him once more. She was slightly startled at the intensity of his glowing eyes as he focused on her. For a moment, she felt her head swim.

"Afraid of being alone. Afraid of the truth," she replied softly unable to look away. It had always been those eyes even when she was young. In the light of the waning moon, his eyes seemed brighter than ever before perhaps more blue perhaps a deeper blue.

With a small smile, Cloud took her hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. Usagi could feel her heart begin beating rapidly, and it was incredibly loud in her ears. "You don't have to be alone," he said turning to look into the fire. The Turk's attention was still riveted on him.

"It's strange," she began slowly. "I feel like I'm with friends, but there is so much uncertainty…so many secrets… I wish I could just be me…here..."

She barely managed to stop herself from saying, 'here with you.' Usagi looked at her companion who had turned his attention to her once more. She could feel the warmth of his hand, and slowly she moved her fingers across his palm feeling her heart skip a beat at feeling his skin beneath her fingertips. A small smile crossed Cloud's face as he said, "You can be yourself here. You're safe with me."

In that moment, Usagi realized that she was in love.

-end. Chp. 15

So I'm glad that people are more or less enjoying/reading this story. Sadly, I've had a terribly horrific case of writer's block. I've finally busted through that barrier, and I'm inching through the next chapter. In all honesty, I should be sleeping right now, but tomorrow is my later day starting at 12:15pm rather than 7:45am like Monday through Thursday. On a slightly unhappy or not so fun note, I'm working 20 hours Saturday and Sunday, and I have a history paper to write. I told myself I'd finish the next chapter by the end of this weekend too. Phew! I have a lot of work cut out for me.

Summer is all about relaxing right? Not really for me. It is true that I have a lot more free time, but between 15 credit hours and approximately 35 hours of work, I'm not really idle. Not to add, I'm looking for a 3rd job! Now that I'm mostly settled and through that nasty bit of writer's block, I promise I'll plow through chapters. I'm just bursting with ideas.

I'm taking two English classes and a History class for my first term. I'm super excited because one of my English classes is a grammar class. Right now, I'm not an English major/minor, but it might change by the end of summer. My grammar isn't awful, but surprisingly (or disgustingly) I love grammar! I know I'm not perfect, and although I do read through my chapters a few times before posting, I do find glaring grammatical errors later. I hope it isn't too repulsive. Either way, my grammar class has been slow moving with a lot of review of high school and Latin classes, but I'm hoping to learn a lot. Latin is a fun language, and I'm not saying that with a hint of sarcasm. I learned a lot about English grammar through Latin.

Otherwise, I would like to pay a little thanks to zodiac1231 who made an astute observation about Reno's slight change of heart. I'm glad you picked up on it because I just brushed it off that no one had noticed. In response, I'd like to say, "We'll see."

G.Kim: I'm very sorry it's moving so slowly. I sort of noticed that around Chapter 12, and I'm really trying to bust my butt in condensing the story a little so it's not a hundred page epic. I love writing enough to put effort and time into it, but I'm not really getting paid to write novels. Anyways, I'm trying to get a move on it, but we do have a lot to get through. I promise it won't be totally boring…but it might be.

The beginning of summer hasn't been too awful. The weather was actually in the 70's for the past week and a half, but last night we had some frightful thunderstorms. Now it's a touch too warm for my taste, but my comfy humble little apartment has enough AC to keep me cool. I'm just glad I'm not in Texas with my boyfriend because I don't think I could handle temperatures of 102ºF, but I will be visiting him in two weeks. I'll see how I fair.


	16. those dancing days are gone

**IMPORTANT: Please go to Chapter 15. I added a substantial amount to the end of that chapter.**

Blue Destiny

Bumbling through the landscape in the buggy, Usagi turned her revelation over in her mind as she tried her hardest to stare out the window rather than contemplate her companion's profile fearing that Cloud or Tifa would pick up on her thoughts. The landscape slowly evolved from beautiful red cliffs to luscious green grasslands. A strange feeling took over her heart as they drove into the land surrounding Nibelhelm. They passed by farms of wheat and corn as the budding stalks waved in the gentle breeze. Turning away from the window, Usagi dared to glance at her companion.

Cloud had his eyes fixed on the road with both hands fixed onto the steering wheel. The Turk longed to take his hand into her own and to feel his fingers beneath her own once more. She frowned at herself for thinking such outrageous thoughts. Smothering her imaginative mind, she looked out the window. She did not even know how he felt about her. He had been glad that she was alive, and he certainly fell back into the role of her brother's best friend. Was there any hope for more? Maybe now after all these years had passed he cared about her more than just a friend or a little sister that he never had.

A frown pressed into her lips at the thought of the possibility of feelings unreturned. How did he feel about Tifa or Aeris? The bartender sat in the backseat pouring over a book she bought at Cosmo Canyon unaware of Usagi's thoughts. What if Cloud were in love with Tifa or Aeris? Pain tore her heart to pieces at the thought, but she resolutely told herself that she didn't know anything and certainly could not speculate.

"We should be getting close," Cloud said scattering her thoughts. Usagi instantly became attentive hanging onto his every word. "This kind of looks familiar."

The Turk turned her attention to the world drifting by the window once more. The orchard at the outskirts of town flew by to be followed by familiar barns. Houses plucked from her memory appeared and fear stole over her mind as Usagi contemplated how she would take to seeing the remains of her childhood home.

"What the…" Cloud began drawing her attention to the landscape before the buggy. She was taken aback to see the familiar gates to the town square and the old brown truck.

"What is going on?" Tifa asked aloud.

The man pulled the bright red buggy behind the truck, and the three exited to car taking in the scene before them. Confused, they gathered in the town gate staring at the buildings looming around them plucked from their memories.

"What--!! This was all supposed to be burnt down, right?" Tifa questioned suddenly doubtful of what she had known to be true.

"...I thought so," Cloud replied softly.

A strange feeling came over Usagi as she ventured into the town square looking up at the well, and slowly she turned to look at her house. No. It couldn't be her house. Memories of the flames burned through her mind as she stared at the building in disbelief.

Distantly, she could hear Tifa say, "Then why...? My house is still here too..."

"I remember..." Cloud began slowly turning to look up at the well looming before them, "the intense heat of the flames..."

"I do too…" Usagi added softly longing to approach what had been her home. The familiar gravel path leading to the door, the same doorway where Sephiroth killed Shingo. The vivid memories burned through her mind obscuring any other happy memories that had occurred in her past.

Hesitantly, the girl approached the home unable to shake the feeling that she was lost in a dream or a terrible nightmare. Her fingers reached for the curved brass door handle, and it gave to her touch slowly creaking open, the familiar sound of home. It took her eyes a moment to adjust to the dim interior, but she was greeted with the familiar sight of the family room. The same unassuming plaid couch sat in the center of the room before a stone fireplace. Looking down, she expected to see specks of dried blood, but when her eyes were met with clean worn floorboards, she realized how flawed her thoughts were. There were flames that night in Nibelhelm that greedily ate up the old wood.

"Can I help you?" an agitated voice demanded.

The Turk looked up startled to see a blonde woman standing in the kitchen with two children by her side most likely no older than ten. The children looked fearfully at the sword strapped to her side. Usagi stared at the family in disbelief. "I used to live here," she said with a distant note in her voice. "Five years ago…I lived here."

"No, that's not possible," the woman replied sharply. "I've lived here my entire life, and I certainly lived here five years ago."

"I lived here," the Turk said slowly as though doubtful of her childhood and entire life. She approached the kitchen, and the children scurried away as she neared. Usagi looked at the floor at the foot of the stairs recalling the image of her father's bloodied body burned into her memory. "My father died right here."

"You really need to leave," the mother insisted. "You're scaring my children."

Usagi ignored the woman and looked to the small end table at the foot of the stairs to see a picture of a smiling family looking back at her, but it was not the same picture that she had carried with her. It was a strange family. Without permission, Usagi mounted the stairs and the old floorboards creaked and protested as they always did. She paused at the top of the stairs to look out the window she had jumped out of to escape the burning building.

The angry voice of the woman faded behind her as she was lost within her thoughts. At the end of the hall, she paused at the familiar bedroom door and pushed it open to see her childhood bedroom just as it was her entire life. Pink covers decorated with bunnies and crescent moons were strewn about the bed with a giant white bunny stuffed animal lying near the pillow. Hesitantly, she crossed the distance to the bed and touched the stuffed animal. It was as soft as it had been in her memory.

"I love my bunny," came a small voice behind her.

Usagi turned to see the small blonde girl standing in the doorway with her hair pulled into pigtails and a small frown smeared onto her face. The girl rushed past the stranger and snatched up the toy into her arms. "I loved my bunny too," the Turk said sadly. "My name is Usagi." The little girl looked at her uncertainly. "My name means rabbit so my mom got me a soft white bunny stuffed animal."

"This is mine," the girl said clutching it closer fearing the stranger would take it away from her.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked as kindly as she could muster to ease the child's anxiety.

"Usagi," the girl replied without paying any attention to the stranger.

The Turk stepped back in alarm. How was it possible that there was a little girl with her name living in her room in her house? The little girl forgot about the startled stranger slowly smoothing out the soft fur on the stuffed animal. Without saying anything more, the Turk turned and fled the strange house with her heart pounding. Standing in the familiar square of the eerie town, she struggled to comprehend what she had just observed. Unable to find answers, she found herself digging out her PHS. Seeing no one else in the square, she searched the contact list to find Tseng listed as Achilles.

After a moment of ringing, she heard, "What's wrong?" float through the phone.

"I'm in Nibelhelm," Usagi began in a level tone. "What the fuck is going on here?" her voice bristled with ice and hidden anger.

"It's top secret," came Tseng's terse reply.

Usagi felt her blood boil as conflicting emotions tore through her mind. "I'm a Turk," she hissed furiously, "and you can't tell me what is going on?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Doesn't concern me?" Usagi echoed her voice oozing with anger at the dismissal. "I just met a girl in pigtails calling herself Usagi living in my old room with my old bunny stuffed animal that burned to ashes 5 years ago."

"Usagi!"

Hearing Tifa's voice, the Turk snapped shut her PHS ending the brief phone call without any answers. "Hey," she called back taking a deep breath to calm herself. Turning, she saw the brunette approaching with Cloud.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Tifa asked as they neared.

"No one. I was trying to call you guys, but the reception here is terrible," the blonde replied sliding the phone into her pocket once more.

"We're going to head to the mansion to see if we can find anything on Sephiroth," Cloud said distantly as though his mind were occupied elsewhere. No one wanted to discuss the strange town or how it might have been rebuilt.

A frown crossed Usagi's face. She longed to escape from this horrible strange place. The idea of staying in the town any longer made her nauseous, but she could not abandon her friends. "Okay," she replied in a small voice. Together the three ventured into the mansion on the outskirts of the town. As children, they would dare each other to cross the gate concocting fearful ghost stories of tortured souls buried beneath the floorboards or a jilted bride drifting through the cavernous rooms.

The Turk had never been inside the building, and she was taken aback at the elaborate wall paneling and enormous staircase before her. From the thick layer of dust on the ground, Usagi figured that the mansion had been long abandoned since that night. Cloud wasted no time exploring the empty mansion, but Usagi found herself wandering aimlessly admiring the old world style completely different from the modern metal monstrosities in Midgar and Junon. Eventually, the blonde came to an enormous ballroom most likely in half of its original glory. Entering the room, the blonde turned and walked across the creaky floorboards to the grand piano sitting beside the entrance. Lifting the cover, she trailed her fingers along the keys and frowned when a couple did not play a note.

Crossing the room, Usagi found herself pulling aside the heavy dust coated curtains coughing violently. Securing the curtains with ropes, light splashed across the worn and damaged floorboards. Usagi looked out at the overgrown garden below trying to sort out the events that had happened in the town. Was anything real? Was it all a dream? She could feel anger take hold of her once more as she thought of Tseng's dismissal. Hardly a week had passed since she had joined AVALANCHE, and she felt like a stranger. Closing her eyes for a moment against the bright sunlight, she tried to rein in her emotions. It almost felt like a betrayal. So many years of devotion to Shinra, and the one time she had turned to the organization for answers, they had turned away.

That could not be everything, she reasoned with herself. Perhaps Tseng had felt that it was too risky to tell her while she was in the company of AVALANCHE or perhaps he did not have time to speak. The excuses she provided for her boss were less than satisfactory, and Usagi tried to divert her attention by taking in every detail of the garden, the old stone walkway with greedy plants growing in the cracks. Birds swooped down to an old fountain chirping loudly as they found a perch.

How could he treat her as though she were some pesky child? 'It doesn't concern you.' Anger stole over the Turk once more. Turning away from the window, she drew her sword and hacked away at an invisible foe. This town was her entire life. She knew every creak in the floorboard. She had watched her brother die on that threshold. Using two hands, she unceremoniously chopped through the air. She had held in her hands her father's bloodied body. His face tortured with fear had been burned into her mind.

Letting out an angry cry, Usagi dueled invisible demons trying to quell the rage within her. She savagely cut through the air forgetting any form or grace she had acquired in training using only basic brutality with the weapon. Slowly, she could feel the anger drain out of her leaving only emptiness, hopelessness, and despair. Everything she had ever known had been destroyed only to be replaced with lies. Lies about the past, about her life, about who she was.

Slowly, the hacking faded away as she began to dance with her sword rather than uncontrollably swinging the blade. Her heart calmed, and thoughts melted away as she focused on drills and footwork. After the last flick of the wrist, Usagi lowered her sword her breathing ragged and her heart pounding with the exertion. She could only focus on the trail her feet had left in the carpet of the dust.

"Usagi?"

At the sound of her name, the girl looked to see Cloud standing hesitantly at the doorway. Slowly, he crossed the threshold to her side. "Are you okay?" he asked with a small frown.

"I'm…okay," she replied and forced a small smile.

"I heard you yell, but I couldn't figure out where you were," he said looking around the room. "Well I heard the piano too."

The Turk looked at the broken piano in the corner. "It's a little broken," she said crossing the room and played a scale. She frowned when silence met her fingertips.

"Wait," Cloud quickly rushed to her side. "What notes is it missing?"

The girl played the scale once more. "This one," she said hitting the ivory key several times to demonstrate that it didn't work.

"Is that re?" the man asked for a moment thinking over what a scale should sound like. He was not a musical man.

"I guess," Usagi replied uncertainly. She wasn't well versed in musical matters.

"Is it short of ti and re?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" the girl frowned at her companion and his incoherent words.

Cloud showed her the notebook clutched in his hand, "'Ivory's short of tea and ray.' What's ti?"

Usagi played the scale once more and when she B, she was met with silence once more. "Do, ri, mi, fa, so, la, ti?" she sang with the piano.

"It's got to be around here somewhere," Cloud began frantically searching around the piano.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked once again as she watched her companion looking underneath the piano.

"There's something in that safe, and I want it."

The girl frowned slightly at his response. "You just want it?"

"Shinra's rich," he responded scouring the floor. "This mansion's been here for a hundred years. What if there's a million gil in that safe?"

Usagi flipped through the pile of papers and froze when she saw the word "Turk." Was it impossible to escape her job? Her thoughts were scattered as Cloud let out a loud, "Ah ha!" as he dusted off a floorboard. "I found it!"

His companion looked over his shoulder as he scribbled the number down on the notebook. "Left 10." Cloud smiled at Usagi at his accomplishment, and she felt her heart stop for a moment to take a leap. "Let's go open that safe," he said standing.

Together the two ran up the stairs to the top floor, and they entered in the room for the safe. Usagi looked at the monstrous metal box with a frown. Fear churned her heart for a moment as she seriously doubted a million gil lay within, but she did not say anything.

"There you guys are," Tifa said with a small huff as she stood in the doorway. "I've been looking all over for you guys. What's going on?"

"Cloud thinks there's a million gil in there," Usagi replied with a frown.

A rattling sound caused Usagi's frown to deepen as Cloud twisted the dial to enter in the last number. "Cloud," she began as she felt fear steal over her heart.

"Sh!" he hissed as the last number clicked into place.

The safe door flung open sending Cloud backwards into the two girls. A loud roaring sound filled the room causing the walls to shake violently. Usagi looked up to see a monstrous red and purple creature leering down upon the three. Drawing her sword, Usagi wasted no time attacking the creature using two hands to slice at it, but the creature batted her aside smashing her into the wall. Her mind swirled at the blow, and very far away she could hear Cloud calling out her name. Steeling herself, the blonde picked herself off the ground as she felt adrenaline kick in as Tifa cast Big Guard.

The three pummeled the monster with physical attacks and materia until it vanished into the air with a brilliant red flash. Usagi slumped against the safe door as she struggled to catch her breath, and Tifa had collapsed into a chair. "How's that million gil?" Usagi asked Cloud.

"Well," he began as he crawled into the safe too exhausted to force himself to stand. "There's a nice Odin materia here." He tossed the materia to Usagi.

The girl caught the red orb but nearly dropped it when it brilliantly lit up in her hands. Odin? She thought back to Elena who had found an Odin materia in Shinra Tower.

"I've never seen materia do that before," Tifa said dragging herself to the safe. The brunette plucked the materia out of Usagi's hands, but the glow faded away in hers. "Weird."

"Look!" Cloud yelled excitedly. "I found a key!" He held up his find for his companions to see. "Maybe there's a million gil elsewhere."

"Cloud," Usagi began as she stood, "there is no million gil anywhere."

The blonde helped Tifa to her feet, and the brunette handed the materia back to the Turk. Once again, the orb began to glow, and Usagi hastily pocketed it so it would stop. "Well, maybe there is something in the basement," Tifa said with a shrug. At her suggestion, the three went to a bedroom where Cloud opened a secret passageway. He said that he had passed through here several times to find Sephiroth in the library years ago. After journeying down a swirling staircase, the three found themselves in a dark corridor. Usagi tried to ignore the pile of skulls along the walls and the bats screeching overhead.

Spotting a door, Cloud tried the key he had found. With a smile at his companions, he said, "This has to be the treasure room, and beyond this door there's going to be a million gil."

The girls rolled their eyes at him, and when he flung open the door to reveal coffins full of skeletons, Tifa leapt back in alarm with a small shriek. Usagi felt chills shake her spine and a little bit of vomit in her throat. How long had those bodies been there? Undeterred, Cloud went to the covered coffin in the middle. "Underneath this lid," he began, "there's going to be a million gil."

Flinging open the coffin, a man in a flowing red cape leapt out to perch on the edge. Both girls screamed, and Cloud jumped back as he settled his glowing red eyes upon them. Barely overcoming her terror, Usagi managed to draw her sword in case he decided to try and kill them.

"Who is it!?" he demanded out in a deep voice as his eyes pierced the three before him. "...Never seen you before," he said in a low voice considering the people before him. "You must leave."

"You were having a nightmare," Cloud said moving to stand before his companions.

"Hmm... a nightmare...?" the strange man said slowly thinking over the words. His long black hair pooled around his face as he settled his eyes on Usagi. His bright red eyes glowed causing her blood to turn tepid. "My long sleep has given me time to atone."

A deep frown crossed Cloud's face as he struggle to comprehend the man's words. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to strangers," the man replied with a note of finality turning his ruby eyes upon Cloud. "Get out. This mansion is the beginning of your nightmare."

"…you can say that again," Cloud said fading into his memories.

"Hmm…?" Suddenly, the man's eyes flashed with interest as he turned his gaze to the blonde man before him. "What do you know?"

In a distant voice, Cloud replied, "Talk about Sephiroth. Like you said, this mansion is the beginning of a nightmare. No, it's not a dream…it's for real. Sephiroth has lost his mind. He found the secrets hidden in this mansion..."

Usagi found herself hanging onto Cloud's words. This was all real, this terrible town rebuilt from its ashes but filled with lies.

"Sephiroth!?" the strange man cried out in surprise. Shocking Usagi out of her thoughts.

"You know Sephiroth?" both men echoed together.

Silence descended upon the room as each party contemplated the other. After a moment, the stranger said, "You start first."

Cloud launched into the tale of Nibelhelm and Sephiroth while the cloaked man stood at the edge of his coffin with perfect balance. Usagi took a seat on the edge of another coffin, home to a skeleton. Pausing for a moment, she glanced into the coffin and nearly jumped back in alarm when she saw that it was dressed in a navy blue suit. Trying to calm herself and ignore the pile of bones, the blonde focused on Cloud's words as he recounted his experiences from that fateful night.

All of his words sounded familiar and rang true with her memories, but for some reason, doubt crept into her heart as she wondered how he had known so much of Sephiroth's foray into the books in the library. How did he enter the reactor? Surely Shinra would not allow a lowly guard into a place of secrets. She did not voice her concerns or interrupt her companion but listened silently.

"…That's how it was," Cloud ended unceremoniously.

"So Sephiroth knows he was created five years ago? And about the Jenova Project? ...He was missing, but has just recently reappeared. He has taken many lives and is seeking the Promised Land," the man summarized for himself as he thought over the words.

"Now it's your turn," the blonde man said pointedly looking at the stranger.

"Sorry…" the man replied with a grim smile to himself. "I cannot speak."

"Hey," Tifa exclaimed indigent. "That's not fair."

The man fixed his gaze on the brunette, and the fire quickly seeped out of Tifa. "Hearing your stories has added upon me yet another sin," he said softly. "More nightmares shall come to me now, more than I previously had. Now... please leave."

With that he gracefully flipped into the coffin once more, and without a hand to guide it, the lid flew back into place.

"Weird," Usagi summarized.

Undeterred, Cloud threw off the coffin lid once more. The man emerged perching himself once more on the edge of the coffin his lips pressed into a small frown of agitation. "…You're still here," he observed aloud.

"Who are you? At least tell us your name," Cloud pleaded curiosity getting the better of him as the man intrigued him in a strange way.

"I was with... the Shinra Manufacturing Department in Administrative Research, otherwise known as-- the Turks…" Usagi felt her heart turn to ice at his words. A Turk? Would he see right through her? Her head felt very light as she could barely here him utter his name.

"The Turks!?" Cloud exclaimed in shock.

"Formerly of the Turks," Vincent corrected. "I have no affiliation with Shinra now…and you?"

"Cloud, formerly of SOLDIER."

"You were also with Shinra…?" the man paused to muse over the revelation. "Then do you know Lucrecia?"

"Who?" Cloud asked slightly confused.

"…Lucrecia," Vincent repeated his voice held a tinge of annoyance. "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth."

"...gave birth...? Wasn't Jenova Sephiroth's mother?"

"That isn't completely wrong, but just a theory," the Turk replied. "He was born from a beautiful lady. That lady was Lucrecia. She was an assistant to Professor Gast of the Jenova Project. Beautiful Lucrecia." A note of admiration crept into his voice.

"A human experiment?" Cloud asked in disbelief.

"There was no way to cancel the experiment," Vincent replied. "I couldn't stop her. That was my sin. I let the one I loved, the one I respected most, face the worst."

With one last glance at the visitors, the Turk slipped into his coffin once more. Wanting to know more about Sephiroth's birth, Cloud attempted to pry off the lid, but it refused to budge. "Let me sleep…" Vincent's muffled voice came from within, and with that, the three left the room. In the doorway, Usagi paused to look back into the room with the skeletons and the Turk hidden within the wooden tomb. Carefully, she closed the door behind her hoping never to enter that room again.

The smell of old books and mildew permeated through the library as heaps of books laid scattered on every surface and in every corner. Usagi let out a low whistle at the sight and the disarray. Idly, she trailed her fingertips along the few old worn book spines still on the shelves. The party looked around the disheveled library, and the Turk turned to venture down a long corridor of books when she saw a figure standing in the shadows at the end. Fear overtook her. "Cloud," she whispered softly trying to draw her companion to her.

In the darkness, she could see two bright green eyes find hers piercing straight through her. Usagi felt her blood turn cold and her heart stop as her own eyes met his. "Cloud," she called once more barely able to squeak her voice through her lips.

The sound of heavy boots approaching drew the attention of her companions, and finally, Cloud appeared at her side. The former Shinra general approached the two with a smile of menace. Pushing Usagi behind him, Cloud drew his sword as Sephiroth neared. "Sephiroth!" he called out in warning.

The silver haired man stopped a few steps away from them. "Being here brings back memories," he said look around at the stacks of books. For a moment, he touched a stack of book, and once more, he set his eyes on Cloud. "Are you going to participate in the Reunion?"

"I don't even know what the Reunion is!" Cloud replied anger laced in his voice. His body was tense, ready to battle Sephiroth.

"Jenova will be at the Reunion," Sephiroth continued casually ignoring Cloud's outburst. "Jenova will join the Reunion becoming a calamity from the skies."

Slowly, Cloud lowered his sword as he contemplated the man's words. "Jenova, a calamity from the skies? You mean she wasn't an Ancient?"

For a moment, Sephiroth considered the man before him. "...I see," he said slowly. "I don't think you have the right to participate. I will go North past Mt. Nibel. If you wish to find out... then follow..."

"...Reunion? Calamity from the skies?" Cloud asked confusion clouding his face.

Sephiroth had finished the conversation, and with that, he threw a magic materia at the blonde with such force that he knocked him backwards into the Turk, his sword clattering to the floor. For a moment, Cloud clutched his chest, his face twisted with pain.

"Cloud!" Tifa called rushing to his side with a restore materia in hand.

"I'm fine," he replied waving off her concern.

Usagi rested her back against the bookshelf trying to calm her racing heart and slow her rapid breathing. After a moment, she said, "So Sephiroth really is alive."

Her companions nodded gravely, and her head swarmed with thoughts running in every direction. North past Mt. Nibel, she reminded herself. Finally, they had some direction. Forgetting her earlier anger and confusion at her boss, Usagi told herself to message him as soon as she got a chance. Tifa extended a hand to help her companions to their feet. "It'll take half a day to cross the Nibel Mountains," Cloud thought aloud. "Maybe we should spend the night in town and leave in the morning."

The Turk felt her heart drop at the thought of staying in the town any longer. "Maybe we could get a head start," she suggested, "camp in the valley."

"I doubt the monster situation has improved," Tifa replied with a frown. "I'd be too dangerous to camp outside of town."

"We'll stay in town for tonight," Cloud decided. A frown came to Usagi's lips at the thought. "We'll leave early to cross the mountains."

With that, the three left the library. As they neared the stairs, Usagi thought she heard a creaking noise and paused to look back. "Wait!" a deep voice called echoing off the stone walls. In the dim hall, she could see bright red eyes burning through the darkness. Cloud stopped to look for the source of the voice. "If I go with you," Vincent began as he neared, "will I meet Hojo?"

"Dunno," Cloud replied with a shrug, "but we're after him and Sephiroth. So, I guess sooner or later..."

The former Turk came closer to the party, and Usagi thought she heard him say "Lucrecia" underneath his breath. A few steps away, he nodded to himself. "All right," he said. "I've decided to go with you. Being a former Turk, I may be of help to you…"

For a moment, Cloud regarded the strange man and then nodded saying, "All right."

As Vincent passed Usagi, he turned to look at her his bright red eyes piercing through her soul. Unwilling to back down, she met his gaze with her own and for a moment he paused to consider the Turk. With a small nod to her, he mounted the stairs following her companions his cape billowing out behind him.

-end Chp. 16

So…I hope you guys went back and read the end of Chapter 15. I berated myself for letting that happen. I thought I could put that bit into this chapter, and I realized that it was all out of place, incomprehensible, awkward, etc. Anyways, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been in such a rush to post the previous chapter because I could have fixed it before posting, but…what's done is done. Go back and read that or else…everything will be messy.

I have neither work nor classes this weekend. I have a paper to churn out tomorrow on Poe's "The Fall of the House of Usher," but I have faith that I can do it. I mean I pulled it off in high school writing at least 3 pages in an hour or so. Oh, high school. What somewhat fond memories.

I found some songs that help get me motivated for writing these chapters and something in the future. I'm not sure if anyone is really aware, but I've planned out a great deal of this story. The problem is just putting it all together in writing. I'd like to say that this story although a romance is not a fairy tale, and in a way, it's loosely based on personal experience. They say that you should write on what you know, and this story, I know.

A lot of thanks to zodiac1231 for the review. There's a lot going on at least that's how it feels to me.

Blue Destiny now has the most chapters, hits, words, and alerts of all my stories. I'm pretty proud of that because obviously I feel like it's one of my best since it's the most recent. Anyways, thanks for your support!

On another note, I've decided to open myself up as a Beta Reader. If anyone likes my work enough or would like someone to review his or her grammar, I will be more than happy to help

As far as updating goes, I don't foresee a mistake like Chapter 15/16 ending/beginning in the next chapter. I will be going to Texas on Thursday so I'll see how much work I get done. I promise I'll work until at least two hours tonight to get the next chapter rolling. All around I can still hear fireworks going off, and I hope everyone has had a lovely Fourth of July.


	17. creeps through the grass

Blue Destiny

Blue Destiny

Rifling through her pack, Usagi dug to the very bottom past her crumpled uniform and a couple of knives to unearth the Bahamut materia she had hidden for so long. As her fingers wrapped around the orb, she could feel it warm at her touch. Pulling it out, she saw that it was glowing brightly. "I found it!" she called to her companions.

At the sound of her voice, Cloud came closer but squinted against the brilliance. "What materia is that?" he asked. "I've never seen materia glow like that."

"Yeah, I don't know," Usagi replied with a frown. "It's Bahamut."

The Turk tossed the red orb to her companion, and as soon as it left her fingertips, the light extinguished. Cloud held the materia up to the sunlight for a moment before letting out a low whistle. "I guess Yuffie didn't get everything," he mused aloud. "Hold onto it," he said as he gave it back to her.

The girl slid the materia into her armor and frowned at the thought of the Odin materia missing. Looking north up a steep rise, she huffed a sigh. "We're going to have to follow her."

"Wutai is far away," Vincent said finally speaking since the thieving. "It will take a day or two at least."

"Then, we better get started," Cloud replied putting on his pack.

After a long day of climbing up the mountainous southern tip of Wutai and precariously crossing creaky bridges, the party finally made it down to a valley to make camp as the sun had slipped behind the mountains. "I think we'll need a tent tonight," Cloud said looking up at the dark clouds above. "It's going to get rainy."

Usagi sighed as she slipped off her backpack. For the majority of the day, she had felt warm from all the physical exertion of climbing up and down mountains, but now that she was standing still, the chill of evening had settled into her bones. As Cloud called out that he was going to look for firewood, she unearthed a tent and passed it to Vincent who set about putting it together. The warmth of the sun had faded only to be replaced by long shadows.

Digging deeper, Usagi unearthed the jacket from her uniform and hastily slid it on feeling the cool lining slipping over her hands. The blonde turned to Cloud's pack searching for the cans of stew they purchased in Rocket Town earlier in the day. For a moment, her mind drifted to the earlier events when they encountered President Shinra and his entourage. She had been startled to see the president but had been even more shocked when he said that they had been traveling in the wrong direction. Didn't Sephiroth say that he was heading North past the Nibel Mountains?

With a sigh, she turned to help Vincent set up the tent. The first drops of rain startled her thoughts. Turning to the sky, Usagi frowned and stopped beating the stake into the ground. "Maybe we should move the tent under the tree more," she suggested as she began pulling the stake out with a small grunt.

Her companion nodded, and together, they moved the slick heap of fabric. After the move, Usagi climbed into the tree to set up a cover for the campfire to protect the flame from the rain. As she was tying the sleeping bag to the branches, Vincent's low voice floated up to her as he said, "I know that jacket. "

The Turk was frozen her hands holding some string. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly regaining her composure.

"I wore that jacket for seven years. I know that blue," Vincent continued as he worked. "Are you a Turk?" he asked matter-of-factly without a hint of accusation.

Usagi dared to look down at her companion. His ruby eyes were fixed on her as he peered at the blonde through wet strands of hair. "No," she said evenly refusing to look away. "I bought it in Midgar in some cheap thrift store." She continued as she returned to her work

Vincent said nothing more. Usagi sneaked a glance at her companion a moment later and was relieved to find him nailing in stakes. Soon Cloud returned with a pile of twigs some slightly damp. Dumping them under Usagi's makeshift shelter, he tried to light the wood, but it took several attempts before a small blaze began to burn. Once a cheerful flame was lit, Cloud emptied the can of stew into a small pot and set it on the fire before turning to help Vincent. By the time the camp was properly set up, the stew was bubbling.

Usagi huddled in the doorway of the domed tent as she cradled the tin bowl in her hand. Unconsciously, she watched as Cloud sat across the fire from her with his fixed on the flames as she slowly ate his dinner. When he lifted his eyes to meet hers, she hurriedly turned away. "Why did the Bahamut materia light up?" he asked.

"What?" the girl asked slightly startled.

"Why did your materia glow?"

The Turk fumbled for her armor and unallocated the red orb. As her fingertips brushed the smooth cool surface, the orb would flicker to life. Finally pulling the materia out, she held it in her hand and stared at the red orb in the light of the fire. "I don't know," she said softly although a sinking feeling in her heart told her why.

"Maybe it's broken," Cloud replied.

"There is a legend," Vincent began slowly, his low voice startling his companions, "that there are guardians of magic that can harness the power of certain types of materia."

Usagi felt the pit grow in her stomach as he continued. Was it impossible to escape this guardian business? "Hojo was very interested in finding these guardians for…experimentation purposes, but these guardians are impossible to locate if they even exist."

"What does that have to do with the Bahamut materia?" Cloud asked.

Vincent fixed his brightly glowing eyes on Usagi. "Materia responding to the touch is a sign of the guardian. Maybe Usagi is a guardian and the materia responds to her."

She could not figure out why the former Turk had been so fixated on her. Every time he looked at her, she was certain that he could dig through her soul and find her deepest secrets. She thought back to earlier in the evening when he commented on her jacket. At the thought, Usagi pulled her jacket tighter around her and around her knees. "It's just a legend, right?" Usagi asked quietly, her thoughts wandering to the night in Cosmo Canyon.

"There are truths in legends," Vincent replied his gaze still fixed on the girl.

The combination of his gaze, the intensity of his voice, the feeling of truth, and the cool night air caused Usagi to shiver. Why was he so intent on the issue of the guardians and magic? Did he still believe she was a Turk? She wasn't sure how much she liked Vincent especially with his strong interest in her. The girl pulled her knees to her chest trying to keep warm. It was impossible to escape this business of guardians with the knowledge of the Cetra and the ability to use specific magic. In all honesty, she did not want any business with the legend. Didn't she have enough to worry about already between the mission and Cloud?

At the thought of her companion, Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, and she dared to look at the blonde sitting across the fire under the shelter to protect the campfire. Cloud sat staring into the depths of the fire lost in his own thoughts and his empty bowl on the ground. She could see the flames flickering in his eyes adding another dimension and depth to the bright blue color. Usagi laid down on her side in the doorway of the tent listening to the pitter patter of the rain falling on the canvas tent. Although the tent really was not very comfortable, it felt good to lie down after the strenuous day climbing up and down the rocky mountains of Wutai.

Her eyelids began to get heavy as the comforting sounds of the campfire and rain combined with her full stomach began to make her drowsy. The girl began to take off her boots stretching her toes once they were free of their leather bounds and turned to look out Cloud once more. He had not moved from his spot across the campfire, but his eyes were fixed squarely on Usagi. Her heart skipped a beat noticing his attention, but she did not look away. For a moment, he regarded her, and caught by his gaze, Usagi found that she could not move only capable of staring into the depths of his endless blue eyes.

The town would have been pretty if it were not so difficult to find Yuffie. Usagi felt strange walking through the city. Although her father was born in Wutai, the Turk felt no connection to the town or people or culture. Undoubtedly, she felt out of place. Her thoughts scattered as Cloud stopped walking on a small footbridge over the river running through Wutai. "If you were Yuffie," he began aloud, "where would you be?"

"I don't know," Usagi replied standing at the edge of the bridge looking into water drifting by below. "Could she be hiding in one of the buildings?"

"I guess," he said slowly with a shrug.

The three made their way across a crowded small stone plaza and stepped into a large relatively empty bar. At the sight of the bar, Usagi instantly wanted a beer, but she looked at Cloud with a small frown doubtful that he would approve. The man, however, had his attention fixed at the only occupied table in the building. The first thing Usagi saw was a shock of bright red hair messy and disarrayed with a long ponytail. Although his face had not changed much, something had changed in Vincent's eyes as he regarded the Turks across the room.

Without hesitation, Cloud stalked over to the Turks. "Cloud!" Usagi called in warning rushing to follow.

""Yy, you!? How did you get here...?" Elena demanded as she jumped to her feet. "Never mind that. I guess it's fate that brought us together. Get ready to die!"

The Turk reached into her jacket to draw her gun. At the move, Usagi found herself hesitantly reaching for her sword as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"…Elena, you talk to much," Reno said evenly looking up from his glass.

"Ww, what?" the blonde asked confused looking at her senior.

"What are we doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?" he asked annoyance creeping into his voice.

Relaxing, Usagi dropped her hand away from her sword and dared to glance at Rude. He fixed his gaze in her general direction, but she had no idea if he were looking at her or her companions.

"We're taking our vacation and resting up from work," Elena replied with a frown.

"Now our vacation is ruined."

As they continued, Usagi turned to look at Cloud who was observing the scene with a frown. It felt strange being in the company of the Turks and yet being so distant from her coworkers. She took comfort in their presence but felt like an outsider. She was not a part of their vacationing or drinking and found that she missed the companionship. As the confrontation fizzled away, Usagi watched the strange dynamics that emerged since she had last been a part of their company.

The argument slowly diffused, and Usagi looked at Rude once more. His eyes looked in her general direction, but she assumed that he had his attention elsewhere. For some reason, her heart dropped but brushed off the feeling. She didn't understand any of it. Once Elena sat down once to take solace in her beer, Cloud guided his companions out of the bar no longer wanting to stay in the same room as the Turks. They stood in the courtyard once more unsure of where to look for Yuffie.

"Maybe we should split up," Usagi suggested.

"I don't know," Cloud replied a frown coming to his lips.

"You can go to the east of town, I'll try the north, and Vincent can go south. We can meet back here in twenty minutes."

Cloud looked at his companion for a moment, and finally he heaved a sigh, his desire to find the stolen materia winning. "Okay," he relented. "Twenty minutes.'

3:28. Usagi ventured into the building across the bridge and found herself in a weapon's store. After looking around for several minutes, she tiptoed outside once more. Seeing neither Cloud nor Vincent, she dashed through the crowded streets across the bridge and square into Turtle's Paradise once more. She found the Turks sitting at the table still drinking in silence. The blonde walked a circulatory route looking around for signs of Yuffie as she drifted past the table and towards the bar. Looking over her shoulder as she passed, she saw Rude and Reno get to their feet. A pointed look from Reno made Rude sit down once more.

The bartender was tending to the local drunk as she came to the bar. As she stood waiting, Reno came up behind her drawing her close with a hand on her side. "Where are you going next?" he asked in a low voice.

"Temple of the Ancients."

"You need the Keystone," he replied bringing his lips closer to her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath mixed with the smell of his cologne. "It's at the Gold Saucer in the Battle Arena. Dio likes people to work for their prizes. Let us know when you get it, and we'll take care of it."

The bartender turned his attention to the Turks and made his way to their end of the bar. "Two beers," Reno said fishing through his pocket with his free hand for some gil. "One for the lady."

Usagi slid onto a barstool, and Reno stepped close to the blonde once more. "The vampire?" he asked quietly as the bartender walked away to fetch two clean glasses.

"Vincent Valentine," she replied daring to glance at her companion. His eyes were fixed on the wall of liquor behind the bar. "Formerly of the Turks."

"You sure?" doubt crept into his voice.

She nodded confident that Vincent would not lie about being in the Turks when he spoke so passionately of Lucrecia.

"Does he suspect you?" Reno asked.

"No," she replied as confidently as possible, but she knew it was a lie. Satisfied at her response, Reno nodded.

The bartender returned with the glasses of beer, and Reno left the blonde. After hastily drinking the beer, Usagi quickly escaped from the bar without looking back at her fellow Turks. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was 3:43. She still had some time. Crossing the bridge once more, she stood by the weapon's store where the two rivers met. People milled through the town for their late afternoon shopping. The Turk looked for signs of Yuffie, but the ninja was nowhere to be found in the crowd. Usagi noticed not far away was a girl in her early teens with her eyes fixed on her. After being spotted, the girl with short dark hair came towards the blonde picking her way through the crowded streets.

As she neared, Usagi found herself riveted by her beautiful purple eyes. Without inhibitions, the girl came right up to Usagi and took her hands in her own. "You are the one," she said.

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked confused and slightly surprised that the girl was so forward.

"You have the power to heal or destroy," the girl reached into her kimono and withdrew two glittering materia orbs pressing them into the Turk's hands.

Opening up her hand, Usagi saw a Revive materia and Destruct materia glowing brightly. "One is mine and one is yours," the girl continued cryptically with a small smile. "Death and rebirth."

With that she turned and walked away vanishing into the crowded streets. Before Usagi could call out to the girl strong arms wrapped around her pining her arms to her body and a hot sweaty hand covered her mouth securing duct tape to her lips. More hands took her sword out of its sheath and dumped it on the ground without care as they dragged her into an alleyway. She watched the Heaven's Cloud lay abandoned by the meeting of the rivers. "The boss said one more," the person holding her said in a gruff voice. "We have to go west."

Before they were ready to move on, someone quickly bound her ankles and wrists. Veering off into the alleyways, the men carried her towards the pagoda. Anger boiled in her as she fought and struggle to be released from the iron grip that held her as they bounded through the city. After a moment, they slowed, and echoing through the streets she could here someone laughing.

"That's not the one I wanted, but I'll take her," a rotund man in a burgundy jacket came out from the shadows. Usagi struggled against her bonds as he neared inspecting her face. His greasy face repulsed her, but he paid no heed to the girl's plight. "She's a pretty one," he cooed as he brushed his hand against her cheek. "Hohihi!" he giggled, and Usagi squirmed away from his touch.

"Put her down," he ordered. "Get me the Turk."

The two men that had captured her vanished in an alleyway, and the greasy man squatted down beside her carefully looking her over. "Poor little bird," he whispered. "My men thought you were a Turk because of your eyes, but I'm going to keep you. Hohi! What's your name, my pretty chicky?" he asked pulling off the duct tape.

As soon as the adhesive was off, Usagi lunged forward attempting to bite him earning a blow to the face knocking her into the wall. Unable to use her arms to sit up properly, the Turk laid on her side glaring furiously at her captor. "Aren't you a fiery one," he said no longer cooing over his prisoner. Grabbing Usagi by the hair, he pulled her up and tossed her against the wall. "Now," he said keeping a firm grip on her hair, "what is your name?"

Unable to attack with anything, Usagi resorted to spitting in his face. "I'll never tell you," she replied icily.

The man retaliated with another blow to the face, but Usagi refused to cry out her anger overpowering the pain. The sound of footsteps lifted her hopes until she saw the men who captured her return carrying Elena. Upon seeing Usagi, Elena's eyes widened, but she could not and would not say anything to acknowledge her fearing to reveal her identity. "Ah, yes," the man turned his attention to the new Turk, "this is the one I wanted. I wonder what Reno will do when he sees that I have you."

He peeled off the tape from Elena's mouth. "Hohi! Hello, my pretty Turk," he said sweetly.

"Fuck you, Corneo," she spat vehemently trying to loosen the grip of her captor by squirming vigorously. "Fuck you."

"There he is!" a voice yelled from the alleyway and soon SOLDIERS rounded the corner.

"Get the girls," Corneo ordered as they broke into a run, "we have one more pretty girl to get." At the thought of his grand plan, the womanizer could not help laughing to himself.

Once more they flew through the alleyways heading west to the pagoda with pursuit hot on their heels. Usagi wished that the person carrying her to trip and fall, but they kept running without a single misstep, Corneo keeping up with the captors. The sounds of pursuit faded away as they wound through the alleyways. Eventually, they burst into daylight as the alleys ended at a road heading to the pagoda. Without halting they flew up the stairs into a wide stone square by Godo's palace. Instead of entering the palace, they went into a smaller building to the left.

Usagi watched as they passed by elaborate screen doors, but the hallways were messy with stacks of papers and weapons lining the walls. She could not fathom where they were, but longed to have a ninja star in her hand to free herself. They entered a large room where two other men were waiting playing a game of cards. At the arrival of Corneo, they sprung to their feet. "Has the last girl arrived?" Corneo asked as he looked around the room.

"Not yet, sir," a man replied.

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Yuffie came waltzing through the doorway. The unsuspecting ninja was startled when she saw the intruders and attempted to turn and run. No match for the two strong men, they easily caught her as she yelled, "Let go! I SAID let GO!" They fought with the ninja as she twisted and turned her head to avoid having her mouth taped. "Hey! Who do you think I..."

The men grabbed her wrists and painfully pulled them behind her back with a sharp yank. "... OW! What're you doin'...? Jerk!"

Hope sprung to life in Usagi's heart when she saw Cloud and Vincent appear in the doorway. His eyes searched frantically for the ninja who still had his materia. "You…" he began but his words died on his lips as he saw Yuffie in the midst of a struggle with captors dragging her away.

"... ho... ...ho... Hohi, hohi! Hohihi!" Corneo laughed realizing that he was discovered and his plan had fallen into place.

Before she could say anything, Usagi's captor hoisted her up into his arms and dragged her to the back exit covering her mouth once more. "Corneo!?" Cloud's voice rang out through the room.

"Hohi! I've finally got a new chicky! Three for me, in fact! Hohi, hohi!"

"Three?!"

Elena still struggled with the man carrying her yelling loudly, "H...hey! Let go of me! You're gonna regret this!!"

Biting down hard on her captor's hand, he dropped Usagi as he yelped. "Cloud!" the Turk cried before her captor snatched her up again cursing loudly.

Cloud's eyes flew to Usagi and they widened as she saw her predicament. Before he could dash across the room, the captors dragged their charges through the doorway rushing through a beautiful elaborate golden room. Usagi had no time to contemplate her surroundings as she was whisked away. All the while she could only hope that Cloud would find them wherever they were going. As they rushed through the palace, they emerged in the square once more where Reno and Rude were standing. At the sound of footsteps, they looked up. Without hesitation, one of the captors sent a Stop spell over the Turks, and they were frozen as the kidnappers barreled down the stairs.

Once more the prisoners were carried through the alleys of the city until they began a steep climb up a mountainous path into the Da Chao statues. The dangerous climb on the narrow paths was not easy for Corneo's men burdened by their loads, but Corneo pressed on passing by the elaborate stone statues. Usagi found that she could not appreciate the beauty in the centuries old stone faces, anger still boiling through her blood as she contemplated how she could escape. She had a knife in her boot, but would she be released for long enough to try and grab it? Usagi suddenly realized that still clutched in her right hand were the two materia orbs the girl had given to her. The Revive materia would be useless, but she tried to focus on the Destruct materia attempting to read the level. To her disappointment, it was only a level two materia, and Despell would be little use to her.

Frustration took over the Turk as she searched her surroundings looking for anything to help her. Helpless. Utterly helpless. It was not a feeling she enjoyed, and one she was not accustomed to experiencing. Looking to her imprisoned companions, she saw that they were faring no better. "Do you know who I am?" Yuffie yelled angrily. "When my dad finds out, you guys are screwed! SCREWED!" Elena faired no better threatening her captors with her status as a Turk. Usagi found that she had nothing to fall back on especially her occupation. Yuffie had no idea she was a part of the Turks, and Usagi certainly was not ready to reveal herself as a spy. She could only hope that Cloud or Reno and Rude would find her.

"Hohi!" Corneo laughed as they came to a stop after a steep downhill climb. Usagi was slightly grateful that the person carrying here did not trip and tumble off a cliff, but for some reason, she was certain that her situation would not improve. Standing before a great statue, Corneo turned to look over his prisoners. "Maybe I should pick one to be my bride," he mused aloud. He regarded each of them for a moment before laughing. Waving to the statue he said, "Tie them up."

The system of securing them to the face of the statue had been prepared in advanced, but Corneo had only planned for two. One man quickly scaled up the side of the statue and rigged a system in the crown of the stone face, and her captor climbed up with Usagi flung over his shoulder. From the high height, Usagi could only hope that the man would not slip and fall, but she did not feel much better when they began tying her to the statue. Soon they descended leaving her alone, and she hoped that the ropes were secured well.

All the while, Corneo watched the scene with a glint in his eyes. As the final knot was tied and the prisoners secured, the captors slinked away, disappearing into the stony cliffs. For a moment, Usagi struggled against her bounds but stopped realizing that a fall from this height would be rather painful. Instead, she watched as Corneo paced beneath the statue's face laughing at the plight of the girls.

"LET…ME…GO!!" Yuffie yelled, struggling violently against the ropes that bound her. For all the threats she had hurled, her voice was still sharp and loud.

"Hmm! Delicious... scrumptious! I think I've found a new hobby!" Corneo thought aloud ignoring the angry words from the ninja. He laughed to himself once more as he looked upon his prisoners. "Which shall it be? Hmm... Hmm..."

He contemplated each of the girls, inspecting each from a distance. Pausing in front of Elena, he asked, "Should I go... with her?"

"Hey!" the Turk cried indignant. "I'm one of the 'Turks'! Don't you think you can get away with this!"

"Or…perhaps this one," Corneo eyed Usagi for a moment, and she tried her best to ignore him while still contemplating a way to escape. A wave of relief passed over the girl as he moved on to turn his attention on Yuffie asking himself, "Or…maybe…her?"

His smile and laughter did not diminish as the ninja replied, "Oh GAWD! If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've taken rope escape lessons more seriously!"

Turning away from the statue, Corneo contemplated the view of Wutai as he mulled over his options. "I've made my choice! My companion for the night will be...the mysterious one!" he declared settling his eyes on Usagi with a wide smile. The girl felt vomit rise in the back of her throat and turned away from the greasy man willing him to disappear. Ignoring Usagi's lack of interest, the man stood underneath her laughing to himself as he said, "We're going to have so much fun tonight, and you'll keep no secrets from me! Whee! Whee!"

Thoughts of how she would physically maim the womanizer filled Usagi's mind as she tried to erase the words she had just heard from her memory. She refused to acknowledge the man giggling to himself although she was filled with disgust. Her thoughts were scattered as a familiar voice called out, "All right, that's it!!"

A wave of relief stole over the Turk as she saw Cloud and Vincent emerge below. Even from the high height, she could see the anger in Cloud's gestures as he confronted Corneo. For a moment, his eyes found hers. He relaxed a tiny bit seeing that she was safe, but he turned his rage onto the giggling man who remained cheery in the face of anger. Usagi tried her best to listen to their conversation hoping to gleam some sort of connection between Cloud and Corneo, but their conversation remained vague and impossible for her to understand.

Following a battle with a flying creature, Corneo held up his hand to stop Cloud from attacking him next. "Wait…just a second," he said taking a step back as Cloud approached.

"Shut up!" Cloud snarled still clutching his sword in his hand as he stalked after Corneo.

"Just listen to me - it won't take long," Corneo replied. "Why do you think a bad guy like me would swallow his pride and plead for his life?"

Cloud regarded the man warily as he listed out the choices, but angry and annoyed, Cloud responded, "Because he's clueless."

"Hmm…" Corneo smiled a smile of secrets. "Close, but no cigar…!"

Revealing a remote in his hand, Coreno pressed a button. The sound of stone grating upon stone filled Usagi's ears as her world began shaking. Slowly, the stone circle on which she had been secured began turning. Around her, she could hear Yuffie and Elena crying out in surprise, but no sounds came to her lips. Instead, she gripped tightly to the rope that bound her and hoped that the knots would not fail.

"If I push this button, they'll fall upside down, and we'll have SQUASHED TOMATOES!" Corneo could not resist laughing at his tricks. Cloud cursed violently at the turn of events causing the womanizer to laugh louder. ""Ha, ha, ha, ha! I guess I'm the one laughing last!"

"No, that would be us."

The sound of Reno's voice drew Usagi's attention to the confrontation below. "...The Turks!" Corneo took a step back in surprised, the humor of the situation gone.

"You knew this was going to happen ever since you leaked that secret," the red head said evenly as he approached the rotund man smothering him with his gaze even through his sunglasses. "We're going to take care of you…personally.

"Fuck!" Corneo yelled, the situation deteriorating quickly. Realizing that he still had some tools to his disposal, he raised the remote in his hand and declared, "Then they're all goin' with me!"

Before his finger could fall upon the button, a shot rang out, and Corneo stumbled back teetering on the edge for a moment before slipping. He barely caught himself holding on for dear life by his fingertips.

"Good timing, Rude," Reno approached the precariously perched Corneo.

"…Let's get to work," Rude replied as he vanished around the giant head of the statue to join his companion.

Reno stopped at the edge of the stone hand, placing his shoe on top of Corneo's fingertips as the injured man protested. "All right, Corneo. This'll be over quick, so listen up," Slowly, he eased his weight onto his fingers. "Why do you think we went to all the trouble of teaming up with those guys to get you...?"

"Two... Number two?" Corneo replied fearfully.

A smile came to Reno's lips as he ground his heel into the chubby fingers. "All wrong."

"No...! Wait, sto...!" Corneo yelled as he lost his grip and slipped off the high cliff his screams echoing along the canyon until he could be heard no more.

Looking at the city below, a small smile came to Reno's lips as he pushed his sunglasses on top of his head. "The correct answer was…"

"…because it's our job," Rude finished for his companion as he came to Reno's side.

Reno looked at Rude and nodded, his smile unfaltering until Elena cried, "Oh, thank you very much! I never expected you to come help…"

A scowl crossed the red head's lips as he replied, "Don't act so weak. You're a Turk."

"Y... Yes, sir!"

The ringing of a PHS caused everyone to reach for his phone, but it was Reno who was receiving the call. "Yes…this is Reno," for a moment the Turk glanced at Vincent and Cloud. "Yes…yes…I'll get on it right away."

As he clicked the phone shut, Elena asked, "Was that the company?"

"Yeah," the Turk replied turning to look at Cloud once more. "They want us to find Cloud…"

A silence descended as the blonde readied his sword, and Vincent stepped up to his companion's side. Reno and Rude contemplated the two for a moment before Rude asked, "Are we on?"

Reno looked at the AVALANCHE members with a small frown as he ran his hand through his hair. After a moment, he said, "No, today we're off duty."

The tension in the air drained as Cloud lowered his sword, refusing to respond to the Turks. He still watched the Turks warily until Yuffie screamed, "Hey—! Who cares about that!?" She thrashed violently against her bonds as she yelled, "Get—me—down—!"

Without any more hesitation, Cloud and Vincent began scaling the right side of the statue as Reno and Rude scaled the left. Crossing over Elena, Rude held onto a thinly chiseled ledge as he hacked away at the rope securing her right wrist. He left Reno to care for Elena, as he clamored across to the top of the crown upon which the captors had secured Usagi. Carefully, he severed the rope on her right wrist and then her left as he tightly held her by her waist before slicing through the rope that bound her ankles. Easing her right side up, Rude helped her find her footing on the narrow ledge.

"Thank you," she said softly letting a small sigh slip from her lips.

"Are you okay?" he asked still holding onto her tightly with one arm.

Usagi nodded, but before she could say more, Cloud called her name. She turned to look at the man carefully edging his way across the ledge towards her. "Cloud, wait," she called holding up her hand. "I'll go down this side, I don't think I can cross over that."

He paused where he stood and looked at her carefully frowning at Rude. "Be careful," he warned as he returned the way he came.

Rude slowly led Usagi back to the path where Reno and Elena stood nearby looking at the two. "Are you okay?" Elena asked quietly as Usagi's foot touched solid ground.

"Yeah," the girl replied with a small smile. "Apparently, they thought I was you because of my eyes. They thought I was a Turk."

The Turks smiled at the irony. Elena opened her mouth to say more but clicked it shut as Cloud came running down the path. "Usagi," he breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the girl away from Rude's side. "Are you okay?" he asked bringing her close.

"I'm fine, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor," she replied with a reassuring smile but inside her heart fluttered as she stood near him with his arm around her shoulders.

A smile of relief crossed Cloud's lips. "Let's get out of here," he said as he released her and began walking back up the path. Usagi paused for a moment turning to look at her fellow Turks. Without saying anything more she turned away to scale the steep path.

-end Chp. 17

In case you didn't notice, I renamed all of the chapter titles to reflect excerpts from poems by Yeats. A few poems originally inspired me for chapter titles, but I decided to change all of them.

I am so sorry this chapter took so long to write. I wish I could have finished it a few weeks ago, but this past month has been incredibly trying. Work consumed my life in a terrible way with the situation only getting worse when my boss went on vacation. I think it reached an all time low around two weeks ago, but it's getting better now. I hope.

I hope you can forgive me. I planned to have a lot of free time this summer to work on this, but plans don't always work out. I've been having a lot of issues with one of my coworkers, but hopefully, that's all done with for now. As a result, this summer has been pretty terrible.

I'm almost done with the quarter. I have 6 more pages to write on an essay comparing Faulkner's "A Rose for Emily" with Poe's "Fall of the House of Usher" for Tuesday. After that, I need to pack and move out before heading home for a month. I'm excited to go home, but I wish I didn't have to pack.

Thank you to Taeniaea, Shin Maxwell, and Digital Sorceress for their kind reviews. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update!

I hope everyone else had a much better summer. Thank you for your patience.


	18. from moonlit place to place

Blue Destiny

We have the keystone.

She had sent the message two hours ago to "Agamemnon" in her PHS, but she did not receive a reply. Usagi clicked the PHS shut and stared out the window into the frightening sky beyond. The fake storm swirled overhead with dark clouds hanging low as lightning streaked across her vision. In her reflection, she could see how long her hair had grown since she had joined AVALANCHE. It was already past her shoulders by a couple of inches.

For a moment, she was grateful that Tifa had decided to go properly explore the Gold Saucer with Aeris and Yuffie. Usagi could not find it in herself to venture into the bright lights and cheery music, and she was grateful to be alone with her thoughts. Since her encounter with Corneo in Wutai, she had been plagued by the memory of Reno grinding his heel into Corneo's fingertips watching the rotund man fall to his death far below. She had asked Cloud about his connection with Corneo, and he explained his encounter with Corneo in the Wall Market and the collapse of the Sector 7 plate. Still, Usagi could not wrap her mind around why Reno had killed the man.

A leaked secret? Harming Elena? What crime had Corneo committed to merit such a punishment? Only Reno had the answers, but she could not ask him.

Could she kill someone like that? Without a doubt she had killed before, but she had yet to kill someone in the manner that Corneo died. Dedication and hard work had brought her to the Turk level, but she was fearful of the deadly professionalism that would turn her into a Turk. If ordered to, could she kill Cloud?

Usagi turned away from the window and looked at the empty room. Don't get attached, they had told her. It was impossible, she decided. Those blue eyes. At the memory of her hand in his sitting by the fire in Cosmo Canyon, her heart skipped a beat. Could she kill Cloud? No was her definite answer. She would leave the Turks before she would carry out such an order. All those years in SOLDIER meant nothing in comparison to being with Cloud.

She could hardly resist scoffing. Being with Cloud was being generous. Instead, she had to settle for looking at him longingly from across a campfire hoping to catch a glimpse of his smile or just be near him. A small sigh crossed her lips. All this hoping and dreaming and wishing simply reminded her that nothing had changed since she had left Nibelhelm. She was just a little girl with a crush, but she had no hopes that it would ever evolve beyond that.

A crush? Usagi frowned at her own choice of words. No it was certainly more than just a little more than a crush. She was precariously perched on the edge of predilection nearly falling headlong into the all-consuming abyss of love. Perhaps she was already falling. She wanted more than anything to be in love, and she wanted to be in love with Cloud. Could he love her?

Finally, her PHS vibrated in her hand. Flipping open the phone, she saw that she had a message from "Zeus".

Get Cloud to leave his room.

Usagi deleted the message, and with a small sigh, she left her room and crossed the hall. After knocking on the door, she received no response. Trying the door handle, it gave to her touch, and the door swung open to reveal Cait Sith sitting deactivated in a corner. Looking further into the room, she saw Cloud standing by the window, and he turned to look at her as she entered. "Hey," she called with a nervous smile as she tentatively crossed the room, stopping close to the middle bed.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked concerned as he came to stand before her.

"Nothing, I just," Usagi frowned at the fact that she had not thought of anything to say beforehand in her rush to see Cloud. Even then, he had the ability to jumble any coherent thought in her mind. "I was just bored since the girls went exploring. I didn't want to go out on my own."

"Did you want to go out?"

"Maybe we could play a few games?" Usagi tentatively suggested with a small smile.

Cloud smiled as he ran his hand through his hair. Her heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, I guess we could use some fun," he replied opening the door for Usagi.

Together, they descended the stairs and left Ghost Square. The two made their way to the station where a worker was standing in the middle calling out to the guests, "Tonight's Enchantment Night! All the attractions are free." Spotting the two looking around the station slightly confused, the woman approached them with a smile saying, "How 'bout it you two? There's going to be an entertaining show in Event Square!"

"Do you want to go?" Usagi asked her companion.

He shrugged. "We can do whatever you want."

Unsure of what else to do, they ventured to Event Square where a crowd had gathered in anticipation of the play. The two sat on a bench waiting for the show to start, and shortly after they took their seats, the lights dimmed and trumpets blared. Usagi found herself paying little attention to the ridiculous play about dragons and knights and princesses. Instead, she watched Cloud from the corner of her eye as he looked in the direction of the stage. She could not tell if he were actually watching the show or just staring in that general direction, but she did not dare ask.

When the play ended, they followed the stream of people out of the square and back into the station. The crowd dispersed heading into various chutes to the different squares, but only a couple of parties went to Round Square. "Do you know what Round Square is?" Usagi asked.

Cloud shrugged. "We can find out," he replied as he led her into the chute.

Together the two boarded a car as the ride took off into the night sky. Usagi found herself staring out the window occasionally refocusing her eyes so she could watch Cloud's reflection. She was startled to find that he focused his attention on her. Several times throughout the ride, he brought his face close to hers to look out the window as chocobos raced by or balloons floated past their car. In those moments, Usagi found her heart fluttering as she longed to hold his hand once more.

Soon fireworks exploded around their small gondola lighting up the sky and reflecting off the gold paint of the Gold Saucer. Finally tearing her eyes away from the window, Usagi looked at Cloud who still regarded the girl in silence. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as she met his eyes and she could not resist smiling. "I'm glad I'm here with you," she said softly.

"I mean," Usagi interjected hastily before Cloud could interrupt, "I'm glad that I don't have to be alone anymore pretending to be someone I'm not." Slightly embarrassed, Usagi stared into her lap for a moment reprimanding herself for her silly words before she continued, "It's been so long since I've felt this safe. It's been so long since I've felt like myself. I just want…"

She dared to look up at Cloud once more and saw that he was watching her intently. For a moment, she realized how close she was sitting to him, and her heart froze in her chest as her eyes met his, her breath dying on her lips. The fireworks exploding around them illuminated his face as he sat across her in the gondola, but she could hardly recall where they were or what they were doing. More than anything in the world she wanted to live in this moment forever. Remembering to breathe, Usagi took a small breath.

"I just want to be with you," she said in the smallest whisper.

Something in his eyes changed as he creased his eyebrows in thought. "You're with me now."

"I know but…" Usagi replied quickly with a small frown. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears as a thousand things she wanted to say threatened to pour from her mouth. She wanted to tell him everything about how she felt. It was so difficult to hide her feelings, but she was afraid. Afraid of his reaction. Afraid of what could happen. Afraid of what would not happen.

Cloud sat on the edge of his seat his expression unreadable waiting for her to say something more. Looking into his eyes, three words threatened to pass her lips, and it took all thought and reason to keep herself from letting them slip. Even then, her heart won. Taking a small breath, she said softly, "I think…I think I'm falling in love…with you…"

His eyes softened. "Usagi…" he began.

Her heart crumbled as she berated herself for saying the words she said. "I'm sorry," she interrupted turning her eyes into her lap as she picked at the hem of her shorts. Silently, she reprimanded herself for being so silly.

Silence pervaded the small gondola. Usagi became keenly aware at how close she actually was to Cloud, but she did not dare to meet his eyes again. Once the ride came to an end, she slipped out from her seat hoping to put that moment behind her and wishing it had never happened. Together they walked back to the station in silence.

Upon entering the station, Usagi froze as she saw Cait Sith standing in the middle of the empty square, the moogle holding the keystone in its hand. "Is that the…keystone?" Cloud asked startled. "Hey! Cait Sith!"

Surprised, the robot froze for a moment before jumping into a chute. Without hesitation, Cloud ran after the thief, Usagi following a little slower. They ran by startled visitors and couples as they passed through different squares. "Cait Sith! Stop!" Cloud yelled as they ran around Chocobo Square, but the robot did not obey. Cait Sith flew down the stairs as a helicopter descended at the bottom of the stairs with Tseng standing at the door. The moogle threw the keystone to the Turk, and he caught it with ease.

"Well done," he said before the helicopter pulled away from the amusement park and into the night sky.

"Hey!" Cloud yelled as he came upon the robot, Usagi trailing.

"W, wait a second," the cat held up its hands to keep the angry man away. "I won't run or hide. Yes, I was a spy. I was hired by Shinra."

"How could you do this?" Usagi asked not so much in disbelief that he was the spy but searching for answers.

"I couldn't help it. How 'bout if we continue like nothing ever happened?"

"No way, cat!" Cloud snarled. "You gotta lot of guts acting like a friend but being a spy!"

The cat laughed at his angry words. "Then, want are you goin' to do? Kill me? You'd just be wastin' your time if you tried. This body's just a toy anyways. My real body is at Shinra Headquarters in Midgar. I'm controllin' this toy cat from there."

"Who are you?" Cloud demanded.

"Whoa, I can't tell you my name!" the cat took a step back barely holding onto the moogle's ears.

"We're not getting anywhere," Usagi frowned.

The cat laughed at the two fueling Cloud's anger. He took a step towards the robot, but Usagi placed a hand on his arm to calm him. "See? I told you!" the robot said as its laughter died away. "Talking won't do any good, so can't we just continue our journey?"

"You think I'm jokin'!?" Cloud asked anger lacing his words.

"Cloud…" Usagi said softly, holding onto his arm as the robot retreated a few steps.

"All right, yes, I am a Shinra employee. But we're not entirely enemies. ...Something bothers me. I think it's your way of life. You don't get paid. You don't get praised. Yet, you still risk your lives and continue on your journey. Seeing that makes me... It just makes me think about my life. I don't think I'd feel too good if things ended the way they are now."

The Turk was slightly startled at Reeve's words, and she looked at the robot to see the cat looking at her with its whiskers slightly down turned. Startled into recalling her mission, Usagi realized that she was being paid to be a part of AVALANCHE and a spy herself.

"He'll never tell the truth. Once a spy, always a spy," Cloud spat. "We can't go on with someone like that."

The frown was erased, and the cat sat up higher upon the moogle. "…just as I thought. Talking won't make a bit of a difference. But I prepared something in case this happened." Reaching into his cloak, the cat removed a large orb. "Why don't you listen to this?"

The orb glowed as it flickered to life revealing a small girl with short brown hair. "Papa!" she cried. "Tifa!"

She had seen that face in Barret's profile. "Marlene?" Usagi whispered shocked at the kidnapping. She felt her heart plummet as she looked at the terrified eyes of the little girl.

"Marlene!" Cloud yelled in surprise.

"Cloud!" Marlene screamed as she looked directly at the two. Usagi took a step back in surprise. "Cloud!"

The cat waved its paw in front of the orb and the image vanished. "…So, you have to do as I say."

"…you're the lowest…" Cloud turned away in disgust struggling to contain his rage.

Usagi turned her eyes on the cat, and it met her gaze. "I didn't want to do this…using dirty tricks and taking hostages…" the cat said putting the orb away. "But this is how it is…no compromises. So why don't we continue on as we did? Oh you didn't seem to know this, but…the Keystone is the key to the Temple of the Ancients. Even so, you're all going, right? I know where it is, so I'll show you later. Shinra has already been there, but I guess you have to deal with that."

With that, the robot bounded away back to Ghost Square. The two were left alone at the bottom of the grand staircase listening to the cheery music with the lights flashing. After a moment, Cloud said, "Well, we're stuck…We'll have to do what he says."

A frown was pressed into his lips as he looked at Usagi. "Cloud…" the Turk began softly. "I'm sorry."

His lips softened as he said, "It'll be okay, Usagi. You didn't know this was going to happen."

Usagi frowned as she realized that was far from the truth. Together the two slowly began to make their way back to Ghost Square.

As the Tiny Bronco drifted through the waves, Usagi found her thoughts plagued by the moment in the gondola. Cloud, however, focused only in his anger at Cait Sith's betrayal. He spent the entire journey with a frown pressed into his lips as he glared at the robot. Usagi and Cloud had said nothing to anyone else about the situation, but their taciturn behavior had drawn the concern of Aeris.

"Are you okay?" the brunette asked as she sat next to Usagi on the wing. For a moment, Cloud looked at the two before looking away out into the ocean.

"I'm okay," Usagi replied with a small smile.

The Cetra's face brightened for a moment. "I'm excited to go to the Temple. I feel like I can find answers there."

"Answers to what?" the blonde asked forgetting her concerns about Cloud.

"Everything…" The Cetra stared out into the ocean as Usagi turned to look at her. "I can feel my destiny."

Silence descended upon the two as Usagi regarded the girl sitting next to her. Destiny. Usagi dug into her vest pocket and pulled out the Revive and Destruct materia the girl gave in her Wutai both shimmering in her hand. She could feel the irrevocable pull of her own destiny, but still she did not want to give in fearing what it would entail.

"The island is ahead," Cid called back to the rest of the group.

Cait Sith hopped up to the front of the plane, and the cat shielded his eyes. "Yes, that's the island."

Everyone shielded his or her eyes to see the island growing on the horizon. "I have a bad feelin' about that place," Barret said with a frown turning to look at Cloud.

The man shrugged turning to look at his companion. "We have to go," Cloud said. "Sephiroth wants something from the Temple, and we have to stop him."

Although everyone else felt dread, excitement filled Aeris. Turning to look at the Turk with a smile, she said, "It's calling to me. It's happy that I'm here."

The airplane pulled to the shore of the island, and the group disembarked. The majority of the people stayed with the plane and set up camp while Aeris, Cloud, and Usagi made their way into the forests towards the large stone temple under dark overcast skies. Carefully carving their way through the thick underbrush, they eventually came to a path making the journey easier. Soon, the temple loomed ahead sharply contrasting with the surrounding jungle. Before her companions could stop her, Aeris ran forward to the bridge crossing a chasm and fell to her knees pressing her ear to the ground.

"This is... the Temple of the Ancients..." the Cetra said tentatively listening to unheard voices. "I... I know... I feel it... the knowledge of the Ancients…floating...You could become one with the Planet, but you're stopping it with the strength of will. For the future? For us?"

Cloud and Usagi neared the brunette. "What are you saying? Do you understand?" he asked, but she did not reply.

Instead, the girl rushed forward across the bridge pausing to listen once more. "Because I'm here? I'm sorry... I don't understand," she said aloud with a small frown pressed to her lips. After a moment, she turned to look at her companions. ""I want to go inside!" she declared, and with that the three scaled the steep steps to the temple entrance.

Once at the top, a black heap of fabric beside the entrance began to move startling Usagi. "Black........ Materia....." came a haunting voice as a pale hand stretched out from the cloak before it fell down once more.

"Look…" Aeris pointed at the outstretched hand lying motionless.

"Number 9. Another man with a tattoo," Cloud frowned slightly. Usagi glanced at her companions unsure of the significance, but they did not enlighten her. Suddenly, white light emerged from the collapsed body blinding the three. When the light faded, the body was gone. The strangeness of the place was unsettling to the Turk, but she figured that once inside the temple would only be more confusing.

Hesitating no longer, Aeris led her companions into the dark dimly lit temple entrance. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust from the brightness inside, but after her vision came into focus, the Cetra cried out in surprise, "Hey! It's Tseng!"

Usagi looked to the altar Tseng slumped before, clutching a bloodied hand to his chest. It took all of her willpower to resist rushing to his side to help stem the bleeding. For a moment, Tseng looked at the girl but his mind was elsewhere. "Uh..." he mustered out a small grown as he pulled his hand away from his wound for a moment and looked at his bloodied fingers. "I've been had." He raised his eyes once more to look at Aeris. "It's not the Promised Land... Sephiroth's searching for..."

"Sephiroth? He's inside!?" Cloud exclaimed. His hand flew to his sword as though the man in question would materialize at any moment to attack.

Tseng vaguely waved to the altar he rested upon. "Look... for yourself..."

Suddenly he slammed his fist against the ground startling Usagi with his burst of energy. "Damn..." he muttered. She was taken aback by his display of anger and frustration. For the entire time she had known her boss, he had not revealed a single inkling of emotion. "Letting Aeris go was the start... of my... bad luck..." he said to no one in particular. "The President... was wrong..."

"You're wrong," Aeris replied, a frown pressed to her lips. "The Promised Land isn't like what you imagined." Turning away from the injured Turk she continued, "And, I'm not going to help. Either way, there was no way Shinra could have won."

Saying no more, the Cetra stepped into a dark alcove no longer wishing to see the Turk in his bloodied state. Tseng managed a small smile of self-loathing. "...pretty harsh. Sounds like something... you'd say." Struggling to his feet, Tseng pulled from the inside of his coat a glowing pale green orb and handed it to Cloud. "The Keystone... " he said his dark eyes unreadable. "Place it... on... the altar..."

With that, he dragged himself off the altar to lean against a pillar. The exertion was too much for his injured body, and he collapsed to the floor. Cloud regarded the Turk for a moment, but his dislike for the man and his organization made him turn away. He made his way to Aeris who still stood facing the wall.

Torn between her obligation to AVALANCHE and the Turks, Usagi was unsure of what to do. She turned to look at Cloud as he spoke quietly with Aeris and then at Tseng who slumped against the pillar clutching his hand to his shirt stained a deep burgundy. Unable to stand by any longer, the blonde came to Tseng's side with a restore materia in hand. As she held the materia, it glittered to life reflecting more than just the firelight. In the back of her mind she could hear the words of the girl in Wutai. _You have the power to heal or destroy._

Shaking her head to clear it, the Turk concentrated on the spell as her superior watched her with a slightly strained face as he tried to focus his mind on anything but the pain in his midsection. Once she cast the spell, the pain diminished and Tseng managed a small thank you.

"Are you okay?" she asked addressing him for the first time. He replied with a small nod of the head.

Before she could say more, Cloud called to her. The girl turned to see her companions waiting for her at the altar with the Keystone in hand. "Go on without me," Usagi waved them off. Tseng issued a small noise of disapproval, and Usagi looked at him seeing a small frown of dissatisfaction on his lips.

"I'm not leaving without you," Cloud replied sternly, "and I'm certainly not leaving you with him."

"Get someone else to go with you," Usagi stood placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not just letting some guy to just die here, Turk or no Turk. Tell Cait Sith to come here. He'll stay with me"

A deep frown came to Cloud's face as she argued back. "Usagi," he said his voice laced with agitation. "I'm certainly not going to have Cait Sith come here not after what he did at the Gold Saucer."

"What happened?" Aeris asked confused, but no one answered her question.

"I'm not leaving an injured man by himself," Usagi replied sharply.

Her eyes met Cloud's refusing to back down or turn away, and unyielding, both of their eyes glowed brightly. After a moment of tense silence, Cloud turned away and fished through his pockets to find his PHS before turning away from the Turks. Usagi let out a small sigh of relief, but she could see that Cloud was not happy with the decision in his rigid posture. After a moment, he hung up the phone and turned to look at the girl.

"Barret, Cait Sith, and Tifa are on their way," he said his voice still conveying his displeasure at the situation.

"Thank you," Usagi replied. To her relief, Cloud's eyes softened and she managed a small smile before turning to tend to Tseng's injury. Rifling through her backpack, she unearthed some gauze. She could hear her companions sit down at the altar to wait. When she turned to look at them, Aeris watched her with an unreadable expression. Carefully, the Turk wrapped the gauze around Tseng's waist as he winced in pain at the pressure.

"Did you call someone?" Usagi asked softly.

"Elena is coming," Tseng replied keeping an eye on Aeris and Cloud. The Cetra watched the two, but Cloud stared blankly out the door.

Casting Cure once more, Usagi could do no more to help the injured Turk. She leaned against the pillar as she waited for someone to arrive at the Temple. After sitting in silence for a long time, heavy footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs to the entrance. Barret emerged through the doorway first, looking around uncertainly as his vision adjusted. Tifa and Cait Sith followed closely behind. Usagi stood to meet her companions hesitating for a moment to look at Tseng. He watched the newcomers warily but said nothing.

"What's goin' on?" Barret asked looking around the dim interior of the room.

Cloud waved Barret to a dark alcove and spoke with him in a low voice. After a moment, they returned to the rest of the group. "Tifa, you're coming with me and Aeris. Barret, Usagi, and Cait Sith, stay here."

Without saying anything more to their companions, Tifa, Aeris, and Cloud made their way to the altar. After placing the Keystone on the altar, Usagi watched as the three were absorbed into the floor and disappeared into the temple. After a moment, Barret tentatively stepped onto the altar. Not disappearing into the floor, he decided to sit there while sending dark looks at Tseng, but he said nothing. Unsure of what else to do, Usagi sat down beside Barret. For a moment, Usagi wondered if Cloud told Barret about Marlene.

The blonde stared out of the doorway into the bright world beyond the flickering flames of the room. Somewhere she could hear the cries of the planet, but more pronounced than in Cosmo Canyon was the one voice that sung above all. Unlike the mournful cries this one voice was hopeful calling to her, but she could not understand its words.

"I have a bad feelin' 'bout this place," Barret said startling her concentration.

The blonde turned to look at her companion and then at Tseng who was watching the two intently. "Sephiroth is here," she replied quietly. "Something terrible will happen."

Startled at her own words, Usagi bit her lip. Her companion turned to her looking at her sharply in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"There's a secret about this place," she began unsure of how she knew, but a pit grew in her stomach as she continued. "This temple will be the beginning."

The conversation ended as the sound of a helicopter filled the air. Barret stood up in surprise stepping into the doorway with his gun arm ready as he scanned the sky. The blonde sent a concerned look at Tseng, but his eyes revealed nothing. The helicopter circled around for a moment, but unable to find a place to land, it drifted off to find a clearing. "Shinra must be comin' to get him," Barret frowned as he waved his hand in Tseng's general direction. He took a moment to check his gun arm and make sure it was loaded.

"I hope we don't have to fight," Usagi replied.

"Can't trust Shinra," her companion said, "but don't worry. Cloud said to keep an eye on you and no matter what you'll be okay."

The Turk felt her heart warm at his words, not so much from his protection but Cloud's concern. The sight of blue moving on the path through the trees caught her eye, and Usagi saw SOLDIERS briskly making their way to the temple. The ringing of the PHS startled the silence of the room, and the two turned to see Tseng pulling out his PHS with bloodied hands. Keeping an eye on the two, he answered the phone. When he hung up he said, "It's Elena...I told them…not to engage you..."

Tseng struggled to his feet still clutching his midsection slowly making his way to the doorway. Already blood had stained the gauze wrapped around his midsection. Barret stepped away from the doorway but held his gun arm ready and kept his eyes on Tseng. The Turk paid no attention to the former leader of AVALANCHE instead focusing all his energy on moving. Unable to watch him struggle any longer, Usagi stepped forward to help Tseng, allowing him to lean on her.

Carefully, she led him down the narrow stairs, and at the bottom, Elena met them with three SOLDIERS. "Thank you," Elena said slightly out of breath. A look of relief passed over her face as the SOLDIERS took Tseng away from Usagi.

"Is the helicopter far?" she asked.

"No," Elena replied. For a moment, she contemplated saying more, but looking at the SOLIDERS she decided against it. "Thank you again."

With that, the group turned and made its way back across the bridge and down the path into the dense forest. Before they faded from view, Elena paused and turned to look back at her friend once more. Usagi turned to begin climbing the stairs as rain began to fall making the stone steps slick. By the time she made it back to the top, the rain had completely drenched the girl. Barret sat inside the doorway of the temple and the Turk sat down once more under the shelter. Behind them, Cait Sith was partially deactivated standing at the altar.

"Why did you help him?" Barret asked.

Usagi regarded her companion for a moment while contemplating her words. After a moment, she said, "He was hurt, and he needed help. For all the wrong things he's done, he's still a person."

A frown crossed Barret's face, her reply unsatisfactory. "Shinra is still killin' the planet."

"Maybe, but Sephiroth is more dangerous."

Suddenly, Caith Sith sprung to life and the moogle lumbered towards the two. "Usagi!" the cat called urgently. "Sephiroth's in the temple with Cloud. He wants the Black Materia to become one with the planet.'

The entire temple shook and Barret cursed loudly, "Fuckin' Earthquake now?"

"No," the robot replied with a frown. He explained the situation with the temple and the Black Materia. A look of excitement came over the cat as it realized that it could be useful to AVALANCHE. "I can solve the puzzles since I'm a robot!"

The moogle hopped away enthusiastically talking frantically as it called Cloud. After a moment, it returned. "You should leave. I'm going to solve the puzzles and then we can take the Black Materia." The cat danced on top of the moogle as it waved to Barret and Usagi. The two turned and carefully made their way down the slick steps. The rain had stopped, and they stood across the bridge waiting. Shortly afterwards, Cloud, Aeris, and Tifa emerged from the temple entrance and made their way to their companions.

Worry had etched itself into the faces of Tifa and Aeris. "What's wrong?" Usagi asked instinctively. A sharp look from Tifa silenced her, but her concern did not abate. Before she could ask any more questions, a large black ball of energy engulfed the temple and it disappeared before their eyes. Without hesitation, Cloud made his way back to the temple, his companions hurrying to follow.

At the bottom of the large pit, a small glittering orb could be seen. "That's the Black Materia," he said.

Without waiting for anyone, he quickly scaled his way down the sides of the pit with Aeris following closely behind. A sense of dread filled Usagi as she watched them. Looking around she could see Barret and Tifa standing at the edge of the pit talking quietly. She had felt his presence before he materialized, and before her, Sephiroth appeared. For a moment he fixed his green eyes upon the girl. With a small smile to himself, he dismissed her and floated over the chasm moving towards Aeris and Cloud.

"Cloud!" Usagi yelled as she flew over the edge of the pit and clumsily clamored down the sides of the cliff half falling and half sliding. Dread filled her heart as she watched Sephiroth near Cloud. To her horror, she watched as Cloud fell to the ground and then stood presenting the Black Materia to Sephiroth. Her cries of dismay fell on deaf ears as she neared the bottom, but before she could do the triumphant former general launched himself from the pit.

Cloud collapsed once more, but when he stood, he raised his fists and began pummeling Aeris. Above, the Turk could hear Barret following close behind as he issued curses and yelled at Cloud to stop. Reaching the bottom, Usagi did not hesitate throwing herself at Cloud. Together they fell in a tangled heap as he tried to throw the girl off him. Usagi was startled to see that his eyes were not the same blue that she had grown to know, but instead they were a bright green. "Cloud, stop!" she yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears.

Once more, he lunged at Aeris attacking her with his hands. The Cetra struggled to fend off the blows, covering her face. Suddenly, Cloud fell to the ground once more. Usagi looked up to see Barret standing near the wall with a green materia in his hand. He wasted no time making his way to his companions as the Turk fumbled for the Restore materia. As Barret tended to Cloud, Usagi cast cure on Aeris. The bruises that would have formed on her tear stained face faded and the pain abated.

"Are you okay?" Usagi asked, wiping the Cetra's face with her sleeve.

"I—I'm okay," Aeris replied softly with her voice shaking and tears still threatening to fall after the assault.

Without hesitating, the Turk wrapped the girl in a hug. "It'll be okay," she said unsure of her own words.

Barret neared the girls with Cloud slung over his shoulder and his face grim. "Is he okay?" Aeris asked tentatively.

"Sleeping," he replied holding up the Seal materia. "I'll come back for you in a minute. I'm going to take Cloud up."

With that, he began scaling the steep walls of the pit. Usagi and Aeris watched his rapid ascend, and soon he returned for both of them. "Take Aeris," Usagi said. "I think I can make it on my own."

For a moment, Barret regarded the Turk but said nothing as he carefully picked Aeris up and made the climb up once more. Slowly, Usagi followed scaling the cliff. Once at the top, she spotted Tifa and Cait Sith huddled by Cloud's sleeping form. Upon spotting Barret's return, Tifa immediately went to Aeris's side and engulfed her in a hug. "What do we do now?" Tifa asked no one in particular.

"Let's go back to Gongaga," Barret replied. "We'll figure out what to do there."

In silence, the group made their way back to the camp. Upon their arrival, Cid gave a start. "Shit!" he yelled. "What the fuck happened to the kid?"

A sharp and weary look from the newcomers silenced him. "We're going back to Gongaga," Barret said quietly not putting down his charge. "We'll regroup from there."

Hastily, everyone cleaned up camp while Cid prepared the Tiny Bronco for their departure. A melancholy air settled upon AVALANCHE as some were uncertain about the situation and some were unsure of what to do. Aeris sat on the wing of the Tiny Bronco watching everyone fold up the tents and douse water on the campfire. Carrying backpacks to the plane, Usagi paused for a moment to look at the Cetra. "Are you okay?" the Turk asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied managing a small smile, but her eyes revealed the confusion and fear.

With the camp broken down, they departed the island once more drifting along the ocean to the Western Continent. By the time they arrived, night had settled. Even after so much time, Cloud had not stirred. The group made its way into town with Usagi and Aeris trailing. At the edge of the graveyard, the Cetra stopped walking. Usagi turned asking, "What's wrong?"

"I need to leave," Aeris replied tentatively.

"What do you mean?" the Turk asked confusion slipping into her voice.

A small smile came to the Cetra's lips for the first time. "I know what I must do," she said confidently. "My destiny."

The word destiny stung Usagi shaking her in surprise. Although she did not completely understand, she felt a connection to the girl. "Destiny," she echoed as something churned in her mind. Usagi found herself nodding in understanding. "Then you have to go."

The flower girl's smile did not abate as she hugged the Turk. For a moment, Usagi felt fear and hope. Whatever destiny meant for Aeris was not for her to know, but she knew that its path was dark and dangerous. However, the Cetra was certain that she alone could stop the destruction. Usagi found herself admiring her conviction and determination wondering if destiny called upon her would she be able to respond in kind.

Pulling away, Usagi saw a new light in Aeris's eyes. With one last wave, the Cetra turned and disappeared into the dark leaving the Turk alone at the edge of the village.

-end Chp. 18

I'm terribly sorry that it took so long to update this. I'm sure many of you were groaning about waiting another 5 years for me to rewrite the story and get started. Since my last update, I had finals, moved out of my apartment, went home, went to Ireland, came back from Ireland, moved into my new house, went without power for 3 days, started classes, left my job, got a new job, went without heat for 2 days, competed in a ballroom dance competition, and finally finished this chapter. Oh yeah, did I mention that I had classes? This quarter is kicking my butt between Latin and Ancient Greek. Learning two dead languages at once is not very easy.

In all honesty, this quarter has been so hectic and confusing and stressful that I completely forgot about this story. Terrible I know, but zodiac1231's review reminded me that I had a story to write. Completely serious! I might have forgotten about this story for another 5 years if it were not for that one review so reviews do make a difference. Along that vein, I send my thanks to silvershell and silverstormshadow for their kind reviews. You are so sweet. I hope this chapter and the rest of the story lives up to your expectations.

On a less happy tone, I hate to say it, but there probably won't be another update for a couple of weeks. This week is hectic with Beat Michigan (yes, I go to Ohio State. Go Bucks!). Next week is Thanksgiving. Then I have finals! But, I promise I will try to work on it a little over Thanksgiving. As usual, I will be going home with my boyfriend's family so there will be a bit of traveling and a lot of turkey eating. Not only that, December promises to be busy between finals, going home, two bake-a-thons, and then visiting my grandparents, but winter break is the time I write the most so I am very excited.

I'm looking forward to having free time in a few weeks, and I promise I will bust my ass writing this over break. Until then, hang in there. I'm sorry I've been so busy, but the next few chapters promise to be interesting with the evolution of a lot of characters.


	19. the sacred moon overhead

Blue Destiny

The gently pitter patter of rain filled her ears as she stared out the window. Sitting beside the bed, Usagi heaved a sigh letting go of Cloud's hand only to rub the sleep out of her eyes. After a long night tossing and turning in his bed, Cloud finally had settled into a peaceful slumber an hour ago. Looking into his calm face, the Turk could not comprehend the events the day before. She paused for a moment trying to figure out what had happened at the Temple of the Ancients.

It was something that also weighed heavily on the minds of Tifa and Barret. They did not discuss Cloud's transformation, but individually they tried to find a logical reason for what had happened. Usagi sighed once more wishing to have some insight into why Cloud had attacked Aeris. Absentmindedly, she found herself smoothing his crushed spikes as he slept, oblivious to the turmoil he created.

She was not sure if it were simply her own desire to believe the best in Cloud, but Usagi was certain that Cloud had no part in handing over the Black Materia or beating Aeris. Etched into her mind was the moment when she had knocked Cloud away from the Cetra, he turned to look at her with green eyes. She had seen those piercing green eyes before, and the thought made her shudder. Try as she might, she could not explain how those terrifying green eyes had replaced the blue ones she had grown to love.

"How is he?" Tifa's weary voice came from the doorway.

Usagi pulled her hand away from Cloud's startled at her entrance. Turning, she saw the bartender leaning in the doorway her face strained from the lack of sleep. "He's okay," the Turk replied rubbing her eyes once more. "He's been a lot calmer."

Tifa sat down on the bed across the narrow room looking carefully at the sleeping man. Barret, Usagi, and Tifa had alternated watching Cloud throughout the night while their companions searched for Aeris in the forests around the village. Even when taking shifts, the three were unable to sleep while consumed with worry for both Cloud and the missing Cetra. After a moment, Barret stepped into the room his large frame filling the small room. A small frown was pressed into his face as he looked at the scene before him.

Stretching, Usagi struggled to stifle a yawn as she stood. Looking at Cloud for one last time, she left the room stepping outside the inn into the warm humid air of early morning. The rain had ceased, and the grey sky had a hint of light along the horizon revealed that dawn was near. She risked a glance at her watch. 5:23. Passing her hand through her growing hair, the blonde tried to erase the grogginess from her mind.

In the early morning light, she could see the bridge where she and Aeris spoke and made her way there to sit over the small spring ignoring the damp wood. Concern for the Cetra began to fill her thoughts replacing the hours she had spent worrying over Cloud. When her companions discovered that Aeris was missing, the group split up to search for her. Although Aeris had been determined to leave on her own, Usagi hoped that their companions could find the girl. She felt silly for letting Aeris leave alone to face unknown dangers on her journey wherever she needed to go.

"There's no use worrying about it," a soft melodic voice broke the stillness of the early morning.

Usagi looked up to see a woman walking towards her with wavy sea green hair. The strangeness of the color did not startle the Turk as she contemplated the woman. "What do you mean?" she asked.

A smile touched the lips of the stranger as she came to stand at the edge of the bridge. "Aeris's decision was her own, and only she can face the dangers ahead."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked once again confused as to how the woman understood the situation.

As she stood, she could see a gold hand mirror in the woman's hand at her side in the early morning light. The Turk frowned unable to understand who this woman was or how she knew so much. Ignoring the girl's question, the woman said, "For many years we have been carefully watching, and soon, you may have to make a similar decision." She held out the mirror to the blonde, "What will you do?"

Uncertainly, Usagi took the mirror from the woman. For a moment, she stared at the surface seeing nothing but her own reflection. Her image swam and before she could find her reflection, a delicate glass city materialized before her before transforming into a crater swirling with wind and green energy. The image changed once more, and she could see herself standing in a stone cavern with Cloud before her and Tifa at her side. In the image she called to him, but no sound issued forth. His eyes found hers, but his face was unreadable. The blue eyes were as she had always known, but there was a different light in them. Was it resignation? She didn't know, but he closed his eyes and floated upward.

In the next scene, she stood on the deck of an airship looking around wildly as monsters flew around them disappearing into sky. Not far away, Elena collapsed. Alarmed, she tried to make her way to her friend's side, but her feet would not move as she fell. In the distance, someone called her name, but the airship faded from view. She could see herself as she sat in the first pew of a church with sunlight piercing through a cavernous hole in the ceiling to shine upon a bed of golden flowers. It felt strange seeing herself with her long hair dressed once again in uniform. Although the Usagi in the image could not see him, she saw Cloud walking towards her from the entrance. "Usagi…?" he called tentatively. Startled, she turned to see him with surprise painted on her face. Cloud faded from her view, and she found herself walking alone through a wasteland that stretched endlessly in all directions. The desolate landscape transformed into a balcony beneath a starlit sky looking onto the ocean her hair short once more. Although she could not see his face, someone came behind her.

"How long do I have to wait?"

"I don't know," came her soft reply as a small frown crossed her face. "I still don't know if I can…"

The image faded away and her reflection filled the surface once more. Released from the spell of the mirror, the Turk lost her balance, but the strange woman steadied her. Usagi tore her eyes away from the mirror's surface to look at her. "What is this?" the shaking Turk asked handing the mirror back as she tried to sort through what she had seen.

"There are some things that will happen whether or not we want them to come to pass," she replied smoothing her long white dress, "but sometimes you have a choice."

"What choice?" Usagi asked in a small voice.

A small smile came to the woman's lips. "Usagi, you hold your own destiny."

"Usagi!" a voice called to her.

Turning around, she saw Tifa and Barret walking towards her. The blonde turned to say something to the mysterious woman, but she had disappeared. Confused, Usagi frowned, but hearing Tifa calling her again, she forgot the woman and made her way to her companions.

"Is he okay?" the Turk asked as she neared.

Barret nodded, "He's okay enough."

"He's confused," Tifa frowned looking back at the inn, her thoughts distant.

"What do we do now?"

The large man looked at the blonde with a frown. "We're going to the City of the Ancients to find Aeris. We need to hurry. Cloud said Sephiroth already knows."

Sephiroth already knows. A pit grew in her stomach as she turned those words over in her mind. The words of the strange woman came back to her 'Only she can face the dangers ahead.' Her thoughts flew back to the image she had seen in the mirror of a beautiful city made of glass. The City of the Ancients? Although she did not understand, she felt something within her respond to thoughts of the mysterious place.

"Usagi?" Cloud interrupted her thoughts. She did not notice him join them outside the inn. Turning to meet his eyes, she saw something different about them. Was it fear? Uncertainty? "Will you come with me?"

Steeling herself, she wiped away her other thoughts and nodded. "I'm ready."

Evening had descended upon the valley as they entered the strange corral city. For hours they searched for Aeris in the city, but they could not find the Cetra in the fading light. Retiring to an abandoned shell house with beds, the party uneasily settled in as they each felt concern for the flower girl's safety.

As she slept, Usagi dreamt of a voice singing to her, but she could not understand the words. She vaguely remembered the song as the one she heard in the Temple of the Ancients. The woman she met in Gongaga appeared in her dreams singing the song as she sat in a chair by a fireplace. In her hand, she held the mirror that Usagi had looked into days ago. Across the smooth surface was not a reflection but the coral city where the Turk was sleeping.

In the image, she could see Aeris appear from the left fork pausing hesitantly at the crossroads looking to the center of the city. For a moment, she looked around her before making her way down the center path. At first she began at a walk, but after a few steps, Aeris broke into a run. On the edges of the mirror, darkness blossomed turning the image black. Disturbed, the aqua haired woman turned over the mirror so she could not see the image any longer and pressed her hand to her heart as the song died on her lips. She opened up her hand where a red summon materia the glowed brightly. With a heavy sigh, she closed her hand over it once more.

The woman by the fireplace vanished to be replaced with Aeris running through a dark forest of coral towards a lake. At the shore, she paused and turned to look behind her and directly at Usagi with fear and determination mixed in her eyes. Her lips parted and words of a lost language tumbled forth calling to the Turk.

The blonde woke, sitting up in her bed. Disoriented by the images in her dreams, she looked around uncertainly trying to figure out where she was once more. The chill of the night air had settled around her as she sat huddled underneath the covers, but fear drove her from the warmth into the darkness. In the light from the candle by the ladder, she could see Cloud staring into the distance. Uncertain, she slowly made her way to his side.

As she neared, he turned to her, and in a distant voice, he said, "I feel it…"

"What?" she replied softly.

"Aeris is here…and so is Sephiroth."

Usagi pressed her lips together in a small frown as she nodded. "I know," she said in a small voice terrified of the events that she knew would unfold. "We have to find her."

"…right," Cloud nodded to himself. "Let's hurry and find Aeris."

Without hesitating any longer, he crossed the room to the bed Red XIII was sleeping upon and shook the sleeping feline. After blinking the sleep out of his eyes, the big cat looked at the man. "What is the matter?" he asked in a deep voice.

"We need to find Aeris," Cloud replied.

Although slightly annoyed at being woken, Red XIII did not complain as he nimbly leapt from the bed and stretched. Still fearful of the events about to unfold, Usagi found herself petting the feline to try and calm her mind as Cloud looked over his materia once more. Leading his companions down the ladder and out of the house, Cloud moved at a brisk pace hoping to find Aeris before Sephiroth did.

Outside in the cool night air, Usagi could hear Aeris's voice calling to her once again. At the crossroads, Cloud led them down the center after asking aloud, "Aeris's voice…coming from there?"

Venturing down the path, they entered the coral forest from Usagi's dream. She could feel the same darkness that Aeris felt as they entered the clearing with a beautiful lake. A large spiked shell sat on the far shore, and Cloud led them around the lake into the strange structure. Once inside, they made their way down a large spiral crystal staircase. Upon descending, Usagi saw the glass city she had seen in the mirror in Gongaga, and she could hear Aeris's voice grow louder, calling more urgently.

Not far away, they could see Aeris knelt in prayer upon a glass altar. Wasting no time, the three made their way around the water to the stepping stones leading to the altar. Cloud held his hand up to keep Usagi and Red XIII from following him as he nimbly leapt across the stones and climbed the stairs to stand before Aeris.

Usagi could hear her heart pounding loudly mixing with Aeris's voice causing her head to swim. Another voice filled her head responding to Aeris's words, and her vision began to grow blurry. Suddenly, the voices in her mind dimmed to be overpowered with the same feeling she had in the Temple of the Ancients. Fighting to sort through her head, Usagi closed her eyes pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Are you all right?"

The Turk looked at Red XIII who watched her carefully. At his voice, the Aeris's voice faded from her mind, but the feeling of dread did not abate. It was in that moment she realized that Sephiroth was near. Turning her eyes to the altar, she saw Cloud drawing his sword. Without hesitation, Usagi leapt onto the stepping stones, and as fear gripped her heart, she cried out, "Cloud!"

"Stop!" she could hear Red XIII yell as he too followed her up the steps.

Shaking himself, Cloud stepped back lowering his sword. "Ugh... what are you making me do?" he asked aloud.

"Cloud, are you okay?" Usagi asked as she reached the platform, placing her hand on his arm.

"I…" he began, but she did not hear his words. A strange silence filled her mind leaving her empty and numb as all the voices disappeared, and she could only feel fear. Turning to look at Aeris, she saw the Cetra looking at them.

Although her lips did not part, she could hear her words in her mind once more. 'Usagi, the rest is up to you.'

"No…"

A smile appeared on the Cetra's lips, a smile of secrets and understanding and goodbye. Comprehension seized Usagi. Aeris's smile did not waver as Usagi rushed forward, drawing her sword, but her feet were too slow and her hands sluggish. Before her eyes, she watched as Sephiroth descended through the air thrusting his Masamune through the Cetra. Blood blossomed across her pink dress as her lifeless body fell forward, and the glow of life faded from her eyes as they closed. The silver haired man fixed his green eyes upon the Turk smiling in satisfaction as he pulled his sword out of Aeris's body. As she fell, Cloud crossed the small altar to catch her.

Usagi dropped her sword as she fell to her knees gripping her head. In the distance, she could hear Red XIII howling mournfully, but her mind was numb with pain and sadness. Memories assaulted her, and pain overtook her body. Mournful cries filled her mind bloating out all other thoughts. Struggling to lift her head, the Turk saw Sephiroth laughing triumphantly raising his arms to the sky oblivious to the suffering of those at his feet.

"…Aeris. This can't be real!" Cloud cried gathering her lifeless body to him.

"Do not worry," Sephiroth replied a gruesome smile painted on his lips. "Soon the girl will become part of the Planet's energy. All that is left is to go North. The 'Promised Land' waits for me over the snowy fields. There I will become a new being by uniting with the planet. As will this girl......"

"...Shut up," Cloud replied clenching his eyes shut. "The cycle of nature and your stupid plan don't mean a thing. Aeris is gone. Aeris will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry...... or get angry...... What about us...... what are WE supposed to do? What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!"

For a moment, the Shinra general lowered his sword contemplating the ex-SOLDIER for a moment. "What are you saying? Are you trying to tell me you have feelings too?"

"Of course!" he responded angrily. "Who do you think I am!?"

Sephiroth began laughing once more. "Stop acting as if you were sad," he said scornfully. Slowly he began floating into the air. "There's no need to act as though you're angry either. Because, Cloud. You are..."

His voice faded leaving Cloud confused as he stared at the light above the altar. No longer in the presence of Sephiroth, the pain in Usagi's body subsided, but the sadness did not abate nor did the sorrowful voices fade. Regaining control of her body, the Turk picked up her sword and contemplated it for a moment. She wanted to throw it into the blue waters below in anger and frustration. Red XIII came to her side and nudged her arm gently. Attempting to compose herself, Usagi struggled to her feet sheathing her sword collecting her thoughts.

The feline moved to Cloud's side. Looking at the flower girl, he gently rested his head on hers. After a moment, he turned and slowly left the altar to wait for his companions. Noticing Aeris's ribbon on the floor, Usagi picked it up and contemplated it for a moment before sliding it into her pocket. Extending a hand, she helped Cloud to his feet. Carefully carrying Aeris's body, he followed Usagi down from the altar. In silence, the three made their way out of the glass city.

Once outside in the forest clearing, Cloud held onto Aeris as he made his way into the lake as Usagi followed and Red XIII waited in the shallower waters. Oblivious to the water seeping into his boots and soaking his clothes, he stopped when the water reached his waist. Standing at his side, the Turk watched as Cloud contemplated Aeris's face one last time. Usagi carefully smoothed the bangs away from her closed eyes, and in a small voice, she said, "I won't let you down."

Gently, Cloud let go of the flower girl and stepped back. Slowly, Aeris descended into the water until she faded from sight. After standing in the lake for a long time, the two slowly made their way back to the shore. Together, they walked through the dark city to the shell house.

Throughout the night, Usagi tossed and turned in her bed. She knew that her companions were not sleeping either as they each thought of the flower girl and struggled with her death. 'The rest is up to you.' Aeris's last words floated through her mind. Usagi tried to understand what she meant. What did she have to do? What did Aeris do? She did not understand any of it, but she did not know how she could find any answers.

Her mind turned to darker thoughts as she rolled over to look into the fire staring at the shadows created by the light from the fireplace. Before the burning logs, Cloud's pants, socks, and boots were spread out beside hers to dry in the heat. Images of the Masamune piercing through Aeris's body were burned into her memory, and she thought of Shingo who had died the same way. Usagi replayed the memory in her mind over and over trying to understand what had happened.

She remembered the smile on Aeris's lips understanding and accepting her imminent death. She was certain Aeris knew she was going to die, but Usagi could not understand how she did not react fast enough. She had felt Sephiroth's presence, and she recognized the look in the Cetra's eyes. Over and over she thought of how slow she had been drawing her sword and how she was too late. The sense of helplessness hurt the most, and she could not help but blame herself knowing that if she had reacted a second sooner perhaps she could have saved Aeris. She should have died not Aeris.

Guilt racked her mind. Usagi threw the covers off her body and sat on the edge of her bed staring into the firelight. 'Only she can face the dangers ahead.' Why didn't they leave sooner? Could she have saved her? Why had it taken her so long to understand the situation? Could she have stopped Sephiroth? Unable to deal with her thoughts and endless quesetions, the Turk stood and crossed to stand by Cloud who laid in bed staring at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts. As she neared, he turned to look at her before looking away.

"I should have protected her," he said after a long silence pressing his hand to his forehead.

Without asking, Usagi sat down on the edge of his bed staring at the light emitted by the fireplace. "I keep thinking the same thing," she replied softly. "I could have saved her."

"I don't know what's happening to me. I can't control myself. I nearly..." his voice trailed off as he covered his face in his hands.

Usagi laid down gingerly wrapping her arm around Cloud. He barely noticed her as he grappled with himself. In a small voice, he confessed, "I'm scared."

"I'm here," she replied softly. Lifting her head, she saw his attention fixed upon her. "I'll always be here."

Heaving a sigh, Cloud wrapped the girl in his arms and pressed her close as he stared at the ceiling lost in his troubled thoughts once more.

-end Chp. 19

For some reason, this chapter was a very difficult chapter to write with a lot of writer's block standing in my way, but it's done. I'm not completely satisfied, but I think I fleshed out the more important aspects to the best of my abilities. If you're incredibly disappointed with this chapter, please don't desert me! I promise the next chapter is more exciting. I have a good chunk of it written already so expect a relatively speedy update. I'm really thrilled about the next chapter. I'm probably going to stay up far longer than I should to get more finished.

I also have the next few chapters fairly thought out at least better than the last couple so hopefully writing will go easier. We'll see. I'm really happy with how this story has been developing, and I'm confident that it's one of the best I've ever written, which isn't saying much. I do feel that I could have done a better job fleshing out a lot of the emotional aspects, but I'm trying. Anyways, enough blabbering, I'll let you get on with your lives.

I am so grateful for the reviews from zodiac1231 and Mira. Zodiac1231 has been so nice giving me so many reviews for my lackluster story, and Mira I really appreciate that you like my writing style. Of course, I think everyone should review! Each and every review makes me feel so special. I can't explain the excitement and the little rush of adrenaline when I open up my inbox and I see a review. It really really brightens my day.

Hopefully everyone had a fantastic holiday. I'll admit, my family was starting to drive me crazy. I'm actually heading back to school in a couple of days, but I have about a week before classes start. I'm trying to take it easy (somewhat) this quarter, but my boss wants me to work super early in the morning! (6am! My boyfriend is going to be furious when he finds out how early I have to wake up). I know, I know 6am is not that bad for people in high school, but coming off a quarter with 10:30 classes, 6 is horrific. College is blissful with late classes. I have some friends that don't even go to class before 11:30. Some particularly lazy friends try not to schedule classes before 1:30. I'm envious.

Anyways, lots of love!


	20. has taken a new phase

Blue Destiny

Following the line of the mountains for the past few days protected them from the vicious wind as they trudged through the endless plains of snow. Occasionally wolves howled at them, and oversized rabbits surprised them appearing to materialize from the snow. More often than not, silence pervaded as they journeyed through the bleak landscape. Usagi was grateful to see the lights if Icicle Inn ahead just as dusk was descending upon them. The frigid temperatures had been unbearable simply in the long pants and suit jacket. She certainly did not know how Cloud managed in his SOLDIER outfit (how did he get that anyways?). Red XIII seemed frozen even though he had a flame burning upon the tip of his tail.

Luckily, they had kept along the mountains, and they had found some caves to pass the nights. The past few nights, the three had slept in a heap in both sleeping bags and a couple of blankets to keep warm. If they had known that they would be venturing past the valley of the Forgotten City, they would have purchased coats in the Bone Village. Everywhere else was in the middle of summer, but this arctic wasteland was permanently buried in winter. On those nights, the close proximity helped to provide comfort, temporarily alleviating the fresh raw pain of loss. Occasionally, once Red XIII would fall asleep, Cloud would confess some of his thoughts and fears to Usagi, and she would listen silently, occasionally providing comforting words. Hearing his words diverted her own mind from Aeris and her fears for the future. Secretly, she relished in acting as his confidant holding close to her heart his vulnerability, grateful for his trust.

Stumbling into town, they made their way to a small clothing store and bought everything they could afford just shy of buying the stuffed polar bear to wrap Red XIII in its fur. Upon first seeing the three, the storekeeper questioned their intelligence at venturing through the frozen landscape in their attire, and then, he offered hot chocolate by his roaring fireplace before cajoling them to buy everything he had in stock. Sick of combating the cold in simply a suit, Usagi bought a parka, snow pants, three pairs of socks, snow boots, ear muffs, two pairs of gloves, a ridiculous furry hat, and ski goggles all in navy blue before trying to find something that Red XIII could possibly wear.

The storekeeper was slightly concerned about outfitting the talking feline fearing that if angered, the big cat would maul him. The best he could offer were strange sweaters designed for cats and dogs half his size. Adapted for a much warmer climate, Red XIII nearly froze to death some nights in the snowy plains. Usagi managed to find a child-sized coat gingerly slipping his paws into the arms. It was the best they could do. They could put nothing on his hind legs fearing that it would catch fire from his tail. The Turk tried to convince the feline to buy a furry hat similar to hers and baby-sized snow boots to protect his paws from the ice and snow, but he refused.

Instead, he purchased a pile of scarves to wrap around anything he could with his companions' help. Night began to fall as they ventured back into the cold village with stars peeking in the sky as mothers called children back into the warm homes. Walking through the deep snow, the three made their way to the inn the night to plan their next move. They were grateful for shelter, warmth, and actual beds for the night.

After a warm dinner of hearty beef stew with fresh buttery biscuits, they settled into their room for the night. Red XIII made his way straight for the fireplace and plopped down in front of it. Usagi sat on the small loveseat before the hearth huddling underneath her suit jacket and a blanket while drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"You look weird," Cloud began as he took a seat beside her. "I don't know. Those pants, that jacket…"

"What?" the girl asked perplexed.

"You look like a Turk."

His words stunned her for a moment unearthing a world she had often forgotten in the past month. Yes, she was a Turk. In fact, just hours before she had sent a message to Reeve updating him their position and the situation after finally finding some reception, but she did not feel like a Turk. It felt as though that life was lost in another lifetime. For a moment, Usagi stared into the fireplace. In a small voice, she replied, "I never thought of that."

Her companion shrugged and silence descended upon the three as it often did the last three days. The Turk had found herself plagued by the words of the strange woman in Gongaga. 'You hold your own destiny.' What destiny? What choices would she have to make?

Usagi often found herself thinking of Aeris, and she was certain her companions did too. How did Aeris know what to do? She rifled through her trouser pocket and pulled out a Restore materia that glimmered brightly in her hand. When will she know? The knowledge that she would have to make a decision similar to the Cetra placed a heavy weight on her heart. What would it all mean?

"All your materia glow when you hold it," Cloud said plucking the Restore materia from her hand and watching the light fade away in his own hands. He dropped the green orb back into the girl's hand to watch it glow anew.

His words peaked Red XIII's interest, and he turned his head to look at the two. Usagi closed her fingers tightly around the materia as though willing the light to extinguish. "I don't want it to," she replied softly. "I just want to be myself. I just want to be Usagi."

For a moment, Cloud regarded the girl with slight confusion before heaving a sigh and gently put his arm around the girl as he pulled her into a hug. Closing her eyes, Usagi put down her empty mug and buried her head into his shoulder hoping to forget the world outside of that moment. Silence descended upon the three as they listened to the crackling of the fire with heavy thoughts on their minds. In the world beyond the inn, snow began to fall silently covering the deep snowdrifts that have been there for years locked in eternal winter. At dawn, the three bundled up in their new winter gear and ventured through the snow heading north to the Great Glacier.

Slowly opening her eyes, Usagi could only think about how warm she was. It took her a moment to register the thick warm blanket covering her topped with another couple of blankets. As she tried to make sense of her surroundings, she looked around to see a room with thick white fur covering the ground. On the closest wall, she could see a fireplace burning brightly. She dug through her memory trying to recall where she could possibly be.

The last thing she remembered was wandering through a plain completely covered in snow to the horizon in all directions. Furious flakes of snow battered their faces as they struggled through the deep drifts, but she could remember no more. She had to fight against the weight of the thick blankets to sit up. Not far away, Red XIII's nose poked out from beneath another pile of blankets. Gathering a blanket around her, Usagi went searching for Cloud.

She found him up a set of stairs in a loft staring out the window at tall cliffs peaked with green energy like bands of ribbon floating over the night sky. "Sephiroth's there," he said in a soft voice turning to look at her. There was something strange in his eyes as he pressed his lips together in a small fleeting frown. "We'll head for The Crater once everyone else gets here."

"How long will that be?" Usagi asked leaning against the windowsill pressing her fingers to the cold glass.

Cloud shrugged, "Maybe a day or two. They're leaving the Icicle Inn tomorrow."

"Where are we?"

A small sheepish smile passed over Cloud's face. "We're at the base of the Gaia Cliffs. Holzoff found us on the plains of the Great Glacier. I guess I'm not very good with directions, but don't worry," he added hastily, "I gave Barret and Cid really good directions so they'll get here okay."

Usagi frowned slightly having never heard of Holzoff. "Who is Holzoff?" she asked.

"He lives here. He climbed Gaia cliffs long ago and lost a close friend during the climb," Cloud replied growing serious once more.

For a moment, he regarded the Turk, and the intensity of his eyes startled her. Lowering his voice he said softly, "Usagi, I'm glad I found you."

His words made her heart race, and her head grew light as she found herself gripping onto the windowsill for support. Usagi was lost in his brightly glowing blue eyes noticing a light and depth to them that she had never seen before. Uncertain, she shook slightly as her heart froze in her chest. Taking a step closer to the girl, Cloud caught her face with his hands, his gaze growing in intensity as they stood for what seemed like an eternity. Usagi found herself unable to breathe and unable to move.

For a moment, their faces hung just a breath apart before Cloud fleetingly caught her lips in the lightest of kisses pulling her into his arms. Unable to support herself, Usagi clutched onto his shirt as he drew his lips to hers once more capturing them in a kiss that felt as though it lasted forever, but in the same moment, it was too brief. Pulling away, she searched his eyes looking for answers to her unasked questions.

Still struggling to calm her swirling mind, Usagi tried to focus her emotions. In a soft tentative breath, she whispered, "I love you."

His face was unreadable as brought his lips to hers, and her heart leapt into her throat once more. In response, she pulled his body close hoping that the moment would never end and wishing that Cloud would never leave.

By late evening the next day, the rest of AVALANCHE arrived to Holzoff's cabin delighting the former climber with their company even though their recent loss hung heavily on their minds. Usagi found herself sitting on the floor before the fireplace gently petting Red XIII's head resting in her lap. With a small smile, she watched Cloud across the room talking to Cid as she relished in the memory of his lips upon hers.

"Your hair is so long now!" Tifa exclaimed as she sat down rubbing the feline's flank. The big cat purred in response to all of the attention. "It's almost as long as mine."

Usagi ran her fingers through her hair as it hung loose down her back. Over the past few weeks, she had absentmindedly tied it back in a ponytail. Now it hung down to her waist, significantly longer than it was a month ago. "I guess it is," she replied with a small smile.

"Can you still put your hair up in…in…"

"Odangos?" the Turk finished. She frowned slightly, "I'm not sure. I haven't tried in a really long time."

Taking her hands away from the big cat, Usagi worked from memory twisting and winding her hair. The once familiar movements felt strange and awkward, but her fingers deftly recalled each twist and turn tightly securing her hair in place. Tifa watched in slight awe, and when the girl was finished, she said, "Usagi, you look so pretty."

Curious at her appearance, the Turk walked into the bathroom and peered at the stranger in the reflection. Her hair was still significantly shorter than when she was a child, but the familiar hairstyle looked out of place on her older face. Perhaps it was the glow of her eyes or the fact that her bangs had grown out or maybe it was the simple fact that she had grown out of the odangos she had worn everyday until that eventful day in Nibelhelm. Turning away from the mirror, Usagi resisted the urge to tear the buns out of her hair when she saw Tifa's excited face.

"Usagi, can you put my hair in odangos too?" she asked with almost childish delight.

Her enthusiasm was almost infectious, and leaning over the lazy feline, Usagi slowly worked on Tifa's long chestnut hair. It was much different working on someone else's hair than her own, and the last time she had repeated the hairdo for anyone else was for Tifa when they were still close friends as children. When she was finished, Tifa dashed to the bathroom to see how she looked, Usagi following at a more sedate pace.

Standing behind the brunette, the blonde watched as she turned this way and that to see her hair from different angles. "I look so different," she smiled at Usagi's reflection. "We're matching, like twins."

"Here," Usagi pulled her hair out of the buns as she returned to sit before the fireplace. "Can you braid my hair?" she asked feeling strange for partaking in such girly behavior as playing with hair, but her long hair often became tangle in the furious northern wind. Her mother had put her hair in odangos her entire life, and the Turk felt silly for not knowing how to braid her own hair. Without complaint, Tifa complied remarking at how pretty Usagi's hair was when it was long. When she was done, the Turk pulled the ribbon she had carried from her pocket and carefully tied it around the end.

Tifa's cheery mood dissipated as she caught sight of the pink ribbon. "Aeris's ribbon," she said softly as a frown covered her lips.

The blonde nodded slowly and pulled the brunette into a tight hug. As she stared into the fire, Usagi felt something unsettling stir deep within in her heart. Turning away from the fireplace, she saw Cloud looking out a window into the darkness. Outside the small warm cabin, the wind howled angrily battering the thick wooden walls with gusts of snow searching for the tiniest crevice.

The next morning, Tifa, Usagi, and Cloud ventured into the frigid temperatures to scale the steep cliffs as the others followed close behind. The journey would have been difficult for Red XIII were it not for Cait Sith, which carried the feline with one arm and plowed up the cliff with its other mechanic limbs. All along, the robotic cat shouted words of encouragement through its megaphone into the wind. Cid also had difficulty with the climb as a result of his smoking habit. The entire journey, he cursed and complained, and when Cait Sith would yell encouragement to the pilot, he only cursed louder. Yuffie also whined asking to no one in particular why she was venturing up the frigid cliffs when she knew that there would be no materia at the end of the climb.

Once at the top, Usagi felt her heart leap into her throat as she looked upon the crater from the mirror. All around bands of green energy swirled around the battered stone. Her head swarm as she heard voices calling to her and terrified wailing warning her to turn away. Just before the strange voices completely engulfed her, Cloud slipped his arms around her in a loose hug causing the noise to scatter.

"We're going to spend the night here before we go into the crater," he said with a small frown as he pulled away from the blonde looking out to the crater below once more. "We have no idea what we'll face down there, and at least here, we'll have shelter from the wind."

Before Usagi could say anything, Barret called to Cloud, and he turned away from her with a small reassuring smile. The feeling of dread did not abate as she watched him cross the cave. With one last look into the night, Usagi heaved a sigh and made her way to a corner of the cavern where Cait Sith was resting. She pulled on the moogle's ears, and it coughed out a slip of paper and a pen. Glancing around, she saw that no one was paying attention to her. On the paper, she scribbled, "The Crater" and shoved the pen and paper into the moogle's mouth. She made her way to the campfire where her companions were ladling out hot canned stew for dinner. Red XIII was missing, but no one questioned his whereabouts figuring he was searching the caves for his own meal.

The Turk was lost in her thoughts as she stared into the fire. On the edges of her mind, she could feel the voices begin to creep in once more causing her head to ache again. Trying to force them away, Usagi found herself looking at Cloud who was talking to Barret quietly against a far wall.

"You should enjoy it while you can."

Vincent's voice startled her so much that she nearly shrieked in surprise. Collecting herself, she turned to the former Turk sitting to her right asking, "What are you talking about?"

A smile of self-loathing appeared on his pale lips. "Don't leave him when he needs you most," he advised in a low voice, "or you'll hate yourself forever, Turk."

His last word stung her the most, Usagi shivered. "I'm not a Turk, Vincent," she replied in a fierce whisper, looking into the campfire once more as she dumped her empty bowl on cave floor. She risked a glance at him, and she was met with his piercing gaze once more.

The former Turk turned serious once more leaning close to the girl. The blonde shivered once more not from the cold but from feeling his breath upon her ear as he said, "Love is not for people like us."

Usagi turned away and found Cloud standing by himself staring into the fire. Vincent was wrong, she told herself. She had told Cloud that she would always be there, and she intended to keep her word.

Early in the morning, the group slowly ventured down the steep sides of The Crater. The descent was much easier the climb up the Gaia cliffs, but the rocky terrain did not make it a walk in the park. Although they were high in the North, once inside The Crater, the energy of the Planet made the air warm, and they found themselves packing away the thick winter gear. Once on level ground, everyone breathed a sigh of relief until the whirling of propellers pierced through the wind swept air.

"That's......!!!" Cloud exclaimed.

"That's my goddamn mother fucking airship, fucking Shinra shit heads! Those fucking lazy bastards and that good for nothing goddamn fat ass Palmer…" Cid yelled furiously shaking his spear at the vehicle as the angry string of curses continued.

Usagi turned away from the sight only to see Vincent staring at her with his piercing red eyes. Looking away from the former Turk, Usagi spotted a summon materia a short distance away that seemed to call to her. Without telling anyone, she carefully picked her way across the rocky terrain to the precarious outcropping the materia was perched upon. As she wrapped her fingers around the orb, it lit up brilliantly nearly blinding her.

"For many long years I have been waiting for you," a deep rumbling voice resonated through her head nearly causing the girl to tumble into the chasm.

The Turk quickly pocketed the materia willing the voice away. Turning around, she saw Yuffie blocking her way back to more stable land. "I saw that materia," the ninja said placing her hands on her hips. "I didn't climb those cold ass cliffs for nothing. I want something out of it."

"Yuffie," Usagi began, her distant voice catching the girl off guard, "This one is mine."

"At least tell me what it is."

Drawing the glittering orb, it glowed twice as bright as it did when she first touched it. Rumbling shook the ground as she held it. "Neo Bahamut."

"God damn, girl," Yuffie said awe lacing her voice. "You can keep that."

"Hey, skinny ass ninja!" Barret yelled. "Usagi! Come on!"

Making her way to less precarious ground, Usagi and Yuffie hastily ran after the group. It did not take long for them to reach everyone else. Along a particularly winding and steep path, they stopped watching Sephiroth slash apart figures cloaked in black.

"This is the end...for all of you," he said with deadly calm.

The voice sent chills down Usagi's back stirring in her memory the time he had summoned Fire in her home. The chills turned into sharp pain, and the Turk gritted her teeth trying to fight against the screeches tearing through her mind. Through the noise, she could barely discern Cloud yelling, "Sephiroth!!"

A feeling of helplessness stole over whatever part of her mind she still possessed between the pain and the noise. She hated the reoccurring feeling, but even then, she could hardly process the feeling of hate. Unable to struggle with all the forces, Usagi sank to her knees unnoticed by her companions. As she clutched her head, her newly found summon materia rolled out of her pocket to rest on a tiny fissure in the ground. The Turk willed her arm and fingers to move, reaching for the materia. Although it was only inches from her fingers, the distance felt like miles.

Wrapping her fingers the smooth surface, warmth filled her body, and the voices and pain faded. "Is it now that you choose to call upon me?" the voice from earlier filled her head once more.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you desire your powers now or will you wait until called?"

"I—"

"Usagi."

Cloud's voice spoiled her concentration. Hastily pocketing the materia, Usagi pulled herself to her feet, and the first thing she noticed was a strange light in Cloud's eyes. Before she could say anything, he asked, "Will you hold onto this for me?"

Looking into his outstretched hand, she saw the Black Materia. Her eyes met his, and she saw trust within them. Tentatively, she took the black pyramid from his hand. At first she expected horrible things to happen when she touched it, but it simply sat her hand cold and surprisingly not twisting and oozing with evil even though it had the power to destroy the planet.

"Don't give it to ANYONE," Cloud said sternly. Looking at the girl, his eyes softened and his voice lowered as he said, "I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down," she replied with a small confidant smile.

She gently rested her free hand in his still outstretched hand. He returned her smile and gripped her hand tightly before turning away. "Cait Sith," he said, "you're coming with me and Tifa. We're going in first! You guys stay and keep watch."

The robotic cat frowned slightly looking at Usagi before bounding after Cloud. Tifa paused for a moment. Giving the blonde an encouraging smile, she broke into a run to catch up with her companions. The Turk looked at the Black Materia resting in her hand. She would protect it from Sephiroth. Aeris died trying to stop Sephiroth from destroying the planet, and she certainly would not let her death be in vain.

Closing her hand tightly around the ominous object, she sat down on an outcropping beside Cid who puffed away at a cigarette. Vincent stood not far away carefully watching Usagi as he leaned against a tall rock.

"It will all be okay Usagi," Red XIII said as he padded up to he girl. Sitting down, he rested his head on her lap. "I shall protect you and the Black Materia until my dying breath."

"I sure fuckin' hope it doesn't come down to that," Cid replied tossing his cigarette butt into a chasm. For a moment, he watched the orange speck fade into the darkness. "I've got a hell of a lot to do before I fucking keel over."

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"Like get my goddamn airship back from those Shinra assholes…and go to space."

The Turk could not resist a small laugh not quite realizing that she technically fell into the category of "Shinra asshole." She pet Red XIII's head with her free hand while her other hand still clutched the Black Materia. Silence descended upon the group as they guarded the Black Materia. Yuffie would often flit back and forth keeping a distant lookout, but she would come back every five minutes saying that there was nothing else but rock in the desolate crater. Barret sat down on her other side occasionally tapping his gun arm on his free hand looking out for any signs of movement as Usagi leaned her head against Cid's shoulder. The pilot furiously puffed through cigarettes. As soon as one was done and tossed into the chasm, he lit another.

After a long time, Usagi stood, pacing in a loose circle as her companions stood in a ring around her keeping a lookout for something, anything to appear. She watched Yuffie nimbly scale tall rocks, stand at the top scanning their surroundings, and climb back down. Suddenly, Yuffie vanished from view and her surroundings changed to be filled with swirling green energy. The Turk blinked, but the rocky landscape did not return. Turning around, she could not find any of her companions. Panic slowly settled over her. Reaching her hand into her pocket, she felt the Neo Bahamut materia respond.

"A trap," the low voice advised. "Do not believe the illusions."

"Usagi! You're here! I'm so glad!"

The Turk turned to see Tifa running towards her. Relieved, she released the orb as the rocky landscape reappeared. "Tifa!"

Running forward to meet her, she asked, "Where is everyone? What happened?"

"Everyone's waiting! Cloud's in trouble!" Tifa replied urgently.

Fear stole over Usagi. "Cloud's in trouble," she repeated breaking into a run not waiting for the brunette. She flew over broken stones and through the whirling wind determined to find Cloud. Voices battered her mind telling her to leave and beckoning her to keep running, but she could hardly distinguish the words focusing only on Cloud. Ahead, she could see the path leading her to a cavern.

Entering the shelter of the beautiful pale blue walls, Usagi came to a screeching halt upon seeing Hojo, Rufus, and Scarlet hardly noticing her companions in AVALANCHE. She had barely met her superiors after losing her anonymous face within SOLDIER, but Rufus turned his piercing blue eyes on her at her entrance with a small hint of hesitant acknowledgement in his eyes. Her suit must be familiar, but her appearance had changed since he met her what seemed like eons ago.

Regaining her composure, Usagi focused on Cloud standing somewhat absentmindedly not far away. "Cloud," she called to him and he turned his eyes to her. "Are you okay?"

Strange voices began to fill her head almost ominously chanting in a rhythmic rise and fall. The strangeness of it confused her, but she could not blot out the noise as she watched Cloud take small hesitant steps towards her, pausing occasionally to look at his feet. He almost appeared to struggle within himself as he took each step, but the long journey across the short distance took him to stand a step away from the Turk.

"Thanks…Usagi," he said slowly turning his gaze onto the girl. Something was different in his eyes, but the blonde was uncertain. She felt strange seeing the scene in the mirror being played out before her, and her pounding heart made everything feel out of body. "Where's the Black Materia?"

In the distance she could hear Tifa cry out, "Cloud!" Her voice seemed so far away as though in another dimension as the blonde was lost in the chanting voices and concern for Cloud.

She could feel the weight of the ominous object in her hand. "It's here…in my hand."

The Turk slipped her free hand to feel the comfort of the summon materia, and the deep rumbling voice filled her mind once more. "So you choose to have your powers awakened. You have chosen a dark and difficult path, guardian." The portentous words did not bring comfort, and she yanked her hand away from the materia.

Cloud turned to look at the ground once more confusing the Turk. What was he doing? "I'll take it from here," he said not looking into her eyes.

"Look at me," Usagi gently commanded. He raised his head, and a frown came to the Turk's lips. For the briefest of moments, his blue eyes glimmered green, but she shook her head to clear it. The emerald color was so fleeting, she was certain it was her imagination. "Cloud, are you okay?"

Looking down for a moment, he met Usagi's concerned gaze once more and nodded with a reassuring smile as he reached out and held her face for a moment. The girl closed her eyes taking comfort in his gentle touch. In the smallest whisper, she said, "I love you," confidently meeting his gaze as she took his hand and placed the Black Materia in his hand.

Although she was standing in the cavern with them, Tifa's voice came from a distant world as she yelled, "No, don't! Please... stop, Cloud!"

His back to the protesting brunette, Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Turk's cheek in a light, fleeting kiss as he said, "Thanks.......leave the rest to me." Turning away from the girl, he walked to the center of the cavern, looking up for a moment.

"Everyone, thanks for everything. And....I'm sorry," he said. Turning to look at Rufus, he repeated himself, "…Sorry." Looking once more at Usagi, he said, "…Sorry," and then he turned to Tifa.

The chanting faded to be replaced by a high-pitched screech of pain, weakening Usagi to her knees. She could not hear the words that Cloud said to the brunette deafened by the noise. Through the tears of pain welling in her eyes, she could barely see the man approach Hojo moving his lips but issuing no sound that could be heard over the wails of agony. For the briefest of moments, her head was empty of all voices as Cloud turned to look at her once more.

Finding the strength to stand, she whispered, "Cloud…" as her eyes met his. Resignation and defeat were visible in his blue eyes, and pain gripped her heart as she realized that she was losing him to some unknown and unseen force. He closed his eyes and floated into the air.

Unable to see him any longer high above the floor of the cavern, Usagi understood what she had done and weakness overtook her once more as she sank to her knees. She shook, furious at herself for being blinded by the trickery of Sephiroth, or was she simply blinded by love? What was manipulation, and what was choice? She could not hear the words that passed around the cavern as she grappled with her actions. The silence in her mind seemed to condemn her, and seeking some solace, she reached into her pocket once more hoping the materia would guide her.

"Sometimes it is choice," the voice resonated through her mind. "Sometimes it is destiny."

Suddenly, the anguished cry filled her mind again blocking out the rumbling voice. Hoping to alleviate the pain, Usagi clutched her head hoping to bloat out the sound, but it would not diminish from within her mind. The world around her shook, and the cavern began to collapse. Her mind hazy with pain, she could barely register what was going on around her as glittering orbs of materia crashed down upon her. "Come on, Usagi!" She could not move or struggle against Cait Sith as the strong moogle robot picked her up and carried her from the cavern hastily climbing a rope ladder. Once on the deck of the airship, the screaming abated. The silence within her mind was almost as painful as the noise.

Standing on the deck, Usagi finally registered her surroundings seeing for the first time her companions from AVALANCHE and, to her surprise, her fellow Turks with the exception of Tseng. For a moment, they regarded her with surprise, but an eruption of energy from within the crater diverted their attention. As the crater crumbled, horrific monsters took flight shooting past the airship with terrifying screams and roars. One monster took off and the energy of its ascent into the sky caused the airship to shake violently. Unable to steady herself, Tifa fell knocking her head on the railing as Barret came to her aid.

The images from the mirror came to life once again. Usagi watched as each monster disappeared into the sky, and one turned its gaze to her. Its eyes met hers, and a single voice broke the silence in her head.

"Awaken!"

"Elena!" she heard Reno yell out.

Usagi turned to see Elena collapse in a heap on the deck. The girl tried to make her way to her friend's side, but as she took her first step, she fell to her knees. Her vision swam, and the parallel wooden boards began to swirl. From a distant place, she could hear Rude call out her name, but she could not comprehend anything as her world turned black.

Rude was instantly at her side, trying to shake the girl awake, but she would not respond.

"Get away from her," Barret's voice was deadly and serious as he aimed his gun arm at the Turk from just a few steps away cradling Tifa in his free arm.

Reno was instantly at his partner's side with nightstick in hand. "You," he said with equal seriousness pointing the weapon at the former AVALANCHE leader, "stay away from her."

"Like fuck I'm backing down," Barret replied. "Cloud might not be here, but I'm not letting some Shinra scum hurt her."

The red headed Turk could not resist a short sharp laugh. Surprised, Barret lowered his arm for a moment. "Shinra scum?" Reno echoed as soon as his laughter faded. "Usagi's a Turk and, according to you, Shinra scum."

-end Chp. 20

So I meant to post this a bit ago, but I've forgotten between work, class, and ballroom dancing. On top of that, I'm trying to work out a trip to Madrid for Spring Break. It's kind of scary because I'll be traveling alone. All terrible excuses, I know, but only a sleepless night reminded me that I had yet to post this. I'll be honest, the next chapter is forming rather slowly because I haven't had time to write anything, and it's kind of tough. I'm so sorry, but I hope this chapter will tide you over for a bit.

I'd like to thank silvershell and zodiac1231 for their kind reviews. Seriously, reviews make my days so much better. Now to everyone else out there, I know you're out there because I can look at the hit counts and see that there have been plenty of people reading the last chapter. I'd really appreciate a couple of reviews from all of those strangers. Not only that, I might update sooner because I'll remember that I have a story to write.

The next bit of the story is a little bit more complicated to write trying to weave the story together. It feels strange to say it, put at this point, it feels like weaving the different threads of the story to make it somewhat coherent. Here and there I have been dropping an inkling of what may become something and then trying to work it together is quite daunting.

Well I hope you're all understanding about the slow progress on this story, and don't hunt me down. I wish I could do nothing but write, but sadly, I have to make money. Not to add, I have no creativity nor any imagination to conjure up a brilliant story on my own to make money from, so I have to go to school. Poo.


	21. the quarrel of the sparrows in the eaves

Blue Destiny

Darkness stretched endlessly in all directions dotted with tiny specks of light created by the explosions of Hydrogen gas burning light years away. The pain of loneliness filled her as she struggled to make sense of where she was.

"Where am I?" Usagi finally asked aloud.

"Space," came the response within her mind.

The blonde turned around to see the planet and moon before her. Wonder and dread filled her heart. The view was beautiful, but the angry red planet making its way to Gaia filled her with horror. She closed her eyes, willing it away, but when she opened them, it had not altered its course. Hopelessness combined with guilt over took her as she thought, 'This is all my fault.'

"No," the same voice responded, "but rather the course chosen by some higher being manipulating this flow of time, this possibility."

A woman materialized appearing to walk through the stars towards her. Something stirred in her mind as her eyes met her ruby eyes. Crinkling her forehead in thought, Usagi struggled to recall where she had seen the woman before. "Setsuna?" she asked.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"Where am I?"

"In a way, we're in your subconscious, but technically, we're in a plain created by the awakening of our powers as guardians of magic."

Usagi groaned as she covered her face with her hands. The prophecy of the guardians. How did this happen? Why was she called into this business? She closed her eyes willing the scientist to disappear along with Meteor.

"Because you have a destiny to fulfill," a new voice responded. Uncovering her face, the Turk saw the strange woman from Gongaga walking towards her and everything else still intact. "We are all guardians entrusted to protect the knowledge of the Cetra and maintain the balance of magic."

"I don't understand," the familiar voice startled Usagi. She turned to see Makoto appear next to her, and seeing one another surprised the both of them.

"Perhaps it is better to wait until they have all arrived," Haruka replied materializing out of the stars to stand beside the woman from Gongaga.

One by one, women Usagi met on her journey appeared. The doctor from Costa del Sol. The priestess from Cosmo Canyon. The little girl in Wutai. Elena. Usagi was startled to see her friend with long blonde hair. "Usagi!" Elena cried excitedly as she dashed across the space between them enveloping her friend in a tight hug. The pain of guilt and uncertainty of the future abated slightly in the presence of her friend.

"Now, we need to get down to business. We don't have a lot of time," Setsuna said sternly gathering their attention. "We are all guardians of magic, created to protect the knowledge of the Ancients."

"I don't get it," Ami said with a frown. "How do we protect magic?"

"When the Cetra came to the planet, they brought with them the knowledge of magic. However, in their struggle with JENOVA, many of the Cetra were killed," Haruka replied. "When they died, they tried to preserve their knowledge in materia so humans could use it and help battle JENOVA."

"Magic running rampant can be destructive, so the planet created guardians to ensure the balance of magic," Michiru continued looking at each woman in turn as if evaluating each for their ability to take on the task at hand. "Each of us has the ability to manipulate certain types of magic. I am the guardian of water. Setsuna controls time and gravity. Haruka wind and earth. Hotaru death. Makoto lightning. Rei fire. Ami ice. Minako healing and status effects, and Usagi non-elemental."

"Minako?" Elena asked confused. "My name's Elena."

"As our mortal bodies die and our spirits our reborn, sometimes we are given different names," Hotaru smiled. "In another lifetime, Usagi was called Serenity."

"Why are some people guardians of two different kinds of magic?" Makoto questioned.

"Magic doesn't always fall into simple categories," Haruka explained vaguely. "Sometimes magic is balanced within one guardian."

"What can we do to stop Meteor?" Usagi asked determination glowing brightly within her eyes.

Uncertainty crossed the faces of the other guardians as they looked at one another and at the planet before them. "Is there anything that we can do?" Rei said in a small voice.

"Of course," Michiru replied tentatively. "Our powers were awakened for a reason. When the planet was made, she created WEAPONS to protect herself, and similar to the WEAPONS, we were created to protect the planet through magic. We can do something to stop Meteor."

"Like what?" Usagi demanded agitated that they were not quickly producing answers. "Is there some spell we can use?"

"No," Setsuna said.

The blonde closed her eyes in frustration. "Then what's the point in being a guardian if we can't do anything."

Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka exchanged a concerned look. Finally, Haruka explained, "There's no guidebook to protecting the planet. We have to figure it out. We'll convene in Junon."

She launched into an explanation of how they would all arrive in the city. Makoto would transfer Ami to the Shinra medical center. Rei would be employed as an assistant to Setsuna in Urban Planning and Development. Setsuna would bring Hotaru to Junon, and from there they would decide the next course of action. The sword master vaguely explained how their out of body experience in space was temporarily created to allow them enough time to brief everyone on the situation, but it would soon disappear.

As she watched the blue planet rotate through space, Usagi could not tear her eyes away from the angry Meteor making its way closer and closer. For a moment, Usagi glanced down at her hands, vividly recalling the moment when she pressed the Black Materia into Cloud's hands. She had done this. She had put in motion the wheels of fate. Clenching her fist, she felt anger once more, anger at herself for her weakness, anger at herself for her inability remedy the situation, anger at herself for being blinded.

Any way she looked at the situation, she could not make any excuses for herself. Slowly, she turned over in her mind the moment in the blue cavern. Closing her eyes, she cherished the fleeting moment when Cloud caressed her face with his hand. Through her memories of the collapsing cavern, she could recall herself telling Cloud she loved him, confidant in her words and actions, and the light, fleeting kiss Cloud brushed against her cheek.

Oh, if only she could go back in time. Was any other possibility possible? What if she had refused to relinquish the materia? All the potential situations. She could endlessly question what had happened and never find an answer. Usagi looked at her hands remembering the feeling of the Black Materia in her hand, and guilt pressed down on her further. Cloud had entrusted the orb to her. Aeris had died to keep the materia away from Sephiroth.

Her last thought weighed heavily upon her. Closing her eyes once more, she could not fight against the barrage of memories of Aeris's death. Sadness threatened to overtake her as she struggled to think coherently. Even considering the possibility of letting down the Cetra was unbearable, but her heart crumbled knowing that it was true. Aeris had entrusted her with protecting the materia, and she had failed her.

No other thoughts could fill her mind as she grappled with the feeling of disappointment and emptiness. There was no more anger within to direct at herself anymore, and comprehending the situation was more damning than thoughts of condemnation. The simple truth was that she had failed Aeris, and she had brought this fate upon the planet by giving Cloud the Black Materia.

Looking up, she watched as one by one the stars faded from view seemingly to blink out of existence. The moon faded from view, then the planet, and finally Meteor leaving her in darkness.

Glumly, Usagi lay on her stomach upon woven oval rug before the fireplace staring into the fire as she kicked her legs in the air. Sighing for umpteenth time, she rolled onto her back and propped herself up onto her elbows to stare once more at Cloud and Shingo slumped in opposite corners of the couch. A frown adorned her face as she contemplated the situation once more as she asked, "Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, Usagi," Shingo replied with restrained annoyance. "We're going, and no amount of begging is going to make us stay."

His sister's persistent pleas to stay in the small mountain town had increased exponentially as the weeks had gone by and the date of their departure neared. Heaving yet another sigh, the girl pulled herself to her feet and flopped down on the couch between the two boys laying her head on Cloud's leg and unceremoniously dumping her feet in Shingo's lap.

The prospect of being alone in the small town had made Usagi incredibly depressed about the imminent departure of her closest friends. She would have no one to go to school with, and at lunch, she most certainly would eat alone. Her frown deepened as she thought of sitting beneath the tall tree in the schoolyard by herself eating a sandwich. She could clearly see the potential future of sitting in the shade watching children dash across the playground or fighting over the basketball but not her. Over the past 5 years, her circle of friends had narrowed to encompass only Shingo and Cloud.

Thinking of Cloud, Usagi turned her eyes to the boy whose lap she rested upon. With his eyes half-closed, Cloud stared at the armrest fighting off sleep to keep the girl company. She had insisted that they spend the night awake with her, their last night together for what could be a very long time. When they had first told her of their plan to join SOLDIER, she had laughed it off thinking that they were playing a joke, but as the past year flew by, she realized that soon they would be leaving her alone. Once the truth settled into her mind, she protested demanding to know when she could join SOLDIER too.

"No way!" Shingo responded a deep frown pressed to his lips as they sat upon the well one warm summer night. "There's no way I'm letting you join SOLDIER. It's too dangerous."

Cloud nodded solemnly in agreement. "You can't go with us to Midgar. You're staying here where it's safe."

Secretly, she hoped to follow her friends to the faraway city with hopes of a different life and a more exciting future. Usagi had made up her mind long ago unwilling to continue living in the sleepy mountain town without them. For a moment, she contemplated Cloud's face until he shook the impeding haze of sleep from his mind. The girl hastily diverted her attention to the ceiling hoping that he had not notice her gaze.

Although she was too young to know what love was, she had known that her childhood affection for her friend had not grown to love, but she knew that her feelings for him were more than friendship. Over the past few years, she had become to close to him since Tifa drifted away in her grief over her mother's death. She first knew of her affection when he had fended off several bullies teasing her on a day Shingo was sick, and in the moment when he had turned to her to see if she were okay, the girl saw something different in him. Something stirred in her heart. She never had any expectations that her feelings were returned, but her hope never diminished even though she kept her thoughts secret.

Some corner of her mind longed for the day when she could join them in Midgar. In her mind's eye, she saw herself older and sophisticated navigating the city streets on her own with Cloud and Shingo at her side. She would show them that she would be more than capable of joining SOLDIER, and maybe then, she could be something more than his best friend's sister. Maybe then, it could be love. As her thoughts continued along this trajectory they faded from thoughts to dreams as inevitably, sleep overtook her.

"Usagi! Usagi! Get up!"

Her eyes flew open to see her mother towering over her with an agitated glare. "Get up or you'll be late for Saturday school!"

Tossing the pink sheets off her body, Usagi few out of bed scrounging up the first somewhat clean pair of sweatpants and t-shirt she could find while her mother fumed at her. "I can't believe that you're doing so badly in school that you need to go to Saturday school."

"Mom, please!" the girl cried. "I said I'm sorry already. I promise I'll work harder."

Still frowning, her mother smoothed her hair as she sighed heavily and anger drained out of her. "I know. It's tough with Shingo gone and everything. I'm sorry." She pulled her daughter in a hug.

"It'll be okay, mom," Usagi said reassuringly. "Shingo will be home someday soon, right?

Her mother held her for a moment longer before pushing her away with a small smile. "You're right. He should be due for leave soon." With one last small sigh, she said, "Okay, you need to go or you'll be late."

With a reassuring smile, Usagi bounded for the door before her mother called, "Aren't you forgetting your book bag?" The blonde turned to see her mother holding the forgotten backpack, and she stared at it in confusion. "It has your books in it. Your school books?"

"Oh," the blonde smiled sheepishly and ran back to get it from her mother. With a quick kiss on the cheek, she left the house dashing across the square and making her way towards Shinra mansion. Instead of taking the left fork at Shinra mansion towards the schoolhouse, she veered to the right going towards the valley. She threw some vague punches in the air as she entered the grassy valley. Before Shinra built the mako reactor, farms filled the valley taking advantage of the rich fertile soil, but now the farms were abandoned and the fields fallow. The constant monster attacks drove the farmers into town or to safer ground away from Nibelhelm.

The girl did not fear the monsters in daylight. Tossing her backpack on the ground, she leapt into a fighting stance taking a few swipes with her fist at an invisible opponent. "Hey, Usagi," a voice called out from behind. The blonde turned to see Tifa making her way to meet her beneath the dead oak tree.

"Hey," Usagi replied, lowering her fists and taking a deep breath of the early morning air. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Tifa leaned down to tie her shoes. "How are you?"

"Good!" the blonde responded cheerfully. "Did you hear about that convoy that's coming to town?"

Standing up, Tifa nodded. "Shinra's coming to investigate the reactor right?"

"Yeah. Shingo and Cloud are coming home," Usagi said with a bright smile.

"Really? That's great!" the brunette's smiled mirrored hers. "So Cloud is coming back?"

"Yeah. I think they're supposed to be here tomorrow."

"I wonder if we'll have training," Tifa mused aloud.

"Of course you will!" a deep voice interrupted. The girls turned to see Zangan standing with his fists on his hips. "Why wouldn't we have training?"

The two girls exchanged a glance unsure exactly how to respond properly. After a moment's hesitation, Usagi said, "My brother is coming home tomorrow after two years."

"Oh…." A thoughtful expression came over Zangan's face as he understood the situation. With a small smile of paternal affection, he said, "Well I suppose it would be okay if we don't have training for one day."

For a moment, the girls looked at one another unsure if what they heard was correct. Even in the worst blizzards and terrifying thunderstorms, Zangan had demanded training, but could it be possible that a visit from Cloud and Shingo meant no training? "Are you serious?" Usagi asked uncertainty slipping into her voice.

"Yes, of course!" Zangan replied walking up to the small blonde. "I know that Shingo means a lot to you, and who knows when you'll have a chance to see him again. It could be another two years!"

Unable to contain her excitement, Usagi let out a squeal and threw her arms around the old man. "Thank you so much Zangan!" Still bursting, Usagi jumped over to Tifa and pulled her into a hug. "We're going to see Cloud and Shingo!"

Calmer and more reserved, Tifa offered a small smile while tentatively returning the hug. "It'll be good to see Cloud again," she said softly even though her mind churned with thoughts of seeing the boy again. Something insider her stirred, but she had no time to dwell upon the feeling as Zangan put his hands on his hips.

"Okay, just because there's no training tomorrow doesn't mean that there isn't any today. Let's warm up."

Sweaty and exhausted from the vigorous training, Tifa and Usagi made their way back to town in silence. Evening had slowly settled in as the sun passed over the mountains leaving behind a dim glow. One by one the streetlights and porch lights flickered on illuminating their way. Coming upon the well, they separated. Tifa waved at the blonde before making her way to her own house slowly opening the door.

Usagi came to her own door, and with a heavy sigh, she pushed it open to be greeted by her mother fussing over her as she almost always did every time she walked through the door. "Did you run home?" she asked confused. "You're all sweaty!"

"I just went running. That's all," Usagi replied. She had come up with so many lies to ward off her parents' concern that she had become a compulsive liar, no longer keeping track of what she would use as an excuse. She most certainly did not want to tell them she was training to join SOLDIER. The first time she had brought up the subject, her parents had vehemently shot it down telling her it was too dangerous, and they didn't want their daughter and youngest child leaving home. Before Shingo left for Midgar, they were an incredibly close family, and his absence still weighed on them heavily even though he had been gone for years.

"Okay," her mom replied slightly confused. She did not completely understand why Usagi had taken such an interest in exercising and running as of late. Her abnormally high metabolism had grown in the past year consuming the food that Shingo would have eaten. Exercising only made her eat even more. "Why don't you go shower. Dinner will be ready when you're done."

The girl nodded too tired to respond with words. Slowly, she trudged up the stairs dragging her book bag behind her. She wasn't actually doing poorly in school, but she had used the excuse of Saturday school to have an excuse to get out of the house for long periods on Saturdays. On Sundays, she had said that Tifa was tutoring her, which was somewhat true in a way. Both girls had used martial arts training to cope with their own loneliness and solitude.

The next morning Usagi woke before the sun rose. In the dim grey light of the time before morning, she blinked away the haze of sleep before awareness shocked her awake. She leapt out of bed, and the thought of seeing Cloud again made her heart race. At her thoughts, her heart dared to flutter, but she quickly quelled it. Instead, she filled her mind with things she would tell Shingo. In the slowly growing light, she dressed rapidly, hastily throwing on the first shirt and pants she could find pausing only to consider a jacket for the brisk morning air. Quietly, she crept down the stairs carefully skipping the step that creaked. In his letter, Shingo had given careful instructions to keep his return secret. At the door, Usagi slipped on her shoes and stepped into the morning air, gently closing the door behind her.

To the east, the sky was tinged with the coming dawn, but to the west, only the brightest stars were still visible. The gravel beneath her feet crunched as she made her way to the village square breathing in the crisp morning air. The stillness of the early hours calmed her racing heart. Once at the center of the square, she climbed the well with the confidence of with years of scaling the structure. She, like many of the children that grew up in Nibelhelm, knew the worn wood weathered by years of rain and sun and where the nails jutted forth to pierce an unsuspecting hand. Although every child knew the well, it was the sort of place that you came to be alone, and you would never encounter someone there.

She and Tifa had agreed to meet here before going to the town gate to wait for Shingo and Cloud. As she sat at the top of the well, Usagi felt at ease upon her familiar perch. Breaking the silence of the sleepy town, she quietly hummed a song that she heard in her mind. It was moments like this, in the quiet and stillness of the early morning or away from the town that she heard the familiar melody. Oftentimes, when she was younger, she would catch the song in passing. In order to hear it more clearly, she would wander away from town into the valley or far into the grasslands even beyond the outlying farms. There, Cloud and Shingo would find her alone, listening to the melody she came to know so well.

Footsteps scattered her thoughts, and Usagi looked over the edge of the well to see Tifa making her way to meet her. Seeing the blonde, the girl waved before disappearing to climb up the side of the well. When Tifa reappeared, she flopped down beside Usagi heaving a sigh and looked up at the stars. "It's almost sunrise," she said looking to the east. The sky was tinged pink, and the darkness of night had faded to the darkest blue. As they sat in a companionable silence, the sky began to take colour as the east burned orange and then the sun exploded over the mountaintops bathing them in light and shadow. Together they sat in the first light of morning until the sun slowly climbed higher into the sky casting long shadows across the town. Then Usagi pulled herself to her feet, Tifa following, and began climbing down the well to make her way to the gate.

There they sat in the shadows of the pick up truck as the sun rose higher, and they waited until the town was bathed in light but still waited with only the songs of the birds to keep them company. Occasionally, some townspeople living on the outskirts walked past on their way to the store, but they paid little attention to the two girls sitting in the morning sun. The coolness of early morning faded as the sun rose higher, and Usagi took off her jacket. The two must have been sitting for hours, and Usagi dared to glance at her watch. 10:46. For some reason time did not pass by agonizingly slowly, but she could not believe that they had been waiting for so long.

The blonde turned to look into the distance, hoping that something had appeared on the unchanging horizon. Now realizing how much time had passed throughout the morning, Usagi grew impatient, constantly looking at her watch and the horizon and back. Tifa, on the other hand, was more patient, lost in her own thoughts.

"I wonder when they'll be here," Usagi grumbled interrupting the silence.

Tifa looked up and squinted. "Could that be them?"

Usagi was instantly attentive, and surely, in the distance there was a cloud of dust along the road. She leapt to her feet as the vehicle barreled down the road turning from a speck of dust on the horizon to a large truck emblazoned with Shinra's logo, and within several minutes, it came to a halt before the gate of Nibelhelm. Tifa stood next to the girl, nervously wringing her hands, and then men in uniform jumped down from the back of the truck. The two girls were speechless as Sephiroth led the group towards them. His posture conveyed his strength, and he seemed to look through the girls as though they did not even exist with his cutting green eyes. The blonde tore her eyes away and searched the faces of his companions.

Behind him was a dark haired man in SOLDIER uniform, and not far beyond, she saw Shingo. He lifted his visor and beamed at his sister hesitantly waving. Under the piercing gaze of Sephiroth, Usagi did not dare wave. She looked at the other Shinra Guard, confident it was Cloud, but he did not raise his visor. Usagi pursed her lips in confusion and turned to say something to Tifa, but the girl was gone. Turning back, she saw that Sephiroth was striding into the town and leapt out of the way. As Shingo passed her, he gripped her arm and said, "I'll try to come home in a little bit. Wait for me at the well."

Usagi simply nodded unable to speak. Inside her throat, a sob kept her from saying anything, and she was afraid that her emotions would betray themselves. She watched as they passed, and the Shinra guard with his visor turned to look at her as he passed. Usagi felt her heart skip a beat, and she was frozen as they walked towards the inn. It took a moment for her to shake herself, and then make her way to the well. She scaled the structure and fixed her eyes at the inn, waiting in the late morning sun. As soon as the door swung open and the two Shinra guards walked out, Usagi flew down the well and met the two boys at the bottom, throwing her arms around them.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Shingo pulled his sister in a tight hug, his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

The girl buried her head in his shoulder not wanting him to see her cry. Hastily, she wiped away her tears and smiled and her brother and then at Cloud. "I'm so glad you're home," she breathed.

The two boys smiled at her in return. "You didn't tell mom did you?" Shingo asked a small frown on his face.

"No. Of course not!" Usagi brightened as her eyes dried. "Let's go!"

Together, they made their way across the square towards the house. As they neared, their feet crunched along the gravel path. Usagi stopped in front of the door and looked at her brother. He had removed his helmet and smoothed his hair, nervousness in his eyes. The girl reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze. Shingo smiled at her in return. Placing her hand on the handle, Usagi slowly pushed the door open with a creak. "Mom!" she called, "I'm home!"

Stepping into the dimly lit house, she saw her mother put down a dish in the sink and turn with a slight frown on her face. "I thought you had tutoring with Tifa all day," she said with mild disapproval in her voice, but she froze when she saw Shingo step into the house. Covering her mouth, she made her way to the door and threw her arms around her son. "Oh Shingo!" she sobbed into his shoulder as he pulled her into a tight hug.

Usagi watched her mother and brother with fresh tears in her eyes. Behind her, Cloud took off his helmet and put it on the floor resting his other hand on her shoulder. The girl turned to look at him, and he smiled at her. She felt her heart flutter in a way it never had before that moment.

Her thoughts were scattered when her father's voice called out, "What's going on? Is everything okay?" and the stairs creaked as he came down the stairs.

Shingo pulled away from his mother as Kenji appeared. He froze at the bottom of the stairs and bit his lip as tears welled up in his eyes. With long strides, the Shinra guard crossed to the bottom of the stairs and pulled his father into a hug.

"Have you been home?" Usagi quietly asked Cloud.

He shook his head and looked down at the helmet sitting on the floor.

As Shingo pulled away from his father, he wiped tears from his eyes and turned to look at the rest of his family.

"I'm so happy you're home," his mother wiped her hands on her apron. "Sit down. I'll get some food."

-end Chapter 21

So I know it has been a year and a half since I've updated. To be honest, this has been the most difficult year of my life. A month after my last update, I broke up with my boyfriend of three and a half years. Although it was for the better, the aftermath has permanently affected who I am as a person. I guess all experiences do. I got a dog. I changed jobs. Moved. Let myself be hurt. Learned a lot. Fell in love with a man I loved more than I ever knew possible. I still love him even though we are no longer together. Watched friendships disappear. Came to understand in the worst ways possible that people are not who you think they are.

Two and a half months ago, I was raped. It's sort of weird writing it here to a lot of strangers who don't know me at all, when I haven't told a lot of people who are close to me. I'm still dealing with its effects.

I don't know. I guess I came to a realization that writing this story, no matter how poorly it is written, sort of makes me stronger in a very different way than other things have. I worked less than 12 hours after I was raped one of the busiest and most difficult shifts ever. I confronted my rapist and filed a police report. There won't be a case or anything like that because there isn't enough evidence or anything to go through with an investigation or trial. While we all want to believe everything is like Law and Order, it's not. Writing sort of fleshes out emotions and allows me to confront my fears and experiences in these fictional characters.

This past winter, I took a poetry class, and the poems I wrote have released a lot of emotion from a lot of heartbreak. This autumn, I'm looking forward to taking a class with one of my favorite poets, and I hope maybe that will help me come to terms with my life. I'm waiting for things to get better. To be honest, I've been waiting for what seems like a very long time.

I guess in this past year, I've had a lot of life experiences, for better or for worse. Either way, I'll try to write more for myself. I won't make any guarantees on when the next update will be or how often I will be writing, but I promise, I'll try.


	22. the full round moon

Blue Destiny

After the long meal, Shingo, Usagi, and Cloud left the house much to the reluctance of Usagi's parents. Stepping into the afternoon sun, they walked together to the well and scaled the structure, and together they sat in an amicable silence strangely reminiscent of their childhood days. Although it was only a couple of years ago they shared each other's company, they had all grown to the point that those days seemed a lifetime ago. Little did they know how carefree the days in the Nibelhelm that they knew would be.

"When are you going to see your mom?" Usagi asked Cloud looking at her feet as she swung them back and forth over the edge of the well.

The boy did not reply for a moment running his hand through his hair. "I don't know. Some time."

Turning to look at the hesitant Shinra Guard, Usagi frowned. "You should see her soon. She'll be so happy to see you."

Shingo did not join the conversation. It was something they had spoken about as soon as they had known they were assigned on the mission to Nibelhelm. Shingo had eagerly sent out a letter to his sister, but Cloud, more reserved after failing to join SOLDIER, was uncertain about returning to his hometown. Finally, Cloud let out a small sigh.

"I should see her," he said gripping his helmet with his right hand. The anonymity of being a Shinra Guard in the town brought him reassurance. Simply sitting atop the well in daylight made him uncomfortable as though it pointed out to the world his shortcomings in his inability to join SOLDIER, but he did not voice his concerns to the younger girl. Although he was incredibly close to Shingo, telling his friend made his fears more apparent and real rather than something nearly imaginary that he did not truly have to confront.

The siblings both fixed their attention on the boy with frowns pressed to their lips. To them, even contemplating not visiting home was unthinkable. In her mind, Usagi thought of how she would not speak to her brother if he were to come to Nibelhelm without visiting, and to Shingo, the idea of not seeing his family was inconceivable. Under their scrutinizing gazes, Cloud finally stood sliding his helmet over his head. "Fine," he said with little enthusiasm and slight hint of bitter resignation. "I'll see you at the inn."

With that, he scaled down the well alone and disappeared. After a moment, Usagi turned her attention to her brother. "When do you leave?"

Running a hand through his disheveled hair, Shingo replied, "We leave early in the morning to investigate the reactor. I guess that'll take the majority of the day. I guess either Zack or Sephiroth will decide what to do from there."

The girl nodded slowly resting her head on her hand as she surveyed the town in the afternoon light. "How long will you be home?" she asked hesitantly. Although she new that her brother would not be in the town long, she wished that he could stay longer or perhaps never leave.

Shingo shrugged, "A couple of days."

After a short silence, he regarded his sister. Although they had frequently corresponded, it felt as though he hardly knew the girl before him. She was different than he remembered. Although she was still a child, she had grown and mature in her solitude becoming a teenager that little resembled the clumsy little sister he had last seen. As a result, there was an awkward stiffness that had never existed. "How are you?" he asked.

"Okay…" she paused, a slight frown adorning her face. "It's hard sometimes without you and Cloud."

She brightened after a moment, smiling at her brother. "I'm training to join Shinra."

"What?" Shingo asked confused.

"I'm learning martial arts," Usagi leapt to her feet and threw some punches in the air demonstrating her progress. "I've been training for the past couple of years. I'm going to go to Midgar, and I'm going to become a Shinra guard like you and Cloud."

"You can't!" her brother scrambled to his feet and blocked her punches. "It's too dangerous!"

Dropping her fists, the girl put her hands on her hips frowning at her brother once more. "I'm not a little girl. I can do it."

Shingo's frown mirrored his sister's. She was being stubborn and headstrong. Didn't she understand that Midgar was nothing like Nibelhelm? The boy turned away and sighed not wanting to argue with the girl. He didn't want to ruin his time at home. Finally, he looked at her once more, his jaw firmly set. "You're not going to Midgar, and that's it."

His sister glared at him, angry thoughts filled her mind as her eyes welled with furious tears. She had expected a completely different reaction from her brother. Support perhaps or excitement. Hadn't she been completely enthusiastic for her brother when he first broached the topic of joining SOLDIER? How could he refuse to let her go to Midgar when she had been working so hard to prepare? Hadn't she told him how difficult life was for her in the small mountain town without any friends? Instead of voicing her thoughts, Usagi turned and climbed down the well running for the valley in the late afternoon light.

The next morning, Usagi did not see off Cloud and Shingo as they made their way with the rest of the convoy to the Nibel Mountains. Her anger from the previous evening made her bitter, and instead, she had gone to school with little acknowledgement of Shinra's presence in the town. She regretted her decision later that evening, when the convoy returned bearing news that Shingo had been separated and lost when the bridge gave way underneath the weight of the equipment and people making their way to the reactor. After delivering the news, Cloud stood quietly in the kitchen as he watched Kenji held his wife who sobbed uncontrollably at the kitchen table. Unable to bear her mother's grief any longer, Usagi left the house.

In the cool darkness, the village was empty. No one dared to leave their homes once the sun set, and to Usagi, the town seemed to be grieving with her. Slowly, she made her way to the village square and stood staring at the well. Instead of climbing it, she stared at the looming structure without seeing it. She couldn't bear to scale the looming structure knowing that at the top she had argued with her brother, the last memory she had of him. Silently, she bore the guilt of all the anger she had at him, but now she only had sadness.

She shook herself as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. Cloud stopped beside the girl, hesitating for a moment before putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I was so stupid," she whispered hoarsely her voice laced with grief that threatened to choke her as she struggled to come to terms with her childish behavior. "I was so mad at him. I just wish—wish I told him I love him."

Unable to suppress her tears any longer, the girl let them fall as her sobs racked her body. Voicing her thoughts aloud unleashed the sorrow she refused to accept that had built up inside her as soon as the Shinra guard had brought the news to the family. Cloud said nothing as he held her, tears staining his own face as he rested his head upon hers. As time past, the girl quieted even though her tears did not abate. Hesitantly, the girl looked up at the Shinra guard, and he regarded her for a moment. After a small sigh, he wiped the tears from his face and stepped back. "Let's go back. It's not safe out here."

Usagi nodded, not trusting her voice. Cloud gently put his arm around her shoulders once more and led her up the gravel path to her house. Once inside the empty house, the girl made her way to the couch and sat down on the end. Wiping her face with her sleeve, she looked at the Shinra guard as he stood hesitantly by the door. "Are you going back to the inn?" she asked softly.

He pressed his lips together and met her eyes with his own blue eyes. "I don't really want to," he admitted quietly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Then stay," the girl replied.

After a moment's hesitation, he crossed across the room and sat down beside the girl. Putting his arm around her, he pulled her close once more and held her in silence until sleep stole them away from their grief.

With Sephiroth locked in the library, Cloud was free to spend his days in Nibelhelm grieving with Shingo's family. The small town also reached out with villagers quietly slipping into the house to share their condolences and bringing vases of flowers and freshly baked casseroles to leave in the kitchen. Lost in their grief, they hardly ate. In those dark days, Cloud was Usagi's only comfort. Together they would sit in the valley as the shadows moved from one side of them to the other. They would sit in a companionable silence, lost in their own thoughts, but sometimes Usagi would listen attentively to Cloud as he spoke of his time in Midgar. In greater detail than any letter she ever received from him, she heard about adjusting to life in the vast city. She learned how much he relied on Shingo, and Shingo relied on him. In return, she confessed the difficulties of being in the mountain town by herself, and her hopes and dreams of going to Midgar to be with them. With Shingo's death, everything had changed for her. She didn't think she could bear to leave her parents alone for herself or for them.

After a few days mourning, Usagi and Cloud were sitting in silence beneath the dead oak tree as the sun slowly slipped behind the western mountains. The girl was about to ask Cloud if he wanted to go back to town, when she spotted a figure slowly making its way towards them from the mountains. At first she hesitated thinking it was a monster lurking close to the town, but as it neared, she froze thinking it was a ghost. "Cloud," she whispered to the Shinra guard and pointed.

He stood abruptly startled to see Shingo's haggard countenance. He was pale, and his face thin and twisted with pain. Still, he came closer.

"Shingo?" Usagi called tentatively, and she was startled when, he looked at her.

He began moving faster, and as he neared, Usagi and Cloud saw that he was not a ghost. Getting up, they broke into a run and met him feeling flesh and blood. Shingo let out a rattling sigh in the company of his friends leaning on Cloud for support.

"Oh Shingo," the girl cried as she pulled him into a hug. "We thought you were dead."

Without any more hesitation, they made their way back to the town bringing Shingo's battered body to the inn. Cloud bore most of the burden of helping Shingo make the rest of his journey to Nibelhelm while Usagi ran ahead to find the village doctor. There, the rest of Usagi's family joined them relieved that he was alive, but still heartbroken over the terrible ordeal of thinking that he had died in the mountains. Shingo's mother clutched her son as fresh tears covered her face, but these tears were tears of happiness. She was thankful that her son was alive. Kenji stood a step behind his wife, his eyes shining bright.

Shingo had lain unconscious on the precipitous outcropping for several hours with a severe concussion. Upon waking, he forced his battered body to make its way through the steep paths back to Nibelhelm, but disoriented and badly injured, Shingo had a difficult time finding his way back wandering lost through parts of the mountain range he had never seen. His injuries included three broken ribs, a broken arm, and countless bumps, bruises, sprains, and cuts combined with a concussion. The doctor recommended a lot of rest for the Shinra guard.

Those days would be the last truly happy days Usagi would know still wrapped in the innocence of childhood. In the mornings, she would briefly stop by the inn to visit her brother on her way to school. Cloud would almost always be there after waking and stopping by the mansion to check in with the SOLDIER assigned with the party. After school, Usagi would join Cloud and Shingo once again, joking with them, telling them about her training with Zangan, and enjoying her time with her closest friends. She would stay there late into the evening doing her homework, and more often than not, her parents would come with her mother bringing dinner to share with the boys. In the room at the inn, they would play board games on Shingo's bed laughing loudly at Kenji's stories or reminiscing about the three when they were children and the mischief they would conjure up to terrorize their parents. After it was dark, Cloud would escort the family back to their house, and every night, he would linger outside the door with Usagi for a brief moment before making his way to the inn once more.

One night, the family made their way back to the house, with Usagi's mother yawning loudly as Kenji unlocked the door. Together they walked into the house arm in arm while Usagi hesitated in the dim glow of the porch light. Cloud stood just at the edge of the lamplight, his eyes unreadable as he regarded the girl standing in front of the doorway. Instead of saying goodbye as he always did, Cloud sighed and looked up at the stars. "Sometimes, I almost wish we could just stay in Nibelhelm."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked softly almost afraid of ruining these quiet moments together with her silly questions and thoughts.

The Shinra guard turned his attention back to the girl before him with a slight frown pressed to his lips. "I don't know. We're so happy here together, all of us. I almost don't want it to end."

"I want you to stay too," the girl replied her heart racing. She was afraid of her words, of what she might accidentally reveal in this quiet moment together.

Cloud opened his mouth to say something and clicked it shut with a small frown. After a moment, he shoved his hands in his pockets and took a step back out of the reach of lamplight. "Goodnight, Usagi," he said as he turned and made his way up the gravel walkway.

"See you tomorrow," she called her voice laced with false peppiness to mask her slight disappointment.

With a sigh, she stepped into the house and locked the door. Her parents were sitting on the couch talking happily about the nice weather and planning what to do the next day when they visited Shingo. Usagi said goodnight to her parents before scaling the stairs, absentmindedly skipping the creaky step. Once in her room, she changed into Shingo's old t-shirt and sweatpants and climbed into bed. Her head was racing with thoughts of Cloud as she tried to sort through his actions and at the same time quell any hope of affection. Maybe tomorrow, she told herself, she would talk to him and tell him how she felt. Maybe she would tell him about how much she enjoyed the time they spent together but say only enough to leave herself barely vulnerable to hope and expectation. As sleep slowly overtook the girl and her thoughts turned into dreams, she had no idea that the plans and dreams for the next day and the rest of her life would never come to pass. In just a couple of hours, everything would change in the moment Sephiroth emerged from the library sword in hand, and when she would wake to the sounds of her mother's screams, her life would be set on a course that she never could have imagined.

The world was too bright so she closed her eyes for a moment before forcing them open again blinking rapidly struggling to adjust to the light and trying to focus on something. The smooth metal of the ceiling. The ceiling lights that were too bright. Taking a deep breath, she asked aloud, "Where am I?"

"Junon," a deep voice to her left replied. "You're in the med center."

Her head seemed so heavy as she tried to turn it to the left. Rude was sitting beside her, his suit impeccable, and his sunglasses high on the bridge of his nose. "You've been out for a couple of days." His face revealed nothing.

Memories flooded back to her. The Crater. Meteor. Guardians. AVALANCHE. The Black Materia. Cloud. "Where's Cloud?" Usagi asked struggling to sit up, but Rude gently pushed her back down with a hand on her shoulder. "Where's Elena?" Her voice was hoarse and strange.

"No one knows where Cloud is, not even AVALANCHE. Elena's right there," he said calmly nodding to the next bed.

The blonde turned to see her friend still unconscious in the next bed perhaps lost in her own memories. Surprisingly, her hair was as she had seen it with the other guardians. It had grown incredibly long since she had seen her just days before, the long blonde strands pooling around her sleeping form. Usagi ran her hand through her own disheveled locks that seemed to be knee length or so, longer than it had been in the Crater. Once again, Usagi struggled to sit up, and when Rude reached to prevent her from doing so, she brushed away his hand with a small frown.

"You should rest," Rude insisted.

"No," Usagi replied with a hint of anger as she sat up with mild difficulty. Her body was stiff from inactivity. "I need to find Cloud."

"Cloud doesn't concern you," the older Turk replied with mild impatience. "Your mission is over."

"How? Don't we need to know what AVALANCHE is doing?"

Rude frowned. "You have nothing further to do with AVALANCHE, if they would even let you near them. They know you're a Turk."

Usagi felt her heart sink at his words. Did Cloud know? She turned away unable to even bear the thought of his reaction. Where was Cloud? She wanted to know if he were safe, if he were able to escape to collapsing Crater alive. Memories of the Crater flooded her mind as the memories of Nibelhelm faded once more into memory. The light fleeting kiss on her cheek. The way Cloud had looked at her and brought his hand to touch her face. The way she had pressed the cold heavy materia into his hand. Once more the burden of guilt weighed down on her.

Unwilling to rest any longer, the Turk began pulling of the leads for the EKG much to Rude's dismay. "Usagi, really you should rest," he insisted grabbing her wrist.

"No," she snapped with a slight edge to her voice. "I need to do something." She yanked her wrist away from her senior ignoring the small frown on his lips.

At that moment, the door to the infirmary slid open, and the doctor from Costa del Sol stepped into the room chart in hand. "Hello, Usagi. It's good to see you awake," there was a hint of recognition in her eyes although her voice betrayed nothing. "I'm Dr. Mizuno, and I'm here to check on you."

Usagi stopped untangling herself from all the wires as the doctor neared stethoscope in hand. She checked her heart, made her patient following her pen with her eyes, and tested her limbs. The Turk felt uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the guardian with her strange familiarity. She wanted to ask her a thousand questions about the guardians, about what progress had been made, about Elena, but with Rude beside her, she could only ask with her eyes.

"Well, you seem fit as a fiddle," the doctor announced as she scribbled on a pad of paper in a messy scrawl. "Here is a prescription for any pain you might have from your fall. Let me know if you have any questions."

With that, the blue haired girl left the room. Usagi looked down at the prescription in her hand. It read, "Dragonfly Café 7pm." She crumpled up the paper in her hand and placed it on the table. Turning to look at Rude, she asked, "Do I have a uniform here?"

He nodded and pulled open the bottom drawer of the bedside table. He watched in silence with a small frown as she rummaged through her uniform and found her watch fastening it onto her wrist. 5:43. After a moment contemplating her father's watch, Usagi looked up at Rude. She could feel the intensity of his gaze as he watched her, which made her slightly uncomfortable. It had been a long time since she had last seen him in Gongaga.

Unfolding her uniform, Usagi sighed. Although she had worn parts of the uniform while traveling with AVALANCHE, she had not worn it as Turk. The fresh uniform was completely different from the dirty suit jacket she had been wearing for the past couple of months. "I'm going to change," she told her senior.

He left the room without saying a word. After a moment of staring at the uniform in her hands, Usagi changed into it from the thin hospital gown she had been wearing. It felt strange standing, wearing the familiar unfamiliar clothes. Everything was new, fresh, and crisp. She didn't feel like herself, and she felt like an imposter in her uniform. She had changed from the Turk who had stood in her SOLIDER quarters the first time she slipped on the uniform tying her tie with hesitation in the mirror.

Stepping across the room, Usagi pushed the button the raise the blinds in the infirmary. She stood at the window looking out at the ocean as she braided her hair, the sky tinged an angry red with Meteor looming high in the sky, larger than anything she could have imagined. The weight of guilt slowly settled onto her as she saw the monstrosity looming over the pitiful planet. Turning away, she looked at her friend still lost in her memories with her long blonde hair pooling around her. She wondered how long it would be until Elena woke from her sleep. Feeling restless with her inactivity, Usagi made her way for the door determined to find the other guardians and start finding a solution to Meteor. There must be something they could do to stop it. Seven o'clock seemed so far away. She also had to find Reeve. She needed to know what happened in the Crater.

As soon as the door slid open, Usagi was startled to see Rude standing on the other side waiting for her. He regarded her through his sunglasses, but she made no acknowledgement of him as she made her way down the hallway to the tram, pulling out her PHS from her pocket. "What is it? Does Tseng need to see me?" she asked as she searched through the contacts to find Zeus.

"I just want to make sure you're okay," he said in a voice that did not seem to be his own.

His words caused her to stop her determined pace, and she turned to look at him confusion clear on her face. "I'm fine," she replied hesitantly.

"You've been gone for three months, and when I—we—when we see you again on the airship you collapsed…" his voice trailed off for a moment. "You really should rest."

Usagi felt confusion steal over her. What had happened in the time she had been gone to change Rude from the quiet self-assured senior she had known when she first became a Turk. Somewhere deep her in mind, the memory of her last night on Costa del Sol came to her, but it was so long ago, another lifetime.

"I can't rest," she said finally, determination slipping into her voice once more. After a moment, she pressed her lips into a small frown. "I'm the reason why Meteor is hanging there in the sky," she admitted in a small voice. "I need to stop it."

"Rufus is already leading an effort to try and stop it. It doesn't concern you."

"Whatever he is thinking isn't good enough," she replied sharply. "It does concern me, and I'm going to fix it."

With that, she turned away walking briskly down the hallway as she sent the message "Where are you?" to Zeus. Within seconds, her phone was vibrating. "My office, 4-3-5." It took all of her willpower not to run. Rude made no effort to follow her watching her make her way down the hall way with a small frown on his lips.

Within a few minutes, Usagi had found the office she was looking for after running up the stairs. Standing at the door, Usagi hesitated for a moment before knocking. Although Reeve had been there throughout the entire journey, she didn't know Reeve. Yet, at the same time, she shared the bond with him of being a part of AVALANCHE. Her desire to find out what had happened in the Crater drove her as she lightly rasped on the heavy wooden door. Reeve's voice calling, "Come in," filtered through and she opened it.

Sitting behind his desk, Reeve looked up to see the Turk standing in the doorway. After regarding her for a moment, he waved to a seat in front of his desk. "It's good to see you, Usagi," he said pushing aside paperwork and sitting back in his chair.

"Likewise," Usagi replied strangely uncomfortable interacting with him face to face rather than through a robot.

After a moment of silence regarding each other, Reeve sat forward in his chair. "You wanted to see me?"

"You were there in the Crater when…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she frowned under Reeve's scrutiny, "…before I gave Cloud…what happened?"

The older man nodded gravely for a moment before he picked up his PHS for a moment and put it back down turning to glance in a corner behind him. Usagi had not noticed it earlier, but Cait Sith sat deactivated in the corner with the cat sleeping on top of the moogle. A deep frown crossed his face as he sighed heavily. "Usagi, I don't think Cloud is the Cloud you knew as a child, the Cloud that was a Shinra guard according to his files.

"Sephorith told Cloud that he was a clone of Sephiroth created by Hojo after Nibelhelm was destroyed. Cloud wasn't actually in Nibelhelm when it was destroyed."

"That doesn't make any sense," Usagi interjected, her frown mirroring Reeves. "Even if that theory were plausible, it doesn't account for Cloud's memories or my memories of him."

"I don't know. Sephiroth said that the cells from Jenova melded with Tifa's memories to create who he is. Maybe Tifa's memories of Nibelhelm substituted for what was actually Cloud's childhood and when Nibelhelm was destroyed."

"No," Usagi interjected standing and beginning to pace with impatience. "Cloud was in Nibelhelm," she said passionately. "I remember him so clearly. When he came with Shingo, when he told my family that Shingo died in the mountains, those days we spent together mourning my brother, and when Shingo came back, all the time we spent together, the three of us…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she fought to check the emotions that threatened to burst from within her. The memories she relived in her sleep swarm through her mind. "Cloud was there."

Reeve said nothing for a moment regarding the Turk before him. "Sephiroth said that Cloud never became a SOLDIER first class, which coincides with the records we have of him. Is this true?"

"Shingo and Cloud were Shinra guards," Usagi replied, her emotions receding into the background. She paused at the corner of Reeves desk staring intently at the lamp without seeing it, lost in her thoughts of Cloud.

"So there is some truth in what Sephiroth said, that Cloud isn't exactly who he thinks he is."

"No," the blonde replied without hesitation. Her mind was churning as she berated herself for letting them go into the Crater without her. She should have been there when they confronted Sephiroth. She should have been there to deny Sephiroth's claims, to establish the truth. She should have been there for Cloud. _Don't leave him when he needs you most. _Vincent's ominous words floated into her mind. She had abandoned him, left the person she loved most.

"Tifa seemed uncertain about what Cloud believed, almost fearful of Sephiroth's words. Do you think she would know?"

Usagi shook her head. "Tifa didn't believe Cloud. She didn't believe that he was in Nibelhelm with Shingo, but I know with certainty that Cloud was there." Slowly, the passion slipped into her voice once more. "I'm not sure what Sephiroth was doing to manipulate Cloud, but Cloud isn't a clone of Sephiroth. Cloud is Cloud, and we need to find him. Where is he? Where's AVALANCHE?"

Reeve frowned contemplating Usagi for a moment and choosing his response carefully. He wasn't sure what to make of the passionate Turk. Even though he had not always been at her side when they traveled with AVALANCHE, he had seen in the Crater the look she had given Cloud before she gave him the Black Materia. He saw, when they were at Holzoff's cabin, how she had looked at him across the room and he in return, and he remembered very clearly seeing her standing on the top of Gaia Clifs looking at the Crater as Cloud came up to her. He wasn't sure Usagi's intentions in finding Cloud, but he was certain that whatever it was, it had nothing to do with Shinra or Meteor. It was personal.

"AVALANCHE is scattered throughout Junon. Tifa and Barret are being held by Shinra, and there have been talks about what to do with them since they are prisoners."

"And Cloud?"

"No one knows."

Usagi nodded slowly. His answer was the same as Rude's.

After a moment, Reeve cleared his throat drawing Usagi's attention. "I don't think you should attempt any contact with AVALANCHE. They're well aware that you are a Turk."

"They knew you were a spy," she replied sharply.

"Yes, but only you and Cloud did. I still have a role in AVALANCHE. Your betrayal…goes a little deeper."

The Turk stared at the man for a moment without saying anything, anger and frustration churning within her. In the back of her mind, she should have known that it would happen, but a part of her ached knowing that the people she had come to know were no longer friends. Aside from Elena, Cloud, and Shingo, she had never had a close group of friends. Even then, the experience of being a part of AVALANCHE was completely different. The way she had come to know Tifa and Yuffie. The bond that she had shared with Red XIII as they traveled through the frozen snowfields. The respect Barret gave her at the Temple of the Ancients. Cid's fixation on his dreams and his understanding. Even Vincent's ominous words and his ability to see through and understand her was something she had never had. It was strange to know that she could no longer share in the experiences of her friends.

"I need to find Cloud," she said softly attempting to control her voice. Putting aside her thoughts, she focused on what she had to do now. "I need to fix this."

Reeve nodded slowly uncertain how much he should inform the girl or how much to include her. "I'll let you know if we need help."

"Thank you," the blonde glanced at her watch. 6:38. "Please, tell me if you hear anything about Cloud."

"I will."

The girl turned and made her way to the door even though Reeve's responses were unsatisfactory to her. She could feel that he was withholding something and trying to prevent her from finding Cloud, but she knew that she would get no more from him. As her hand touched the door handle, Reeve called out to her. "Usagi," he said causing her to pause and turn to look at him. "Don't go looking for AVALANCHE. That's an order."

Usagi pressed her lips into a thin line as she thought of something to say to the man sitting behind the desk, but she decided to keep silent nodding in slight acknowledgement. She bit back the words of anger and frustration. She wanted to tell him that she needed AVALANCHE, she needed them to help her find Cloud. Pulling the door open, the Turk stepped into the hallway with the unbearable weight of guilt and loneliness settling around her shoulders. Meteor. Cloud. All of it was her fault. She could have prevented everything.

Alone in the hallway, she leaned against the wall for a moment letting the condemnation sink in and absorbing the weight of her burden. Somehow, she had to fix everything. Somehow, she had to set everything right again. In her mind, she heard Aeris's last words come to her. _Usagi, the rest is up to you._ Knowing that she had failed her friend was unbearable even more so now that Meteor loomed over the planet. She had failed Aeris and Cloud. AVALANCHE was no longer a part of her life.

The Turk sighed heavily her breath rattling in her throat. She knew that she had to fix everything. She had to find Cloud and stop Meteor. She could only hope that the guardians would be able to provide some advice or guidance on what to do. Refocusing her thoughts, Usagi made her way to the tram determined to find a way to set everything right hoping that she had the power to do so.

-end Chp. 22

So….I guess it didn't take as long to update as I thought it might. I've been sort of in a weird place recently. I moved into a nice little apartment with my dog. It's wonderful having AC.

I've spending a lot of time recently trying to put my apartment in order and working. Everything is still a mess. I can't wait until I get a couch on Wednesday to make it more like a home. I've been spending quite a bit of time writing lately too, not just this story but just in general.

I hope this story enjoyable enough. I fee as though the past couple of chapters haven't been quite as exciting as the previous ones. It seems like a decent number of people have been reading this story. According to my story stats, I have over 9,00 hits, which is 3,000 more than my most reviewed fics, although those were pretty awful. I hope you enjoy it, and even if you don't like it, I just want to know what you think. How else am I supposed to improve? Tell me what you think about the story, the character development. Does it feel believable to you? Do you understand the character's intentions?

Thank you for the kind reviews I have received. Although things haven't been great as of late, everything has been relatively normal, which is more than I can ask for because for a while, everything was just going downhill. As August is steadily moving forward, I'm excited for September. I'll be turning 22, and maybe soon, I can start a new chapter in my life.


End file.
